Destiny of Us
by Summerlight92
Summary: [CHAP 10 UP!] Chanyeol, pria tampan dan terkaya nomor satu di Korea Selatan. Harga dirinya sedang dipertaruhkan, ketika calon istrinya kabur jelang pernikahan mereka. Tak ingin nama baiknya tercoreng, ia memutuskan untuk menikahi gadis lain. Siapa sangka, pilihan Chanyeol berakhir pada Baekhyun, gadis yang semula akan menjadi adik iparnya. CHANBAEK. GS. M. DLDR.
1. PROLOG

**Destiny of Us**

 **PROLOG**

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Other Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Family, Marriage Life, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

 _TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Suara ketukan pantofel memenuhi sepanjang lorong lantai tertinggi gedung perusahaan Park Corporation. Raut cemas mendominasi wajah sosok pria berkulit pucat itu yang beberapa kali kedapatan menghela napas. Ia abaikan sapaan formal beberapa staff yang berpapasan dengannya. Sikap yang wajar, mengingat otaknya sekarang hanya dipenuhi oleh satu orang.

Seseorang yang mampu membuat seluruh staff di perusahaan ini dilanda ketakutan hanya karena kemarahannya.

"Sehun?"

Pria berkulit pucat itu baru berhenti, menoleh sebentar pada sosok wanita dengan tinggi badan semampai yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu sebuah ruangan. Raut wajah wanita itu tak jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya, sama-sama terlihat cemas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Eunjung-noona?"

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Eunjung, "Kau belum mendengarnya?"

"Bukan, aku sudah mendengarnya. Hanya saja," Sehun terdiam sejenak, "aku masih belum percaya pada lelucon itu, Noona."

"Sayangnya itu bukan lelucon."

Mata elang Sehun membeliak lebar, "Jadi benar Seohyun melarikan diri?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Itu yang kudengar dari orang-orang suruhan Chanyeol." Eunjung menarik napas pendek, "Mereka ditugaskan untuk menjemput Seohyun, mengingat hari ini adalah jadwal Chanyeol dan Seohyun untuk melakukan _fitting_ busana pengantin. Akan tetapi, begitu mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Byun, mereka mendapat laporan dari Tuan Kyuhyun dan Nyonya Yoona jika Seohyun menghilang sejak kemarin."

Sehun hendak bertanya, tetapi Eunjung dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya. Memberi isyarat pada Sehun agar menunggu sampai ia selesai bercerita.

"Tuan Kyuhyun dan Nyonya Yoona sudah berusaha menghubungi Seohyun, tetapi nomor ponsel Seohyun tidak aktif dan ..." Eunjung mengedikkan bahunya, "tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu di mana keberadaan wanita itu sekarang."

"Oh, sial! Ini benar-benar kabar buruk!" Sehun mengumpat secara spontan, "Bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol?"

"Kau masih bertanya?" Eunjung tertawa mengejek, "Ayolah, Sehun. Di antara kami semua, jelas kau yang paling hafal dengan sikap Chanyeol."

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Noona."

"Aku juga tidak sedang bercanda, Tuan Oh." Eunjung menghela napas panjang, "Setelah mendapat kabar tentang Seohyun yang menghilang tanpa jejak, Chanyeol belum keluar dari ruangannya. Aku berani bertaruh, dia mengamuk di dalam sana."

Sehun menatap horor ketika telunjuk jari Eunjung mengarah pada pintu berukuran besar yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Aku mendengar suara berisik dari dalam. Seperti benda-benda berjatuhan dan juga pecahan kaca," lanjut Eunjung berbisik di akhir kalimat.

Sehun terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Eunjung.

"Aku akan melihat keadaannya, Noona."

Anggukan kecil Eunjung berikan pada Sehun, "Masuklah. Kuharap kau jangan ikut terpancing dengan ucapannya nanti. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol jika sudah dikuasai emosi."

"Aku tahu."

Sehun melangkah pelan mendekati pintu besar di depannya. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia menarik napas panjang-panjang. Jujur saja jika dibandingkan rasa gugup ingin menemui atasan, Sehun lebih merasa takut. Rasanya seperti hendak memasuki kandang yang berisi binatang buas.

Semua orang yang mengenal Park Chanyeol dengan baik, pasti sudah hafal bagaimana sikap pria itu ketika sedang dikuasi emosi. Pria tampan dan terkaya nomor 1 di Korea Selatan itu akan berubah seperti binatang buas, siap menerkam siapa saja yang hendak bertemu dengannya. Kalau sudah begini, orang-orang memilih menjauhi Chanyeol guna mencari aman untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri.

Tentu saja kondisi ini tidak berlaku bagi Sehun. Seberapa menakutkannya Chanyeol ketika sedang marah, sebagai asisten pribadi sekaligus sahabatnya, Sehun akan mengambil jalan yang berlawanan. Mendekati Chanyeol untuk menenangkan emosi pria itu.

 _CKLEK!_

Sehun menggumam pelan ketika sadar dirinya lupa mengetuk pintu, tetapi kemudian hanya menatap takjub usai masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol. Dibandingkan ruangan yang sangat khas dengan kerapian seorang pimpinan perusahaan, ruangan itu lebih pantas disebut kapal pecah.

Bagaimana tidak?

Semua benda berserakan di lantai, mulai dari alat tulis, lembaran-lembaran kertas, dan beberapa perabotan yang ada di dalam ruangan. Buku-buku yang biasa berjejer rapi di dalam rak pun tak luput dari kemarahan Chanyeol.

Sehun menggulirkan pandangan ke sisi kiri, hingga menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di atas lutut, menyangga kepalanya yang tertunduk lesu.

"Chanyeol?"

Sapaan formal tidak lagi berlaku ketika salah satu dari mereka sedang ditimpa masalah. Bukan saatnya mereka berbicara layaknya atasan-bawahan, melainkan sebagai sahabat.

"Kalau kau ingin tertawa, silakan saja."

"Kenapa aku harus tertawa?"

"Karena sekarang semua orang sedang menertawakanku."

Sehun belum merespon, ia biarkan Chanyeol mengeluarkan segala emosinya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana kekecewaan itu terpancar dari sorot mata Chanyeol.

"Aku—" Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, "aku pria terkaya nomor satu di Korea Selatan, baru saja dipermainkan oleh seorang wanita. Calon istriku kabur jelang 1 minggu pernikahan kami. Bukankah ini terdengar sangat lucu, Sehun?"

"Dia tidak kabur, Yeol. Mungkin saja ada suatu hal yang harus dia urus," balas Sehun tetap dengan pemikiran positif. Walau dalam hati ia meragukan sendiri pemikirannya.

Tawa menggelegar memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Sehun sedikit bergidik, terlebih ketika Chanyeol melayangkan tatapan tajam menusuk kepadanya.

"Jangan berusaha menghiburku, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menarik napas panjang. Reaksi Chanyeol sesuai perkiraannya. Baru percobaan pertama menenangkan Chanyeol saja sudah dibalas sedemikian tajam oleh pria itu. Bagaimana jika mereka kembali berdebat argumen?

Jadi, lebih baik Sehun mengalah dan menuruti kemauan Chanyeol. Sebisa mungkin mengawasi langkah yang akan diambil Chanyeol untuk menghadapi masalah yang tengah pria itu hadapi.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya masalah yang mereka bahas bukan masalah perusahaan, tetapi masalah kehidupan pribadi yang menyangkut masa depan dan harga diri seorang Park Chanyeol.

Minggu depan, Chanyeol sebenarnya akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Seohyun, putri dari pasangan Byun Kyuhyun dan Im Yoona. Seperti yang ada di dalam drama picisan, pernikahan ini terjadi bukan dilandasi cinta, melainkan atas perjanjian yang telah disepakati antara Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun.

Byun Corporation, perusahaan yang didirikan oleh Kyuhyun tengah dililit hutang. Jika perusahaan tidak dapat melunasi hutang hingga jatuh tempo, maka dengan terpaksa perusahaan itu harus gulung tikar. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha mencari pinjaman melalui kerabat maupun rekan kerjanya, tetapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu membayar hutang dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit itu.

Kyuhyun nyaris mengalami depresi, jika Chanyeol tidak datang dan menawarkan bantuan kepadanya untuk meminjamkan dana guna melunasi hutang perusahaan. Tidak hanya itu, Chanyeol bahkan bersedia memberikan suntikan dana kepada perusahaan agar bisa kembali stabil seperti semula.

Dengan satu syarat.

Kyuhyun harus memberikan putrinya untuk ia nikahi.

Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, Kyuhyun pun menyetujui syarat yang diajukan Chanyeol. Ia menyerahkan putrinya—Seohyun, untuk dinikahi oleh pria bertelinga peri itu.

Berbagai persiapan pun mereka lakukan selama 3 bulan terakhir ini. Mulai dari menunjuk _wedding organizer_ yang akan mengurusi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Seohyun, termasuk _designer_ yang akan merancang baju pengantin keduanya.

Tidak ada kendala yang berarti selama mereka mempersiapkan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Seohyun. Keduanya bahkan melakukan penjajakan yang cukup baik, saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelum mereka resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Undangan siap disebarkan dan baju pengantin siap mereka coba, hingga kabar buruk itu mencuat ke permukaan.

Sejak kemarin, Seohyun dilaporkan menghilang dan belum ditemukan keberadaannya sampai detik ini. Keluarga Byun sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan wanita itu, namun tak kunjung mendapatkan titik terang.

Kondisi ini berhasil menghancurkan segala persiapan yang mereka lakukan untuk pernikahan Chanyeol dan Seohyun. Sebagai seorang pria, terlebih dengan statusnya sebagai pria terkaya nomor satu di Korea Selatan, Chanyeol merasa harga dirinya sedang dipertaruhkan. Ia tidak terima atas kaburnya Seohyun jelang satu minggu hari pernikahan mereka.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan.

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, pria itu masih betah membisu. Hingga perlahan muncul seringaian menakutkan di bibir Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku akan menuntut pertanggungjawaban dari keluarga Byun." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Kilatan api kemarahan kembali terpancar dari sepasang matanya. "Aku tidak terima harga diriku dipermainkan begitu saja."

Sehun memaklumi keputusan Chanyeol. Pria mana yang bisa terima keadaan jika harga dirinya sedang dipertaruhkan?

"Keluarga Byun harus bertanggung jawab karena lalai menjaga calon istriku ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Gimpo International Airport**

Sosok mungil berbalut mantel warna _mocca_ itu terlihat di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan menuju gerbang pintu kedatangan. Senyum mengembang di bibir, hingga mata sipit berhiaskan _eyeliner_ itu membentuk bulan sabit yang sangat cantik.

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak, menghirup udara tanah kelahirannya yang amat ia rindukan.

"Masih tetap sama," gumamnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sambil menyeret sebuah koper, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, hingga menemukan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan baru saja menurunkan penumpang. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, ia segera berlari mendekati taksi tersebut.

Supir taksi itu membantunya memasukkan beberapa barang ke bagasi, sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil posisi duduk di belakang.

"Anda mau pergi ke mana, Nona?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Tolong antarkan aku ke daerah Gangnam," jawabnya.

"Baik."

Perlahan taksi mulai melaju meninggalkan bandara. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya, sedikit melepaskan rasa lelah usai melakukan perjalanan dari Jepang. Selama perjalanan menuju lokasi tujuan, ia memilih menjadikan jalanan kota Seoul sebagai fokus perhatiannya. Sungguh, gadis itu benar-benar merindukan suasana tanah kelahirannya.

 _Selamat datang di Seoul, Byun Baekhyun ..._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ketegangan mendominasi suasana di salah satu rumah mewah yang terletak di distrik Gangnam. Tak ada satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sang pemilik rumah murka, mengetahui orang-orang suruhannya lagi-lagi belum berhasil menemukan keberadaan putrinya. Sang istri hanya duduk termenung di sampingnya, sambil sesekali mengusap lembut punggungnya untuk mengurangi rasa tegang yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Tenanglah, Oppa. Semua pasti baik-baik saja."

Byun Kyuhyun, pria itu menggeleng tanda tak setuju dengan ucapan istrinya—Im Yoona. Wajah pria paruh baya itu tampak frustasi, terlihat dari butir-butir keringat yang mulai muncul di bagian pelipis.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Yoong." Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, "Chanyeol ... dia pasti marah sekali setelah mendengar kabar Seohyun menghilang. Aku berani jamin, dia akan menuntut pertanggungjawaban dari kita."

Gerakan tangan Yoona terhenti. Wajah wanita itu kembali murung, membuat Kyuhyun menyesal karena mengingatkan lagi kesedihan yang istrinya rasakan. Sebagai orang tua, apalagi seorang ibu, jelas Yoona yang paling sedih atas kepergian putri mereka yang menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Sssst … jangan menangis, Sayang." Kyuhyun memeluk Yoona, berusaha menenangkan sang istri yang hendak menangis lagi.

"Seohyun pasti baik-baik saja 'kan, Oppa?" tanya Yoona dengan nada lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca, hingga cairan bening itu kembali turun dramatis membasahi pipi. Ia memeluk sang suami seerat mungkin, sampai akhirnya terisak cukup lama dalam dekapan pria itu.

"Ya, dia pasti baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Yoona. "Kita tidak boleh menyerah untuk mencari keberadaannya. Tetapi yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, bagaimana caranya menghadapi kemarahan Chanyeol. Dia—"

 _BRAK!_

Kalimat Kyuhyun terpotong begitu saja setelah terdengar suara keras dari arah pintu utama. Yoona refleks mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia merasakan firasat buruk yang sebentar lagi akan mereka alami.

Sesuai perkiraan Kyuhyun, Chanyeol datang ke rumah mereka. Pria itu dengan seenaknya tanpa izin maupun salam, langsung menyeruak masuk ke ruang tengah. Menemui Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menenangkan kesedihan Yoona.

Semua orang sontak menatap Chanyeol was-was. Khawatir jika pria itu mengamuk dan menghancurkan seisi rumah. Bagaimanapun pria itu tengah dikuasai api kemarahan. Kentara dari wajahnya yang tidak bersahabat seperti biasanya.

"Chanyeol," sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun bersikap tenang, meski tak dapat dipungkiri ketakutan sedang menguasainya. Entah nasib buruk apa yang akan dialami oleh perusahaan dan keluarganya. Dampak dari keputusan sepihak yang diambil Seohyun ketika wanita itu memilih menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Maaf untuk sikapku yang tidak sopan, Ayah." Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, "Ah, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa bersikap sopan santun padamu. Dan ngomong-ngomong ... apakah aku masih harus memanggilmu Ayah? Setelah apa yang sudah putrimu lakukan padaku, hm?"

Wajah Kyuhyun tampak semakin pucat, di balik senyuman kaku yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol. "Silakan duduk, Chanyeol," ucapnya mempersilakan calon menantunya itu duduk di sofa, tetapi yang dipersilakan sama sekali tidak memberikan respon. Chanyeol masih betah berdiri dengan wajah marahnya.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Kedatanganku ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan satu hal pada kalian."

Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun, membuat ketegangan di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Byun itu semakin bertambah. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri mematung, dengan tangan kanannya yang tengah diremas kuat-kuat oleh Yoona.

"Aku akan menghentikan semua kerjasama antara Park Corporation dengan Byun Corporation, juga menarik semua sahamku dari sana. Ini sebagai hukuman karena kalian telah lalai menjaga calon istriku."

Kyuhyun belum memberikan pembelaan, hingga Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya sambil memasang seringaian menakutkan.

"Kau telah melanggar perjanjian yang sudah kita sepakati, Ayah." Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek, "Ah, sepertinya aku harus kembali memanggilmu Paman. Bukan begitu?"

"Chanyeol ..." Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengendalikan ketakutan yang tengah berperang melawan emosinya. "Tolong beri waktu kepada kami. Aku janji, kami akan segera menemukan Seohyun untukmu."

"Apa kau yakin bisa menemukan Seohyun dalam waktu 3 hari?"

Kyuhyun seketika bungkam. 3 hari sebenarnya waktu yang cukup untuk mencari keberadaan Seohyun, hanya saja ia ragu apakah mampu menepati janjinya pada Chanyeol. Putrinya itu sama sekali tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun sebelum pergi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa, Paman. Karena sepertinya putrimu itu memang sengaja melarikan diri dari pernikahan kami," balas Chanyeol sambil tertawa mengejek. "Ck, aku menyesal sudah membantumu dan juga memilih putrimu sebagai calon istriku."

Yoona meringkuk ketakutan dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Pasangan suami-istri itu kembali terdiam mendengar kalimat-kalimat tajam yang dilayangkan Chanyeol. Ini memang situasi sulit yang tengah mereka hadapi. Di satu sisi mereka bingung harus mencari Seohyun ke mana, sebab tak ada petunjuk satu pun yang mengarah pada keberadaan wanita itu.

Di sisi lain, mereka ketakutan menghadapi masa-masa suram yang sudah menanti di depan mata. Jika benar Chanyeol menghentikan kerjasama perusahaan mereka dan menarik sahamnya dari Byun Corporation, bisa dipastikan perusahaan Kyuhyun akan kembali mendapatkan masalah.

"Keputusan sudah diambil. Aku akan menghentikan kerjasama perusahaan dan menarik semua sahamku dari Byun Corporation."

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun menghalangi langkah Chanyeol, berusaha menghentikan langkah pria itu yang hendak keluar dari rumahnya. "Chanyeol, kumohon beri satu kesempatan lagi pada kami. Aku janji kami akan berhasil menemukan Seohyun dalam 3 hari."

"Aku sudah berbaik hati pada kalian, tetapi ini balasan yang kudapatkan! Putrimu itu sudah menginjak-injak harga diriku!" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk kalian!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara yang mengalun lembut mampu mencairkan suasana yang semula didominasi ketegangan. Semua orang menoleh pada si pemilik suara—sosok gadis bermata sipit yang mengenakan _dress_ selutut berwarna _soft-pink_ , dibalut dengan mantel warna _mocca_.

Chanyeol tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok mungil berparas ayu itu. _Eyeliner_ yang menghiasi mata sipitnya, rambut hitam sepanjang punggung yang dibiarkan terurai bebas. Tanpa peduli suasana tegang di ruang tengah, gadis itu melangkah ringan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Yoona.

"Baekhyun?"

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Chanyeol kala mendengar suara Yoona.

"Mama kenapa menangis?"

 _Mama? Siapa gadis bernama Baekhyun ini?_

Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol. Ia dengan sigap memeluk Baekhyun, kemudian membawanya sedikit menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Kau pulang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, seperti anak anjing yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. "Aku sengaja tidak bilang pada Papa, Mama, dan Seohyun-eonni. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk kalian semua!" teriaknya girang.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya curiga, membuat Kyuhyun sontak waspada dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Hal serupa juga dilakukan oleh Yoona.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap lurus kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata berkedip-kedip polos. Sejenak sikap kecilnya itu membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Sulit bagi pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok mungil yang sangat menggemaskan ini.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku putri kedua dari Byun Kyuhyun dan Im Yoona," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Putri kedua?" Chanyeol menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata menuntut. "Kau punya dua orang putri?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Baik Kyuhyun dan Yoona, keduanya sepakat untuk diam. Tetapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan langkah Chanyeol untuk mencari tahu soal Baekhyun. Terlebih ketika ia melihat sebuah koper yang menemani gadis itu ketika muncul di rumah ini.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau tinggal di sini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku baru saja pulang ke sini. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Jepang bersama kakek dan nenekku," jawabnya polos.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai, "Menarik."

"Kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Sebelum Chanyeol menjawab, Kyuhyun lebih dulu menjawabnya.

"Dia calon kakak iparmu, Baekhyun." Kyuhyun berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam menusuk yang dilayangkan Chanyeol.

"Ah, jadi kau yang akan menikah dengan Seohyun-eonni?"

Chanyeol kembali dibuat tak berkutik melihat mata Baekhyun berbinar terang.

"Astaga, Seohyun-eonni tidak salah memilih calon suami. Hihi~" Baekhyun tertawa menggemaskan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Oppa."

Kyuhyun dan Yoona merasakan firasat buruk ketika Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dengan senyum _smirk_ andalannya.

"Aku bukan calon suami Seohyun."

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Terkejut atas penuturan Chanyeol yang kontras dengan ucapan ayahnya. "Kau bukan calon suami Seohyun-eonni?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Lalu kau siapa?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol," seringaian itu kembali terukir di bibir Chanyeol, "Dan aku adalah calon suamimu."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **09 September 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Selamat membaca FF ChanBaek perdanaku. Aku masih belum bisa berbicara banyak soal FF ini, nunggu respon kalian dulu hehe. Dan kenapa masih prolog? Karena ini jauh dari jumlah words yang biasa aku tulis (sekitar 4k-5k words) :D

Mind to review?

.

.

.

p.s : Buat yang nungguin info FF HunHan langsung cek di instagramku aja ya. Aku nggak bisa bahas di sini karena nanti kepanjangan. Gomawo :)

[UPDATE]

Agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman lagi, aku membuat pengakuan bahwa FF ini terinspirasi dari FF YunJae karya sulis kim dengan judul It's (Not) Perfect Wedding. Tetapi hanya untuk di bagian awal pertemuan ChanBaek saja, selebihnya untuk konsep FF secara keseluruhan berbeda dengan FF karya beliau. Meskipun aku sendiri tidak tahu ke depannya nanti seperti apa, mengingat FF beliau sendiri juga masih on-going, apakah nanti akan ada kemiripan lagi di tengah-tengah cerita, aku tidak tahu. Jika nanti terjadi demikian, berarti itu murni kebetulan. Tetapi untuk bagian awal pertemuan ChanBaek di FF ini, aku akui terinspirasi dari FF karya beliau.

Aku minta maaf jika ada pihak yang merasa dirugikan dengan FF ini. Maafkan atas kecerobohanku yang tidak memberitahukan perihal ini lebih awal sehingga akhirnya menimbulkan kesalahpahaman *deep bow*

Untuk siskajung, kita sudah saling bicara lewat PM ya, mari kita berteman :)

Buat readers yang lain, masalahnya udah selesai kok, murni salah paham saja karena aku yang lupa mencantumkan pemberitahuan ini, makasih buat dukungan kalian semua (^_^)


	2. Chapter 1

"Bagaimana jika kau mencari pengganti Seohyun saja?"

Chanyeol menoleh dengan kening mengerut tajam, "Apa maksud ucapanmu?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Hanya memberi solusi untuk masalahmu." Sehun menjawab seraya tersenyum misterius, "Lebih baik mencari gadis lain untuk menggantikan posisi Seohyun. Daripada harus membatalkan pernikahan begitu saja. Tentunya, kau ingin harga dirimu terselamatkan bukan?"

Usulan yang dilontarkan Sehun memang terdengar gila. Pernikahannya yang seharusnya bersama Seohyun akan berlangsung minggu depan. Bagaimana caranya menemukan gadis pengganti Seohyun dalam kurun waktu 1 minggu?

Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol, Sehun kembali berkata, "Gunakan kekuasaanmu, Park Chanyeol. Aku yakin, kau akan dengan mudah mendapatkan pengganti Seohyun."

Kata 'kekuasaan' yang memang sangat disukai Chanyeol, tampaknya berhasil mempengaruhi _mood_ pria itu yang sempat memburuk.

"Kau benar, Oh Sehun."

Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah penuh kelegaan di balik seringaian khas miliknya. Ia putuskan untuk mengikuti saran yang diusulkan Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan Park Chanyeol."

* * *

 **Destiny of Us**

 **Chapter 1**

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Other Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Family, Marriage Life, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

"Calon suami?"

Ingin sekali Baekhyun menulikan indra pendengarannya. Sayang, telinganya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Kata-kata Chanyeol berhasil terekam dan terus berputar di kepala layaknya kaset rusak.

"Oppa sedang bercanda, ya?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil hingga mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit yang sangat cantik. "Mana mungkin Oppa calon suamiku? Umurku baru 20 tahun dan aku sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menikah muda. Lagi pula, aku pulang ke sini untuk menghadiri pernikahan kakakku. Sudah pasti Oppa ini calon suami Seohyun-eonni."

Chanyeol terdiam. Bukan karena tersinggung atas penuturan polos Baekhyun, melainkan mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk mencicipi bibir mungil itu yang kini melengkung sempurna. Ditambah bagaimana tatapan Baekhyun yang persis seperti anak anjing. _Damn! She's so cute!_

"Papa, Mama, aku mau istirahat di kamarku." Tahu-tahu Baekhyun sudah berbalik dari hadapan Chanyeol. "Aku lelah sekali."

Chanyeol bersedekap sambil memperhatikan langkah kaki Baekhyun yang begitu ringan menuju tangga yang berada di sayap barat. Ia berpikir sejenak, sepertinya tidak mudah menaklukkan gadis polos seperti Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari tujuan di balik ucapannya.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Suara keras Chanyeol berhasil menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. Gadis itu baru menaiki dua anak tangga dan kini menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkedip polos.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Kalau kau ingin tahu," Chanyeol memandang sekilas pasangan Kyuhyun dan Yoona yang sedari tadi mengawasi dengan raut wajah gugup, "kakakmu itu melarikan diri dan kau yang harus menggantikan posisinya."

Hening.

Tak ada satu pun yang berani mengeluarkan suara, termasuk Kyuhyun dan Yoona. Mereka menatap was-was pada putri bungsu mereka yang kini terlihat kaget dengan mata sipitnya yang melotot lucu.

"Seohyun-eonni ... melarikan diri?" bibir Baekhyun bergetar panik. Ia bermaksud meminta kejelasan orang tuanya, tetapi kemudian teringat lagi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Chanyeol. "Tunggu ... tadi kau bilang aku yang harus menggantikan posisinya? Apa maksud ucapanmu, Oppa?"

Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak ingat dengan _image_ yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya, ingin sekali ia tertawa lepas melihat bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun yang sangat lucu.

"Perlukah aku ulangi lagi ucapanku sebelumnya?" Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai, "Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku adalah calon suamimu?"

Salahkan kemampuan otak Baekhyun yang 'sedikit' lambat jika dihadapkan pada posisi serba mengejutkan seperti sekarang. Gadis itu hanya diam, dengan tatapan kosong yang menurut Chanyeol justru terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Yoong, bawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya."

Sekalipun diucapkan dengan suara pelan, nyatanya Chanyeol berhasil mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ia menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang turut memandanginya dengan wajah yang sedikit berbeda dari semula.

"Mama?"

Baekhyun semakin bingung ketika mendapati sang ibu langsung menariknya naik ke lantai atas. Tetapi ia hanya menurut dan tidak berkomentar apapun. Meski beberapa kali ia melirik ke belakang, tepatnya pada sosok Chanyeol yang sampai detik ini masih memandanginya tanpa henti.

"Apa maumu, Chanyeol?" Kyuhyun tidak mampu lagi menahan emosinya. Ia tahu benar maksud di balik ucapan Chanyeol, tetapi rasanya tidak bisa terima jika putri bungsunya yang terkena imbas dari masalah mereka.

"Aku tidak perlu mengulangi lagi ucapanku, Ayah."

Lihat, bahkan Chanyeol kembali memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sangat sopan.

"Kau bilang ingin kesempatan kedua bukan?"

Chanyeol berbalik menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah sulit diartikan.

"Aku akan memberikan kesempatan kedua itu," seringaian Chanyeol terlihat lagi, "Baekhyun yang akan menggantikan posisi Seohyun."

"Kau—"

Tangan Chanyeol mengibas di hadapan Kyuhyun, "Jangan terburu-buru memberikan penolakan, Ayah. Pikirkan baik-baik penawaran terakhir yang kuberikan."

Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat ketika menangkap senyum penuh kemenangan di wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku menikahi Baekhyun minggu depan, atau ..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya, "kau kehilangan perusahaanmu."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, mengabaikan keberadaan Yoona yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Mengingat bagaimana sikap Chanyeol yang secara terang-terangan menginginkan Baekhyun untuk menggantikan posisi Seohyun, Yoona merasa kesedihannya berlipat ganda. Putri sulungnya menghilang tanpa kabar, dan kini putri bungsunya harus menanggung beban dari masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi.

"Mama, tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Yoona terkesiap kaget mengetahui Baekhyun sudah duduk di sampingnya. Sang putri menatapnya dengan sorot mata memohon, membuat Yoona semakin tidak tega untuk menceritakan masalah yang tengah menimpa keluarga mereka.

"Sudah sejak kemarin kakakmu menghilang tanpa kabar."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar.

"Sampai sekarang kami masih mencoba untuk menghubunginya, tapi tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Kau tahu 'kan jika minggu depan Seohyun seharusnya menikah dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tetapi sekarang kakakmu sama sekali tidak diketahui keberadaannya." Yoona mendesah pelan, "Ada hal lain yang harus kau ketahui, Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ... pernikahan mereka didasari atas kesepakatan antara papamu dengan Chanyeol."

Kedua alis Baekhyun tertaut sempurna, "Apa maksud ucapan, Mama?" tanyanya semakin bingung.

"Perusahaan papa sempat mengalami krisis karena terlilit hutang. Kami kesulitan mencari bantuan, bahkan rekan kerja papamu tidak ada yang bisa membantu sama sekali. Hingga Chanyeol datang kepada kami, menawarkan bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Byun Corporation yang berada di ambang kebangkrutan, asalkan dengan satu syarat." Yoona menarik napas panjang, "Yaitu dengan menyerahkan putri di keluarga ini untuk ia nikahi."

"APA?!"

Yoona sudah menduga reaksi Baekhyun. Selama hampir 3 tahun putrinya itu tinggal di Jepang bersama kakek dan neneknya. Yoona sengaja meminta pada orang tuanya untuk tidak memberitahu Baekhyun masalah yang menimpa perusahaan sang suami.

Sekarang, tidak heran jika setelah tahu Baekhyun terlihat sangat _shock_.

Mengingat nasib yang akan dialami Baekhyun, Yoona refleks menggenggam tangan putri bungsunya itu.

"Mama minta maaf, Sayang." Yoona menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, "Mama rasa ... kau akan menggantikan posisi Seohyun. Kau yang akan menikah dengan Chanyeol minggu depan."

 _CKLEK!_

Pintu kamar perlahan terbuka. Baekhyun menoleh, lalu mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi wajah tak jauh berbeda dengan ibunya.

"Papa ..." Baekhyun menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh kegelisahan, "Mama bilang aku akan menggantikan posisi Seohyun-eonni. Aku yang akan menikah dengan Chanyeol-oppa minggu depan. Ini tidak benar 'kan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya menundukkan kepala, sengaja menghindari tatapan Baekhyun yang membuatnya semakin tidak tega untuk membenarkan ucapan Yoona.

"Papa kenapa diam saja?" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, "Tolong jawab pertanyaanku, Pa."

Kyuhyun mendongak hingga menemukan sepasang mata putrinya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Katakan jika ucapan mama salah," desak Baekhyun mulai putus asa.

Final, hanya gelengan pelan yang Kyuhyun berikan pada Baekhyun. Membuat genggaman tangan gadis itu terlepas secara dramatis.

"Maafkan papa, Sayang. Papa tidak punya pilihan lain," Kyuhyun memandangi wajah sang putri dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

Baekhyun menggeleng kencang. "Tidak ..."

"Kau akan menikah dengan Chanyeol."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terasa ringan ketika pria itu melangkah keluar dari rumah keluarga Byun. Beban di pundaknya seolah hilang bak dedaunan kering yang diterpa angin.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jas. Senyuman lebar terus terpatri di bibirnya. Ia berniat menghubungi Sehun untuk memberitahu kabar gembira baru saja ia dapatkan.

" _Halo?_ "

Bukannya segera menjawab, Chanyeol justru tertawa keras dan sukses membuat lawan bicaranya tersedak. Oh, sepertinya pria berkulit pucat itu tengah menikmati jam makan siang ketika Chanyeol menelepon.

" _Kalau kau tidak bicara, akan kututup teleponnya._ "

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu, Sehun."

"..."

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Oh Sehun."

" _Benarkah?_ "

"Ya." Chanyeol tersenyum sekali lagi, "Aku akan menaikkan gajimu."

" _APA?!_ "

"Sudah, ya. Aku tutup."

" _Hei, Park Chanyeol! Apa maksud—_ "

 **PIP!**

Sambungan diputus secara sepihak oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu menatap bangunan rumah mewah keluarga Byun.

"Byun Baekhyun ..." bibir itu melengkung sempurna, "kau akan menjadi milikku ..."

 **..**

 **Destiny of Us**

 **..**

Butuh waktu 2 hari bagi Baekhyun untuk menerima perubahan statusnya dari calon adik ipar menjadi calon istri Park Chanyeol. Gadis itu bahkan sampai mengurung diri di kamar seharian, tepat setelah pengakuan mengejutkan dari orang tuanya mengenai perjanjian antara Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kalau Baekhyun bisa, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali kabur dari rumah dan kembali ke Jepang saja. Tetapi melihat bagaimana wajah putus asa Kyuhyun dan wajah murung Yoona, Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain. Ia terpaksa menerima keputusan orang tuanya yang menyuruhnya menggantikan posisi Seohyun untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Kini Baekhyun dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah restoran masakan Jepang yang ada di distrik Gangnam. Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di sana. Hari ini mereka berencana melakukan _fitting_ busana pengantin.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal tiap kali mengingat sikap Chanyeol yang sudah menyebar undangan terbaru, dengan namanya yang tercetak di bagian nama mempelai wanita.

Sampai detik ini, Baekhyun tidak mengerti alasan Chanyeol yang ingin menikahi putri di keluarganya setelah memberikan bantuan untuk perusahaan ayahnya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu, Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun yakini, kebebasannya telah terenggut semenjak dirinya menyandang status sebagai calon istri pria terkaya nomor satu di Korea Selatan.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai."

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar ketika mendengar suara supir yang menjemputnya atas perintah Chanyeol. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum, lalu merapikan penampilannya sejenak sambil menunggu supir membukakan pintu.

Tangan Baekhyun berkeringat, bahkan kakinya serasa berubah menjadi _jelly_ hingga keseimbangannya sedikit goyah. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang-panjang, mengusap dada dengan lembut untuk mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

Ia menatap lurus pada bangunan restoran yang ada di depan.

"Kau pasti bisa menghadapinya, Byun Baekhyun," gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun menatap horor pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum. Belum pernah ia melihat ekspresi wajah sahabatnya tampak ceria seperti ini, layaknya remaja tanggung yang sedang kasmaran.

"Aku menyesal menemanimu di sini jika akhirnya disuguhi wajah orang gila."

Senyuman Chanyeol seketika luntur, bersamaan lirikan matanya yang tajam ke arah Sehun. Pria berkulit pucat itu hanya meringis lebar dan kembali menikmati sajian teh yang ada di atas meja. Kali ini saja ia akan bersikap patuh, karena sebenarnya ia merasa senang diajak ke restoran masakan Jepang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke sini. Mungkin nanti bila ada waktu, ia akan mengajak istri dan juga putri kecilnya yang berusia 3 tahun ke sini.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali?"

"Mungkin dia berubah pikiran," celetuk Sehun asal dan sekali lagi membuat Chanyeol menatap tajam padanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Ia sudah berdiri dari posisinya semula yang duduk bersila di atas tatami, ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pelayan berpakaian kimono.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol sengit yang membuat gadis itu tertunduk takut.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu jika Nona Baekhyun sudah sampai."

Wajah kusut Chanyeol seketika berubah cerah, tetapi ia buru-buru menutupinya dengan dehaman pelan dan kembali memasang wajah pongah. Memberi isyarat pada pelayan melalui gerakan tangan, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk secepatnya masuk selagi ia kembali duduk seperti semula.

Sehun nyaris tersedak teh yang sedang ia nikmati ketika melihat perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang begitu drastis. Hasrat untuk mengejek pria itu muncul, tetapi Sehun lebih dulu dialihkan dengan kedatangan sosok gadis mungil yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

 _Inikah gadis yang bernama Baekhyun?_

Wajah cantik, terutama di bagian matanya yang dibubuhi _eyeliner_. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut _dress_ selutut warna pastel yang tertutupi oleh mantel warna merah. Rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang sengaja dibiarkan terurai bebas. Belum lagi tatapan matanya yang menggemaskan seperti _puppy_ , ditambah gerakan bibir mungilnya yang terlihat sangat sensual.

Pantas saja sahabatnya itu bersi keras memilih Baekhyun. Hanya sekali melihat, Sehun langsung tahu jika gadis itu tipe Chanyeol sekali.

"Duduklah."

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dengan kaku di hadapan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Tawa Sehun pecah seketika melihat bagaimana gadis itu bergerak layaknya robot.

"Oh Sehun?"

Pria itu baru berhenti tertawa setelah mendengar nada peringatan Chanyeol. "Maaf," ucapnya pelan lalu kembali fokus memandangi Baekhyun yang kedapatan mengerjapkan matanya polos. Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada sosok sang istri—Xi Luhan, di awal pertemuan mereka dulu sebelum resmi menikah. Setelah menjadi Nyonya Oh dan dikarunai seorang putri, Luhan tidak lagi polos seperti sebelumnya. Salahkan kadar kemesuman Oh Sehun yang sudah menular pada wanita itu.

"Santai saja, Baekhyunnie. Tidak usah tegang begitu," tutur Sehun santai tanpa sadar pria di sampingnya mengeluarkan aura gelap. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun, barulah Sehun menoleh dan seketika bungkam saat dihadiahi kilatan api kecemburuan dari sorot mata Chanyeol.

"Maksudku ... Baekhyun," ralat Sehun dengan cepat.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang diperdebatkan dua pria dewasa di depannya itu. Ia hanya fokus mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang semakin tak terkendali saat masuk ke dalam ruangan VVIP di restoran itu. Ia sedikit bernapas lega mengetahui sosok pria yang bersama Chanyeol bersikap lebih hangat. Paling tidak bisa mencairkan ketegangan yang terlanjur ia rasakan.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Aku Oh Sehun, asisten sekaligus sahabat calon suamimu," cerocos Sehun memperkenalkan diri kepada Baekhyun. Mengabaikan tatapan kesal yang untuk kesekian kali dilayangkan Chanyeol.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," Baekhyun membungkuk sopan, "Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Berapa umurmu?"

Baekhyun merasa seperti calon pegawai yang sedang mengikuti tes wawancara.

"Ngg ... 20 tahun."

"Woah, kau lebih muda 6 tahun dari kami."

Seruan polos Sehun membuat Chanyeol mulai jengah. "Sudah bicaranya?" potongnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan calon istrimu, Tuan Park. Tidak boleh?" kilah Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku bahkan belum bicara dengannya. Dasar pencuri start!" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran karena ia mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu.

"Lupakan!" Chanyeol putuskan untuk mengabaikan Sehun dan kembali fokus pada Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan berbasi-basi lagi denganmu. Kau tentu sudah tahu apa alasanku menyuruhmu datang ke sini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk polos.

"Kau mau datang ke sini, itu berarti kau bersedia menikah denganku bukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lemah.

"Bagus. Setelah makan siang, kita akan pergi ke butik untuk melakukan _fitting_ busana pengantin."

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap memanggil pelayan kembali urung karena teriakan Baekhyun. Gadis itu sontak menundukkan kepala setelah mendapati Chanyeol menatap lurus padanya.

"A-aku ingin mengajukan satu permintaan," cicit Baekhyun.

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. Ia melirik Sehun untuk meminta pendapat. Anggukan sahabatnya itu membuat Chanyeol menarik napas panjang.

"Baiklah, katakan."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun tertaut di depan dada, "Setelah kita menikah nanti ... aku ingin kita tidur di kamar yang terpisah."

Butuh waktu sepersekian detik bagi Chanyeol untuk mencerna permintaan Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya—

"APA?!"

—ia berteriak seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

Sehun terjungkal ke belakang karena terlalu kaget dengan teriakan Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun langsung bereaksi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Pasalnya, ia paling benci jika ada orang yang berteriak keras di hadapannya.

"Hiks ..."

Sehun mendengar isakan yang lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia langsung menyikut lengan Chanyeol yang masih tampak keberatan menerima permintaan Baekhyun.

"Kau membuatnya menangis, bodoh! Turuti saja permintaannya!"

"Tapi—"

"Atau kau ingin dia kabur seperti Seohyun? Sudah turuti saja!" Sehun mendesak sambil berdecak gemas. "Lagi pula umurnya masih muda, Yeol. Wajar jika dia belum siap melayani kebutuhanmu di ranjang."

Pernyataan frontal Sehun sukses membuat wajah Chanyeol merah padam. Antara malu sekaligus marah.

"Kau—"

"HUWEEEEE~"

Tangisan Baekhyun menghentikan perdebatan konyol antara Chanyeol dan Sehun. Keduanya panik mengetahui Baekhyun menangis kejer seperti anak kecil.

"Lakukan sesuatu Sehun!"

"Tidak mau. Kau yang membuatnya menangis jadi kau sendiri yang harus bertanggung jawab!" Sehun berjalan mendekati pintu. "Lebih baik aku memanggil pelayan untuk mengantar makanan. Perutku sudah keroncongan."

" _YA_!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak atas sikap kurang ajar Sehun. Tidak menempatkan diri sebagai bawahan yang seharusnya tunduk pada perintahnya. Sekali lagi, teriakan kerasnya membuat tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

Chanyeol berjalan mengitari meja, lalu duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih menangis.

"He-hei, jangan menangis ..." bujuk Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini ia melihat seorang gadis berusia 20 tahun menangis layaknya bocah berumur 5 tahun.

"Huks aku pulang ke sini karena ingin melihat kakakku menikah huks huks ... tapi ... tapi sekarang justru aku huks yang harus menikah denganmu. Aku sudah mengorbankan segalanya huks untuk menerima pernikahan ini, tetapi kenapa kau huks tidak mau mengabulkan satu permintaanku? HUWEEEEEE~"

Oh, astaga! Kepala Chanyeol serasa mau pecah mendengar suara tangisan Baekhyun yang sangat keras.

Ketahuilah Chanyeol, tangisan Baekhyun itu murni dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Bukan perkara mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk menahan emosinya selama dua hari belakangan. Terlebih atas keputusan berat yang diambil untuk menerima statusnya yang baru.

Jadi, wajar saja jika akhirnya pertahanan emosi Baekhyun pecah dalam bentuk tangisan.

"Baik, baik." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Katakan apa maumu, akan aku turuti."

Tangisan Baekhyun mulai mereda. Gadis itu masih mengusap kedua matanya yang basah karena air mata. "Kau akan menurutinya?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya."

Baekhyun termenung, "Aku ... hiks .. ingin kamar terpisah denganmu."

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. Mungkin kali ini ia memang harus mengalah, menunggu dengan penuh kesabaran sampai Baekhyun benar-benar siap melayani kebutuhannya di ranjang.

"Baiklah, itu yang kau dapatkan."

"Sungguh?!" Seketika wajah Baekhyun berubah cerah. Membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak berkutik saat dihadapkan dengan sepasang mata yang menatapnya penuh binar.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku?"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah takut, "Bukan begitu ..."

"Jangan menangis lagi atau aku akan menarik kata-kataku tadi."

Baekhyun mencebilkan bibirnya imut dan sukses membuat Chanyeol kesulitan meneguk ludahnya. _Sabar, Park Chanyeol. Sabar._

 _Set!_

Baekhyun terkesiap kaget ketika merasakan jemari tangan Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. Pria itu rupanya sedang menghapus jejak air mata di sekitar pipi Baekhyun. Sontak saja perlakuan Chanyeol yang di luar dugaan, membuat wajah gadis itu merah padam.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak mampu menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Kulit wajah Baekhyun begitu halus dan lembut. Mungkin jika tidak sedang menahan diri, sudah sejak tadi ia menyambar bibir mungil yang dilapisi _lipbalm_ tersebut.

"Ehem!"

Dehaman khas Sehun menghancurkan segalanya. Baekhyun langsung menunduk, sementara Chanyeol menatap kesal pada pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu waktu kalian. Tapi makanan sudah siap untuk dihidangkan," kata Sehun sambil memasang wajah datar, tapi bagi Chanyeol seringaian pria itu tak luput dari penglihatannya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya melihat para pelayan masuk untuk menghidangkan menu makan siang mereka. Mata sipit itu berbinar terang setelah mendapati makanan kesukaannya tersaji di atas meja

"Kenapa diam saja, Baekhyun? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Ti-tidak, aku suka. Aku suka semuanya."

"Makanlah sepuasmu," sahut Chanyeol.

"Sungguh?! Aku boleh memakannya?!"

"Kau pikir kau datang ke sini hanya untuk melihat kami makan?" Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Ehehe~" tawa menggemaskan itu lolos dari bibir Baekhyun, membuat Sehun tersedak nasi yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya. Pria itu buru-buru mengambil minuman dan melirik Chanyeol secara diam-diam.

Ya Tuhan, sekali lagi Sehun melihat sisi lain dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Sahabatnya itu tersenyum tulus ketika menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun tampak bersemangat dan lahap menikmati santapan makan siang mereka.

Melihat pemandangan langka tersebut, hati Sehun ikut menghangat seiring bibir tipisnya yang melengkung sempurna.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Selesai menikmati makan siang, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi untuk melakukan _fitting_ busana pengantin. Sehun tak bisa menemani mereka lantaran harus secepatnya kembali ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

Jadilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, duduk bersebelahan di jok belakang mobil. Tak ada obrolan yang mereka ciptakan. Baekhyun sibuk mengamati suasana jalan yang mereka lalui, sementara Chanyeol fokus pada layar tab di tangannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti di depan sebuah butik ternama yang berada di kawasan Cheongdam. Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol keluar lebih dulu, baru gilirannya ketika supir mulai membukakan pintu.

Secara mengejutkan, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun, sedikit membuka lengannya sambil berdeham pelan.

"Lakukan seperti yang biasa dilakukan pasangan pada umumnya," bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung dan tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol. Belum sempat ia bertanya, tangannya lebih dulu ditarik Chanyeol dan diatur agar memeluk lengan pria itu.

Wajah Baekhyun merona. Gadis itu menunduk malu setelah paham ucapan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Ia pun hanya menuruti pria itu yang langsung membawanya masuk ke dalam butik.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Chanyeol, Nona Baekhyun."

Sapaan ramah dari para pegawai butik hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang spontan tersenyum manis kepada semua orang.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Sudah. Tuan bisa mencoba jas pengantin Anda lebih dulu, selagi kami mempersiapkan gaun pengantin untuk Nona Baekhyun," jawab pegawai tersebut.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memandangi sekeliling. "Duduklah di sana. Gaunmu sedang dipersiapkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh lalu berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju sofa yang ditunjuk Chanyeol. Pria itu terkekeh pelan melihat gelagat Baekhyun yang mirip seperti anak kecil.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun membuang napas selagi menunggu Chanyeol mencoba jas pengantin. Bermaksud menghilangkan kebosanan, ia memilih untuk membaca sebuah majalah yang diletakkan di atas meja kaca.

20 menit berlalu, muncul salah seorang pegawai yang menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Nona, Tuan Chanyeol sudah selesai."

Baekhyun mendongak dan hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia melihat ke depan di mana tirai bilik mulai dibuka secara dramatis. Memperlihatkan sosok Chanyeol yang luar biasa tampan dan gagah dalam balutan jas pengantin warna hitam.

Seolah ada kekuatan magnet, mata Baekhyun terpaku pada Chanyeol yang kini sudah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku jika terus melihatku tanpa berkedip."

Buru-buru Baekhyun menyadarkan diri setelah mendengar nada sumbang Chanyeol. Ia lantas menghadiahi tatapan sengit kepada Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas senyum mengejek. Percayalah, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak takut dengan ekspresi marah Baekhyun. Sebab gadis itu justru tampak semakin menggemaskan ketika sedang marah.

"Nona Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun sontak berdiri saat didatangi pegawai lainnya.

"Gaun Anda sudah siap untuk dicoba."

"Ah, baiklah," Baekhyun segera mengikuti pegawai tersebut. Sengaja karena ingin menghindari Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berniat mengejeknya karena ketahuan memandangi pria itu tanpa henti.

Lagi-lagi tingkah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Sekarang gilirannya yang menunggu Baekhyun, sambil membiarkan beberapa pegawai butik memeriksa jas pengantin yang sudah ia kenakan.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit, tirai bilik yang ditempati Baekhyun mulai dibuka. Chanyeol masih belum sadar karena sibuk berbicara dengan pegawai yang mengurusi jas pengantinnya.

"Tuan Chanyeol?"

Barulah panggilan dari pegawai lain mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Pria itu langsung mematung di tempat ketika matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang kini sudah memakai gaun pengantin.

Gaun warna putih tanpa lengan, dengan bagian belakang menjuntai panjang terlihat sangat pas di tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat lekukan tubuh gadis itu tercetak sempurna. Chanyeol berani bersumpah, kadar kecantikan Baekhyun semakin bertambah saat gadis itu memakai gaun pengantin

"Ba-bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun gugup. Ia tahu pria itu terus menatapnya tanpa henti. Mengingatkan pada sikapnya ketika Chanyeol baru saja selesai memakai jas pengantin.

"Tidak buruk."

Wajah Baekhyun sontak cemberut mendengar dua kata singkat yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Nona terlihat sangat cantik sekali dengan gaun ini. Begitupun dengan Tuan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat tampan saat memakai jas. Kalian berdua memang pasangan yang serasi."

Setidaknya pujian dari pegawai butik sedikit menenangkan suasana hati Baekhyun. Setelah melihat Chanyeol mengangguk, barulah pegawai itu kembali membawa Baekhyun untuk berganti pakaian.

Tepat saat tirai bilik kembali ditutup, Chanyeol kembali menarik napas panjang-panjang. Kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar karena kesabarannya sebagai seorang pria benar-benar sedang diuji.

Andai saja ia tidak mempermasalahkan harga dirinya, sudah sejak tadi ia membawa Baekhyun pergi dan mengurungnya di kamar.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu di butik kurang lebih sekitar 2 jam. Mereka sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Baekhyun. Setidaknya Chanyeol masih bersedia melakukan tanggung jawab untuk mengantarkan calon istrinya pulang.

Chanyeol melirik ke samping, hanya untuk mendapati kondisi Baekhyun yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk. Pria itu terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan gadis itu yang terbilang unik di matanya.

 _Puk!_

Darah Chanyeol serasa berdesir ketika menyadari sesuatu mengenai bahu kirinya. Ia menoleh, dan hanya bisa mendesah frustasi mengetahui Baekhyun tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di bahu kirinya.

Tubuh Chanyeol berubah kaku. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa menghadapi segala macam tingkah ajaib calon istrinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kirinya, kemudian melingkarkannya di sekitar pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Ia membawa gadis itu tertidur dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol berjengkit kaget ketika Baekhyun malah semakin menyamankan posisi tidurnya, melesakkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria itu. _Astaga, gadis ini benar-benar membuatku gila._

Chanyeol terus mempertahankan posisi mereka, membiarkan Baekhyun tertidur dalam dekapannya selama perjalanan pulang.

Ketika sampai di rumah keluarga Byun, kedatangannya disambut ekspresi kaget Kyuhyun dan Yoona. Chanyeol sudah menduga reaksi calon mertuanya, terlebih dengan posisinya sekarang yang sedang menggendong Baekhyun. Ia sudah mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun, tetapi gadis itu malah semakin tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya.

"Dia tidur?" tanya Yoona tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Di mana kamarnya, Ibu?"

Kyuhyun dan Yoona terkejut mendengar nada Chanyeol yang begitu lembut. Baru kali ini mereka melihat sisi lembut calon menantunya. Bahkan ketika bersama Seohyun, pria itu belum pernah bersikap demikian.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Yoona kemudian yang segera diikuti Chanyeol. Pria itu membungkuk sejenak pada Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi menyusul Yoona. Membuat sang pemilik rumah terbengong atas perubahan sikap calon menantunya yang sangat drastis.

Yoona membawa Chanyeol menuju kamar yang berada di lantai 2, tepatnya di sayap barat.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar putriku pulang," ucap Yoona seraya tersenyum tulus. Ia bersungguh-sungguh. Baru kali ini melihat sisi lain dari Chanyeol yang selama ini dikenalnya sangat arogan dan cuek. Yoona bisa menebak, pasti pesona putri bungsunya tidak bisa dilawan oleh pria itu.

Ada perasaan bangga melihat Baekhyun berhasil mempengaruhi sikap seorang Park Chanyeol.

Yoona bahkan nyaris tertawa melihat bagaimana wajah Chanyeol tampak kikuk. Benar-benar kesempatan yang sangat langka.

"Masuklah. Aku akan menunggumu di bawah bersama suamiku," ucap Yoona sebelum pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, kemudian menghela napas panjang setelah memastikan Yoona sudah pergi. Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, ia segera masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Membaringkan gadis itu di atas ranjang berukuran _king size_.

Chanyeol sempat terpana melihat dekorasi kamar yang dominan dengan warna _pink_ dan corak buah stroberi. Benar-benar membuat Chanyeol ingin berpikir ulang. Berapa sebenarnya usia Baekhyun?

Usai merapikan selimut yang membalut tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di tepian ranjang. Ia mengamati lamat-lamat bagaimana wajah damai Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

Walaupun baru bertemu dua kali, Chanyeol sedikit bisa menilai jika Baekhyun dan Seohyun memiliki kepribadian yang sangat kontras.

Seohyun jelas mempunyai keberanian untuk melawan, terbukti dari sikapnya yang memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari pernikahan mereka hingga membuat semua orang repot. Bahkan sebenarnya, Chanyeol kerap beberapa kali berdebat dengan Seohyun. Hanya saja, Chanyeol tak ingin memberitahukannya pada Kyuhyun ataupun Yoona. Biarlah urusannya dengan Seohyun hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua saja.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu bersikap apa adanya, jujur dan terkesan polos. Tapi justru di sinilah kelebihan Baekhyun. Chanyeol lebih suka dengan gadis seperti Baekhyun, ketimbang Seohyun yang sama-sama keras kepala sepertinya.

"Seandainya saja kita bertemu lebih awal, aku tidak harus kerepotan menghadapi sikap kakakmu," gumamnya pelan. Tangannya secara refleks terulur ke depan, mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh kelembutan.

Pergerakan tangannya terhenti saat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Sial ..." Chanyeol mendesis pelan karena hasratnya untuk mencicipi bibir Baekhyun kembali muncul. Ia mendongak sebentar, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling guna memastikan situasi benar-benar aman.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba lebih dulu. Toh sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi istriku."

Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai dan segera menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdetak liar, bahkan semakin tak terkendali ketika bibir mereka menyatu sempurna.

Mata Chanyeol perlahan tertutup, larut dalam ciuman sepihak yang ia lakukan.

Satu hal yang Chanyeol rasakan.

Bibir Baekhyun terasa sangat manis.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **17 September 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Terima kasih banyak buat respon kalian di prolog sebelumnya. Jujur aku tidak pernah kepikiran kalau FF ini akan mendapat animo yang begitu besar dari kalian semua. Aku terharu, tapi di satu sisi ada ketakutan juga yang muncul. Aku takut kalau semisal FF ini nanti tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan. Meski begitu, aku tetap mencoba berpikir positif dan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua (^_^)

Back to story, di sini aku akan menjawab beberapa review dari kalian sebelumnya.

Soal umur karakter sudah aku bocorkan ya. Baekhyun (20 tahun), sementara Chanyeol-Sehun-Luhan (26 tahun). Dan di sini Sehun memang aku buat sudah menikah sama Luhan dan punya anak. Nanti mereka bakalan muncul kok, nantikan saja ya :)

Konflik jelas ada, cuma konfliknya seperti apa ... lebih baik ikuti saja terus FF ini. Tunggu kejutan di setiap chapternya nanti hehe

Masalah panggilan Baekhyun sama orang tuanya, aku memang sengaja pakai "Papa-Mama". Lagi suka aja sih sama panggilan ini dan biar beda dari kebanyakan yang sudah terlalu sering pakai "Appa-Umma" hehe

Untuk karakter Yoona, dia sebenarnya sosok perempuan manja. Memang dia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa mengingat sudah mempunyai 2 orang anak, tetapi untuk kondisi tertentu (saat sedih misalnya) sisi manja Yoona akan lebih dominan. Konsep karakternya dia sih seperti itu, makanya Baekhyun juga kelihatan manja 'kan? Soalnya dia lebih mewarisi sikap Yoona, beda sama Seohyun yang keras kepala, sama kayak Kyuhyun.

Supaya tidak salah paham lagi, untuk pertemuan awal ChanBaek aku memang terinpirasi dari FF karya Sulis Kim yang berjudul It's (Not) Perfect Wedding ^^

Terakhir, biar lebih enak panggil aku ima buat kalian yang seumuran. Aku ' **92 line** , kebetulan seumuran sama beagle line (Baekhyun-Chen-Chanyeol). Yang lain bisa menyesuaikan, mau panggil kakak/eonni/noona, bebas. Asalkan jangan author/thor, buat aku rada kurang nyaman sebenarnya hehe

Sekian dan terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan baca, favorites/follow bahkan sampai review. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (^_^)


	3. Chapter 2

_CKLEK!_

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Baekhyun dengan langkah pelan, agar tidak menimbulkan suara atau putri bungsunya nanti akan terbangun. Sang istri mengikuti dari belakang, sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makan malam untuk Baekhyun. Mereka tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun masih tertidur pulas di ranjang.

Yoona meletakkan nampan di atas nakas, sementara Kyuhyun sudah duduk di tepian ranjang. Ia berniat membangunkan Baekhyun, namun urung saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal dengan bibir putrinya.

"Sayang, coba kau lihat bibir Baekhyun?" Kyuhyun menyentuh lengan sang istri supaya mengalihkan pandangan, "Itu bengkak 'kan?"

Mata Yoona berkedip-kedip, seiring anggukan kecil yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa bibir Baekhyun baru saja digigit serangga? Kenapa bisa bengkak seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menatap cemas, "Cepat kau carikan obat krim untuk penghilang bengkak. Aku khawatir jika serangga yang menggigit bibirnya berbahaya."

Yoona belum merespon, masih bertahan di posisinya dengan pandangan meneliti Baekhyun. Ia terdiam cukup lama, sembari mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya ia mengingat satu hal yang diduga penyebab bibir Baekhyun membengkak.

"Sayang, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Bibir Yoona melengkung sempurna, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin serangga itu tidak berbahaya."

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut bingung.

"Serangga itu hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang manis," lanjut Yoona yang membuat kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun semakin kentara. Reaksi lamban pria itu membuat Yoona gemas. Seharusnya Kyuhyun menyadari lebih cepat apa atau siapa yang sudah membuat bibir putri mereka bengkak.

Sudah jelas itu perbuatan calon menantu mereka. Park Chanyeol.

* * *

 **Destiny of Us**

 **Chapter 2**

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Other Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Family, Marriage Life, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Berlokasi di Lotte Hotel World—tepatnya Crystal Ballroom Wedding, upacara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan dilaksanakan pada jam 1 siang. Disusul pesta resepsi pernikahan keduanya. Acara ini akan berlangsung secara tertutup dari awak media.

Tamu undangan sudah memenuhi _ballroom_ , mengingat acara akan segera dimulai. Sembari menunggu, tak sedikit dari mereka yang terus mengeluarkan decak kagum atas dekorasi _ballroom_ , yang didominasi warna emas dan putih dengan nuansa klasik serta elegan. Jangan lupakan beberapa lampu kristal yang membuat _ballroom_ tersebut tampak mewah dan berkelas.

Selanjutnya semua mata tertuju pada tokoh utama pria dalam acara kali ini.

Park Chanyeol, dengan setelan jas pengantin warna hitam, terlihat sudah berdiri di altar didampingi Sehun dan seorang pria yang memakai jubah putih. Beberapa tamu wanita bertingkah layaknya _fangirl_ , terpesona akan penampilan Chanyeol yang luar biasa tampan. Mereka tidak peduli pada fakta bahwa pria itu akan segera melepas masa lajang dalam hitungan beberapa menit lagi.

"Kau gugup?"

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan kembali fokus pada pintu utama _ballroom_. Nantinya Baekhyun akan muncul dari sana, berjalan menuju altar dengan didampingi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak."

Sehun mencibir, "Kau mungkin bisa bersikap tenang di hadapan semua orang, tetapi tidak di hadapanku, Yeol."

Decakan kesal lolos dari bibir Chanyeol, "Aku tidak gugup. Hanya sedikit khawatir jika gadis itu melarikan diri. Sama seperti kakaknya."

Hampir saja Sehun menyemburkan tawa, bila ia tidak mengingat di mana posisinya sekarang. Rupanya Chanyeol 'sedikit' trauma dengan kepergian Seohyun jelang 1 minggu pernikahan mereka. Dan sekarang, Chanyeol kembali didera kekhawatiran jika kejadian yang sama akan terulang kembali.

"Ayolah, dia tidak mungkin kabur." Sehun gagal menahan tawanya, "Menurutku, Baekhyun berbeda dengan Seohyun. Gadis itu sangat penurut, bukan tipe pemberontak seperti kakaknya."

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang lain. Bisa saja—"

"Cukup. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran burukmu itu," Sehun mendesah pelan, lalu melirik orang tua Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di area depan. "Mereka mengawasimu, Yeol. Jangan sampai kegelisahanmu ikut mempengaruhi pikiran mereka."

Chanyeol memandangi wajah kedua orang tuanya yang tengah mengulum senyum padanya. Ia hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Luhan untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Aku yakin sebentar lagi pengantinmu akan segera datang," ucap Sehun sambil berlalu usai menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"Semoga ucapanmu benar, Tuan Oh," gumam Chanyeol sebelum kembali menatap pintu utama _ballroom_ yang masih tertutup rapat.

 _Jika gadis itu tidak segera datang, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretnya ke altar secara paksa._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, mencoba mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila mendekati upacara pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Tangan gadis itu mencengkeram kuat buket bunga yang berada di atas pangkuannya.

Keraguan yang sempat hilang kembali muncul. Berbagai pertanyaan terus berputar di dalam kepalanya.

Bagaimana kehidupannya setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol?

Apakah Chanyeol akan memperlakukannya dengan baik?

Apakah ia akan hidup bahagia bersama pria itu?

 _CKLEK!_

Pintu ruang khusus pengantin wanita tiba-tiba saja terbuka, memunculkan sosok Yoona yang terlihat anggun dalam balutan _hanbok_ warna merah muda.

"Sayang?" Yoona tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yang masih duduk di atas sofa, "Upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai."

Baekhyun masih betah membisu, sambil menghadiahi tatapan mata sendu kepada Yoona yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sayang, ada apa?" Yoona menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari raut wajah putrinya, "Semua baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah, "Mama ... aku ..."

Yoona duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, meraih tangan putrinya yang terlihat gemetaran. Ia menyesali keterlambatannya yang tidak peka akan kondisi Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja pada mama," bujuknya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku takut," cicit Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepala, "Sejujurnya ... aku belum siap untuk menikah, dan pernikahan ini tidak dilandasi cinta di antara kami. Pernikahan ini terjadi karena sebuah perjanjian."

Hati Yoona berdenyut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Ia tahu, bukan perkara mudah bagi putrinya menerima pernikahan ini. Apalagi Baekhyun menggantikan posisi yang seharusnya ditempati Seohyun. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sudah melakukan pendekatan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mempunyai waktu 1 minggu. Sudah bisa dipastikan, muncul ketakutan tersendiri dalam benak Baekhyun terhadap masa depannya pasca menikah dengan Chanyeol.

"Mama mengerti perasaanmu," Yoona menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, menuntun gadis itu agar mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Jemari tangannya mengusap lembut sudut mata Baekhyun yang bersiap meneteskan cairan bening.

"Mama minta maaf karena tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini," Yoona menarik napas panjang, "Tetapi, mama hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau tidak perlu takut. Kau bisa menghadapinya, Sayang."

"Mama ..."

"Anggap saja pernikahan ini didasari atas perjodohan, bukan sebuah perjanjian. Sama seperti apa yang papa dan mama dulu alami. Kami menikah karena dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami," Yoona tersenyum mengingat-ingat kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun, "Kau hanya perlu menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai istri dengan baik. Semua tindakan yang kita lakukan dengan tulus, pasti akan diterima oleh orang lain. Termasuk suamimu, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun masih berusaha mencerna kalimat panjang yang diucapkan Yoona.

"Cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa, Sayang."

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Baekhyun merona. Reaksinya itu membuat Yoona memekik gemas, tak tahan melihat ekspresi wajah sang putri yang terkesan malu-malu.

"Percayalah pada mama," Yoona meraih tangan Baekhyun, kembali menggenggamnya sangat erat, menyalurkan kehangatan dan kekuatan agar gadis itu tetap tenang dan fokus. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Bukan tanpa alasan Yoona berani mengatakan hal demikian. Lewat kacamata seorang ibu, ia bisa melihat bagaimana sikap Chanyeol yang sedikit mengalami perubahan semenjak bertemu Baekhyun. Tak dapat dipungkiri, pria yang biasa terkenal arogan, angkuh, dan sombong itu, mampu berubah menjadi pribadi yang 'sedikit' ramah juga hangat.

"Permisi ..."

Suara lembut terdengar dari arah pintu, membuat pasangan ibu dan anak itu menoleh kompak. Tampak seorang wanita dalam balutan gaun panjang warna _peach_ sudah berdiri di sana, memandangi Baekhyun dan Yoona secara bergantian dengan tatapan mata rusanya yang berkilau. Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik, tetapi sosok mungil yang tengah digandengnya tak kalah menarik perhatian Baekhyun dan Yoona.

"Siapa?" tanya Yoona penasaran. Atensinya tertuju pada si kecil nan menggemaskan yang terlihat imut dan manis dalam balutan gaun warna _peach_. Ia bisa menebak jika tamu yang baru saja datang itu adalah pasangan ibu dan anak. Bukan hanya dari gaun mereka yang senada, tetapi dari mata rusa yang mereka miliki. Sama-sama cantik dan berkilau.

"Aku Oh Luhan, dan ini putriku," wanita yang mengaku bernama Luhan itu menunduk ke bawah, "Sayang, ayo beri salam."

"Celamat ciang." Anak perempuan itu membungkuk sopan, "Namaku Oh Yujie."

Yoona memekik gemas, "Berapa umurmu, Sayang?"

"Ngg ... 3 tahun," jawab Yujie dengan mata mengerjap polos. Yoona menjerit heboh melihat ekspresi wajah Yujie. Benar-benar sangat menggemaskan.

Reaksi yang sama juga diperlihatkan Baekhyun. Gadis itu tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yujie. Ia bahkan sampai melupakan rasa gugup yang sedari tadi menderanya.

"Yujie bisa memanggilku nenek," Yoona mencolek pipi Yujie, "Nenek Yoona. Kau mengerti?"

"Eung," Yujie tersenyum lebar, "Nenek Yoona."

"Aih, anak pintar," puji Yoona, kemudian terkekeh pelan karena hampir melupakan maksud kedatangan Luhan. "Ah, maaf. Putrimu terlalu menggemaskan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi." Luhan tersenyum ramah, lantas beralih melirik Baekhyun, "Sudah kuduga, pilihan Chanyeol memang tepat. Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun tersipu malu, "Eonni terlalu memuji," cicitnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Bibi, putrimu bahkan jauh lebih menggemaskan dari putriku," kata Luhan spontan dan sukses mengundang tawa Yoona.

"Apa upacara pernikahan sudah mau dimulai?" tanya Yoona memastikan.

"Oh, iya! Aku hampir saja lupa," Luhan tertawa renyah sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, "Sebentar lagi, Bi. Hanya tinggal menunggu pengantin wanitanya. Chanyeol sudah siap di altar, sementara Paman Kyuhyun juga sudah bersiap di depan pintu _ballroom_."

"Baiklah, kami segera ke sana." Yoona melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, "Kau siap, Sayang?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sejenak, menarik napas panjang-panjang, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Aku siap, Mama," jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

Yoona tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Ia membantu putrinya berdiri, kemudian menuntunnya untuk berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruangan.

"Bibi cantik cekali~"

Pujian yang terlontar dari Yujie membuat bibir Baekhyun melengkung sempurna. Seiring dengan mata sipitnya yang membentuk bulat sabit yang sangat cantik.

"Terima kasih. Yujie juga terlihat sangat cantik," balas Baekhyun tulus.

Yujie tersipu malu dan segera bersembunyi di belakang Luhan. Reaksinya itu membuat tiga perempuan lainnya tertawa kompak. Sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah laku Yujie yang begitu menggemaskan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"10 menit lagi upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai, Tuan ..."

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Aku tahu," balasnya cuek dan kembali fokus menatap ke depan. Ingin sekali Chanyeol berlari keluar dari _ballroom_ , menyeret Baekhyun secara paksa karena gadis itu tak kunjung datang. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan segala emosi atas berbagai pemikiran buruk yang kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Ia bahkan mulai mendengar suara bising dari sekeliling. Beberapa orang mulai mempertanyakan pengantin wanita yang tak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya.

 _CKLEK!_

Beruntung, penantian Chanyeol terbayar. Pintu utama _ballroom_ perlahan mulai terbuka, hingga memperlihatkan sosok Baekhyun yang tengah digandeng oleh Kyuhyun. Dentingan musik piano mulai terdengar untuk mengiringi kedatangan keduanya.

Semua mata tertuju pada pengantin wanita yang terlihat begitu cantik. Gaun pengantin tanpa lengan yang dikenakan sangat pas dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang ramping. Ditambah hiasan _veil_ yang menutupi kepalanya, juga buket bunga yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Langkahnya begitu anggun, bersamaan langkah tegap sang ayah yang hari ini mengantarkannya menuju altar. Tepat ke sisi Chanyeol.

Semua orang berdecak kagum, terus melemparkan pujian saat melihat pasangan pengantin yang saling menatap dari kejauhan dengan sorot mata memuja. Terpesona akan penampilan masing-masing yang mampu membius perhatian semua orang di dalam _ballroom_.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun menghela napas ketika ia hampir sampai di tempat Chanyeol, seiring dengan pelukan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun yang semakin mengerat.

"Kuserahkan putriku padamu."

Chanyeol membungkuk sopan di hadapan Kyuhyun, kemudian mengulurkan tangan ke arah Baekhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menuntun tangan putrinya agar menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. Sebelum melakukan upacara pernikahan, keduanya sempat saling memandang satu sama lain, dengan ekspresi wajah sulit diartikan.

Tetapi bagi orang awam, itu adalah ekspresi orang yang sedang berbahagia.

Upacara pernikahan berlangsung dengan khidmat. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan dengan lancar, tanpa hambatan apapun.

Usai memasangkan cincin pernikahan di jari manis masing-masing, kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berhadapan. Bersiap untuk melakukan adegan yang paling dinantikan oleh semua orang. Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol membuka _veil_ yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun. Hingga ia bisa melihat betapa istrinya sangat cantik mempesona.

"O-Oppa ..."

Chanyeol yang sudah memposisikan wajahnya untuk mendekat, terheran mendengar suara Baekhyun yang begitu lirih.

"Ha-haruskah kita—"

"Ck, kau terlalu banyak bicara." Chanyeol berbisik pelan, "Sudah, nikmati saja."

"Eh?" Belum sempat Baekhyun kembali berbicara, sesuatu yang kenyal terlanjur menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Mata gadis itu membelalak lebar. Kontras dengan Chanyeol yang sudah memejamkan matanya, seolah menikmati ciuman yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Perlahan, Baekhyun turut memejamkan matanya. Ia pun ikut larut dalam ciuman Chanyeol yang begitu memabukkan.

Tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi seisi _ballroom_. Mereka bersorak gembira melihat pasangan pengantin baru yang baru saja berciuman di atas altar.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah menerima ucapan selamat dari tamu undangan yang hadir. Beberapa kali keduanya tampak canggung mendengar pujian yang mengatakan bahwa mereka merupakan pasangan yang sangat serasi. Tak terkecuali sahabat Chanyeol sendiri, Sehun yang datang bersama Luhan dan putrinya, Yujie.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian," ucap Sehun sembari menyalami Baekhyun, kemudian merangkul Chanyeol hingga kedua pria itu tertawa kompak. Sementara Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringah.

"Kalian memang pasangan yang sangat serasi." Luhan tersenyum, "Aku ikut bahagia atas pernikahan kalian."

Hati Baekhyun tersentuh mendengar ucapan Luhan yang terdengar tulus, "Terima kasih, Eonni," ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Baekhyun, "Jangan ada air mata di hari bahagiamu, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, lalu mengangguk kecil. Kemudian perhatiannya beralih pada Yujie yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan mata berkedip-kedip.

"Sayang, ayo ucapkan selamat pada Paman Chanyeol dan Bibi Baekhyun," bisik Sehun dengan senyuman lebar.

"Eung~" Yujie membungkuk sopan sambil berkata, "Celamat menempuh hidup balu."

"Kau yang mengajarinya?" selidik Chanyeol dengan mata memicing.

"Dia memang mewarisi kepintaran ayahnya bukan?"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun yang terdengar sangat sombong. Lain dengan Luhan yang langsung memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Paman Chanyeol, nanti Yujie boleh belmain belcama Bibi Baekhyun?" pinta Yujie sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan, "Dan kebiasaannya yang satu ini memang menurun darimu, Lu."

"Oh, itu sudah pasti," jawab Luhan bangga. Disusul tawa ketiga orang yang kembali menatap gemas pada Yujie.

"Tentu saja boleh, Sayang." Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk, lalu mengusap kepala Yujie.

Baekhyun terdiam. Muncul rasa kagum dalam benaknya kala melihat interaksi Chanyeol dan Yujie. Sekilas, ia bisa menilai jika pria itu mampu menjadi sosok ayah yang hebat untuk anak-anak mereka kelak.

 _Eh, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan, Baekhyun?_

"Chanyeol?"

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar kala mendapati orang tua dan mertuanya sudah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau segera membawa Baekhyun pulang. Ibu rasa dia sudah kelelahan," tutur Sooyoung—ibu Chanyeol.

"Benar, lagi pula sebentar lagi acara akan segera berakhir," sambung Siwon—ayah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Benar, gadis itu memang tampak kelelahan. Dan rasanya sudah waktunya mereka untuk pulang, mengingat tamu undangan yang hadir satu per satu mulai meninggalkan _ballroom_. Tanda pesta resepsi pernikahan mereka sebentar lagi akan selesai.

"Ayah dan ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan secepatnya membawa istriku pulang ke apartemenku."

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah mendengar kata 'istriku' yang meluncur bebas dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah menantu kita, Sayang. Wajahnya memerah," ucap Sooyoung polos yang disambut tawa Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Yoona.

Baekhyun semakin menunduk malu. Lalu ia nyaris berteriak ketika tangan Chanyeol dengan mudah melingkar di pinggangnya, "Jangan menggoda istriku. Lihat, wajahnya sudah semakin merah seperti kepiting rebus."

Baekhyun menatap sengit pada Chanyeol, yang hanya dibalas cengiran khas pria itu. Interaksi keduanya barusan hanya dilihat oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka saling memandang dengan tawa kecil.

"Aku berani bertaruh, tak lama lagi keduanya akan saling jatuh dalam pesona masing-masing," bisik Sehun.

"Tidak perlu menunggu, Sehunnie. Sekarang saja mereka sudah terlihat memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain," balas Luhan yang spontan mengundang tawa suaminya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sesuai rencana, setelah pesta resepsi selesai, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pulang ke apartemen mewahnya yang terletak di distrik Gangnam.

"Ng ... Nyonya tertidur, Tuan," ucap Dongjoon—supir pribadi Chanyeol. Membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi fokus mengamati jalanan yang mereka lalui.

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Chanyeol. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang duduk di samping. Detik selanjutnya pria itu mendesis pelan. "Kenapa dia mudah sekali tidur di perjalanan?" gumamnya heran. "Cepat buka pintunya!"

Dongjoon mengangguk dan bergegas keluar, membukakan pintu mobil untuk Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol melotot tajam ketika melihat Dongjoon sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol membentak marah, "Kau berniat menyentuh istriku?!"

"Bu-bukan, Tuan. Saya ... saya ..."

"Aish, cepat keluar dan ambil barang-barang di bagasi mobil!"

Dongjoon sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena Chanyeol mendorongnya dengan kasar. Dongjoon mencibir dalam hati. Kesal sekaligus geli dengan sifat posesif sang majikan. Padahal ia hanya berniat mengambil tas Baekhyun, bukan pemiliknya. Ayolah, dia sadar diri siapa dirinya. Tidak mungkin berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi milik tuannya.

Chanyeol membetulkan posisi Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya. Sesekali pria itu mengamati wajah sang istri yang terlihat damai saat tidur. Mereka kini berjalan memasuki sebuah lift, menuju hunian apartemen yang terletak di lantai 7.

Usai dibantu Dongjoon yang memasukkan _passcode_ apartemen, Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia memperhatikan supirnya yang baru saja meletakkan dua tas miliknya dan juga Baekhyun.

"Kau boleh pulang. Terima kasih sudah mengantar."

Dongjoon tersenyum lalu undur diri. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kembali fokus mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang masih tertidur.

Tanpa sadar bibir Chanyeol melengkung sempurna. Ia berniat membawa Baekhyun ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan, tetapi secara mengejutkan mata gadis itu terbuka.

Kedip-kedip.

Chanyeol menahan napas mendapati Baekhyun masih menatapnya dengan mata mengerjap polos. Benar-benar layaknya _puppy_ yang sangat menggemaskan.

 _BRUK!_

"AKH!" Baekhyun memekik kesakitan saat punggungnya membentur pinggiran sofa. "Huweee ... kenapa Oppa melemparku ke sofa?"

 _Plak!_ Chanyeol menepuk keras keningnya sambil merutuki kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku-" sekali lagi Chanyeol mengumpat kesal. Tidak habis pikir dengan cara bicaranya yang seketika berubah gagap. "Sakit?"

"TENTU SAJA!" bentak Baekhyun kesal sembari terisak kecil. "Kau harus tanggung jawab, Oppa! Pijat punggungku!"

"APA?!"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang menggelegar layaknya petir. Ia pun menghadiahi tatapan matanya yang memelas. Bersiap untuk menangis lagi.

"Aish, baik-baik. Cepat berbaring!"

Mata Baekhun berbinar gembira. Ia pun memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi telungkup di atas sofa.

 _Glek!_ Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Ia baru menyadari jika gaun yang dipakai Baekhyun sedikit mengekspos bagian punggungnya.

"Oppa, cepat!"

"Sabar sedikit!" Chanyeol membalas kesal, menarik napas sejenak, sebelum kemudian duduk di tepi sofa. Memulai kegiatannya memijat punggung Baekhyun.

"Ah ... ahhh ... benar di situ ... ahh ..."

 _Sial! Sial! Sial! Bagaimana bisa dia mengeluarkan desahan yang begitu menggoda di saat seperti ini?_

"Oppaa~"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, sambil berusaha menulikan indra pendengarannya. Tangannya kembali memijat punggung Baekhyun. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan gelenyar aneh saat kulit tangannya bersinggungan dengan kulit punggung Baekhyun yang begitu mulus.

"Ah ... benar ... pas sekali ... ahhh ... nyamannya ..."

Lagi, Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati ketika merasakan celananya terasa menyempit. Ia menunduk, dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna kala mendapati sesuatu yang tidak beres di bawah sana. _Oh, shit!_

Baekhyun terkesiap kaget melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofa. " _Oppa_?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia berusaha mati-matian menahan sesuatu yang sedari tadi sudah menyiksanya.

"Lanjutkan sendiri!"

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke dalam kamar.

 _BLAM!_

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Ia tidak mungkin salah lihat. Ada sesuatu yang menggembung di bagian bawah celana Chanyeol.

"Tadi itu apa?" gumamnya polos.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _CKLEK!_

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan pakaian santai yang sudah membalut tubuh tegapnya. Wajah pria itu terlihat segar usai membasuh tubuhnya yang berkeringat, sekaligus menyelesaikan urusan yang berhubungan dengan 'adik'nya. Sampai detik ini, pria itu masih memendam kekesalan atas sikap istrinya yang kelewat polos.

"Jangan-jangan aku ini menikahi seorang remaja belasan tahun?" gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Masih meragukan Baekhyun yang mengaku berusia 20 tahun. Jelas-jelas kelakuannya seperti remaja SMA yang baru berumur 17 tahun.

Ia berjalan mengitari ranjang, duduk di tepian sembari mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk usai keramas. Lalu dahinya mengerut heran ketika mendengar suara berisik dari luar. Ia pun bergegas membuka pintu kamar, hingga mendapati Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar, masih dengan gaun lengkap yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Gadis itu melompat kaget, "Oppa," ia mendesah pelan sembari mengusap dada.

"Aku tanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamarku?"

"Ngg ... itu ..." Baekhyun memainkan jemari tangannya, "Tadi aku ingin pergi ke kamar untuk mandi dan mengganti gaunku. Tapi ... aku hanya menemukan kamar mandi luar dan juga kamarmu. Lalu ... di mana kamarku, Oppa?"

Hening. Chanyeol terdiam menyelami ucapan Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu.

"Maaf, aku lupa jika di sini hanya ada satu kamar saja. Kamarku."

"APA?!" Baekhyun berteriak kaget, "Ta-tapi ... kau 'kan sudah janji kita akan tidur di kamar yang terpisah?"

"Memang, tapi itu saat kita tinggal di mansionku. Di sana ada banyak kamar yang bisa kau pilih, sedangkan di sini hanya ada satu kamar. Untuk sementara kau bisa tidur di kamarku. Aku tidak keberatan untuk berbagi ranjang denganmu."

Baekhyun menatap horor ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hei, tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.

Gadis itu terlihat ragu, kemudian ia masuk ke kamar Chanyeol sambil menenteng tasnya. Ia melihat sofa panjang yang ada di sisi kiri.

"Aku tidur di sofa saja, Oppa."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Terserah." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya acuh, "Sana pergi mandi dan ganti gaunmu. Aku akan memesan makanan untuk makan malam."

"Eung~" Baekhyun mengangguk imut dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap pergi ke ruang tengah, namun urung kala mendengar suara kucuran air dari _shower_ di kamar mandi. Entah mengapa fantasi liarnya kembali bermain. Membayangkan tubuh sang istri tanpa sehelai benang satu pun.

"Aish, aku bisa gila jika lama-lama berada di sini."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Nafsu makan Chanyeol hilang dalam sekejap. Semua terjadi saat menu makan malam yang dipesannya sudah tiba. Baekhyun begitu lahap menyantap beberapa menu makan malam yang ada di atas meja. Tetapi di mata Chanyeol, gadis itu terlihat rakus sehingga mempengaruhi nafsu makannya.

"Oppa ..." Baekhyun masih mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya, "Mmmmh ... ini ... mmmhh ... enak sekali!"

"Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara!"

Baekhyun mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol, "Ehehe, maaf aku hanya terlalu senang. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati makanan khas Korea."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, "Berapa lama kau tinggal di Jepang?"

"Ngg ..." Baekhyun mendongak sejenak, "Kurang lebih hampir 4 tahun."

"Kau sudah kuliah?"

"Iya. Aku mengambil studi di Le Cordon Bleu, untuk program Pastry Diploma." Baekhyun tersenyum riang, "Satu bulan yang lalu aku baru saja menyelesaikan studiku di sana."

"Secepat itu?" Chanyeol menatap kagum.

"Aku ini sangat cerdas, Oppa," bisik Baekhyun sedikit menyombongkan diri, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol berdeham pelan, "Aku hanya tidak menyangka, anak kecil seperti dirimu ternyata lulusan dari Le Cordon Bleu."

Chanyeol tahu universitas yang disebutkan Baekhyun. Universitas itu merupakan tempat kuliah _culinary_ terbaik di seluruh dunia, bahkan kampusnya sudah tersebar di 57 negara.

"Ish, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Katakan itu pada gadis yang menangis kejer hanya karena dibentak," cibir Chanyeol mengingatkan kembali pada pertemuan mereka di restoran Jepang beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ehehe~"

 **DEG!**

Chanyeol buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia tidak tahan melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. _Damn, she's so cute!_

"Aku sudah kenyang." Chanyeol memundurkan kursinya dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, "Jika kau sudah selesai, jangan lupa membereskan meja."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menikmati hidangan makan malam seorang diri. Tanpa tahu bahwa Chanyeol masih memandanginya dari pintu penghubung ruang makan dan ruang tengah. Pria itu tersenyum, sambil menggelengkan kepala. Rasanya, ia tidak sabar ingin melihat tingkah ajaib apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun merapikan sofa panjang yang ada di kamar Chanyeol. Ia sudah memakai piyama dengan motif buah kesukaannya—strawberry. Tangan lentik itu menata sebuah bantal dan selimut tebal di atas sofa.

Chanyeol sedari tadi mengamati kegiatan Baekhyun. Ia mati-matian menahan tawa melihat piyama yang dikenakan gadis itu. Benar-benar kelakuan seperti remaja belasan tahun.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin tidur di ranjang yang empuk ini?" tanya Chanyeol, sengaja mengiming-imingi Baekhyun dengan kenyamanan ranjang berukuran _king size_ miliknya.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata mendelik lucu. Seandainya saja Chanyeol tidak sedang menjaga _image_ , sudah sejak tadi ia menyambar bibir _cherry_ nan menggoda itu.

"Tidak, aku tidur di sini saja," jawab gadis itu dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Baiklah, itu terserah padamu saja," Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu menarik selimut hingga sebatas pinggang. Kemudian mematikan lampu tidur yang ada di atas nakas.

"KYAAAA~"

Teriakan Baekhyun yang begitu keras membuat Chanyeol melompat kaget. Pria itu buru-buru menyalakan lampu tidur lagi, hanya untuk mendapati gundukan mungil di atas sofa.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?!"

Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut. "Ma-maaf Oppa ... aku hanya ... hanya ..."

"Kau takut gelap?" tanya Chanyeol usai menangkap wajah ketakutan milik istrinya.

"Iya," jawab Baekhyun dengan bibir mencebil imut.

Desahan napas panjang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Ck, merepotkan saja. Sudah tidur sana!" titahnya setelah membiarkan lampu tidur tetap dalam kondisi menyala. Lalu kembali berbaring sambil menarik selimutnya dengan kasar.

Diam-diam Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol yang terlihat sudah tidur di atas ranjang. Gadis itu tersenyum, terharu melihat sikap Chanyeol yang mengalah hanya untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Oppa ..." cicitnya pelan sambil meringkuk malu di balik selimut yang kini membalut tubuhnya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia belum benar-benar tertidur sehingga bisa mendengarkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Pria itu melirik sofa, menatap takjub pada kemampuan istrinya yang sudah terlelap tidur hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Benar-benar tukang tidur," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, hingga matanya ikut terpejam. Menyusul sang istri pergi ke alam mimpi.

 **..**

 **Destiny of Us**

 **..**

"Eungh~"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar suara kicauan burung di luar sana. Semula ia masih bersikap biasa, sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan rasa kantuk. Hingga mata sipit itu membelalak lebar saat mendapati dada bidang yang ada di hadapannya.

 _Tunggu, ada yang tidak beres._

Baekhyun mendongak. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya lebar, berteriak tanpa suara setelah menemukan wajah Chanyeol yang tertidur pulas. Ia pun menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berpindah di atas ranjang.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku pindah ke sini?!_

Baekhyun mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian semalam. Ia tidak memiliki kebiasaan seperti _sleepwalker_ , jadi bagaimana bisa ia berpindah ke atas ranjang Chanyeol?

 _Apa dia yang memindahkanku semalam?_

Baekhyun berniat bangun dari tidurnya, hingga ia menemukan sepasang tangan yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat.

 _Aduh, bagaimana ini?_

Gadis itu berusaha mencari cara agar bisa terlepas dari kungkungan Chanyeol. Ia menyingkirkan tangan pria itu dengan hati-hati, supaya tidak membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur. Sialnya, setiap kali tangan Chanyeol lepas dari tubuhnya, pria itu kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ish!" Baekhyun mendesis kesal, hingga tidak menyadari seringaian yang muncul di bibir Chanyeol. Astaga, Baekhyun. Kau tidak tahu jika sedari tadi suamimu itu sudah bangun.

Baekhyun mencoba sekali lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit hentakan.

"Kau bisa menyakiti tanganku."

 _Glek!_ Baekhyun menoleh gugup, kemudian mengetahui pria yang berbaring di sampingnya itu tengah menahan tawa. Kekesalan Baekhyun pun tersulut, tanpa ragu ia pun—

"ARGH!"

-menggigit tangan Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hati. Tepat ketika pria itu terbangun untuk mengusap tangannya, Baekhyun segera melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

" _YA_!"

Chanyeol mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Aish, membekas," gerutunya kesal, kemudian semakin emosi tatkala mendengar suara tawa kecil dari dalam kamar mandi. Ingin sekali mengumpat sekali lagi, tetapi urung ketika ia mencium aroma yang khas di sampingnya. Aroma Baekhyun.

 _Harum sekali._

Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam, ketika memindah tubuh Baekhyun dari sofa ke ranjang. Semula Chanyeol sudah membatasi dengan guling. Tapi siapa sangka, gadis itu justru memutar tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Bahkan tanpa sadar langsung mendekat, dan meringkuk dalam pelukannya.

 _Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Park Baekhyun ..._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sarapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kali ini hanya ditemani menu sederhana. Roti selai, kopi untuk Chanyeol dan susu strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. Sampai detik ini Chanyeol masih menyimpan kekesalan, diakibatkan teriakan gadis itu yang melengking ke seluruh penjuru ruangan hanya karena menemukan susu strawberry di lemari penyimpanan bahan makanan. _Well_ , mungkin itu termasuk keberuntungan Baekhyun di pagi hari. Chanyeol sendiri tidak ingat kapan membeli susu itu.

"Kau sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Setelah sarapan, kita langsung ke mansionmu?"

"Iya," jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil meneguk kopi miliknya, "Mulai sekarang itu juga mansionmu. Kau sudah resmi menjadi istriku."

 **BLUSH!**

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat wajah istrinya kembali merona, "Kenapa wajahmu sangat mudah sekali berubah warna menjadi merah, hm?"

"Ka-kata siapa?"

Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menggoda Baekhyun kala gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu terlihat sangat jelas. Wajahmu sekarang merah padam seperti tomat."

"Tidak. Oppa jangan mengada-ada," ucap Baekhyun kesal dengan bibir bersungut-sungut. Benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seolah sengaja menggodanya. Walau dalam hati tidak bisa mengelak, wajahnya sekarang memang merah padam seperti yang dituturkan Chanyeol.

"Hahaha ... kau benar-benar sangat lucu, Baekhyunnie ..."

 **DEG!**

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar sangat cepat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Chanyeol, namun yang ia dapati hanya kursi kosong. Pria itu sudah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Ish, dasar orang aneh. Dulu terlihat menakutkan seperti binatang buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya, sekarang ..." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, kembali mengingat beberapa sikap Chanyeol yang jauh dari kesan pertemuan pertama mereka, "kenapa dia jadi berubah _random_ seperti itu?"

Otak Baekhyun bersi keras menilai sikap Chanyeol yang terkadang membuatnya jengkel. Akan tetapi, berbanding terbalik dengan suara hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa sikap Chanyeol barusan justru membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dalam perutnya, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam sana.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun tidak dapat menghentikan rasa kekagumannya pada mansion mewah yang ada di depannya. Ia bahkan nyaris tak berkedip, semenjak mobil yang dinaikinya bersama Chanyeol melewati halaman depan yang cukup panjang dari gerbang utama. Baekhyun tahu siapa sosok pria yang ia nikahi, tetapi ia tidak menduga jika Chanyeol sekaya ini.

"Cepat turun."

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar mendengar suara Chanyeol. Gadis itu mencibir sambil memandangi Chanyeol yang sudah turun lebih dulu. Ketika Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja ada orang lain yang sudah membukanya lebih awal.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya."

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah. Padahal ia masih muda, tetapi sudah dipanggil nyonya. Apa boleh buat. Ia memang harus menerima status baru setelah resmi menyandang marga Park di depan namanya.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah masuk ke dalam mansion. Dahinya sedikit mengerut, menyadari bahwa sejak tadi hanya melihat beberapa orang yang memakai seragam layaknya _butler_ ataupun _maid._

"Baekhyunnie ..."

Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun semakin kentara. Ia melihat sosok wanita paruh baya terlihat berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Namaku Ahn Sohee, aku kepala pelayan di rumah ini sekaligus mantan pengasuh Chanyeol sejak kecil. Kau bisa memanggilku Bibi Ahn, sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan."

"Ah," Baekhyun membungkuk sopan. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Bibi Ahn."

"Ey, tidak perlu terlalu formal. Aku dan Chanyeol sudah sering berkomunikasi layaknya ibu dan anak. Kau juga bisa melakukannya, mengerti?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk riang. "Apa ayah dan ibu ada di sini?" tanyanya penasaran.

Bibi Ahn menggeleng. "Di sini hanya ada Chanyeol, kami para pekerja, dan ... seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu," Bibi Ahn meraih tangan Baekhyun, "Aku akan membawamu berkeliling mansion."

"Eh, tapi Chanyeol-oppa?"

Bibi Ahn kembali mengulum senyum, "Tidak usah khawatir. Dia yang menyuruhku untuk menemanimu berkeliling," jawabnya disertai kedipan mata. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan berjalan bersemangat di samping wanita paruh baya itu.

Keduanya menyisiri sayap timur mansion, di mana terdapat taman bunga yang sangat indah, dengan air mancur yang ada di tengah-tengah. Kemudian ke belakang mansion, ada kolam renang besar dilengkapi dengan seluncuran air yang didesain untuk anak-anak.

"Itu bukannya untuk anak-anak?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. "Memangnya ada anak-anak di sini?"

Bibi Ahn tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan senyuman misterius yang membuat Baekhyun kian penasaran. Namun ia enggan bertanya banyak, memilih fokus menikmati pemandangan yang ada di sekeliling mansion.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang," ajak Bibi Ahn yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan kecil milik Baekhyun.

Gadis itu berjalan mengekori Bibi Ahn. Mereka mulai memasuki bangunan mansion. Kekaguman Baekhyun rupanya masih berlanjut ketika kakinya melangkah melewati pintu utama mansion. Ia disuguhkan dengan desain interior mansion yang sangat berkelas, mewah dan elegan.

"Sebelumnya, kita ke ruang tengah dulu. Kurasa Chanyeol sudah menunggumu di sana," ucap Bibi Ahn.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, mengamati gelagat Bibi Ahn yang tampak sedikit gugup. Bahkan yang membuatnya heran, wanita paruh baya itu justru mematung di tempat, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bibi Ahn?"

"Ah?" Bibi Ahn tersadar dari lamunannya, "Maaf, aku melamun. Ayo."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, tetapi kemudian hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Ia berjalan cepat menyusul Bibi Ahn, khawatir jika tertinggal.

Keduanya terhenti di ruang tengah yang berukuran sangat luas. Awalnya Baekhyun mengagumi beberapa perabotan rumah yang tertata rapi di sana, hingga ia menangkap punggung seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas sofa panjang.

"Oppa!" Baekhyun berseru keras ketika mengetahui pria itu adalah Chanyeol.

Pria itu menoleh, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli namun senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama. Sebab ia melihat Chanyeol tengah memangku seorang anak perempuan yang kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Baekhyun meneliti perawakan anak itu. Sekilas mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol, khususnya di bagian mata dan telinga.

 _Apa itu adiknya? Tapi ... umur Chanyeol-oppa kan ..._

"Daddy, itu siapa?"

 **DEG!**

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku. Telinganya berusaha mencerna panggilan yang lolos dari bibir anak perempuan itu. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Pria itu tampak biasa, malah memasang senyuman yang luar biasa mempesona.

"Daddy sudah menepati janji." Chanyeol mencium pipi anak perempuan itu, "Mommy Hyoje sudah pulang."

"Benalkah?!"

Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat anak perempuan itu turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan berlari menghampirinya.

"MOMMY!"

Baekhyun nyaris terjungkal ke belakang ketika merasakan tubrukan yang sangat kuat. Ia masih menatap penuh kebingungan pada sosok mungil yang kini tengah memeluk kakinya dengan erat.

"Mommy kenapa balu pulang? Hyoje lindu sekali sama Mommy ..."

Baekhyun tak menjawab apapun. Ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dan memandanginya dengan ekspresi wajah sulit diartikan. Otak Baekhyun seketika kosong.

"Mommy kenapa diam saja? Mommy tidak akan pelgi lagi 'kan?"

"A-aku ..."

"Jangan pelgi lagi Mommy ... Hyoje mau belsama Mommy ..."

Baekhyun merasakan pening. Kata 'daddy' dan 'mommy' terus berputar di kepala, membuatnya pusing 7 keliling. Hingga otaknya mulai mencerna satu fakta baru yang terungkap soal Chanyeol.

Pria itu sudah mempunyai anak.

Dengan kata lain, Baekhyun menikah dengan seorang duda beranak satu.

 _Duda beranak satu ..._

 _Duda ..._

 _Beranak satu ..._

 _BRUK!_

"BAEKHYUN!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **02 Oktober 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Aku ungkap satu fakta tentang Chanyeol di sini. Semoga tidak pada kaget ya. Jangan sampai ikutan pingsan kayak Baekhyun kkkk~

Sedikit beda sama FF YunJae yang aku bahas sebelumnya. Di sana Yunho sudah dideskripsikan sejak awal kalau berstatus duda dengan anak 3, di mana istri pertamanya sudah meninggal. Sedangkan di sini masih banyak rahasia soal Chanyeol, salah satunya punya 1 anak itu (statusnya saja yang sama dengan karakter Yunho di FF It's Not Perfect Wedding). Masih ada rahasia lain yang nantinya akan merujuk pada konflik utama di FF ini. Bukan hanya dari pihak Chanyeol saja, tapi Baekhyun juga.

Oh iya, sekedar informasi untuk karakter Yujie dan Hyoje itu memang betulan ada lho. Mereka ulzzang kids, namanya Zhang Yujie sama Park Hyoje. Bisa cek di akun instagramku. Yang sudah follow sejak lama pasti tahu tentang mereka ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya *bye-bye*

I love you all *muach*


	4. Chapter 3

Tepat pukul 1 malam, Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa haus. Ia turun dari ranjang, kemudian berjalan mendekati meja kecil yang ada di salah satu sisi kamar. Chanyeol mulai mengambil minuman air putih yang memang sengaja disiapkan untuk kondisi seperti ini.

Gelas itu kosong hanya dalam sekali teguk.

"Ahh ..." Chanyeol mendesah lega sembari mengusap bibir dan lehernya yang sedikit basah karena air minum. Pria itu melirik ke samping, hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun tertidur pulas sambil bergelung nyaman di balik selimut.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati sofa, memandangi wajah istrinya yang terlihat damai.

"Saat sedang tidur kau terlihat seperti putri. Tenang, anggun, dan memancarkan aura kecantikan yang belum pernah kutemui pada perempuan manapun," Chanyeol bermonolog seorang diri dengan bibir melengkung sempurna. "Lalu saat bangun, kau akan berubah seperti anak-anak. Bersikap menggemaskan dan bahkan terkesan sangat polos. Tingkah ajaibmu ini benar-benar membiusku."

Tangan Chanyeol terulur ke depan, mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh kelembutan, mengantarkan sensasi kenyamanan pada gadis itu yang kini semakin meringkuk di balik selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya. Reaksi Baekhyun mendorong keinginan Chanyeol untuk memindahkan gadis itu ke ranjang. Menurutnya, tidur di ranjang jauh lebih nyaman ketimbang tidur di sofa.

 _Anggap aku sedang berbaik hati_ , batin Chanyeol.

Selesai memindahkan Baekhyun, pria itu memasang guling sebagai pembatas di antara mereka. Chanyeol menaiki ranjang dan bersiap untuk tidur, tetapi kejadian selanjutnya membuat pria itu kehabisan kata-kata.

Saat Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, ia mendapati Baekhyun sudah berbaring miring dengan posisi wajah menghadap ke arahnya. Tidak hanya sampai di sini saja, tangan gadis itu secara tiba-tiba menarik guling dengan kasar, lalu entah bagaimana caranya Baekhyun bergerak menggeliat seperti cacaing kepanasan mendekati Chanyeol.

 _Glek!_ Mata Chanyeol membelalak lebar ketika merasakan tangan mungil Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat—layaknya sebuah guling.

Desahan napas panjang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, wajahnya yang sempat terlihat gugup kini dihiasi senyuman lebar. Jujur saja, pelukan Baekhyun terasa hangat dan nyaman. Rasanya Chanyeol tidak ingin momen ini berakhir.

Namun detik selanjutnya, wajah Chanyeol berubah murung. Ia kembali mengusap kepala Baekhyun sambil berbisik lirih. "Kuharap besok kau tidak terkena serangan jantung setelah melihat kejutan dariku."

* * *

 **Destiny of Us**

 **Chapter 3**

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Other Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Family, Marriage Life, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

" _Huks ... huks ... Mommy ..._ "

" _Ssshh ... Hyoje berhenti menangis, ya? Mommy tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Mommy hanya kelelahan._ "

" _Huks ... benalkah, Daddy?_ "

" _Tentu saja. Daddy tidak pernah berbohong pada Hyoje 'kan? Lihat, Daddy sudah menjemput Mommy pulang. Apa Hyoje senang, hm?_ "

" _Eung, Hyoje senang sekali. Telima kasih, Daddy~_ "

Percakapan itu terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang perlahan membuka matanya, usai tak sadarkan diri selama hampir 30 menit. Lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang kini bergerak-gerak lucu, disusul sepasang mata sipitnya yang dihiasi _eyeliner_ tipis mulai terbuka secara sempurna.

"Mommy!"

Teriakan khas yang melengking keras itu menyentak kesadaran Baekhyun. Secara refleks Baekhyun bangun, namun kemudian dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang menerjang tubuhnya hingga terpaksa harus kembali berbaring seperti semula.

"Mommy!"

Baekhyun merasa lehernya serasa tercekik karena dipeluk sangat erat. Tak ada perlawanan berarti yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. Sebab ia masih terlihat _syok_ dengan keberadaan anak perempuan yang terus memanggilnya 'mommy', bahkan kini memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Seolah tak ingin Baekhyun pergi barang sedetik pun.

"Mommy," sepasang mata yang mirip dengan Chanyeol itu menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kekhawatiran, "apa Mommy sakit?"

Chanyeol menghela napas melihat Baekhyun tetap diam membisu. Sama sekali tidak memberikan respon untuk Hyoje—sosok anak perempuan yang kini tengah duduk di pangkuan istrinya.

"Hyoje keluar sebentar, ya? Daddy perlu bicara dengan Mommy," bujuk Chanyeol. Ia abaikan tatapan penuh menuntut dari sorot mata Baekhyun, lantaran lebih memilih fokus pada si kecil yang sekarang tengah menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak mau! Hyoje mau di sini belsama Mommy!" balas Hyoje dengan bibir mencebil imut.

"Tentu saja boleh," Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepala Hyoje, "Tapi biarkan Mommy beristirahat dulu, ya?"

Hyoje diam, wajahnya terlihat ragu, dan ia terus memandangi Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak obrolan keduanya. Baekhyun tampak enggan untuk ikut bergabung karena ada beragam pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Siapa anak perempuan yang bernama Hyoje ini?

Ada hubungan apa dengan Chanyeol?

Apakah Chanyeol sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya?

Hyoje anak kandung atau anak angkat?

Setiap kali memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, kepala Baekhyun serasa mau meledak.

"Tapi janji setelah ini Mommy tidak akan pelgi lagi?" pinta Hyoje sembari memasang sorot mata layaknya _puppy_.

 **DEG!**

Baekhyun merasa ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh. Ia merasa bercermin kala melihat bagaimana Hyoje memohon kepadanya. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Baekhyun, gadis itu secara spontan mengangguk kecil. Membuat Hyoje memekik senang.

"Hyoje sayang Mommy!"

 _Cup!_ Tanpa canggung anak itu mencium pipi Baekhyun. Jemari lentik Baekhyun masih memegangi pipinya yang baru saja mendapat kecupan manis dari Hyoje.

Anak itu bersiap turun dari ranjang sebelum suara _bass_ menghentikan gerak-geriknya.

"Daddy belum."

Hyoje menoleh kemudian terkikik geli melihat wajah merajuk Chanyeol. Ia mendekati pria bertelinga peri itu, lantas mencium pipinya—sama seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun.

"Hyoje sayang Daddy!"

"Daddy juga sayang sama Hyoje," Chanyeol tersenyum dan balas mencium kening Hyoje. Si kecil tertawa bahagia kemudian turun dari ranjang dan berlari keluar kamar. Meninggalkan dua orang dewasa yang kini masih terdiam satu sama lain.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Satu pertanyaan lolos dari bibir Chanyeol, memecah keheningan di dalam kamar yang mendominasi sejak kepergian Hyoje. Baekhyun belum menjawab. Ekspresi datar masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

Sikap diam Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. "Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku. Akan kujawab semua pertanyaan darimu," ucapnya kemudian.

"Apa dia putrimu?"

Jujur saja, Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terkesan frontal. Tetapi ia memaklumi, tak berniat melakukan protes atas reaksi ketus yang diperlihatkan gadis itu. Sekarang memang waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada Baekhyun.

Penjelasan terkait rahasia Chanyeol yang selama ini disembunyikan dari publik.

"Namanya Park Hyoje. Kau benar, dia putriku," Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas, "Putri kandungku."

Hati Baekhyun terasa nyeri mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Semula ia mengharapkan jawaban jika Hyoje merupakan putri angkat pria itu. Akan tetapi, pengakuan Chanyeol yang mengatakan Hyoje adalah putri kandungnya mematahkan harapan Baekhyun.

"Jadi ... kau sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng singkat, "Denganmu ... adalah pernikahan pertamaku."

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Mencoba memahami maksud jawaban Chanyeol, hingga ia menarik satu kesimpulan yang menghantam telak perasaannya.

"Maksudmu ... dia terlahir karena sebuah 'kecelakaan'?" tebak Baekhyun hati-hati, khawatir jika menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol. Meski dalam hati ia berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa sakit seandainya tebakan yang ia lontarkan tepat sasaran.

"Setiap orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan membuat hati Baekhyun kian terasa nyeri. "Aku mengaku, Hyoje memang terlahir karena 'kecelakaan'. Akan tetapi, aku tak pernah menyesali kelahirannya. Bagiku sekarang Hyoje adalah putriku yang sangat berharga."

Seperti ada palu besar yang menghantam kepala Baekhyun. "Siapa ... ibu kandung Hyoje?" tanyanya lirih.

Baekhyun akui, bukan perkara mudah mempersiapkan mental agar siap menerima fakta yang akan dibeberkan Chanyeol. Tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Toh sekarang ia sudah menjadi istri Chanyeol. Sekalipun pernikahan ini dilandasi perjanjian, sebagai istri Baekhyun tetap berhak menuntut sikap Chanyeol agar terbuka padanya.

Di luar prediksi, Baekhyun mendapati perubahan wajah Chanyeol yang tidak menyenangkan. Rahangnya mengeras, seiring sinar mata cerah yang kini berganti menjadi kilatan api kemarahan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar, "Kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, sembari mengatur deru napasnya yang memberat. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kalut—menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam.

"Oppa, kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku," tuntut Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Jika kau berpikir aku kecewa karena kau sudah mempunyai anak, ya aku memang sangat kecewa. Ini fakta yang sangat mengejutkan bagiku. Ditambah lagi dengan masa lalumu, juga setiap kali aku mengingat pernikahan kita didasari atas perjanjian antara kau dan papa. Rasanya aku—"

"Perjanjian itu hanya kamuflase saja," Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dengan sorot mata sendu, "Sejujurnya, aku bersi keras menikahi putri dari keluarga Byun karena membutuhkan sosok ibu untuk Hyoje."

"Sosok ibu untuk Hyoje?"

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Chanyeol menarik napas panjang-panjang, "Waktu itu, aku pergi ke klub malam bersama Sehun, Luhan, dan teman-teman semasa kuliah, untuk merayakan pesta kelulusan kami. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya aku bisa terbujuk salah satu temanku untuk meneguk minuman beralkohol, hingga akhirnya aku hilang kesadaran."

Mata Chanyeol kembali terpejam. Kontras dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin penasaran, tidak sabar ingin segera mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol tentang masa lalunya.

"Lalu ketika aku membuka mata, aku mendapati diriku sudah dalam kondisi tanpa busana di sebuah kamar hotel," pria itu menundukkan kepala, "aku tidak mengingat kejadian apapun setelah kehilangan kesadaran akibat minuman beralkohol itu."

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin liar.

"Kejadian malam itu hanya diketahui Sehun dan Luhan. Setelah pulang ke rumah, aku bercerita pada mereka bahwa kemungkinan besar aku telah merenggut keperawanan seorang gadis," Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, "Aku masih ingat sempat melihat ada bercak darah pada sprei kamar hotel itu."

Cengkeraman tangan Baekhyun pada sprei yang membalut tubuhnya semakin erat. Gadis itu tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit membayangkan kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan Chanyeol di masa lalu.

"Aku mencoba berpikir positif, berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa setelah kejadian mengenaskan malam itu. Akan tetapi, setiap hari aku terus dihantui perasaan bersalah pada gadis itu," Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, "Hingga 1 tahun setelahnya, aku mendapatkan kejutan besar."

Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat muram. Fakta bahwa suaminya pernah tidur bersama perempuan lain jelas sangat menyakitkan.

"Orang tuaku menemukan Hyoje yang kala itu baru berusia sekitar 3 bulan, di dalam sebuah keranjang yang diletakkan tepat di depan pintu rumah kami. Mereka juga menemukan secarik kertas yang menyatakan bahwa Hyoje adalah putri kandungku. Semula orang tuaku tidak mempercayainya, menganggap ini sebuah lelucon. Tetapi karena aku teringat lagi pada gadis itu, aku dengan nekat mengusulkan untuk tes DNA," Chanyeol mendongak sebentar, "Sampai akhirnya kami menemukan kecocokan antara DNA milikku dengan Hyoje. Terbukti bahwa Hyoje adalah putri kandungku."

Baekhyun menatap iba pada sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat penuh penyesalan.

"Orang tuaku sempat marah besar. Mereka terus menanyaiku siapa ibu kandung Hyoje. Sayangnya aku tidak tahu, karena aku benar-benar tidak mengingat siapa gadis itu," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Walaupun ini sangat menyakitkan, bahkan mungkin terkesan aib bagi keluargaku, aku mencoba untuk berdamai dengan keadaan. Aku menerima keberadaan Hyoje sebagai putriku dan berjanji akan merawatnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Kali ini Baekhyun mendapati sorot mata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah marah.

"Gadis itu sudah menyerahkan Hyoje padaku. Itu artinya, dia tidak menginginkan putri kami."

"Apa maksudmu, Oppa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan gadis itu menemui putriku," jawab Chanyeol dengan mata berkilat tajam. "Tidak peduli bahwa dia adalah ibu kandungnya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba datang menemui Hyoje?" tanya Baekhyun dengan leher serasa tercekat.

"Aku tidak peduli." Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun lamat-lamat, "Mulai sekarang, ibu Hyoje adalah kau, Baekhyun."

Mata Baekhyun berkedip-kedip.

"Setiap kali Hyoje menanyakan ibunya, aku selalu menjawab jika ibunya sedang pergi ke luar negeri. Kupikir Hyoje tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, tetapi seiring bertambahnya usia dan tingkat kecerdasannya, Hyoje kian sering menanyakan keberadaan ibunya," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata bersalah, "Sampai orang tuaku memberi usul agar aku segera menikahi seorang gadis tanpa sepengetahuan Hyoje. Dengan begitu, aku bisa memberikan sosok ibu bagi Hyoje."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa kepalanya pusing setelah Chanyeol mengungkap beberapa fakta padanya. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia memijat pelipisnya karena rasa pusing itu semakin menyiksa.

"Baekhyun, untuk sementara hanya ini yang bisa kuceritakan padamu," Chanyeol mendesah pelan, "Jika kau bertanya apa alasanku memilih putri dari keluarga Byun, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Oppa ini ..." Baekhyun menarik napas panjang-panjang, "ini terlalu mengejutkan bagiku. Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."

Chanyeol terdiam, ia tak mampu menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Sisi arogan yang selama ini melekat dalam dirinya menguap ketika melihat wajah memohon dari Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti. Kau memang butuh waktu," Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang dan bersiap untuk pergi, "Tetapi kuharap, kau jangan menjaga jarak saat bersama Hyoje. Itu akan menghancurkan impiannya untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan ibunya. Bisakah kau lakukan itu untuk Hyoje?"

Baekhyun merenung, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil, "Akan kucoba," jawabnya lirih.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang, "Terima kasih. Sekarang kau istirahat dan ini adalah kamarmu. Sesuai janji, kita akan tidur di kamar yang terpisah," ucapnya sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Baekhyun tertegun. Satu fakta lagi tentang Chanyeol yang baru ia dapatkan.

Pria itu adalah orang yang suka menepati janji.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Semua orang terkejut mengetahui kedatangan Chanyeol di gedung kantor Park Corporation. Pasalnya, di antara mereka yang sebelumnya menghadiri pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tentu akan mengira atasannya itu mengambil cuti untuk menikmati bulan madu bersama istrinya.

Reaksi yang sama juga diperlihatkan Sehun. Pria itu nyaris terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki ketika mendapati Chanyeol sudah muncul di hadapannya.

"Presdir?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku datang bukan sebagai atasanmu, Sehun. Melainkan sebagai sahabatmu," ucapnya kemudian melirik Eunjung yang masih menatapnya dengan mata berkedip-kedip.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, Noona?"

Eunjung menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya terkejut. Kupikir kau akan melakukan bulan madu bersama istrimu," jawabnya polos.

"Aku belum sempat mengatur jadwalku," Chanyeol berkata apa adanya, "Sehun, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Sehun mengangguk kecil dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan mejanya, mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah masuk lebih dulu ke dalam ruangan. Ia mengamati gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang kini telah mengambil posisi duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Sehun bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran, "Kau tidak mungkin ingin berbagi pengalaman malam pertamamu dengan Baekhyun bukan?"

Mata Chanyeol melotot. Ditatapnya Sehun yang kini mengeluarkan cengiran khas layaknya anak kecil.

"Buang jauh-jauh pikiran mesummu itu, Oh Sehun. Kami belum melakukannya," balas Chanyeol ketus dan disambut tawa kecil sahabatnya.

"Aku bertaruh, kau pasti mati-matian menahan gairahmu saat tidur. Aku ingat jika di apartemenmu itu hanya ada satu kamar," ucap Sehun sembari mencibir.

 _Aku bahkan harus rela bermain solo_ —batin Chanyeol merana mengingat malam pertamanya dengan Baekhyun. "Ck, aku sedang tidak berniat membahas masalah itu. Ada hal penting lainnya yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

"Baik, baik. Aku hanya bercanda," Sehun berdeham pelan, "Lantas apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Hari ini aku membawa Baekhyun ke mansionku."

Senyuman Sehun luntur dalam hitungan detik, "Kau sudah membawa Baekhyun ke mansionmu?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kupikir kalian akan tinggal selama beberapa hari di apartemenmu," Sehun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, "Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan Hyoje?"

"Semakin cepat semakin baik," balas Chanyeol enteng, "Sejak awal aku sudah memutuskan, begitu aku resmi menikahi Baekhyun, aku akan segera mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan Hyoje."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Setidaknya kau harus memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun. Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya. Dia harus menggantikan posisi kakaknya, sekarang harus mendapati kenyataan bahwa kau sudah memiliki seorang putri. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun saat mengetahuinya."

"Dia pingsan."

"APA?!" Sehun menatap horor, terlebih bagaimana Chanyeol bersikap biasa dengan matanya yang kini mengerjap polos. "Kau memang sudah gila."

Tawa Chanyeol pecah. Pria itu mengingat lagi kejadian pagi tadi kala Baekhyun jatuh pingsan usai Hyoje memeluknya. Memang terkesan memusingkan bagi gadis itu, tapi Chanyeol menyukai bagaimana reaksi Hyoje ketika memeluk Baekhyun.

Sungguh, ia merasa bahagia melihat senyuman Hyoje yang luar biasa mempesona setelah kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli apa pendapatmu," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengawasi mereka. Aku hanya perlu menunggu Baekhyun benar-benar siap menerima kondisiku."

"Baekhyun tidak marah?"

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat Baekhyun bukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, "Baekhyun memang menunjukkan rasa kecewanya, akan tetapi ia tidak keberatan untuk mencoba menerima kondisiku. Terlebih untuk menjadi ibu Hyoje."

Sehun terdiam, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Aku kadang berpikir, kepergian Seohyun sepertinya membawa berkah bagimu," Sehun tertawa kecil, "Kau akhirnya mendapat pengganti yang lebih baik dari Seohyun. Aku bertaruh, kau ini sebenarnya sudah jatuh dalam pesona gadis itu bukan?"

"Entahlah," Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa sadar, "Yang pasti, aku tidak pernah bisa lepas dari bagaimana cara dia menatapku. Sorot mata Baekhyun ... benar-benar mengingatkanku pada gadis itu."

Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Chanyeol memancing rasa kesal Sehun.

"Kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu, Yeol. Secara tidak langsung kau menganggap Baekhyun sebagai bayang-bayang gadis itu."

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku," Chanyeol menghela napas, "Aku hanya berpikir jika seandainya saja ibu Hyoje menemuiku lebih awal, mungkin aku tidak perlu repot harus mencari perempuan untuk kunikahi demi mewujudkan keinginan Hyoje bertemu dengan ibunya. Kau tahu bukan, sejak kejadian malam itu aku sudah bertekad akan bertanggung jawab jika gadis itu datang dalam kondisi hamil. Tapi ternyata ..."

Sehun memandang iba pada Chanyeol. Banyak hal yang sudah dilalui sahabatnya itu semenjak kedatangan Hyoje ke dalam kehidupannya. Bukan perkara mudah membesarkan Hyoje seorang diri, meski ada dirinya, Luhan, dan juga keluarga besar Chanyeol yang turut membantu.

Hyoje tetap membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu.

Tidak heran jika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menikahi perempuan lain untuk menjadi ibu Hyoje, karena sampai sekarang ibu kandung Hyoje belum diketahui keberadaannya.

Apakah gadis itu masih hidup atau tidak? Tak ada petunjuk apapun yang bisa dipakai untuk mencari keberadaan ibu kandung Hyoje.

Sehun ingat, satu-satunya benda yang bisa membuat Chanyeol menemukan ibu kandung Hyoje adalah gelang yang diduga milik gadis itu. Sayangnya, Chanyeol sudah bersikap antipati semenjak gadis itu meninggalkan Hyoje di depan pintu rumahnya 4 tahun silam.

"Aku mengerti," Sehun tersenyum, "Yang penting kau sudah berhasil mewujudkan keinginan Hyoje. Aku harap, hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun bisa berjalan baik. Bila perlu kalian menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga dengan bersungguh-sungguh layaknya pasangan suami-istri sungguhan."

"Kau pikir kami sedang melakukan sandiwara?" Chanyeol melotot kesal, "Pernikahan kami sah, baik secara agama maupun hukum. Satu-satunya yang kusembunyikan dari Baekhyun hanya soal Hyoje. Aku yakin, seiring berjalan waktunya kami bisa menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga kami dengan baik. Aku percaya Baekhyun akan menerima keberadaan Hyoje, dan juga diriku."

Sehun ingin menampar keras wajahnya saat mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. Kemudian tanpa sadar bibir pria berkulit pucat itu melengkung sempurna.

 _Dasar, kau benar-benar tidak sadar jika sebenarnya sudah jatuh dalam pesona istrimu sendiri, Park Chanyeol._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun baru saja mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan gaun santai warna _cream_ yang dibalut kardigan warna cokelat. Hampir 3 jam ia mengurung diri di kamar, menghabiskan waktu untuk menyelami kenyataan yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan wajah Hyoje yang tersenyum melintas dalam kepalanya. Hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit tiap kali mengingat anak itu yang terlahir atas sebuah 'kecelakaan' yang dilakukan oleh orang tuanya. Belum lagi fakta bahwa ibu kandung gadis itu menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol, seolah menandakan wanita itu enggan mengurusnya sebagai putri.

"Pasti ada alasan di balik sikap ibu kandung Hyoje kenapa memilih menyerahkan Hyoje pada Chanyeol-oppa," Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, "Apalagi jika menilik kembali bagaimana kepribadian Chanyeol-oppa."

Berbagai pemikiran muncul di kepala Baekhyun. Soal kepribadian Chanyeol yang dirasa sedikit kurang menyenangkan, masalah restu orang tua kedua belah pihak, hingga masalah ekonomi—latar belakang keluarga yang kemungkinan tidak sederajat.

"Astaga, kurasa aku terlalu banyak menonton drama," kekeh Baekhyun sambil mengusap tengkuknya, "Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tetap berpikir positif. Itu urusan pribadi mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak berhak untuk ikut campur."

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya yang semula duduk di ranjang, kemudian tersadar jika perutnya mulai keroncongan. Ah, sudah waktunya untuk makan siang.

 _CKLEK!_

Seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah kaget. "Bibi Ahn?"

"Makan siang sudah siap. Hyoje sudah menunggumu di ruang makan," tutur Bibi Ahn disertai senyuman manis.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang. Jujur saja, ia belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan Hyoje. Fakta bahwa anak itu merupakan putri kandung Chanyeol sukses mengacaukan suasana hatinya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, tetapi kuharap kau bersedia untuk mempercayai Chanyeol," Bibi Ahn mencoba memberikan pengertian, "Kau hanya perlu mengenal Chanyeol lebih dalam. Percayalah, kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari pria itu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun, sampai membiarkan Bibi Ahn pergi dari kamarnya. Penuturan wanita itu membuat Baekhyun percaya jika Bibi Ahn sudah pasti tahu betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyeol di masa lalu.

"Mungkin lain waktu aku akan menanyakannya pada Bibi Ahn," gumam Baekhyun sembari menutup pintu usai keluar dari kamar. Ia pun berjalan pelan menuruni tangga, lalu berhenti di lantai bawah dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Di mana ruang makannya?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia belum sempat berkeliling mansion karena keburu pingsan setelah bertemu Hyoje. Baekhyun belum mengetahui seluk-beluk bangunan mewah ini.

Mata Baekhyun dengan cepat menangkap salah seorang _maid_ yang berjalan dari arah depan.

"Maaf," Baekhyun meringis melihat wajah kaget gadis berseragam _maid_ itu, "Bisakah kau menolongku? Aku tidak tahu di mana ruang makannya."

Senyum kecil terukir di bibir gadis itu. Ia sempat gugup saat harus berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun, tetapi kemudian mendapati fakta lucu bahwa istri tuannya ini sangat polos dan lugu.

"Tentu, Nyonya." Gadis itu tersenyum ramah, "Silakan."

Baekhyun mengangguk lantas berjalan mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang. Mata Baekhyun dimanjakan dengan kondisi mansion yang luar biasa mewah dan luas. Entah sudah berapa kali decak kagum itu terus meluncur bebas dari bibirnya.

"Mommy!"

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar bersamaan teriakan nyaring yang mengejutkannya. Ia melihat Hyoje sudah duduk manis di kursi ruang makan ditemani Bibi Ahn dan beberapa _maid_ lainnya. Anak itu turun dan berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah penuh antusias.

"Ayo, Mommy! Kita makan siang belsama. Hyoje sudah lapal dali tadi," ajak Hyoje tanpa ragu menggandeng Baekhyun berjalan mendekati meja makan. Ia abaikan raut kebingungan yang menghiasi wajah Baekhyun, lantaran terlalu senang bisa bertemu dengan sosok perempuan yang diklaim sang ayah sebagai ibunya.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak berkomentar apapun, memilih diam, dan mengikuti Hyoje yang sudah duduk manis di kursi. Pandangannya beralih pada beberapa hidangan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja. Ia pun mulai mengambil peralatan makan, hingga kembali mendengar rengekan kecil khas dengan nada manja.

"Mommy~"

Baekhyun menoleh kemudian terkejut saat mendapati Hyoje sudah menatapnya dengan sorot mata layaknya _puppy_ , lengkap dengan bibir mencebil imut.

"Kau ingin aku mengambilkan makanan untukmu?" tebak Baekhyun saat menyadari arah lirikan mata Hyoje.

Benar saja, anak itu mengangguk semangat dengan senyum merekah menghiasi bibirnya. Tanpa sadar tingkah kecil itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli. Ia mengambil peralatan makan Hyoje dan mulai mengambil beberapa hidangan untuk anak itu.

"Ini."

"Yeay!" Hyoje bertepuk tangan gembira, lalu tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, "Telima kasih, Mommy!"

 **DEG!**

Jantung Baekhyun kembali berdetak liar, seiring perasaan hangat yang menelusup ke dalam hatinya saat melihat senyuman Hyoje.

"Mommy?"

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar panggilan Hyoje yang begitu lembut. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia kembali melamun?

"Ayo kita makan," ajak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Tanpa ia sadari, Bibi Ahn dan beberapa _maid_ lainnya tidak mampu menahan senyuman mereka saat melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Eung~" Hyoje mengangguk semangat, lalu dengan lahap mulai menyantap hidangan makan siang mereka.

Sesekali Baekhyun mengamati bagaimana cara Hyoje yang terlihat sudah pandai menggunakan peralatan makan. Meskipun wajah gadis itu masih belepotan terkena saus, membuat Baekhun bertanya-tanya kira-kira berapa umur Hyoje.

Sadar jika sedari tadi diperhatikan Baekhyun, Hyoje menoleh dengan mata mengerjap polos. Lagi-lagi tingkah kecilnya itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa gemas. Hyoje hanya mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Baekhyun mengambil selembar _tissue_ kemudian diusapkan ke wajahnya.

"Nah, sekarang wajahmu sudah bersih."

Mata Hyoje berbinar melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik kala tersenyum. Ia benar-benar bahagia karena ayahnya menepati janji, menjemput ibunya—menurut Hyoje—yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Wah, kalian makan siang tanpa menunggu daddy ..."

Suara _bass_ yang terdengar tidak asing membuat Baekhyun dan Hyoje kompak menoleh dengan wajah terkejut mereka.

"Daddy!" Hyoje melompat turun dan bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba di ruang makan.

 _Hup!_

Chanyeol dengan mudah menggendong Hyoje, dan segera mendapatkan kecupan manis oleh anak itu.

"Daddy, tadi Mommy mengambilkan makanan untuk Hyoje, telus Mommy juga membelsihkan wajah Hyoje yang belepotan kalena makanan. Hihi~," tutur Hyoje riang.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang kini tengah menundukkan kepala. Ia tersenyum saat kembali melihat wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah. "Apa Hyoje senang?"

"Eung, Hyoje senaaaang sekali. Telima kasih sudah menjemput Mommy pulang ke lumah, Daddy."

Baekhyun tertegun melihat bagaimana interaksi Chanyeol dan Hyoje. Sisi arogan yang selama ini diperlihatkan Chanyeol seolah hilang kala pria itu berinteraksi bersama Hyoje.

Hanya sisi seorang ayah yang terlihat dari Chanyeol.

"Ayo, Daddy! Kita makan siang belsama-sama," ajak Hyoje yang segera diangguki Chanyeol. Pria itu mendudukkan Hyoje tepat di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan siangnya, sampai kemudian dikejutkan dengan tarikan ringan di bagian kardigan yang ia kenakan.

Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Hyoje.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Mommy tidak mengambilkan makanan untuk Daddy?"

Wajah Baekhyun seketika berubah gugup. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang kini tengah menyeringai. Ah, sepertinya ia harus rela berinteraksi lebih dengan Chanyeol karena Hyoje.

"Tolong ambilkan makanan untuk daddy," Chanyeol menyodorkan piring kepada Baekhyun, kemudian kembali mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya, "Mommy~"

 **BLUSH!**

Warna merah kembali menghiasi wajah Baekhyun. Sekilas ia menunjukkan kekesalannya karena sisi menyebalkan Chanyeol kembali muncul. Sayangnya hanya ditanggapi tawa ringan pria itu.

"Ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan piring Chanyeol dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Terima kasih, Mommy~" balas Chanyeol dengan nada riang yang sengaja dibuat-buat menyerupai suara anak kecil.

Baekhyun melotot, ingin meluapkan kekesalannya tapi urung saat melihat bagaimana wajah bahagia Hyoje. Ah, ia tidak tega merusak kebahagiaan anak itu.

Sementara tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol diam-diam memandanginya dengan senyuman lebar. Pria itu melirik Hyoje yang terlihat sangat senang duduk di samping Baekhyun, ditambah dengan sikap anak itu yang seolah menginginkan interaksi orang tuanya lebih dekat lagi.

 _Kau beruntung memiliki anak secerdas Hyoje, Park Chanyeol._

Tentu kalian tahu maksud suara hati Chanyeol bukan?

Bisa dipastikan pria itu akan memakai Hyoje agar interaksinya dengan Baekhyun semakin intim.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Usai makan siang, Baekhyun langsung diajak Hyoje ke kamarnya. Rupanya anak itu ingin Baekhyun membacakan buku cerita sebelum ia tidur siang. Jelas Baekhyun tak punya alasan untuk menolak, lantaran sikap Hyoje benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa anak itu sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai ibu kandungnya.

"Akhirnya sang putri bisa hidup bahagia bersama pangeran ..." Baekhyun bernapas lega karena sudah selesai membacakan salah satu buku cerita yang mengisahkan putri tidur. Ia menoleh ke samping lalu tersenyum kala mendapati Hyoje sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun membenarkan posisi Hyoje di atas ranjang, kemudian menarik selimut sampai ke batas dada.

Mata Baekhyun berubah sendu. Rasa iba muncul dalam benaknya, membayangkan bagaimana Hyoje tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"Kau masih sangat kecil, tetapi harus hidup terpisah dengan ibumu," tangan Baekhyun terulur mengusap kepala Hyoje. "Seandainya saja ibumu datang lebih awal menemui ayahmu, pasti kalian sekarang bisa hidup bahagia."

Tiba-tiba satu pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Baekhyun. Gadis itu buru-buru keluar dari kamar Hyoje, bermaksud menemui Chanyeol untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Bibi Ahn!"

Mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, wanita paruh baya itu menoleh dengan kerutan samar di dahi.

"Apa kau melihat Chanyeol-oppa?"

Bibi Ahn terdiam sejenak, "Ah, mungkin saja di ruang kerjanya," jawabnya.

"Ruang kerja?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung, lagi-lagi ia tidak tahu di mana ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana. Ayo," ajak Bibi Ahn sembari memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan melewati ruang tengah, sampai kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berbahan kayu jati.

"Masuklah."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Tak lupa menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih karena Bibi Ahn sudah mengantarnya ke ruang kerja Chanyeol. Ia sepertinya masih membutuhkan wanita itu untuk mengantarnya berkeliling mansion.

Dengan perasaan luar biasa gugup, Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol. Sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan, hingga menangkap sosok suaminya tengah berkutat di balik layar _netbook_ dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di atas hidungnya. Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, terpesona pada penampilan Chanyeol yang kini hanya mengenakan kemeja putih.

 _Astaga, dia tampan sekali._

Chanyeol menyadari ada sepasang mata yang tengah memperhatikannya. Ia terkejut melihat pintu ruangan sudah terbuka, dan jangan lupakan keberadaan Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan tatapan kosong di dekat kusen pintu. Ia melepas kacamata baca yang biasa ia pakai, beranjak dari kursi, kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Entah apa yang dilamunkan gadis itu, tampaknya Baekhyun belum menyadari jika Chanyeol sudah berpindah posisi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ia lebih terkejut kala mengetahui Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"O-oppa ... sejak kapan—"

"Kau terlalu lama melamun sampai tidak menyadari aku sudah berjalan mendekatimu," cibir Chanyeol, "Ada apa kau datang ke sini? Tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk bekerja."

Baekhyun seketika melotot tajam karena tersinggung atas ucapan Chanyeol. _Ish, pria ini kembali menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan. Apa dia memiliki alter-ego?_

"Aku sedang bicara denganmu, Nyonya Park."

Ucapan Chanyeol yang sukses membuat wajahnya kembali merona parah.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Masih banyak hal yang belum kuketahui soal pernikahan kita dan juga Hyoje," cicit Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk.

Chanyeol bersedekap dan kembali memasang wajah angkuh, "Baiklah, cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan."

"Ngg ..." Baekhyun menautkan jemari tangannya, "Apa orang tuaku tahu soal Hyoje?"

Seketika wajah Chanyeol berubah, terkesan kaku dan menunjukkan ekspresi kemarahan. "Aku tak bisa menjawabnya."

Jelas Baekhyun tersinggung mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan menutupi sesuatu darinya. "Aku tanya padamu apakah orang tuaku sudah tahu soal Hyoje?"

"Kau boleh bertanya apa saja tapi tidak dengan pertanyaan yang satu ini," putus Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung sekaligus penasaran, "Mereka sudah tahu bukan? Kurasa Seohyun-eonni juga sudah tahu. Itu sebabnya dia kabur dari pernikahan kalian."

"Kau—" Chanyeol bersiap meledak karena kembali diungkit soal Seohyun. Tetapi urung dan ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat karena mendapati mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Emosi Chanyeol perlahan mengendur, seiring tatapan matanya yang kembali melembut.

"Dengar," Chanyeol menarik napas panjang-panjang, "Ada banyak hal yang memang harus kuceritakan padamu, soal Hyoje dan masa laluku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, karena kau sendiri belum memberikan jawaban atas kesediaanmu menjadi ibu Hyoje. Tidak peduli kalau sekarang kita sudah resmi menikah."

Baekhyun terdiam. Sadar bahwa ia baru saja telah bersikap egois pada Chanyeol.

"Aku memberimu waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri menjadi ibu Hyoje. Karena itu, kau juga harus memberiku waktu untuk menceritakan semua masa laluku secara perlahan. Termasuk perjanjian antara diriku dengan ayahmu." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Jika kau menginginkan kehidupan rumah tangga kita berjalan baik, kita pun harus mendekatkan diri satu sama lain bukan?"

"Mendekatkan diri satu sama lain?"

Chanyeol menahan hasrat untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun. Gadis itu kini menatapnya dengan mata mengerjap polos yang membuatnya tampak lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kita belum saling mengenal dengan baik. Kupikir ada baiknya jika kita bekerja sama dalam pernikahan ini. Terlebih kita juga harus siap jika sewaktu-waktu Hyoje meminta kita melakukan _skinship_ , kau tahu 'kan seperti pasangan suami-istri pada umumnya," jelas Chanyeol dengan santai mengabaikan wajah Baekhyun yang mulai merona.

Satu ide jahil muncul dalam otak mesum Chanyeol.

"Bahkan jika di kemudian hari Hyoje meminta adik," Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, "Maka kau harus siap memenuhi kebutuhanku di ranjang, Nyonya Park."

 **BLUSH!**

Chanyeol terkekeh puas karena sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Dilihatnya gadis itu berbalik, bersiap keluar dari ruangan. Ia melihat punggung itu bersiap menghilang dari balik pintu. Sayang hasratnya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Oppa!" Baekhyun memekik kaget karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahu pria itu.

"Kau tidak boleh melupakan fakta bahwa sekarang aku adalah suamimu. Aku berhak atas dirimu. Salah satunya ini," jemari Chanyeol mengusap lembut bibir Baekhyun, "Jadi, bukan salahku jika aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

 _Kepolosanmu ini semakin membuatku tertarik dalam pesonamu, Baekhyun._

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud penjelasan Chanyeol. Namun ia tidak sempat memikirkannya karena secara mengejutkan Chanyeol sudah memajukan wajahnya, sedikit menunduk untuk menyatukan bibir mereka secara sempurna.

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, berusaha menghinoptis Baekhyun yang masih terlihat _syok_ dan sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman mereka.

"Eungh~" lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol sedikit melakukan _french kiss_. Menyadari mata Baekhyun mulai terpejam—tanda bahwa gadis itu tampaknya mulai menikmati ciuman mereka—Chanyeol bersiap melakukan tahapan selanjutnya sampai kemudian—

"HUWEEEE ... MOMMY~"

—terdengar tangisan Hyoje yang begitu kencang, dan sukses menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Spontan Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga bibir mereka yang sempat menyatu kini terlepas. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama sibuk mengatur napas mereka yang terengah-engah.

Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai melihat bibir Baekhyun sedikit membengkak—meskipun ia belum sempat melakukan gigitan penuh nafsu yang akan mengantarkan sensasi nikmat saat melumat bibir gadis itu yang sangat menggoda.

"Aku akan melihat keadaan Hyoje," tutur Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam. Ia melangkah tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruangan, sampai tanpa sadar membanting pintu cukup keras tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa dan bergegas menyusul Baekhyun, karena ia sendiri ingin memastikan keadaan putrinya baik-baik saja. Ia pun bergegas naik ke lantai atas untuk melihat keadaan Hyoje.

"Sshhh ... sudah ... tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol terdiam di dekat tangga. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha menghentikan tangisan Hyoje yang kini masih menangis dalam gendongan istrinya itu. Hyoje menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, memeluk gadis itu dengan erat seolah takut untuk kehilangan.

"Huks ... Mommy jangan pelgi ... huks huks ... Hyoje mau sama Mommy ..."

"Iya, mommy tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana."

 **DEG!**

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak sangat cepat. Gadis itu dengan mudah memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan panggilan 'mommy'. Entah itu diucapkan secara sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol merasa sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

" _ **Bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba datang menemui Hyoje?"**_

Ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya yang membahas ibu kandung Hyoje kembali melintas di kepala Chanyeol. Pria itu tersenyum sembari menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan Hyoje yang masih berpelukan di depan pintu kamar putrinya.

 _Mulai sekarang hanya kau yang berhak menjadi ibu Hyoje, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu datang kembali ke dalam kehidupan keluarga kita._

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **13 Oktober 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Kita mulai ungkap fakta tentang Chanyeol satu per satu. Kalau dari Baekhyun masih belum diungkap, jadi ditunggu saja :)

Ada yang kecewa sama status Chanyeol? Hehe, aku minta maaf kalau kondisi Chanyeol ini membuat _mood_ kalian untuk FF ini (mungkin) sedikit menurun. Padahal kalau menurutku lewat Hyoje interaksi ChanBaek malah semakin _sweet_ loh. Tapi tidak apa-apa, itu hak kalian kok :D

Satu kata kunci soal konflik di FF ini, yaitu siapa sosok ibu kandung Hyoje. Silakan ditebak sendiri, kira-kira siapa gadis itu *senyum penuh misteri*

Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya *bye-bye*

I love you all *muach*


	5. Chapter 4

Hyoje berjalan pelan menuju kamar Chanyeol, lengkap dengan piyama yang masih membalut tubuh mungilnya. Ia sedikit berjinjit meraih kenop pintu, kemudian membukanya secara perlahan. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Hyoje. Ia selalu menyukai rutinitas di pagi hari—membangunkan ayahnya yang masih tertidur pulas. Terlebih semenjak Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke mansion dan diklaim sebagai ibu Hyoje. Bertambah satu lagi dalam daftar orang yang akan dibangunkan Hyoje setiap pagi.

Anak itu sedikit berlari mendekati ranjang, lalu mencoba naik ke atasnya dengan susah payah. Sayangnya, wajah ceria Hyoje tak bertahan lama. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena hanya mendapati keberadaan ayahnya saja.

"Hiks ... Mommy ..."

Isakan kecil itu sukses membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih bergelung nyaman di balik selimut. Chanyeol pikir ia salah mendengar, tetapi setelah menemukan Hyoje menangis di sampingnya, pria itu langsung terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Sayang, ada apa?" Chanyeol meraih tubuh Hyoje ke dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa kau menangis, hm?"

"Mommy di mana, Daddy?" tanya Hyoje sembari mengusap kedua matanya yang terus meneteskan cairan bening.

Chanyeol terdiam. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali Hyoje menangis karena tidak menemukan Baekhyun di kamarnya. Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa Hyoje belum paham perihal orang tuanya yang tidur di kamar terpisah.

"Hyoje lupa jika mommy tidur di kamar sebelah?"

Kerutan samar muncul di kening Hyoje, "Kamal sebelah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya mengusap kepala Hyoje. "Sudah ingat?"

"Eung," Hyoje meletakkan tangan kanannya di bawah dagu, pose sedang berpikir. "Kenapa mommy tidak tidul di kamal Daddy?"

"Itu ..." Chanyeol kesulitan untuk menjawab, setelahnya ia justru mendapatkan sebuah ide, "Hyoje mau membantu daddy tidak?"

Hyoje memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Bujuk mommy supaya mau tidur di sini. Jadi, Hyoje tidak perlu menangis lagi kalau tidak menemukan mommy di kamar daddy. Bagaimana? Hyoje mau?"

Mata Hyoje seketika berbinar, "Mauuuu~"

"Bagus!" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Hyoje. "Sekarang Hyoje pergi ke kamar mommy. Hyoje bilang sama mommy, mulai malam nanti mommy tidur di kamar daddy."

"Siap, logel!"

Chanyeol takjub melihat sang putri begitu gesit menuruni ranjang, kemudian berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Pria itu tersenyum puas. Senang karena rencananya berhasil.

Memakai Hyoje agar Baekhyun bersedia tidur di kamarnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindariku lagi, Baekhyunnie ... fufufu~"

* * *

 **Destiny of Us**

 **Chapter 4**

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Other Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Family, Marriage Life, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Raut kemarahan mendominasi wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ia menekuk wajahnya, lengkap dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Mata sipitnya memicing tajam pada Chanyeol. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyuman sejuta watt—yang sialnya menurut Baekhyun membuat kadar ketampanannya semakin bertambah.

"Apa yang sudah Oppa katakan pada Hyoje?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada permintaan Hyoje tadi pagi.

Permintaan yang terkesan polos, tetapi Baekhyun meyakini telah dimanipulasi oleh seseorang.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Mommy?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman karena merasakan ranjangnya sedikit bergoyang. Gadis itu membuka matanya, kemudian beranjak bangun dari posisi berbaring. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut mendapati Hyoje lagi-lagi sudah duduk manis di sampingnya. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa, semenjak ia pindah ke mansion Chanyeol tiga hari lalu._

" _Ada apa, hm?"_

 _Hyoje tersenyum melihat jemari tangan Baekhyun mengusap lembut kepalanya. Ia sedikit merangkak, lalu tanpa ragu duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun._

" _Kenapa Mommy tidak tidul di kamal daddy?"_

 _Gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti. Gadis itu menatap lamat sosok mungil yang kini memperlihatkan puppy eyes._

" _Ng ... itu ..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. Bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Hyoje._

" _Malam nanti Mommy tidul di kamal daddy, ya? Setiap pagi Hyoje ke sana untuk membangunkan Mommy dan Daddy, tapi Mommy tidak ada. Hyoje takut sekali kalau Mommy pelgi lagi ..."_

 _Desahan pelan meluncur dari bibir Baekhyun. Gadis itu benar-benar frustasi akan permintaan Hyoje yang sesungguhnya sangat sulit ia wujudkan._

" _Boleh mommy tahu siapa yang menyuruh Hyoje membujuk mommy agar tidur di kamar daddy?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan permintaan Hyoje._

" _Daddy," jawab Hyoje jujur._

 _Wajah Baekhyun mengeras. Dalam hati gadis itu mengumpat kesal lantaran firasatnya benar. Permintaan Hyoje secara tidak langsung adalah permintaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol yang sudah memanipulasi pikiran polos Hyoje._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru tergelak puas. Ia abaikan sorot mata mengintimidasi milik Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Dengan santai pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada _headboard_ ranjang.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu," Chanyeol mengusap dagunya, "Memang apa yang sudah kukatakan pada Hyoje?"

Sikap pura-pura Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. Terlebih keputusan sepihak Chanyeol yang menyuruh para _maid_ memindahkan beberapa barangnya ke kamar pria itu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu," tuding Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajah marah yang kian menggemaskan. "Kenapa kau menyuruh Hyoje memintaku pindah ke kamar ini?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu dengan cuek, "Aku hanya tidak tega melihat Hyoje selalu menangis tiap kali tidak menemukanmu di kamarku. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Hyoje, hm? Kau tega membiarkannya menangis setiap pagi?"

"Kau hanya tinggal mengatakan pada Hyoje jika kita tidur di kamar yang terpisah. Apa susahnya?" Baekhyun melangkah mendekati ranjang, "Lagi pula, sebelum kita menikah, kau sudah janji kita akan tidur di kamar yang terpisah, Oppa."

 _Gadis keras kepala_ —batin Chanyeol frustasi. Ia mengubah posisi menjadi duduk bersila di atas ranjang, memandangi wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama, lantas terkekeh pelan ketika tak sengaja menangkap semburat rona merah di pipi gadis itu.

"Dengar, sekalipun dia belum genap 4 tahun, Hyoje itu anak yang cerdas sekali. Aku malas jika harus meladeni pertanyaannya 'Kenapa Mommy tidak tidul belsama Daddy?' berulang kali. Itu melelahkan, Baekhyunnie ..."

Wajah Baekhyun kian memerah mendengar panggilan lembut yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Buru-buru gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, ke mana saja asalkan bukan ke arah Chanyeol. Bukan karena Baekhyun tidak suka melihat Chanyeol. Hanya saja, sekali sorot mata Chanyeol memerangkapnya, Baekhyun tak mampu melepaskan diri.

Ia merasa semakin tersedot ke dalamnya.

 _GREP!_

"KYAAA~" Baekhyun memekik kaget ketika Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Gadis itu tidak siap hingga tubuhnya berakhir di pangkuan pria itu. Baekhyun mendongak. Rasa gugup kian mendominasi ketika ia menyadari wajah mereka sangat dekat, nyaris tak ada jarak. Sensani gelenyar mulai menguasai tubuhnya kala tangan kekar Chanyeol melingkar manis di pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Sekarang waktu yang tepat bagi kita untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain," Chanyeol memandangi sekeliling, "Diawali dengan tidur dalam kamar yang sama."

 _Glek!_ Alarm bahaya dalam diri Baekhyun seketika menyala. Gadis itu refleks memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Chanyeol. Sayang, pelukan pria itu malah semakin erat, seperti ular yang membelit mangsa incarannya. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri namun usahanya sia-sia.

Wajar saja, tubuhnya mungil bila dibandingkan dengan tubuh kekar Chanyeol.

"Hei, tidak perlu takut. Kita ini sudah resmi menikah," Chanyeol tersenyum santai, "Sudah kukatakan di awal, kita harus terbiasa melakukan _skinship_. Apalagi kalau Hyoje yang memintanya sendiri. Tak ada salahnya jika kita mulai membiasakan dari sekarang bukan?"

 _BRUK!_

"Oppa!" Baekhyun berteriak kaget karena Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, namun dengan sengaja ikut menarik tubuh Baekhyun. Sekarang tubuh Baekhyun tepat berada di atas Chanyeol, menindih tubuh pria itu.

"Kalau dari posisi seperti ini, kau jadi terlihat lebih seksi," goda Chanyeol semakin bersemangat.

 **BLUSH!**

Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Ia terlalu sibuk mengatur debaran jantungnya yang semakin tak terkendali karena ulah jahil Chanyeol.

 _CKLEK!_

Tanpa keduanya sadari, seseorang membuka pintu kemudian masuk ke kamar. Sosok mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung mendapati Baekhyun berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Daddy? Mommy? Kalian sedang apa?"

Ucapan polos itu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Secepat kilat Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi Chanyeol, lantas tersenyum kikuk pada Hyoje yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang dengan wajah bingung.

"Hyoje ..."

Chanyeol mati-matian menahan gairah ketika melihat Baekhyun menundukkan kepala sambil memilin ujung piyamanya. Demi Tuhan, istrinya itu terlihat sangat imut dengan reaksinya yang tersipu malu.

"Mommy tadi sedang apa? Kenapa ada di atas tubuh Daddy?" tanya Hyoje lagi.

"Tadi ... mommy tidak sengaja tersandung kaki ranjang. Untung saja mommy jatuh menimpa tubuh daddy, hehe," jawab Baekhyun super cepat. Lengkap dengan cengiran khas layaknya anak kecil.

"Mommy jatuh?" Hyoje sedikit berlari kemudian sekuat tenaga menaiki ranjang, "Apa Mommy baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut kala menangkap gurat kekhawatiran di wajah Hyoje. "Mommy baik-baik saja."

"Syukullah. Hyoje takut sekali kalau mommy sampai telluka."

 **DEG!**

Hati Baekhyun menghangat mendengar sikap Hyoje yang terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Perasaan haru itu kembali menyeruak masuk dalam dirinya, membuat Baekhyun selalu tak berkutik saat dihadapkan dengan tingkah polos Hyoje. Ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun, bahkan ketika Hyoje mulai duduk di pangkuannya.

Menyadari sikap diam Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengambil alih situasi. Pria itu mengusap lembut kepala putrinya sambil bertanya, "Ada apa Hyoje datang ke sini, hm?"

"Oh," Hyoje tiba-tiba berseru senang, "Hyoje ingin tidul belsama Daddy dan Mommy. Boleh, ya?"

Mata Chanyeol melotot. Ia sudah sangat menantikan kesempatan bisa tidur bersama dengan Baekhyun kembali. Sekarang, secara mengejutkan Hyoje justru masuk ke kamarnya dan ingin tidur bersama. _What the—_

"Tentu saja boleh."

Itu bukan Chanyeol yang menjawab, melainkan Baekhyun.

"Baek ..."

"Benalkah, Mommy?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Bahkan jika Hyoje mau tidur bersama Daddy dan Mommy setiap hari juga boleh," imbuhnya lalu tersenyum lebar saat mendapati wajah kusut Chanyeol.

Hyoje terdiam, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memandanginya penuh arti. Mereka terheran saat melihat Hyoje menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak bisa, Mommy. Hyoje tidak boleh tellalu seling tidul belsama Daddy dan Mommy," Hyoje melirik Chanyeol sekilas, "Daddy pelnah bilang, Hyoje tidak boleh mengganggu Daddy dan Mommy saat membuat adik untuk Hyoje."

"APA?!" Refleks Baekhyun berteriak karena jawaban super polos Hyoje. Chanyeol bahkan nyaris terjungkal dari atas ranjang karena terlalu kaget mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun terasa pening. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol meracuni otak polos Hyoje dengan istilah membuat adik? Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun lama-lama bisa gila menghadapi sisi Chanyeol lainnya yang ternyata sangat— _ehem_ —mesum.

"Hiks ..."

Isakan kecil itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Rasa panik langsung menyergapnya ketika mendapati mata Hyoje mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau membuatnya kaget," sahut Chanyeol seolah paham apa yang terjadi pada putrinya.

"Oh, tidak," Baekhyun segera meraih tubuh Hyoje ke dalam pelukannya, "Maafkan mommy, Sayang."

"Hiks ... Mommy jangan belteliak. Hyoje sampai kaget, Mommy ..."

Baekhyun terus mengusap punggung Hyoje, berharap mampu mengembalikan ketenangan itu. "Mommy janji tidak akan berteriak lagi. Sekarang tidur, ya? Hyoje sudah mengantuk 'kan?"

Anggukan kecil Hyoje membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Gadis itu membaringkan Hyoje di tengah-tengah, sementara ia langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah kiri anak itu. Ketika Baekhyun sudah membenarkan posisi bantal, ia bingung mendapati Chanyeol tidak segera berbaring.

"Oppa, kau tidak tidur?"

Chanyeol berjengkit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Oh, rupanya ia melamun.

Chanyeol larut dalam interaksi Baekhyun dan Hyoje yang menurutnya kian memperlihatkan kemajuan. Khususnya saat Baekhyun semakin luwes menyebut dirinya sendiri 'mommy' tiap kali berinteraksi dengan Hyoje.

Pria itu mengusap tengkuknya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menyusul Baekhyun berbaring di sebelah kanan Hyoje.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengusap punggung Hyoje yang kini meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukannya. Pandangan mata mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menangkap semburat rona merah di pipi gadis itu.

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol semakin menyukai semua sikap yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun. Terkadang polos, galak, cerewet, tetapi jika sudah dihadapkan pada anak-anak, sisi keibuannya akan mendominasi.

"Oppa?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, lantas mengangguk kecil.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau memberi kesempatan pada ibu kandung Hyoje untuk menemuinya?"

Raut tenang di wajah Chanyeol seketika luntur. Rahang pria itu mengeras, bersamaan dengan perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat menahan amarah.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada dingin. "Kuharap kau tidak mempertanyakan hal itu lagi. Terlebih saat Hyoje sedang bersama kita. Aku tidak mau dia berpikiran macam-macam."

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti. Ia terkesiap melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbalik dan sengaja tidur membelakanginya. Baekhyun menatap nanar punggung Chanyeol. Menyadari reaksi dingin Chanyeol, rasa bersalah menggelayuti hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Oppa."

Perlahan dengkuran halus itu mulai terdengar. Chanyeol yang belum sepenuhnya tidur sempat mendengar ucapan permintaan Baekhyun. Ia berbalik, menatap wajah damai Baekhyun dan Hyoje. Tangannya terulur mengusap kepala Hyoje, sebelum beralih mengusap wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau membicarakan perempuan itu ..." gumam Chanyeol lirih, lalu perlahan mulai memejamkan mata. Menyusul istri dan putrinya pergi ke alam mimpi.

 **..**

 **Destiny of Us**

 **..**

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi setelah ia mendapati sisi ranjang disampingnya kosong. Pandangan matanya bergulir, tepatnya pada jam digital yang diletakkan di atas nakas.

"Jam 6 pagi ..."

Pria itu menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, memakai sandal kamar dan hendak pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya terhenti sejenak karena tak sengaja mendengar suara gemiricik dari dalam kamar mandi.

Chanyeol kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia menunggu Baekhyun selesai dengan ritual mandinya.

 _CKLEK!_

Untuk kedua kalinya, Chanyeol sampai menahan napas melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi, dalam balutan _bathrobe_ warna _baby pink_.

"Oppa, kau sudah bangun?"

Hanya anggukan kaku yang diberikan Chanyeol. Pria itu mati-matian menahan gairahnya yang kembali muncul saat melihat paha mulus Baekhyun terekspos.

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Tadi Hyoje membangunkanku lebih awal. Dia merengek ingin pergi mengunjungi Yujie," Baekhyun menoleh sejenak dengan kepala tertunduk, "Tapi, aku tidak tahu di mana rumahnya."

"Akan kusuruh Dongjoon untuk mengantar kalian. Dia tahu rumah Sehun dan Luhan," saran Chanyeol. "Tolong siapkan pakaianku. Hari ini aku ada rapat dengan beberapa kepala divisi."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan di belakangnya sampai menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Sedari tadi ia menahan rasa gugup atas penampilannya sendiri yang masih memakai _bathrobe_. Ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol sudah bangun.

Dan Baekhyun sempat menangkap ekspresi mesum pria itu.

Usai melakukan perawatan wajah, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian Chanyeol. Meski sebelumnya tidur di kamar terpisah, ia tak pernah lalai menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai istri. Tidak peduli jika pernikahan mereka didasari atas perjanjian, ia hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan pernikahan ini secara baik-baik. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti pesan dari ibunya, bahwa ia harus melayani suaminya dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Satu-satunya yang belum siap adalah melayani kebutuhannya di ranjang," gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Gadis itu lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika mendapati pemikiran mesum mulai masuk ke otaknya. "Ish, setiap kali berada di dekatnya, otak polosku kian ternodai."

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil kemeja warna _soft blue_ , satu jas dan celana panjang warna _navy blue_ , tak lupa dasi dengan warna senada berhiaskan motif garis warna putih.

Perhatian Baekhyun teralih saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Gadis itu menahan napas melihat Chanyeol keluar dengan handuk yang membalut bagian bawah tubuhnya.

 _Glek!_ Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana buliran air turun melewati dada bidangnya yang begitu mempesona. Memunculkan sisi liar perempuan mana saja yang melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang terkesan sangat _hot_ dan _sexy_.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun diam saja.

"Baekhyun?"

Lagi, Baekhyun tak kunjung merespon panggilan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie~"

"Iya?!" Baekhyun menyadari kebodohannya yang baru saja larut dalam pikiran liarnya. Buru-buru gadis itu berlari membuka lemari pakaian. Mengambil gaun santai miliknya, tanpa sadar berwarna senada dengan pakaian yang akan dikenakan Chanyeol hari ini.

"A-Aku akan melihat Hyoje," cicit Baekhyun mencoba melarikan diri, "Pakaianmu sudah kusiapkan, Oppa."

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Baekhyun sudah mengerahkan langkah kaki seribu keluar meninggalkan kamar. Pintu ditutup cukup keras dan membuat Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya lantaran kaget.

Detik selanjutnya, pria itu tertawa kecil. Sungguh, ia menyukai sikap malu Baekhyun yang membuatnya ingin segera menerkam gadis itu.

"Tahan gairahmu, Park Chanyeol. Kau harus menaklukannya secara perlahan," gumam Chanyeol menyeringai. Otaknya mulai menyusun berbagai rencana agar Baekhyun tunduk di bawah kuasanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hyoje melangkah riang menuruni tangga bersama Baekhyun yang tengah menggandengnya. Anak itu terlihat senang sekali, karena hari ini akan pergi mengunjungi rumah keluarga Oh. Sungguh, Hyoje sangat merindukan Yujie dan sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bermain bersama putri dari sahabat ayahnya tersebut.

"Daddy~"

Hyoje langsung berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di ruang makan. Chanyeol refleks menangkap tubuh Hyoje yang melompat ke arahnya, lantas menempatkan anak itu ke atas pangkuannya.

"Putri daddy mau jalan-jalan sama mommy, hm?"

Hyoje mengangguk semangat, "Hali ini Mommy sudah janji mau mengantal Hyoje ke tempat Yujie. Boleh 'kan, Daddy?"

"Tentu." Chanyeol mengecup pipi gembil Hyoje, "Nanti siang daddy yang jemput."

"Benalkah? Daddy mau jemput?!" tanya Hyoje bersemangat dengan kedua matanya berbinar terang.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Nanti kita makan siang bersama-sama di restoran favorit Hyoje. Bagaimana?"

"MAUUUUU~"

"Bagus. Tapi Hyoje harus janji dulu sama daddy. Janji jadi anak yang baik dan tidak nakal selama pergi bersama mommy. Mengerti?"

"Eung~"

Ekspresi kegembiraan Hyoje yang sangat antusias atas ajakan Chanyeol membuat semua orang tertawa kecil. Ini bukan pemandangan langka ketika mereka melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu.

Tetapi bagi Baekhyun, jelas ini pemandangan yang sangat menyentuh hatinya. Membayangkan bagaimana Hyoje selama ini hanya dibesarkan oleh Chanyeol saja, Baekhyun menyadari jika anak itu sangat membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu. Tidak peduli Chanyeol mampu memenuhi segala kebutuhan Hyoje, baik secara material maupun non material.

Tidak akan ada yang mampu mengalahkan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"Baekhyun, kau melamun?"

Secepat kilat Baekhyun menoleh karena suara Bibi Ahn. Ia tersenyum kikuk menyadari arah pandang semua orang tertuju padanya. Gadis itu melangkah pelan mendekati meja makan, mengambil posisi duduk berseberangan dengan Chanyeol dan Hyoje.

Sama seperti sarapan hari-hari sebelumnya, Baekhyun tidak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia melihat interaksi Chanyeol dan Hyoje. Rasa-rasanya, Baekhyun semakin mengenal Chanyeol lebih dekat lagi. Ia menilai Chanyeol memang sosok ayah yang penyayang dan bertanggung jawab. Bukan dari penglihatan dan penilaiannya sendiri, melainkan pendapat yang ia dengar dari beberapa pekerja di mansion itu.

" _ **Tuan Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Nona Hyoje. Beliau selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk menemani Nona Hyoje, tidak peduli ketika sedang sibuk mengurus perusahaan."**_

" _ **Tuan Chanyeol selalu mengabulkan apapun keinginan Nona Hyoje. Asalkan Nona bersikap baik dan menjadi anak yang penurut."**_

" _ **Tuan Chanyeol akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalas orang-orang yang berniat jahat pada Nona Hyoje. Ke manapun Nona pergi keluar rumah, beliau selalu menempatkan pengawal di sekitarnya."**_

"Mommy?"

"Iya?!" Baekhyun tanpa sadar berteriak, lantas tersipu malu ketika mendapati Hyoje tertawa kepadanya.

"Hihi, kenapa dali tadi Mommy melamun telus?"

"Ah, tidak. Mommy hanya memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Baekhyun seadanya. "Ayo, Hyoje harus menghabiskan sarapan setelah itu kita pergi ke rumah Yujie."

"Eung~"

Baekhyun membuang napas panjang, bersyukur Hyoje tidak bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Namun perhatian Baekhyun justru berpindah pada Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan terus memperhatikannya. Baekhyun buru-buru menunduk saat Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun sempat menangkap seringaian di balik senyuman mempesona pria itu.

"Daddy sudah selesai," Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, lantas mengusap lembut kepala Hyoje, "Nanti Hyoje diantar sama Paman Dongjoon. Daddy harus berangkat ke kantor sekarang."

Hyoje mengangguk kecil, sementara Baekhyun beralih memandangi Chanyeol.

"Sebentar, Oppa!" gadis itu memanggil Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Chanyeol berbalik hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Jujur saja, Baekhyun tengah berjuang mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang kembali menggila.

Sedikit mendongak, tangan Baekhyun terulur meraih dasi di bawah kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Dengan cekatan gadis itu merapikan simpulan dasi yang menurutnya tidak rapi.

"Sudah rapi," cicit Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk.

Senyum lebar kembali menghiasi wajah Chanyeol. Pria itu membungkuk, "Terima kasih."

 _Cup!_

Mata Baekhyun berkedip-kedip. Ia terkejut Chanyeol kembali berhasil mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium bibirnya. Terlebih saat pria itu mengedipkan sebelah mata—salah satu jurus untuk meluluhkan hati gadis itu.

"Nenek kenapa mata Hyoje ditutup?!"

Seruan Hyoje mengundang tawa Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya dan hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk melihat ekspresi wajah Bibi Ahn yang baru saja melepas tangannya guna menutupi mata Hyoje. Seolah memberi peringatan untuk tidak melakukan adegan dewasa di depan putri mereka.

"Aku berangkat. Nanti aku akan menjemput kalian di rumah Sehun dan Luhan. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Hyoje," ucap Chanyeol kali ini tanpa ragu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening gadis itu.

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan menjauh dari jangkauan penglihatannya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap keningnya yang baru saja mendapat kecupan oleh Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar bibir gadis itu melengkung sempurna.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Sayang? Coba lihat siapa yang datang?"

Yujie berlari cepat mengikuti suara Luhan, yang ia tahu sedang menerima tamu di rumah mereka. Anak itu bersembunyi di belakang Luhan, sedikit melongokkan kepalanya sampai ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dua orang tamu yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Eonni!"

"Yujie!"

"Yeay!" Yujie melompat-lompat gembira ketika mengetahui tamu yang datang adalah Baekhyun dan Hyoje.

"Anak manis, ayo beri salam dulu," titah Luhan dengan lembut.

Yujie mengangguk kemudian membungkuk sopan, "Celamat pagi~"

Baekhyun refleks berteriak karena terlalu gemas pada tingkah lucu Yujie. Sangat menakjubkan anak seusia Yujie mampu bersikap sopan santun, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hyoje.

"Selamat pagi, Yujie. Bagaimana kabarmu, hm?"

"Baik." Yujie berjalan mendekati Hyoje dan langsung memeluknya erat, "Yujie cenang cekali Eonni datang ke sini. Yujie lindu."

"Hyoje juga. Ayo kita belmain belsama-sama!"

"Eung~"

Dua anak perempuan imut nan menggemaskan itu spontan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Keduanya saling menatap sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Maaf jika kedatangan kami terlalu mendadak, Eonni." Baekhyun tersenyum geli, "Hyoje tiba-tiba ingin sekali bermain ke sini. Katanya ingin pergi menemui Yujie."

Luhan membalas pelukan Baekhyun, "Tidak masalah. Kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan. Sebenarnya aku sudah berencana mengunjungi mansion kalian, karena Yujie pun juga merengek ingin menemui Hyoje. Mereka dari dulu tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, kau ke sini bukan hanya sekedar mengantarkan Hyoje saja bukan? Pasti banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku soal Chanyeol," tebak Luhan tepat sasaran karena Baekhyun seketika diam dan wajahnya berubah kaku.

"Jangan berwajah tegang seperti itu, Baekhyunnie. Aku memang sudah berniat akan menjelaskan apa yang kuketahui soal Chanyeol dan Hyoje," Luhan mengedikkan dagu ke arah dalam, "Ayo, kita punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakan mereka."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum masuk mengikuti langkah Luhan. Ia berharap dalam hati jika wanita itu akan menjelaskan semuanya soal masa lalu Chanyeol yang berhubungan dengan Hyoje.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan ngeri. Sejak tiba di kantor hingga rapat dimulai, pria bertelinga peri itu terus saja memperlihatkan senyuman yang membuat siapa saja terpesona. Kecuali Sehun, yang merasa mual dan ingin muntah karena ini bukan Chanyeol sekali.

Jujur bukan hanya Sehun yang menyadari sikap Chanyeol yang terbilang aneh bin ajaib. Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang luar biasa cerah mau tak mau mengundang rasa bingung semua orang. Namun tak sedikit juga yang merasa ngeri. Takut jika mereka melakukan kesalahan dan berujung merusak suasana hatipimpinan Park Corporation yang sedang dalam kondisi _good mood_.

"Presdir?"

Sehun mati-matian menahan gemas ketika Eunjung berulang kali memanggil Chanyeol, namun tak kunjung direspon. Suasana hening seketika menyergap ruang rapat.

"Presdir?"

Lagi, Chanyeol tidak merespon. Pria itu malah semakin asyik memejamkan mata dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Semua orang saling pandang. Bingung sekaligus khawatir melihat atasan mereka terlihat lain dari biasanya, tetapi tak sedikit yang memaklumi lantaran status Chanyeol sebagai pengantin baru.

Berbeda lagi reaksi Sehun dan Eunjung. Kedua asisten Chanyeol itu saling memandang, sesekali memberi isyarat bahwa atasan mereka sudah kehilangan otak.

Dibandingkan semua orang, mereka berdua yang paling tahu dibalik ekspresi wajah pria itu.

Ekspresi seseorang yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Noona, aku takut melihat Chanyeol-hyung seperti itu," bisik Sehun dan sukses membuat Eunjung nyaris menyemburkan tawa.

"Biarkan saja. Kurasa dia sedang menikmati masa pengantin baru," tutur Eunjung, "Memang kau sendiri tidak ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu setelah menikah dengan Luhan?"

"Mana aku tahu." Sehun kembali melirik Chanyeol. Kesadaran atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu tak kunjung kembali ke dunia nyata. Sepertinya pria itu terlanjur larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Yang pasti aku tidak pernah tersenyum menakutkan seperti dia," sahut Sehun lagi dan kali ini Eunjung gagal menahan tawa.

Beruntung Chanyeol tak menyadari gelagat Eunjung, juga beberapa kepala divisi lainnya yang tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa atas sikap Chanyeol hari ini.

"Noona?"

Pembicaraan rahasia Eunjung dan Sehun terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara Chanyeol. Kedua orang itu langsung kikuk dan bersikap formal kembali di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Iya, Presdir?"

"Kapan rapat akan selesai?" tanya Chanyeol dan sesekali melirik semua orang di ruang rapat.

"Mungkin sekitar 30 menit lagi, Presdir," jawab Eunjung.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, "Bisakah kita segera menyelesaikannya? Aku sudah ada janji makan siang bersama istri dan anakku," katanya kemudian dan sukses mengundang perhatian semua orang.

Jika yang dimaksud Chanyeol seorang istri, mereka sudah pasti tahu sosok perempuan itu adalah Baekhyun. Akan tetapi, anak?

Sejak kapan Chanyeol mempunyai anak?

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang mulai muncul di kepala semua orang.

Sehun yang menyadari Chanyeol baru saja kelepasan bicara tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Satu pemikiran muncul dalam kepalanya, mungkin ini sudah waktunya memperkenalkan Hyoje pada publik sebagai putri kandungnya, setelah pria itu menikah dengan Baekhyun. Mengingat selama ini, keberadaan Hyoje disembunyikan dari publik.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi usai mendengar penjelasan tentang masa lalu Chanyeol dari Luhan. Wanita itu nyatanya hanya membenarkan beberapa hal yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Eonni, kau benar-benar tidak tahu sosok ibu kandung Hyoje?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Waktu itu aku dan Sehun meninggalkan klub malam lebih dulu. Hingga keesokan harinya, Chanyeol langsung menelepon kami dan mengaku bahwa dia baru saja meniduri seorang gadis. Kami sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuannya, terlebih saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana rupa gadis itu. Kecuali gelang yang diduga milik gadis itu."

"Gelang?"

"Satu-satunya petunjuk tentang ibu kandung Hyoje," lanjut Luhan.

"Di mana gelang itu, Eonni? Apa kau pernah melihatnya?"

Luhan memicingkan matanya, mulai menangkap gelagat mencurigakan dari Baekhyun.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" Luhan terlihat gusar, "Jangan sekali-kali kau berniat untuk mencari tahu siapa ibu kandung Hyoje. Chanyeol tidak akan setuju."

Semangat Baekhyun luntur, "Tapi, Hyoje berhak mengetahui siapa ibu kandungnya, Eonni."

Luhan memijat pelipisnya. Sedikit menyesal harus kembali membahas masalah ibu kandung Hyoje.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik," Luhan menarik napas sejenak, "Awalnya Chanyeol sudah berniat ingin bertanggung jawab pada gadis itu. Dia ingin menikahi gadis itu agar mereka bisa bersama-sama membesarkan anak mereka nanti. Tetapi setelah kejadian malam itu, gadis itu seolah menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Chanyeol berusaha mencarinya walau hanya dengan mengandalkan gelang itu tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan hasil. Sampai satu tahun kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Hyoje sudah ditemukan dalam keranjang bayi di depan rumah orang tua Chanyeol. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia terkejut melihat wajah Luhan berubah sedih.

"Chanyeol menganggap bahwa ibu kandung Hyoje sama sekali tak menginginkan anak mereka. Itu sebabnya, dia mundur dan enggan untuk mencari lagi keberadaan gadis itu. Chanyeol bertekad akan membesarkan Hyoje seorang diri," lanjut Luhan.

"Tapi, tidakkah kalian berpikir jika ibu kandung Hyoje mungkin memiliki alasan lain. Bisa saja masalah ekonomi, restu orang tua ..."

"Aku juga sempat mengutarakan pendapat itu, tapi Chanyeol tidak mau mendengarkanku," Luhan mendesah pelan, "Sampai akhirnya, Hyoje tumbuh seperti sekarang dan mulai menanyakan keberadaan ibunya. Chanyeol akan selalu menjawab jika ibunya sedang pergi ke luar negeri. Sejak itu, Chanyeol berniat mencari perempuan untuk menjadi ibu Hyoje."

"Itukah sebabnya dia melakukan perjanjian dengan ayahku agar aku menikah dengannya?"

Luhan terdiam lagi, "Yang tahu alasan kenapa Chanyeol memilih putri dari keluarga Byun, hanya Chanyeol sendiri dan orang tuanya. Aku dan Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu masalah itu."

"Eonni ..."

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja pada orang tuamu. Mungkin mereka tahu sesuatu, Baekhyunnie ..." Luhan menatap iba pada Baekhyun, "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa alasan kakakmu kabur."

"Pasti karena dia tahu jika Chanyeol-oppa sudah mempunyai anak ..."

"Aku tidak yakin," Luhan tersenyum kecut, "Kuharap kau tidak berpikiran negatif dulu terhadap Chanyeol. Dari luar, dia memang terlihat arogan dan terkadang menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia sosok yang sangat hangat, jahil, dan pribadi ayah yang sangat hebat. Kau sudah melihat sendiri interaksi Chanyeol dengan Hyoje bukan?"

"Iya, aku sudah melihatnya," jawab Baekhyun. Ia akui ucapan Luhan ada benarnya. Chanyeol memang tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Setiap kali mengingat hal itu, perasaan Baekhyun menghangat dan senyuman cantik kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Luhan tertegun atas perubahan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun. Diam-diam ia tersenyum melihatnya.

"Mommy~"

Obrolan itu terhenti karena rengekan Hyoje yang datang bersama Yujie. Baekhyun tersenyum menyambut Hyoje yang langsung meminta naik ke pangkuannya.

"Sudah puas bermain dengan Yujie?" tanya Baekhyun. Sesekali ia melirik pada Yujie yang terlihat beberapa kali menguap. "Dia mengantuk."

Luhan mengangguk geli, "Kadang-kadang dia mudah sekali tertidur sebelum waktunya makan siang," jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Mama~"

"Iya, Sayang?" Luhan mengusap lembut kepala Yujie. "Ingin tidur sekarang?"

Yujie mengangguk, lantas kembali menguap lebar.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Kurasa Yujie ingin tidur sekarang," ucap Luhan merasa tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Eonni. Kami kebetulan juga berencana pergi," jawab Baekhyun.

"Eh, kalian mau pergi?"

"Iya, sebenarnya—"

"Daddy akan mengajak Mommy dan Hyoje makan siang di lestolan favolit Hyoje, Bibi!" serobot Hyoje lebih dulu. Teringat lagi akan ajakan ayahnya, gadis itu kembali bersemangat. "Tapi Daddy belum datang."

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut hyOJE. "Mungkin sebentar lagi, Sayang," ucapnya bermaksud menghibur.

 **TING! TONG!**

"Ah, mungkin itu Chanyeol," seru Luhan lantas berjalan menuju arah pintu dengan Yujie yang ada dalam gendongannya.

Perkiraan Luhan akurat. Sosok yang baru saja datang memang Chanyeol, dan secara kebetulan datang bersama Sehun.

"Sehunnie?"

"Keberuntunganku bisa makan siang di rumah denganmu, Sayang." Sehun melirik Chanyeol. "Dia meminta ikut. Katanya ingin menjemput Baekhyun dan Hyoje di sini. Sekalian saja aku aku pulang sebentar untuk makan siang."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, kemudian melirik sekilas pada Yujie yang rupanya sudah tertidur di gendongannnya.

"Biar aku yang membawa Yujie ke kamarnya," ajak Sehun sembari meraih tubuh Yujie dari Luhan.

"Daddy!"

Teriakan itu membuat semua orang menoleh. Hyoje sudah menghambur ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol, lalu merengek minta digendong.

"Eh, ada Paman Sehun!" Hyoje melambaikan tangan ke arah Sehun yang dibalas senyuman pria itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sayang? Kau tidak merindukan pamanmu yang tampan ini, hm?" tanya Sehun sembari mengusap kepala Hyoje.

"Jangan mengotori otak polos anakku, Tuan Oh," hardik Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, sementara Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Perhatian Sehun beralih pada Baekhyun yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

"Halo, Baekhyunnie. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu," sapa Sehun tanpa sadar memunculkan raut kecemburuan di wajah Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi seenaknya memanggil Baekhyun dengan nada sok akrab.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Oppa," balas Baekhyun ramah lantas terdiam setelah menangkap aura tak menyenangkan dari Chanyeol.

Sehun yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol hanya merespon dengan helaan napas. "Astaga, kau benar-benar tipe suami yang sangat posesif, Park Chanyeol. Aku hanya memanggilnya seperti adikku sendiri. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Luhan mencubit gemas pinggang Sehun, hingga pria itu memekik kesakitan, "Memang kau sendiri bukan tipe suami yang sangat posesif, Tuan Oh?"

Selanjutnya hanya tawa yang terdengar dari Sehun.

" _Well_ , kurasa pasangan ini sedang menikmati momen pengantin baru. Bukan begitu, Baekhyunnie?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru menundukkan kepala. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat rona merah yang kembali menghiasi pipi.

"Oh Sehun?"

Sehun meringis lebar, sementara Luhan langsung tertawa. Ia benar-benar menyukai pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat serasi dan juga lucu. Mudah sekali untuk digoda, khususnya Baekhyun.

"Daddy, Hyoje lapal ..."

Percakapan empat itu baru berhenti setelah mendengar rengekan manja Hyoje.

"Kami harus pergi sekarang." Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk mendekat. "Ayo, Hyoje. Ucapkan salam dulu pada Paman Sehun dan Bibi Luhan."

"Eung~" Hyoje tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa lagi Paman, Bibi. Lain kali Hyoje akan datang ke sini lagi belmain belsama Yujie."

"Tentu, Sayang. Yujie akan senang sekali jika kau datang ke sini," Luhan mengusap lembut kepala Hyoje, "Atau sesekali kami yang akan datang ke tempat Hyoje."

"Benalkah?!" Hyoje berseru gembira, "Hyoje mau, Bibi! Nanti Hyoje akan mengajak Yujie belenang. Ada selunculan balu di kolam lenang. Yujie pasti menyukainya."

Luhan tertawa gemas, "Dengan senang hati kami akan ke sana, Sayang."

"YEAY!"

Semua orang tertawa, tidak tahan melihat reaksi Hyoje yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu," pamit Baekhyun. Ia sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tangannya. Lantas dengan sengaja memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Wajah Baekhyun kian memerah dan ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat sikap malu-malu gadis itu.

Pemandangan itu berhasil tertangkap oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Keduanya hanya saling memandang dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun." Luhan menoleh, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sehunnie?"

"Memang iya." Sehun menjawab santai, "Kau tahu, sejak tiba di kantor hingga rapat selesai, dia terus tersenyum seperti orang gila. Itu menakutkan."

Tawa Luhan pecah, "Kau seperti tidak tahu orang yang sedang kasmaran saja, Sehunnie."

Sehun terkekeh, "Kurasa Baekhyun juga mulai memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada Chanyeol."

"Tak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Park Chanyeol," Luhan terdiam sebentar, "Hanya saja, kurasa Chanyeol harus bekerja lebih keras. Baekhyun, sekalipun dari luar terlihat polos, dia gadis yang sangat pintar. Tidak akan semudah itu mengambil keputusan. Kecuali keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol karena terdesak oleh keadaan."

Mendadak wajah Luhan berubah khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Sehunnie, aku khawatir sekali." Luhan menghela napas pelan, "Baekhyun tadi sempat menanyakan ibu kandung Hyoje. Kau tahu, aku merasa dia berencana untuk mencari keberadaan ibu kandung Hyoje."

"Apa?!" Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Tidak, itu bukan keputusan yang bagus, Lu. Chanyeol tidak akan senang mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun dia sudah menganggap perempuan itu mati sejak menyerahkan Hyoje ke tangannya."

"Aku juga sudah memperingatkan Baekhyun, Sehunnie. Tetap saja aku khawatir. Bagaimana jika dia bersi keras melakukannya?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Kurasa ... satu-satunya cara adalah mengenalkan Baekhyun sebagai ibu kandung Hyoje di hadapan semua orang."

"APA?! Kau sudah gila?!"

"Tidak ada cara lain, Lu." Sehun memantapkan pemikirannya, "Dengan begini, semua orang tahu jika Chanyeol sudah mempunyai anak, dan Baekhyun sebagai ibu kandungnya. Aku yakin perempuan itu tidak akan datang menemui mereka lagi."

"Bagaimana jika sebaliknya? Maksudku, bagaimana jika perempuan itu justru datang menemui mereka?"

Sehun menyeringai, "Tenang saja. Chanyeol tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan perempuan itu datang menemui putrinya. Apalagi setelah ia menikah dengan Baekhyun."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Selama perjalanan menuju restoran favorit Hyoje yang terletak di pinggiran kota Gangnam, tak ada satupun yang berbicara antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Keduanya memilih fokus mendengarkan celotehan Hyoje. Sesekali keduanya hanya saling memandang dalam diam, ketika mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu, lantas buru-buru memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Daddy, nanti Hyoje mau makan yang banyak!" seru Hyoje bersemangat.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Daddy tahu. Hyoje boleh memesan apa saja makanan kesukaan Hyoje," balasnya sembari tersenyum.

"YEAY!" Hyoje beralih menatap Baekhyun, "Mommy nanti makan makanan kesukaan Hyoje juga, ya?"

"Iya." Baekhyun mengusap kepala Hyoje dengan penuh kasih sayang. Anak itu berpindah dari pangkuan Chanyeol ke pangkuannya. Tawa kecil yang menyembur dari bibir Chanyeol tanpa sadar membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Dongjoon yang fokus mengemudi, sesekali melirik ke belakang melalui kaca. Ia tersenyum melihat interaksi keluarga baru tersebut.

Baekhyun sedikit menyamankan posisi hingga kepalanya tidak sengaja membentur dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Ma-maaf, Oppa ..." buru-buru Baekhyun menjauhkan diri, tetapi dengan cepat tangan kiri Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya. Menarik tubuh gadis itu semakin rapat dalam dekapannya.

"Sebentar saja," Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Baekhyun. Sikapnya ini membuat jantung Baekhyun kembali berdetak cepat, ditambah warna merah yang semakin menghiasi wajahnya.

Hyoje tidak tahu interaksi romantis yang sedang dilakukan orang tuanya, mengingat anak itu kembali asyik bermain _tab_ milik Chanyeol.

"Akhir pekan ini, kau dan Hyoje harus ikut denganku," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar _sexy_.

"Ke mana?" Baekhyun sedikit mendongak, lalu kembali menunduk saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Pesta ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibuku," lanjut Chanyeol santai.

"Benarkah?" mata Baekhyun sedikit berbinar mendengar kabar tersebut. "Aku mau, Oppa."

"Kau memang harus datang ke sana bersama Hyoje," Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, "Nanti akan ada banyak wartawan yang turut hadir di sana."

"Eh?" Seketika wajah Baekhyun berubah gugup. "Wartawan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian tangan kanannya mengusap wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu di hadapan publik, begitu juga dengan Hyoje."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. Baekhyun tidak tahu jika di balik senyuman itu, Chanyeol menyembunyikan seringaiannya.

 _Dunia harus tahu, siapa sosok istri dan putri dari Park Chanyeol_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **30 Oktober 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Kembali lagi membawa kelanjutan FF ini. Ada yang kangen? *angkat tangan tinggi-tinggi* :D

Aku sadar nama Hyoje masih asing buat kalian. Alasan aku memakainya karena aku ingin sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan FF. Memakai ulzzang kids perempuan sebagai anak tokoh di FF ini, sama kayak aku pakai Yujie jadi anaknya HunHan. Alasan lain, karena Hyoje kebetulan marganya sama kayak Chanyeol, "Park". Jadi untuk nama tidak aku ubah sama sekali. Yang masih penasaran, kalian bisa cek fansitenya di instagram, **sweetie . hj** (ditulis sambung ya)

Banyak sekali foto-fotonya di sana. Untuk beberapa pose, aku merasa aura Hyoje kayak Chanyeol, terlebih dari sorot matanya. Kemiripan lainnya dari telinga mereka yang sama-sama caplang hehe. Memang ada yang bilang kalau Hyoje lebih mirip sama Doyoung NCT, apalagi jika kelihatan giginya. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, karena setiap orang punya pendapat masing-masing :)

Aku seneng baca review kalian di chapter sebelumnya. Suka sama tebakan kalian soal ibu kandung Hyoje hehe. Ikuti terus ceritanya ya, supaya kalian tahu tebakan kalian bener atau tidak ;)

Oh iya, malam ini aku update berjamaah dengan author ChanBaek lainnya **Oh Lana** (wattpad), **Park Ayoung** , **Mashedpootato** , **RedApplee** , dan **Byun Min Hwa.** Jangan lupa baca dan review FF mereka. Ada juga fanfic games dari **ChanBaekID**. Jangan lupa pada ikutan ya ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya *bye-bye*

I love you all *muach*


	6. Chapter 5

Hampir 15 menit Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hyoje. Matanya terpaku menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di dalam sana. Sang putri tertidur pulas, bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan Baekhyun yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Aura keibuan Baekhyun menguar, ketika ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Hyoje dengan penuh kelembutan. Diikuti alunan merdu nyanyian _lullaby_ yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun sangat mempesona.

Inilah yang ada dalam benak Chanyeol. Bibir pria itu melengkung sempurna. Perasaan bahagia membuncah dalam dirinya. Chanyeol pikir momen seperti ini tidak akan pernah datang dalam kehidupannya. Beruntung sekali, Tuhan memberi kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan memiliki keluarga kecil yang utuh.

Chanyeol senang sekali melihat kemajuan Baekhyun dalam menjalani perannya sebagai ibu Hyoje.

"Tidak salah aku memilihmu, Baekhyunnie ..."

* * *

 **Destiny of Us**

 **Chapter 5**

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Other Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Family, Marriage Life, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Baekhyun berdiri diam di depan cermin. Wajahnya terlihat gugup, lengkap dengan sinar gelisah yang terpancar dari sorot matanya. Beberapa kali ia membuang napas panjang, bermaksud menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang sedikit menggila, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil.

Gaun malam warna hitam dengan taburan berlian di beberapa titik, melekat pas di tubuh Baekhyun yang terkenal ramping. Lekukan tubuhnya menonjol, memperlihatkan _s-line_ yang sangat indah.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak menampik betapa indahnya gaun pemberian Sooyoung. Hanya saja, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan bagian belakang gaun yang membuat punggungnya terekspos sempurna. Jujur, ia ingin memakai gaun lainnya, tetapi mengingat gaun tersebut pemberian ibu mertuanya, Baekhyun tak punya pilihan selain memakainya.

Sooyoung sengaja menghadiahi gaun malam tersebut untuk dipakai dalam pesta ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan Siwon. Ia ingin sang menantu memakai gaun spesial pemberiannya.

Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun merapikan tatanan rambutnya, lalu ia melirik jam digital di atas nakas.

"Astaga!"

Tak ingin membuat Chanyeol dan Hyoje menunggu lama, ia bergegas merapikan penampilannya. Meraih tas kecil yang diletakkan di atas meja rias, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Daddy, kenapa Mommy lama sekali?"

Rengekan Hyoje hanya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Chanyeol. Jujur bukan putrinya saja yang merasa bosan menunggu di ruang tengah. Ia sendiri ingin sekali berlari ke kamar, menyeret keluar Baekhyun yang menurutnya terlalu lama.

Akan tetapi, Chanyeol memilih bersabar. Memaklumi jika seorang perempuan memang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk berdandan.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya."

Bibir Hyoje mengerucut imut. Anak itu menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung di atas sofa. Mendongak beberapa kali ke arah tangga yang terhubung pada lantai atas.

"Mommy!" ia berteriak keras melihat sosok yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu. Sang ayah yang duduk di sebelahnya menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan Hyoje.

 **DEG!**

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Bertalu-talu, seolah tidak ingin berhenti. Seakan hendak meledak ketika matanya menangkap kedatangan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

Mata Chanyeol tak berkedip melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun malam. Luar biasa mempesona. Bagian bawah gaun bergerak lembut mengikuti setiap langkah kaki Baekhyun.

Hyoje melompat turun dari sofa dan berlari memeluk kaki jenjang Baekhyun. "Mommy cantik sekali!" pujinya tanpa henti dengan senyuman lebar.

Baekhyun tertawa anggun, sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk mencium kening Hyoje. "Terima kasih, Putri mommy juga cantik sekali."

Mata Hyoje berbinar terang. Ia meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun dan sedikit menariknya. "Ayo, Mommy!"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, lalu melirik Chanyeol yang rupanya masih terdiam dengan pandangan lurus ke arahnya. "Oppa?"

Suara lembut Baekhyun menyentak kesadaran Chanyeol. Pria itu berdeham pelan, memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk berjalan di depannya. Chanyeol pikir ia hanya akan mendapat kejutan berupa penampilan Baekhyun, ternyata tidak.

Apa yang ada di balik tubuh gadis itu, telah sukses memancing emosinya.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia melirik Hyoje yang menatapnya dengan mata mengerjap polos. Seolah heran dengan ekspresi penuh kemarahan milik ayahnya.

"Hyoje keluar dengan Nenek Ahn, ya? Tunggu daddy dan mommy di mobil."

Hyoje diam, setelahnya mengangguk kecil menuruti perintah sang ayah. Ia menggandeng Bibi Ahn yang sejak tadi ikut menunggu di ruang tengah. Wanita paruh baya itu bermaksud mengantar kepergian mereka sampai di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, Oppa?" Baekhyun menyadari ada yang berbeda dari sorot mata Chanyeol. Seperti ada kilatan api kemarahan yang terpancar dari sana.

"Kenapa kau memakai gaun ini?"

Hati Baekhyun sedikit berdenyut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terkesan dingin. Seburuk itukah penampilannya?

"Ini gaun pemberian ibumu," Baekhyun menunduk, meremat gaunnya erat-erat, "Apakah penampilanku terlihat sangat aneh, Oppa?"

Khawatir jika Chanyeol akan menjawab dengan komentar pedas, Baekhyun memilih memejamkan mata. Berusaha menulikan indra pendengarnnya lantaran takut mendengar jawaban pria itu.

 _GREP!_

Gadis itu terkesiap menyadari sesuatu yang kuat memeluk pinggangnya. Ia bergidik geli merasakan sapuan lembut di bagian tengkuknya.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang. "Oppa ..."

"Kau cantik, Baek."

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja mencium bagian punggungnya yang terekspos sempurna. Sensasi gelenyar berhasil ditimbulkan pria itu lantaran tak kunjung berhenti menjelajahi bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak suka dengan gaun pemberian ibuku," ada nada protes dari suaranya, "Aku tidak suka melihat aset milikku diumbar di hadapan umum."

 **BLUSH!**

Ah, Baekhyun paham sekarang.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak suka dengan penampilannya, melainkan gaun pilihan Sooyoung yang mengekspos punggungnya. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan bahagia mendengar pria itu menjawab dengan nada posesif seperti barusan.

"Lain kali, jangan gunakan gaun dengan model seperti ini. Aku tidak suka."

Baekhyun ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah merajuk Chanyeol.

"Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia pikir pelukan mereka akan segera terlepas. Chanyeol justru kembali membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

 _Cup!_

Pria itu dengan santai mencium bibir Baekhyun dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Maaf, aku menghapus _lipstick_ yang kau pakai. Salahkan bibirmu yang terlalu menggoda. Sayang jika dibiarkan menganggur."

Dan wajah Baekhyun kian memerah karena ucapan frontal Chanyeol. Pria itu memang suka sekali menggodanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Pesta ulang tahun pernikahan Siwon dan Sooyoung digelar di Lotte Hotel World, lokasi yang sama ketika Chanyeol menggelar pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Semua tamu undangan sudah hadir memenuhi _ballroom_ , termasuk para wartawan yang diundang dalam jamuan pesta.

Baekhyun merasakan kedua tangannya berkeringat. Malam ini, pertama kalinya ia akan dikenalkan di hadapan publik sebagai istri Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar tekanan yang ia peroleh setelah publik mengetahui statusnya.

Chanyeol sudah turun dan membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Baekhyun melihat Hyoje sudah berada dalam gendongan pria itu. Sepertinya Hyoje merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Anak itu memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang ayah.

Wajah Baekhyun berubah horor setelah menyadari _blitz_ dari kamera para wartawan mulai mengarah pada mereka. Buru-buru ia meraih tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah terulur, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

Tidak mau lepas barang sedetik pun.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol berbisik lembut, "Kau hanya perlu tersenyum saat mereka mengambil foto. Jangan katakan apapun. Aku yang akan berbicara."

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, refleks memeluk erat lengan Chanyeol.

"Daddy~"

Menyadari ketakutan dari suara Hyoje, Baekhyun merasa khawatir hingga memaksa Chanyeol untuk berhenti sebentar. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana wajah gadis kecil itu yang sedari tadi terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Sayang, tidak perlu takut. Ada daddy dan mommy di sini," bisik Chanyeol sembari mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Hyoje memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke arah Baekhyun. Tetapi setelahnya ia justru menjerit karena _blitz_ terus mengarah padanya.

"Daddy, silau sekali! Hyoje tidak bisa melihat!"

Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat cemas. Ia mengangguk kecil, memberi isyarat pada gadis itu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol pun memberi isyarat pada beberapa pria berjas hitam yang berstatus sebagai petugas keamanan. Meminta pada mereka untuk memberi akses jalan masuk ke dalam _ballroom_.

Kericuhan sedikit terjadi ketika para wartawan semakin bernafsu mengambil foto Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Hyoje. Wajar saja, mereka mendapatkan momen tak terduga saat pria terkaya nomor satu di Korea Selatan itu tidak datang seorang diri, melainkan bersama seorang perempuan dan anak kecil yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Berbagai spekulasi mulai merebak. Tak sedikit dari wartawan yang saling melempar pertanyaan satu sama lain, mencari tahu siapa gerangan dua orang yang datang bersama Chanyeol.

Tangan Baekhyun semakin berkeringat. Tidak peduli mereka sudah berhasil memasuki _ballroom_ dan menghindari kerumunan wartawan yang berada di depan pintu masuk. Baekhyun masih dikuasai rasa gugup luar biasa.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, hingga menemukan keberadaan Sehun, Luhan, dan Yujie. Sampai keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Yoona, yang tanpa Baekhyun tahu turut hadir dalam pesta ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan sedikit panik melihat Hyoje tidak bersama Chanyeol. "Hyoje di mana?"

"Tenanglah, dia sudah bersama Yujie." Chanyeol menjawab sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya. "Aku akan berbicara dengan ayah dan ibu. Kau bisa menemui orang tuamu. Mungkin saja mereka bisa menenangkan suasana hatimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia baru saja hendak melangkah mendekati orang tuanya, Chanyeol dengan cepat berhasil mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium pipi kanannya. Pria itu hanya mengulum senyum. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terbengong di tempat. Terkejut atas perlakuan Chanyeol yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Ehem!"

Dehaman pelan dari samping membuat Baekhyun berjengkit kaget. Gadis itu tersipu malu melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Yoona.

Ah, rupanya ia sempat melamun. Larut dalam sensasi manis usai mendapat kecupan singkat dari Chanyeol di pipinya.

"Tidak merindukan kami?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari merentangkan kedua tangan. Baekhyun tertawa kecil, lantas berjalan cepat, dan menghambur dalam pelukan pria paruh baya itu. Setelahnya ia beralih memeluk Yoona yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan sorot mata bahagia.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang?" tanya Yoona seraya mengusap wajah Baekhyun. "Kau terlihat sedikit pucat."

"Aku baik, Mama. Hanya belum terbiasa dengan para wartawan," jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri. Mulai hari ini, dunia akan tahu siapa statusmu. Chanyeol akan mengenalkan dirimu sebagai istrinya di hadapan publik."

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Baekhyun menengok ke arah Chanyeol yang mulai berdiri di depan podium.

"Mohon perhatian semuanya ..."

Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya sukses mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Rasa gugup semakin menelusup dalam diri Baekhyun. Ia melihat para wartawan mulai memasuki _ballroom_ , tampak dikawal oleh beberapa orang hingga mereka ditempatkan pada area khusus untuk meliput jalannya pesta.

"Hari ini, orang tuaku merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Sebagai satu-satunya putra sekaligus penerus Park Corporation, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang tuaku. Berkat mereka, aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Meraih kesuksesan di usiaku yang masih muda."

Siwon dan Sooyoung tersenyum mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan putra mereka. Diikuti decak kagum mulai keluar dari tamu undangan yang menghadiri pesta tersebut.

"Ayah, Ibu." Chanyeol mengambil jeda sejenak, "Happy wedding anniversary~"

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar setelah ucapan yang lolos dari bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kian was-was melihat Luhan membawa Hyoje ke podium. Hyoje tampak sedikit meronta, namun kembali tenang usai berpindah dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Ia sempat menangkap mata Hyoje mulai berkaca-kaca. Gadis kecil itu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan _blitz_ yang terus mengarah padanya.

"Baekhyun, giliranmu."

Suara Kyuhyun menyentak kesadaran Baekhyun. Awalnya ia merasa takut, tetapi sesuatu yang janggal sedikit menepis rasa takutnya. Ia heran reaksi orang tuanya tampak biasa saja melihat kebersamaan Chanyeol dan Hyoje.

 _Aku yakin papa dan mama sudah tahu soal Hyoje_

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati podium. Yang ia lakukan hanya memasang senyuman terbaiknya, meski beberapa kali tangannya sedikit bergetar lantaran terlalu gugup. Gadis itu terkesiap saat Hyoje langsung merengek dan pindah ke dalam gendongannya.

"Mommy~"

Semua orang langsung berbisik satu sama lain usai mendengar suara Hyoje, yang sayangnya berhasil didengar melalui pengeras suara. Suasana dalam _ballroom_ mulai ricuh. Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, sementara Chanyeol langsung sigap memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

Chanyeol bersikap sangat tenang, melempar senyuman penuh arti kepada semua orang. "Aku perkenalkan kepada kalian semua, perempuan ini adalah istriku. Byun Baekhyun, putri bungsu dari pasangan Byun Kyuhyun dan Im Yoona. Sementara gadis mungil yang ada dalam gendongannya, dia adalah buah hati kami, Park Hyoje. Aku meraih kesuksesan bukan hanya untuk orang tuaku, tetapi juga untuk mereka berdua. Dua perempuan yang sangat berharga setelah ibuku. Istri dan juga putriku."

Reaksi beragam diperlihatkan orang-orang yang ada di dalam _ballroom_. Sebagian besar terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Bukan hanya soal status Baekhyun, melainkan keberadaan sosok mungil yang diklaim sebagai putri keduanya. Beberapa tamu undangan yang sempat menghadiri acara pernikahan mereka sebelumnya pun turut dibuat terperangah.

Tidak menduga jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah mempunyai anak.

Momen ini jelas menjadi kesempatan emas bagi para wartawan. Dengan mata berbinar, layaknya baru saja menemukan harta karun, mereka kian antusias mengambil gambar ketiganya. Mereka senang sekali mendapat bahan untuk dijadikan konsumsi publik.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap lensa kamera yang ada di depan. Tersenyum ramah, meski ia sendiri menyadari senyumannya sangat kaku. Pelukan yang diberikan Chanyeol sama sekali tak berpengaruh apapun untuk mengurangi rasa gugup gadis itu.

"Kelak aku harap kalian bisa memperlakukan istri dan putriku dengan baik. Kutegaskan pada kalian semua, siapapun yang berniat buruk pada istri dan putriku, aku tidak akan segan membalas perbuatan mereka"

Semua orang bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol. Semula terlihat seperti sosok suami maupun ayah yang hangat dan penyayang keluarga. Lalu dalam sekejap berubah layaknya penguasa yang terkenal dingin dan kejam.

Seringaian pria itu yang menjadi poin utamanya.

Orang-orang terdekat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih diam. Menghormati Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengungkapkan statusnya, termasuk memperkenalkan Baekhyun dan Hyoje di hadapan publik.

"Kubilang juga apa," Sehun melirik Luhan yang sedari tadi mencengkeram kuat lengannya. Menyalurkan kekhawatiran terhadap Chanyeol jika pria itu sampai salah berucap. "Dia dengan segala sifat protektif dan posesifnya berhasil memberikan kejutan pada semua orang."

Luhan mengangguk setuju, sambil sesekali mengawasi Yujie yang masih asyik menyantap hidangan yang disajikan dalam pesta.

"Hyoje terlihat ketakutan sekali, Sehunnie. Baekhyun juga terlihat gugup. Mereka baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

Sehun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai turun dari podium bersama Baekhyun dan Hyoje. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Chanyeol punya cara tersendiri untuk menenangkan mereka."

Luhan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sehun. Chanyeol terus menjaga Baekhyun dan Hyoje sampai mereka berjalan menghampiri orang tua masing-masing. Luhan bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun berangsur lebih tenang. Tidak dengan Hyoje yang masih saja memeluknya erat.

"Dia memang memberikan kejutan yang luar biasa kepada semua orang." Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Apakah perempuan itu akan muncul di hadapan kita semua?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Entahlah. Kau tahu, jujur saja aku menginginkan perempuan itu muncul. Aku ingin melihat, bagaimana wajah kekalahannya setelah tahu posisinya diambil oleh Baekhyun."

Luhan mendelik kesal. Tidak mengerti pikiran Sehun yang terkesan mengharapkan kekacauan akan terjadi setelah pengakuan Chanyeol di hadapan publik. Soal statusnya bersama Baekhyun dan Hyoje.

 _Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja_ , gumam Luhan dalam hati.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Mata Baekhyun terus mengawasi gerak-gerik orang tuanya. Ia masih menggendong Hyoje yang sedari tadi memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Tidak mau lepas walau hanya sedetik saja. Bujukan dari Siwon dan Sooyoung tak banyak membantu. Anak itu menggeleng kencang setiap kali disodorkan makanan kesukaannya.

"Hyoje mau makan apa, hm?"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan anak itu menggelengkan kepala. Ia sendiri bingung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ingin meminta bantuan Chanyeol, tetapi pria itu sudah dikerubungi oleh beberapa rekan kerja yang sedari tadi ingin mencari tahu fakta soal dirinya dan Hyoje.

"Hyoje mau ikut kakek melihat kolam ikan?"

Anak itu menoleh setelah mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Mommy, meleka siapa?" tanya Hyoje bingung sekaligus penasaran. Ia menatap heran pada Kyuhyun dan Yoona yang memandanginya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ngg ... mereka orang tua mommy, Sayang. Kakek dan nenek Hyoje juga."

Mata Hyoje seketika berbinar. "Hyoje punya kakek dan nenek lagi?" tanyanya antusias.

Baekhyun bernapas lega melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Hyoje. Ia mengangguk kecil sambil mengusap wajah anak itu.

"Ini Kakek Kyuhyun dan Nenek Yoona. Ayo beri salam."

Hyoje meronta ingin turun dan Baekhyun menuruti. Setelahnya, anak itu membungkuk sopan di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Yoona. Membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya takjub atas perubahan _mood_ Hyoje.

"Selamat malam. Hyoje senang sekali beltemu kakek dan nenek." Hyoje tersenyum lebar, "Apa selama ini kakek dan nenek belada di lual negeli? Sama sepelti mommy?"

Pertanyaan polos itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Yoona mengangguk kompak. Kyuhyun sedikit berjongkok di hadapan Hyoje. Tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut kepala anak itu.

"Hyoje mau melihat kolam ikan bersama kakek?" tanyanya.

"Eung, Hyoje mau!"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun saat Hyoje langsung melompat ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memilih diam, membiarkan Hyoje pergi bersama ayahnya. Rasa penasaran itu kian bertambah setelah mendapati sorot mata Yoona tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

"Mama ..."

Yoona terkesiap mendengar suara penuh keingintahuan milik Baekhyun. Wanita itu hanya mengulum senyum, tetapi tidak berhasil menyembunyikan sinar gelisah dari sorot matanya.

Siwon dan Sooyoung menyadari situasi di antara mereka. Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain, hingga mengangguk kompak.

"Sebaiknya kalian bicara di tempat yang sepi. Ada banyak wartawan di sini," bisik Sooyoung mengingatkan.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia melihat Yoona mengangguk kecil, membalas pelukan singkat dari Sooyoung, sebelum beralih memandanginya.

"Ikut mama."

Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan _ballroom_. Yoona membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah ruangan yang memiliki beberapa cermin di sana. Kemungkinan ruangan itu berfungsi sebagai ruang rias atau ruang ganti.

"Kenapa papa dan mama tak pernah bercerita soal Hyoje?"

Yoona tidak kaget jika Baekhyun langsung menodongnya dengan pertanyaan demikian. Ia memilih duduk di salah satu sofa, mengabaikan tatapan protes yang terus menghiasi wajah putri bungsunya.

"Kau berpikir kami sudah tahu soal Hyoje?" ia bertanya dengan wajah polos. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang karena gemas.

"Tentu saja. _Gesture_ kalian yang menjawabnya," Baekhyun menghembuskan napas kasar. "Kalian bersikap biasa ketika Chanyeol membawa Hyoje ke atas podium."

Senyum Yoona kembali terukir, "Kau benar. Kami memang sudah tahu soal Hyoje."

Hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit. Meskipun ia sudah menduga jika orang tuanya tahu soal Hyoje, tetap saja pengakuan sang ibu sukses menghancurkan kepercayaannya.

Ia merasa dibohongi.

"Ketika Chanyeol menginginkan Seohyun untuk menjadi pendampingnya, dia sempat memberitahu kami soal Hyoje. Awalnya kami sangat kaget, ingin sekali menolak perjanjian yang sudah disepakati dengan Chanyeol. Namun perusahaan papamu tidak bisa melepas kesempatan yang ada, sehingga kami terpaksa menerimanya. Chanyeol menyuruh kami untuk merahasiakan anak itu dari Seohyun."

Baekhyun terdiam, menyelami setiap penjelasan yang diberikan ibunya. "Aku mengerti sekarang. Pasti eonni kabur karena sudah tahu soal Hyoje. Benar 'kan?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Mama tidak yakin."

Baekhyun kembali bungkam. Jujur saja, ia merasa dikhianati. Bukan hanya pernikahannya bersama Chanyeol yang terkesan merenggut kebebasannya. Status Chanyeol yang sudah memiliki anak turut membuatnya merasa terbebani. Sekalipun sekarang mulai terbiasa dengan Hyoje yang benar-benar menganggap dirinya sebagai ibu kandung anak itu.

"Kau sudah tahu keadaan Hyoje bukan? Mama hanya berharap jika kau mampu menjadi ibu yang baik untuknya."

Kedua alis Baekhyun tertaut sempurna. "Apa papa dan mama sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Ke-kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Sayang? Kami tidak menyembunyikan apapun."

Suara Yoona yang sedikit bergetar memperkuat kecurigaan Baekhyun. Sejak awal, ia curiga kenapa orang tuanya tampak begitu pasrah ketika dirinya harus menggantikan Seohyun untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika mengetahui pria itu sudah mempunyai anak. Dan sekarang menyuruhnya untuk menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Hyoje. Setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menjadi istri yang baik bagi Chanyeol.

 _Apa mereka sudah tahu soal ibu kandung Hyoje?_

"Apa Mama tahu soal—"

"Mommy~"

Kalimat Baekhyun terpotong ketika pintu ruangan tiba-tiba dibuka dengan cukup kasar. Disusul suara lengkingan milik Hyoje yang langsung berlari memeluk kakinya. Gadis itu mencoba kembali bersikap biasa setelah mendapati Hyoje tampak menarik-narik tangannya.

"Sudah selesai melihat ikan?"

Hyoje mengangguk, "Hyoje mau pipis~" rengeknya manja.

Mata Baekhyun membola. "Kenapa tidak minta diantarkan kakek saja?" tanyanya heran.

"Dia menolak. Katanya ingin pergi ke toilet denganmu," jawab Kyuhyun.

Baekhyun tidak berkata apapun. Ia segera menggandeng Hyoje keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yoona yang masih bertahan di dalam ruangan. Pasangan suami-istri saling melirik, setelahnya kompak memandangi punggung putrinya yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu ruangan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" selidik Kyuhyun was-was.

Yoona tersenyum, kemudian mengusap lembut lengan suaminya. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Kau yakin?"

Yoona mengangguk kecil, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinar rindu. "Sudah mendapat kabar soal Seohyun?"

"Ya." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, "Dia di tempat yang aman sekarang. Kuharap Chanyeol tidak dapat melacak keberadaannya."

Wajah Yoona terlihat bersalah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun ..."

Kyuhyun segera membawa Yoona ke dalam pelukannya. "Kita tak punya pilihan lain. Suatu saat nanti, kita akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun."

Yoona mengangguk. Suaminya memang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa jauh lebih tenang melalui pelukan hangat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Siwon dan Sooyoung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol. Keduanya kompak memandang sengit ke arah Chanyeol yang menatap mereka dengan sorot mata menuntut kejelasan.

"Apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan, Park Chanyeol?"

"Ayah harus menepati janji padaku." Chanyeol memandangi sekeliling. "Ayah bilang, jika aku memberitahu kepada publik soal Baekhyun dan Hyoje, perempuan itu akan datang menemuiku bukan?"

Sooyoung mendengus kasar. "Apa sampai sekarang kau masih mengharapkannya?"

"Setidaknya dia ibu kandung Hyoje ..."

Siwon berusaha menahan Sooyoung yang tampak akan meledak sebentar lagi. Bisa gawat jika emosi istrinya tak terkontrol dan berujung pada pemberitaan media yang tidak-tidak.

"Ayah lihat kau tampak sangat nyaman saat bersama Baekhyun. Kau bahkan berani melakukan _skinship_ dengannya di hadapan publik. Ayah pikir kau sudah membuka hatimu untuk Baekhyun."

Chanyeol bungkam seketika. Ia memandang jengkel pada orang tuanya yang seolah sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya ingin menagih janji kalian. Apa salahnya?"

"Tidak ada yang salah, kecuali kalau kau masih mengharapkan perempuan itu. Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja dia. Fokuslah pada kehidupan rumah tanggamu bersama Baekhyun. Hyoje sangat senang memiliki ibu seperti dia," jelas Sooyoung panjang lebar.

"Tapi Hyoje berhak tahu siapa ibu kandungnya."

Oh, sepertinya Chanyeol baru saja menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Sebelumnya ia berulang kali secara tegas menolak pembicaraan soal ibu kandung Hyoje di hadapan Baekhyun. Kini di hadapan Siwon dan Sooyoung, Chanyeol justru membahasnya.

"Kami tahu." Siwon berusaha menengahi. "Jika perempuan itu memang masih peduli, mungkin dalam waktu dekat dia akan muncul di hadapan kalian."

"Jika tidak?"

"Berarti kau harus melupakannya," Sooyoung menjawab dengan nada ketus. "Kau hanya perlu fokus pada Baekhyun. Dia adalah masa depanmu bersama Hyoje."

Chanyeol kembali terdiam. Enggan membahas lebih lanjut obrolan mereka, dan akhirnya memilih pergi menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan.

Sementara pasangan suami-istri itu kompak menghela napas. Hingga keduanya melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Yoona.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia bertanya sesuatu?" selidik Sooyoung tak sabar.

"Aku mengaku pada Baekhyun jika kami sudah tahu soal Hyoje," tutur Yoona. "Dia terlihat kecewa sekali, Eonni."

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaannya." Sooyoung meraih tangan Yoona. "Maafkan kami."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami yang sudah mengambil keputusan ini sejak awal. Apapun resikonya, kami sudah siap menanggungnya." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan bijak. "Selagi mereka berdua tidak ada masalah, kupikir pernikahan mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Siwon mengangguki pendapat Kyuhyun. "Kita hanya perlu mengawasi mereka," sahutnya. Ketiga orang dewasa lainnya sependapat. Sebagai orang tua, mereka mempunyai wajib mengawasi kehidupan rumah tangga putra-putri mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Aku tidak melihat Baekhyun dan Hyoje. Di mana mereka?"

Sehun maupun Luhan sama-sama menggeleng kompak.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, Yeol." Luhan memandang sekeliling. "Terakhir aku melihat mereka bersama orang tua kalian. Lalu, aku melihat ayah Baekhyun membawa Hyoje pergi. Sementara Baekhyun mengikuti ibunya masuk ke arah sana."

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit. Matanya sedikit memicing, bermaksud mencari keberadaan Baekhyun di setiap sudut _ballroom_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pidatomu bagus sekali. Kau seperti menantang perempuan itu untuk muncul di hadapanmu," ucap Sehun dan berujung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Luhan. Pria itu meringis tanpa dosa, tidak peduli dengan peringatan yang diberikan Luhan melalui sinar matanya.

"Bagus jika dia muncul di hadapanku." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin melihat wajah kekalahannya karena sudah menelantarkan anak kami."

Luhan melotot. Bagaimana bisa kedua pria ini memiliki pendapat yang sama? Astaga.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati, Yeol." Luhan tak punya pilihan untuk mengingatkan, "Aku khawatir Baekhyun sedang berusaha mencari tahu soal ibu kandung Hyoje."

"APA?!"

Seketika nada bicara Chanyeol meninggi. Yujie yang masih asyik menikmati makanan di pangkuan Sehun sampai tersedak karena suara keras Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol?" suara tajam Sehun penuh peringatan tak didengar oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu terlanjur fokus pada Luhan yang langsung bungkam seribu basa.

"Apa maksudmu dia mencoba mencari tahu soal ibu kandung Hyoje?"

Luhan memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk sedikit menjauhi posisi Sehun dan Yujie. Ia bisa melihat pria itu tampak tidak sabar ingin segera mendengar pengakuannya.

"Saat kemarin dia mengantar Hyoje bermain ke rumah kami, aku menceritakan apa yang kuketahui soal malam itu. Tentang kau dan ibu kandung Hyoje," jelas Luhan. "Kupikir dia hanya ingin tahu soal dirimu, tetapi ketika ia mulai menanyakan ibu kandung Hyoje, aku mulai was-was. Tanpa ragu dia bahkan menanyakan soal gelang yang diduga milik perempuan itu."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Apa kau sempat menyebutkan soal gelang itu?"

Luhan mengangguk lesu, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yeol. Aku tidak bermaksud membocorkannya pada Baekhyun. Waktu itu aku hanya berpendapat jika Baekhyun berhak tahu semuanya."

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara di antara keduanya. Luhan membungkuk sebentar, sebelum kembali ke tempat Sehun dan Yujie.

Chanyeol sendiri memilih diam di tempat. Frustasi memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi Baekhyun yang sejak awal memang selalu menanyakan soal ibu kandung Hyoje.

Tidak peduli atas larangan yang kerap ia berikan pada gadis itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Sudah?"

Hyoje mengangguk. Ia baru saja selesai mencuci tangan bersama Baekhyun. Keduanya masih berada di area toilet wanita.

"Mommy, Hyoje lapal~"

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Nanti Hyoje bebas makan apa saja," ucapnya.

"Eung~"

Mereka bergandengan tangan keluar dari toilet. Samar-samar Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara musik dari dalam _ballroom_. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah cerah Hyoje, tampak jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Ini dia ..."

Langkah Baekhyun dan Hyoje terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ada seorang pria tak dikenal muncul di hadapan mereka. Hyoje langsung bersembunyi di belakang Baekhyun. Ia terlihat ketakutan, kontras dengan Baekhyun yang tetap bersikap tenang.

Hingga gadis itu menemukan sesuatu yang janggal pada pria di depannya.

 _Orang ini mabuk?!_

Seluruh keberanian Baekhyun menguap dalam hitungan detik. Berganti dengan getaran hebat di sekujur tubuh. Hyoje bahkan sampai memekik kesakitan lantaran Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Mo-Mommy ..." cicit Hyoje. Sayangnya, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak fokus. Gadis itu berubah layaknya patung.

Lengkap dengan sorot mata ketakutan.

"Ini benar-benar berita yang sangat hebat," pria itu mengeluarkan kamera dari tas kecil yang ada di sampingnya. Membuat Baekhyun cepat mengenali jika pria itu salah satu wartawan yang hadir dalam jamuan pesta.

"Ma-maaf, Tuan. Ka-kami harus pergi."

Hyoje langsung menjerit ketika pria itu merangsek maju. Reaksi yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya berpelukan satu sama lain. Dari sini Baekhyun sadar, mereka tidak akan mudah melewati pria yang tengah dikuasai minuman beralkohol itu.

"Dengar," Baekhyun berbisik lembut pada Hyoje yang sedari tadi memeluknya dengan wajah ketakutan. "Setelah ini, Hyoje harus berlari dan mencari daddy, oke?"

Hyoje mengangguk. Ia pun langsung melesat pergi setelah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Baekhyun. Sesuai dugaan, pria itu berniat mengejar Hyoje, namun dengan cepat dihalangi oleh Baekhyun.

Naas, gadis itu justru terdorong sangat kuat hingga punggungnya membentur tembok di sisi kanan.

"Kau menghalangiku untuk mengambil foto anak itu!" desis pria itu tajam dan mendekati Baekhyun yang tersudut.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku ha-hanya ..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya memucat saat ia bisa mencium aroma alkohol dari pria itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Ia terhimpit dalam kungkungan pria itu, sengaja mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan yang menempel pada tembok.

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin bergetar hebat ketika ia menangkap seringaian pria itu yang tampak sangat menakutkan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"DADDY!"

Terdengar teriakan keras dari Hyoje yang baru saja kembali memasuki _ballroom_. Wajah sembap beruraian air mata dan penuh keringat itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

Chanyeol dan yang lainnya sontak berlari menghampiri Hyoje yang kini menangis kejer di dekat pintu.

"Sayang, kenapa kau menangis? Mana Mommy?"

"Huks ... Mo-mommy ... huks ... huks ..."

Firasat Chanyeol seketika memburuk. "Katakan apa yang terjadi pada Mommy?!" desaknya semakin panik.

"Huks ... ada paman jahat dan ... menakutkan di sana ... huks ... dia menghalangi ... mommy ... huhuhu ..."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Chanyeol langsung berlari. Diikuti yang lainnya, termasuk para petugas keamanan.

Otak Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam kepalanya sekarang hanya berharap kondisi Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

" _Hei, kenapa kau terus saja menunduk? Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu?!_ "

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Ia menajamkan telinganya, mengikuti sumber suara hingga matanya membelalak lebar.

Di depan sana, ia melihat Baekhyun meringkuk ketakutan dalam kungkungan pria tak dikenal. Jika dilihat dari gelagatnya, semua orang bisa menilai pria itu dalam pengaruh minuman berlakohol.

 _BUGH!_

Tanpa ragu Chanyeol langsung menghadiahi satu pukulan telak tepat di wajah pria itu. Malang sekali nasibnya, pria itu segera dibekuk oleh petugas keamanan yang semula mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Bawa dia ke pihak kepolisian karena sudah mengusik ketenangan istri dan putriku!" titah Chanyeol tegas.

Mereka mengangguk patuh dan bergegas pergi membawa pria itu yang kini dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah memastikan keadaan sudah aman, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk ketakutan. Ia melihat kedua tangan gadis itu terus menutupi telinganya.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terus memanggil namun tak kunjung mendapatkan respon, "Baekhyun, ini aku!"

"Tidak! Tolong jangan ganggu aku!"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, lantas menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu sempat meronta, bahkan beberapa kali memberikan pukulan cukup keras pada Chanyeol.

"Ssshhh ... ini aku, Baekhyun. Kau aman sekarang."

Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun. Menciumi pucuk kepala gadis itu untuk memberikan ketenangan.

Perlahan Baekhyun mulai tenang. Gadis itu tidak lagi meronta dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Sebaliknya, mulai merasakan kenyamanan di sana.

"O-oppa ..." ia bahkan sudah membuka matanya. Memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh kelegaan.

"Iya, ini aku." Chanyeol membelai lembut wajah Baekhyun. "Kau sudah aman sekarang."

"Pu-pulang ... aku mau pulang ..." Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher pria itu.

"Baik, kita pulang sekarang." Chanyeol membopong tubuh Baekhyun, menatap sejenak pada orang-orang di sekitarnya yang ikut mencemaskan kondisi istrinya.

Terutama Kyuhyun dan Yoona selaku orang tua Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang. Ayah dan ibu tidak perlu khawatir," tutur Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Pasangan suami-istri mengangguk. "Ya, sebaiknya kau segara membawanya pulang. Kurasa dia sedikit _syok_ karena pria tadi," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Tolong jaga putri kami, Chanyeol," pinta Yoona seraya mengusap punggung Baekhyun. "Selalu berada di sisinya. Dia tidak akan tenang sampai ada seseorang yang memeluknya saat tidur."

"Aku mengerti," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Kami permisi."

Sehun yang sempat mendapat isyarat dari Chanyeol, mengambil alih Hyoje dari gendongan Siwon. Bersama Luhan dan Yujie, ia pun mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan keluar dari hotel sambil membawa Baekhyun.

"Percayalah, Yoona. Chanyeol pasti bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik," tutur Sooyoung menenangkan Yoona.

"Iya, Eonni. Aku percaya pada putramu."

Sooyoung tersenyum lega, setelahnya beralih pada Siwon. Sang suami memberinya isyarat agar mereka kembali ke dalam _ballroom_. Keduanya pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yoona yang memilih bertahan di posisi mereka.

"Sayang?"

Yoona terkesiap mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun. "Kau menciumnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aroma alkohol. Pria tadi dalam kondisi mabuk bukan?"

"Iya." Yoona tertunduk, "Itu berarti, trauma Baekhyun kambuh."

Tak ada jawaban yang diberikan Kyuhyun, selain tangan pria itu yang sontak menggenggam tangan Yoona. "Tenanglah. Baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja. Ada Chanyeol yang menjaganya."

Yoona terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

"Besok aku ingin pergi ke mansion mereka. Aku harus melihat keadaan Baekhyun," pinta Yoona dengan suara lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Iya. Besok kau boleh pergi ke sana untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun," jawabnya menuluskan permintaan sang istri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Beberapa pelayan ikut membereskan kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka kemudian berjaga di depan pintu. Menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari sang majikan.

Bibi Ahn tampak membantu Chanyeol membuka selimut, ketika pria itu hendak membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang.

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, Bibi. Aku rasa sudah cukup," ia melirik gelas air minum di atas nakas.

"Baiklah, aku bisa menyuruh pelayan yang lainnya untuk beristirahat. Tadi aku juga sudah menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Hyoje. Nanti biar aku yang melihatnya," Bibi Ahn merapikan kembali selimut yang membalut tubuh Baekhyun. "Kau juga sebaiknya beristirahat, Yeol. Kau tampak kelelahan."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Bibi Ahn mengulum senyum, lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Sepeninggalan wanita itu, Chanyeol duduk di tepian ranjang. Mengamati wajah tenang Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Setelah memastikan kondisi Baekhyun sudah kembali stabil, Chanyeol berniat keluar sejenak untuk melihat Hyoje.

 _SRET!_

Secara mengejutkan, ia merasakan tangannya ditarik seseorang. Ketika Chanyeol menengok ke belakang, pria itu terkejut mendapati mata Baekhyun sudah terbuka.

"Ja-jangan pergi ..." lirihnya. Bukan hanya suaranya yang bergetar, sorot mata Baekhyun pun masih memperlihatkan ketakutan yang dialami gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Hyoje, Baekhyunnie ..."

Tidak peduli dalam kondisi seperti apa, wajah Baekhyun akan memerah setiap kali Chanyeol memanggilnya demikian.

"Sebentar saja," lanjut Chanyeol meyakinkan. Namun Baekhyun menggeleng kencang, menolak untuk ditinggal.

"Hhhh ... baiklah." Chanyeol menyerah, "Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, "Naik ke sini, Oppa. Aku ... ingin memelukmu ..."

"APA?!"

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak. Ayolah, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar permintaan Baekhyun yang— _ehem_ —terdengar sangat menggoda.

Ah, seharusnya Chanyeol ingat pesan Yoona sebelumnya.

Sadar jika teriakannya sangat keras dan sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun berubah masam, Chanyeol dengan gerakan kilat melompat naik ke atas ranjang. Pria itu menahan napas ketika Baekhyun langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Baek, ugh ... kau memelukku ... ugh ... terlalu kuat."

"Ma-maafkan aku, Oppa." Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, lantas menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang sempat menajam. Memancarkan nyala api penuh gairah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kalau kau—ouch!"

Sial, lutut Baekhyun tidak sengaja mengenai pusaka Chanyeol.

"Oppa, kau kenapa?!" Baekhyun berteriak panik melihat wajah Chanyeol dibanjiri keringat. Kentara sekali menahan rasa sakit, yang sayangnya Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau pria itu sedang mati-matian menahan gairahnya akibat insiden kecil yang ia lakukan.

"Aku baik, hanya saja—ouch!" Chanyeol mengerang karena lutut Baekhyun kembali mengenai lokasi yang sama. "Sial!"

Gadis itu mengerjap bingung ketika Chanyeol langsung melompat dari ranjang dan melesat masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia bisa mendengar suara desahan pria itu dari dalam sana. Mendorong Baekhyun untuk mendekat karena takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Chanyeol.

Astaga, kau terlalu polos Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya sedang melepaskan hasratnya karena ulahmu. Hihi~

"Oppa!" Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi berulang kali. "Oppa, kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sayangnya Chanyeol menjawab dengan erangan tertahan yang membuat Baekhyun tidak langsung mempercayainya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia sengaja mendekatkan telinga pada pintu. "Kau bahkan mendesah, Oppa."

Kali ini Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara barang-barang berjatuhan di kamar mandi.

"A-aku baik, Baekhyunnie. Kau berbaring saja di ranjang. Aku tidak akan lama," ucap Chanyeol dari dalam.

Baekhyun tidak bertanya lagi. Mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol, ia pun kembali naik ke ranjang. Merasa gerah dengan penampilannya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melepas gaunnya dan berganti memakai piyama.

 _CKLEK!_

Hampir 1 jam, Chanyeol baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan air, mungkin pria itu sengaja membasuhnya. Ia tertegun mendapati Baekhyun sudah tertidur di ranjang dengan memakai piyama. Ia pun ikut mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Baru menyusul Baekhyun berbaring di samping gadis itu.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja melepas hasratnya bersama Baekhyun. Tetapi ia masih menunggu waktu yang tepat, dan lagi gadis itu dalam kondisi tidak baik. Chanyeol tidak mau menyalahgunakan situasi yang ada.

"Eungh, Oppa~" Baekhyun membuka matanya sebentar saat merasakan sesuatu memeluk tubuhnya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, diam-diam tertawa miris dalam hati. Berkat Baekhyun, ia harus bersusah payah menyelesaikan urusan 'adik'nya di dalam kamar mandi.

Konyol.

"Tidurlah," bujuk Chanyeol sembari mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, setelahnya menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dengkuran halus yang kembali terdengar membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

 _Cup!_

Chanyeol menghadiahi satu kecupan di kening Baekhyun, lalu mulai memejamkan mata. Menyusul Baekhyun pergi ke alam mimpi.

 **..**

 **Destiny of Us**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun bangun lebih awal. Efek tidak makan dengan cukup semalam membuat perutnya keroncongan. Gadis itu menggeliat, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya. Hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dengan tubuhnya.

Sepasang tangan yang masih melingkar erat di sekitar pinggang.

Baekhyun mendongak. Kali ini ia menemukan wajah Chanyeol yang terlelap. Gadis itu hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa bersuara. Terlalu syok mengetahui dirinya tidur dalam pelukan pria itu. Pengalaman yang kedua kalinya, terakhir setelah hari pernikahan mereka.

Selama tinggal di mansion ini, Baekhyun masih bisa menjaga jarak dengan pria itu.

Bagai kaset yang rusak, kejadian semalam terus berputar dalam kepala Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia bertemu dengan salah satu wartawan yang mabuk berat, meringkuk ketakutan, sampai pulang ke mansion. Ia bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dirinya sempat merajuk agar Chanyeol menemaninya. Termasuk permintaannya untuk memeluk pria itu.

"Ya ampun, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

Baekhyun tidak sadar baru saja berbicara cukup keras. Membangunkan Chanyeol yang semula masih tertidur. Gerakan kecil yang dibuat pria itu memaksa Baekhyun untuk bersikap waspada.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyunnie~"

Wajah Baekhyun merona. Mendengar suara khas Chanyeol ketika bangun tidur benar-benar mempengaruhi kinerja jantungnya.

"Se-selamat pagi, Oppa." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Maaf, semalam aku sudah merepotkanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Luar biasa, gadis ini benar-benar berhasil menyedot seluruh atensinya sejak kejadian kemarin.

"A-aku akan mandi sekarang dan menyiapkan sarapan," baru beberapa detik Baekhyun bangun, gadis itu kembali terbaring karena Chanyeol menariknya. Pekikan tertahan di bibir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendengus geli.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa karena pelukanku?"

 **BLUSH!**

"Saat aku ketakutan, biasanya aku memeluk papa atau kakek," cicit Baekhyun dengan bibir mencebil imut. "Semalam Oppa yang datang menolongku. Itu sebabnya aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu."

 _Manis sekali_

Ini yang dipikirkan Chanyeol ketika melihat rona malu-malu di pipi Baekhyun.

"Dengar," Chanyeol mengusap wajah Baekhyun, "Aku adalah suamimu. Mulai sekarang, kau bisa tidur sambil memelukku kapanpun yang kau inginkan."

Nada menggoda yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin menyerupai kepiting rebus. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun, selain bergegas bangkit dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tawa Chanyeol pecah ketika mendengar suara bantingan pintu kamar mandi.

 _CKLEK!_

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, memunculkan sosok Hyoje yang masih lengkap memakai piyama.

"Daddy~"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu turun dari ranjang. Memberi isyarat pada Hyoje untuk mendekat, lantas meraih tubuh mungil anak itu ke pangkuannya.

"Sudah bangun, hm?"

Hyoje mengangguk kecil, "Mommy di mana, Daddy?" tanyanya.

"Mommy sedang mandi, Sayang. Apa Hyoje mau Daddy mandikan?" Chanyeol merapikan helaian rambut Hyoje yang sedikit berantakan. "Nanti bertemu Mommy saat sarapan."

"Eung~" Hyoje langsung berbalik dan memeluk erat leher Chanyeol. Membiarkan sang ayah menggendongnya keluar dari kamar.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hari ini Hyoje main di rumah kakek dan nenek saja, ya? Biarkan mommy beristirahat," bujuk Chanyeol sewaktu ia hendak berangkat bekerja. Sayang, putri kecilnya itu menggeleng kencang. Semakin erat memeluk Baekhyun yang tampak mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu.

"Hyoje ..."

"Aku sudah lebih baik, Oppa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Baekhyun. "Hari ini aku justru berencana mengajak Hyoje membuat kue."

"Membuat kue?!" mata Hyoje seketika berbinar. Ia pun melompat kegirangan, "Yeay!"

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol memastikan, "Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, lantas mengangguk kecil. "Selesai membuat kue, aku akan kembali beristirahat, Oppa. Jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah," Chanyeol melangkah maju, kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan di kening gadis itu, "Aku pergi dulu. Telepon aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Eum," Baekhyun mengangguk malu, setelahnya menatap horor pada Hyoje yang rupanya sempat melihat _skinship_ mereka.

"Ugh, kenapa hanya Mommy yang dicium Daddy? Hyoje juga mau," rengeknya dengan bibir mencebil imut.

Tak pelak reaksi polos Hyoje mengundang tawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Pria itu berjongkok di depan Hyoje, lantas melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

"Daddy pergi dulu, ya. Hyoje harus menjaga Mommy baik-baik, oke?"

"Siap, logel!"

Chanyeol berangkat ke kantornya, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Hyoje yang masih berdiri di depan pintu mansion. Senyum cerah tampak menghiasi wajah Baekhyun.

"Mommy, ayo kita membuat kue!"

Suara khas Hyoje membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Gadis itu pun mengangguk kecil, membiarkan Hyoje menggandengnya masuk ke dalam mansion.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Dia salah satu wartawan yang hadir dalam pesta. Sayangnya, karena terlalu banyak minum saat jamuan semalam, dia kehilangan kendali. Sepertinya dia sudah mengawasi Baekhyun dan Hyoje, sampai-sampai mengikuti mereka yang waktu itu sedang pergi ke toilet."

Chanyeol langsung meminta Sehun menghadap begitu ia tiba di kantor. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan mansion semalam, Chanyeol sempat meminta Sehun untuk menanyakan rekaman CCTV yang ada di lokasi saat Baekhyun mengalami perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari salah satu wartawan.

"Sesuai rekaman CCTV, pria itu tidak melakukan apapun. Dia memang sempat berniat mengejar Hyoje saat anak itu melarikan diri. Baekhyun berhasil mencegahnya, tapi pria itu justru mendekatinya. Sampai kemudian Baekhyun meringkuk ketakutan, lalu kau datang menghajarnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, "Cukup. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Sehun. Sekarang aku membutuhkan bantuanmu yang lain."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Masih soal Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap datar layar _netbook_ di depannya, "Aku ingin kau menyelidiki bagaimana masa lalu Baekhyun. Kau tahu 'kan, selama ini aku hanya sedikit mengetahui informasi soal putri dari keluarga Byun. Aku bahkan baru tahu jika mereka mempunyai dua orang putri setelah Seohyun kabur. Aku ingin kau menyelidikinya lebih dalam lagi, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk, "Serahkan saja padaku," ucapnya menyanggupi perintah Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol tersenyum lega. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Sehun."

"Baiklah, aku permisi." Sehun membungkuk sopan, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Chanyeol menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Sehun. Ia hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali, tetapi dering ponselnya terlanjur terdengar. Buru-buru Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya di balik jas. Ia mendesah pelan ketika melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar. Ibunya—Sooyoung.

"Iya, Ibu? Ada apa meneleponku?"

Sesuai perkiraan, Sooyoung menelepon untuk menanyakan kondisi Baekhyun.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Ibu. Semalam bahkan tidur nyenyak sekali," Chanyeol tertawa tanpa suara setiap kali mengingat kejadian konyol yang menimpanya semalam.

"Ibu ingin berkunjung ke mansionku?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, "Bersama ibu mertuaku?"

Wajah Chanyeol sedikit berubah. Kentara tidak setuju dengan maksud Sooyoung yang meminta izin untuk datang ke mansion. Sebenarnya ia lebih mengharapkan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat, meski tadi sempat mengatakan ingin mengajak Hyoje membuat kue. Jika Sooyoung dan Yoona datang ke sana, yang ada Baekhyun tidak jadi beristirahat.

Para perempuan suka sekali mengobrol tanpa kenal waktu jika sudah bertemu.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak punya alasan lain untuk menolak. Toh, sebagai orang tua mereka jelas mengkhawatirkan kondisi Baekhyun. Mereka punya hak untuk menemui gadis itu.

"Baiklah, nanti aku mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun jika kalian akan datang ke sana." Chanyeol terkesiap saat melihat Eunjung masuk ke ruangan, "Maaf, Ibu. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Nanti kutelepon."

" _Eum, terima kasih, Yeol_."

 **PIP!**

Chanyeol terpaksa mengakhiri sambungan telepon dengan Sooyoung. Pekerjaan sudah menanti di depan mata, tidak boleh ditunda walau hanya sedetik saja.

"Waktunya bekerja, Park Chanyeol~" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Ah, dengan membayangkan wajah merona Baekhyun saja, suasana hatinya akan membaik dengan sendirinya. Mungkin ini bagus untuk menambah semangatnya selama bekerja.

Sejak menikah, jujur saja Chanyeol selalu ingin pulang lebih awal. Ia tidak sabar menantikan cerita menarik yang akan disampaikan Hyoje selama menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun.

Mendadak wajah Chanyeol berubah. Entah kenapa teringat lagi akan sosok ibu kandung Hyoje, meski sampai detik ini Chanyeol belum berhasil mengingat bagaimana wajah perempuan itu.

"Kapanpun kau akan muncul," Chanyeol bergumam lirih, "Aku siap berhadapan denganmu."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun mengatur _timer_ pada _oven_ listrik yang ada di dapur, setelah ia memasukkan adonan kue ke dalamnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu sekitar 45 menit sampai kuenya jadi. Baru setelah itu kita menghiasnya," Baekhyun mengusap kepala Hyoje, "Sebaiknya Hyoje menunggu di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV."

"Eung~" Hyoje mengangguk semangat, lalu pergi mendekati wastafel. Ia mencuci kedua tangannya, kemudian berbalik menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampak berbicara dengan salah satu pelayan. "Mommy, Hyoje mau minum olange juice."

Baekhyun tertawa geli mendengar aksen cadel anak itu, "Baik, nanti mommy siapkan untuk Hyoje."

Hyoje tersenyum bahagia, lantas menyuruh Baekhyun untuk sedikit membungkuk.

 _Cup!_

Gadis itu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Baekhyun. "Telima kasih, Mommy."

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian balas mencium kedua pipi gembil Hyoje. Membuat si kecil menggeliat geli hingga akhirnya mengeluarkan protes.

Oh, Baekhyun suka sekali melihat wajah kesal Hyoje tiap kali ia mencium wajahnya terus-menerus tanpa henti.

Setelah anak itu pergi ke ruang tengah, Baekhyun segera membuatkan _orange juice_ untuk Hyoje. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan camilan ringan untuk menemani waktu senggang anak itu. Ia menyuruh salah satu pelayan mengantarkan makanan dan minuman untuk Hyoje.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Baekhyun berpesan pada salah satu pelayan yang masih berada di dapur. "Beritahu aku jika _timer-_ nya sudah selesai," ucapnya.

"Baik, Nyonya."

Usai memastikan Hyoje sudah berkutat dengan tontonan kartun anak-anak di TV, beserta menikmati makanan dan minumannya, Baekhyun pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju salah satu ruangan yang sudah beberapa hari terakhir ingin ia datangi.

Ruang kerja Chanyeol.

 _CKLEK!_

Membuka pintu secara perlahan-lahan, diikuti langkah kakinya yang bergerak pelan. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Mencoba mengenali bagaimana suasana ruang kerja Chanyeol. Ia melihat deretan buku tertata rapi pada rak besar berbahan kayu jati.

"Sepertinya dia sangat suka membaca," gumam Baekhyun sembari berjalan mendekati meja kerja Chanyeol. Ia memilih duduk di sana, sedikit tersenyum ketika merasakan kenyamanan dalam ruangan itu.

"Gelang itu, di mana dia menyimpannya?"

Baekhyun mulai membuka laci meja Chanyeol. Merogoh isinya dengan teliti, berharap bisa menemukan gelang yang diduga sebagai satu-satunya petunjuk siapa ibu kandung Hyoje.

Tak berhasil dengan laci dan meja kerja, Baekhyun beralih memeriksa meja kecil yang ada di samping sofa panjang dalam ruangan itu.

"Di sini juga tidak ada," Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Setelahnya berjalan mendekati rak besar yang ada di kedua sisi meja kerja Chanyeol. Bagian bawah rak tersebut mempunyai ruang sebagai tempat penyimpanan. Baekhyun mulai menggeledah isinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun melompat kaget hingga menjatuhkan beberapa map yang ada tangannya. Ia refleks berdiri dan seketika membeku saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **26 November 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** HappyChanyeolDay! *tebar confetti*

Fakta tentang Baekhyun aku ungkap di sini. Semoga imajinasi kalian ikut bermain dan semakin antusias menebak-nebak seperti apa masa lalu mereka :D

Kira-kira siapa yang mergoki Baekhyun?

Oh iya, aku cuma mau kasih tahu. Masalah waktu update kenapa lama, bukan karena aku menunggu FF It's (Not) Perfect Wedding selesai, tapi murni keterbatasan waktu yang ada. Kalau bisa, aku ingin selalu update cepat. Tapi aku punya real-life, tidak selamanya aku bisa menulis setiap hari. Belum lagi aku termasuk moody, harus benar-benar membutuhkan _mood_ yang bagus untuk menulis. Mohon pengertiannya :)

Malam ini spesial ultahnya Chanyeol update berjamaah dengan **RedApple** , **Hyurien92** , **Pupuputri (dan ft. Sayaka Dini)** , **JongTakGu88 (dan ft. Flameshine)** , **Myka Reien** , **PrincePink (dan ft. Oh Lana)** , **Oh Lana via wattpad Ohlan94** , **Baekhyeol** , **CHANBAEXO** , **lolipopsehun** , **Cactus93** , **Honeymellow** , **Ichativa** , **Mashedpootato** , **ParkAyoung** , **Baekbychuu** , **Sayaka Dini** , **Railash61** , **Uput0461, ChiakiBee** , **Brida Wu** , **mtrdm**

Budayakan meninggalkan review setelah membaca, oke?

Jangan lupa baca FF **4D B** juga ya ;)

 **p.s** : Minta doanya buat author **SilvieVienoy96** yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Rencananya hari ini dia ikut update, tapi karena kecelakaan itu, terpaksa dia batal. Dia minta maaf kepada readers semua karena tidak bisa ikut update. Kita doakan semoga kondisinya lekas membaik, ne . Amin :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Destiny of Us**

 **Chapter 6**

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Other Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Family, Marriage Life, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2017©Summerlight92**

* * *

Sebuah mobil mewah memasuki halaman depan mansion Chanyeol. Beberapa pengawal yang sudah siap di depan pintu utama bergegas mendekati mobil tersebut. Sooyoung dan Yoona muncul dari dalam mobil. Keduanya tersenyum ramah pada pengawal yang baru saja membukakan pintu mobil untuk mereka.

"Di mana menantu dan cucuku?" tanya Sooyoung setelah memberikan bingkisan kepada beberapa pelayan.

"Nona Hyoje sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah, sementara Nyonya Baekhyun ada di dapur. Beliau sedang membuat kue."

Mendengar jawaban itu, dahi Yoona berkerut. Raut cemas mendominasi wajahnya, "Baekhyun tidak beristirahat?"

Pelayan itu menunduk, sedikit takut melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Yoona.

"Tuan Chanyeol sudah berpesan pada beliau untuk beristirahat, tapi Nyonya Baekhyun bersi keras ingin membuat kue bersama Nona Hyoje."

Yoona menggeleng gemas, "Aish, anak itu memang sulit dihentikan jika sudah berhubungan dengan kue," gerutunya disambut dengus tawa Sooyoung.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti kita sama-sama membujuknya untuk beristirahat," sahut Sooyoung. Ia memberi isyarat pada Yoona untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tengah, sampai menemukan sosok gadis mungil sedang duduk manis di atas sofa, ditemani segelas _orange juice_ dan beberapa camilan. Mata warisan Chanyeol itu terlihat fokus menatap layar televisi di depannya.

"Tidak mau menyambut nenek?"

Suara khas Sooyoung dengan aksen merajuk membuat Hyoje menolehkan wajahnya. Mata anak itu mengerjap polos, sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar, dan melompat turun dari sofa.

"NENEK~" Hyoje langsung memeluk kaki jenjang Sooyoung, lantas tertawa riang ketika tubuhnya diangkat wanita itu. Ia mencium kedua pipi Sooyoung secara bergantian.

Tanpa sengaja mata Hyoje menangkap keberadaan Yoona di belakang Sooyoung. Melihat senyuman hangat yang diberikan wanita itu, Hyoje meronta ingin digendong Yoona.

"Oh, sepertinya cucuku senang sekali mendapat nenek baru," kata Sooyoung sambil memasang wajah sok cemburu.

Yoona tertawa mendengar ucapan Sooyoung, lalu kembali fokus memandangi Hyoje yang baru saja mencium pipinya. "Mommy di mana, Sayang?"

"Di dapul, Nenek. Tadi Hyoje sama Mommy membuat kue belsama, hihi~" ujar anak itu dengan riang gembira.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya. Kau di sini saja temani Hyoje," bisik Sooyoung. Ia terdiam melihat sorot mata Yoona yang ditujukan anak itu.

Sendu.

"Yoong, kau mendengar ucapanku?"

Wanita itu terkesiap, lantas menolehkan wajahnya pada Sooyoung sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Hyoje di sini dulu sama Nenek Yoona, ya?"

"Eung~"

Sooyoung tersenyum melihat interaksi Hyoje dengan Yoona. Tak ada rasa canggung sama sekali, dan Hyoje terus berceloteh tanpa henti.

Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, Sooyoung sampai di dapur, namun ia tak menemukan Baekhyun di sana. Hanya ada satu pelayan yang terlihat sibuk mengeluarkan kue dari _oven_.

"Di mana Baekhyun?"

Pelayan itu terkesiap mendengar suara Sooyoung. Ia segera membungkuk sopan sambil berujar, "Saya tidak tahu, Nyonya. Bibi Ahn sedang pergi mencari beliau."

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari sela bibir Sooyoung. Wanita itu sedikit berdecak, kecewa tak menemukan Baekhyun di dapur.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Sooyoung tersenyum tipis lantas kembali berjalan melewati setiap sudut mansion. Ia meringis lebar saat terpaksa harus melewati ruang tengah lagi, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Yoona untuk tetap menunggu dengan sabar.

Sooyoung berencana naik menuju lantai 2, namun langkahnya terhenti saat tak sengaja melewati ruang kerja Chanyeol yang terletak di sayap barat mansion. Dahinya mengerut heran mendapati pintu ruangan sedikit terbuka. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara dari dalam sana.

Didorong rasa penasaran yang begitu besar, segera saja Sooyoung mendorong kasar pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Baekhyunnie?" Sooyoung sedikit memicing saat menemukan punggung wanita lain yang berhadapan dengan menantunya, "Sohee?"

Baekhyun refleks berdiri hingga menjatuhkan beberapa map yang ada di tangannya. Sedikit melirik was-was ke arah Bibi Ahn yang masuk ke ruangan lebih dulu dari Sooyoung.

"Ibu?"

"Aku mencarimu di dapur, ternyata kau di sini." Sooyoung menggelengkan kepala lantas berjalan mendekati keduanya. Ia mengernyit bingung mendapati beberapa map yang berserakan di lantai. "Kau sedang mencari sesuatu?"

Wajah Baekhyun sedikit memucat. Bukan hanya karena pertanyaan menjurus Sooyoung, tetapi juga lirikan mata penuh selidik yang dilayangkan Bibi Ahn padanya.

"Ngg ... itu ..." Baekhyun memainkan sedikit jemari tangannya.

"Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun mencari berkas pekerjaan miliknya, tapi dia tidak menemukannya di manapun. Mungkin Chanyeol lupa menaruhnya," serobot Bibi Ahn. Ia melempar senyuman misterius pada Baekhyun yang membuat gadis itu kian menundukkan kepala.

Sooyoung mengangguk-angguk, "Oh iya, aku ke sini bersama ibumu. Dia menunggu di ruang tengah dengan Hyoje. Jika kau sudah selesai membereskannya, segera susul kami. Kebetulan kuemu juga sudah matang," ucapnya seraya mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Keheningan mendominasi antara Baekhyun dan Bibi Ahn. Gadis itu menunduk ketakutan saat melihat ekspresi wajah wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini. Tapi jika aku boleh memberi nasehat, sebaiknya kau jangan sembarangan masuk ke ruang kerja Chanyeol."

Bibi Ahn akhirnya tersenyum lebih lepas dibandingkan sebelumnya. Merasa tidak tega melihat sinar ketakutan pada mata Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol tidak suka jika barang-barang pribadinya disentuh orang lain tanpa seizinnya. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk kemudian sedikit berjongkok untuk membereskan map-map yang berserakan di lantai.

"Biar aku saja yang membereskannya. Sebaiknya kau segera temui mereka," ucap Bibi Ahn sambil menepuk lengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang, hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada gurat kemarahan di wajah wanita itu lagi.

Tepat setelah Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu, Bibi Ahn menghela napas panjang. Ia memijat pelipisnya, menebak kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun di ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengenali gelagat Baekhyun seperti seseorang yang tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Haruskah aku memberitahukan masalah ini pada Chanyeol?" gumamnya seraya berpikir, kemudian menggeleng kencang, "Tidak. Dia akan marah besar jika tahu apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Sebaiknya aku awasi saja gerak-gerik gadis itu. Jika dirasa mencurigakan, baru aku laporkan pada Chanyeol."

..

..

..

"Ada paket untuk Presdir."

Alis Sehun tertaut sempurna melihat Eunjung meletakkan sebuah amplop warna cokelat di atas mejanya.

"Dari siapa?" ia mengambil paket tersebut, memeriksa bagian belakang untuk mencari identitas si pengirim.

Nihil.

Tidak ada tulisan yang tercantum di sana.

"Tidak ada identitas pengirimnya. Bagaimana bisa masuk ke sini?"

Eunjung mengedikkan bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Sehun. Haruskah aku menanyakan pada bagian resepsionis?" usulnya.

Sehun mengangguk setuju, "Iya, Noona. Sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada mereka. Biar aku yang menyerahkan paket ini pada Presdir."

"Baiklah."

Eunjung segera pergi ke bagian resepsionis, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di dekat mejanya. Pria berkulit pucat itu berjalan menuju ruangan Chanyeol. Ia menghela napas sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengetuk pintu secara perlahan.

"Masuk."

Sedikit berhati-hati, Sehun membuka pintu hingga mendapati atasan sekaligus sahabatnya tengah berkutat dengan beberapa berkas yang berserakan di atas meja. Pria itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Sehun, sambil membetulkan letak kacamata baca yang ia pakai.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Ia penasaran pada amplop yang dipegang Sehun. Pria berkulit pucat itu berjalan mendekat, dan meletakkan benda tersebut di atas mejanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Paket untukmu."

Sama seperti yang dilakukan Sehun sebelumnya, Chanyeol memeriksa identitas si pengirim. Ia bahkan bereaksi sama seperti Sehun, "Bagaimana paket ini bisa masuk ke sini jika tidak mencantumkan identitas pengirimnya?"

"Itu juga yang sedang kupikirkan. Aku sudah meminta Eunjung-noona ke bagian resepsionis untuk mencari tahu bagaimana paket itu bisa sampai di sini," jawab Sehun.

Lama berpikir, Chanyeol akhirnya mengembalikan paket yang dibawa Sehun untuknya.

"Buang saja."

Mata Sehun mengerjap polos, "Membuangnya? Kau serius?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak mau menerima sesuatu yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya," Chanyeol bermaksud fokus pada pekerjaannya kembali ketika terdengar suara dering ponselnya. Ia memberi isyarat pada Sehun melalui _gesture_ tangan, menyuruh pria itu keluar dari ruangannya.

Sehun mencibir tanpa suara sambil berjalan mendekati pintu. Ia kembali ke tempatnya, hanya berselang beberapa detik sebelum kedatangan Eunjung.

"Bagaimana, Noona? Kau sudah menanyakan pada bagian resepsionis?"

Eunjung mengangguk, "Mereka bilang menemukan paket itu di meja dekat lobi. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang membawanya. Haruskah kita memeriksa kamera CCTV?" tanyanya meminta pendapat.

Sehun terdiam, berpikir sejenak atas usulan Eunjung. Setelahnya ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah. Presdir menolak paket ini."

Mata Eunjung membulat sempurna, namun ia kembali dikejutkan pada sikap Sehun yang justru menyimpan amplop tersebut di dalam laci meja kerjanya.

"Kau menyimpannya?"

"Ya, karena aku terlanjur penasaran apa isinya. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, termasuk dia," Sehun menunjuk pintu ruangan Chanyeol dengan wajah sok serius.

Eunjung menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat seringaian khas milik Sehun. Baru beberapa langkah hendak sampai di mejanya, pintu ruangan Chanyeol terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Hampir saja ia melompat lantaran terlalu kaget, namun ia lebih dikejutkan dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sehun. Sama seperti Eunjung, ia pun menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol. Terlebih dengan langkahnya yang sedikit tergesa.

"Aku mendapat kabar dari ibuku. Baekhyun kondisinya kembali turun," Chanyeol mendesah pelan, "Aish, sudah kukatakan jangan memaksakan diri. Ini akibatnya tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku."

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam balik jas, "Gantikan aku rapat dengan divisi pemasaran. Aku harus pulang sekarang," ucapnya dengan cepat tanpa menunggu jawaban yang akan didengar oleh dua tangan kanannya.

 _Well_ , salahkan isi kepala Chanyeol yang terus dipenuhi Baekhyun lantaran terlalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi gadis itu.

..

..

..

Kamar itu terlihat penuh dengan beberapa orang. Di atas ranjang, Baekhyun terpaksa berbaring setelah ambruk saat menghias kue bersama Hyoje. Semua orang dibuat panik bukan main mendengar teriakan Hyoje yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru mansion.

Entah apa yang dialami Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merasakan pusing di kepalanya dan hampir hilang kesadaran.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Yoona pada dokter yang menangani Baekhyun. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mengusap dengan penuh kelembutan guna menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Nyonya hanya kelelahan." Pria berkacamata itu tersenyum ramah, lantas melepas stetoskop yang baru saja ia pakai, "Saya sarankan agar Nyonya Baekhyun beristirahat penuh untuk mengembalikan kondisi kesehatannya."

Yoona mengangguk paham. Ia sependapat dengan saran yang diberikan dokter. Ia sudah menduga, buntut dari kejadian semalam mengakibatkan penurunan stamina Baekhyun. Mengingat apa yang dilakukan putrinya hari ini, Yoona sedikit menyayangkan sikap Baekhyun yang terkesan memaksakan diri untuk beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Padahal seharusnya Baekhyun beristirahat total sampai kondisinya pulih sepenuhnya.

Namun jika ditelisik kembali, Yoona berpikir bukan hanya kejadian semalam pemicu menurunnya kondisi kesehatan. Berbagai kejadian yang dialami Baekhyun belakangan ini sudah pasti membuat sang putri merasa tertekan.

Baekhyun bukan hanya lelah secara fisik, tetapi juga secara psikis.

Sooyoung ikut mendengarkan penjelasan dokter sambil menggendong Hyoje dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Sesekali ia mengusap-usap punggung cucunya lantaran anak itu terus menangis melihat kondisi Baekhyun lagi-lagi ambruk di depan matanya sendiri.

Bibi Ahn terlihat keluar kamar, bermaksud mengantar dokter sampai ke depan mansion. Tak lama berselang setelah kepergian mereka, pintu kamar kembali terbuka. Kali ini dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara debuman yang sangat keras.

Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Chanyeol. Pria itu datang dengan wajah dibanjiri keringat dan napas terengah-engah.

"Chanyeol?" Sooyoung terkejut melihat penampilan putranya. Setelahnya tersenyum geli karena meyakini Chanyeol kelewat panik usai mendapat kabar kondisi Baekhyun yang kembali menurun.

"Bagaimana? Apa kata dokter?"

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Dokter menyarankan Baekhyun beristirahat agar kondisinya lekas pulih seperti semula," jawab Yoona seraya tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa ia senang melihat raut kepanikan pada wajah menantunya.

Artinya, Chanyeol memiliki kepedulian terhadap Baekhyun.

Yoona refleks berdiri setelah melihat gerak-gerik Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ranjang. Ia memberi ruang pada Chanyeol untuk duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Ini akibatnya jika kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku," ketus Chanyeol dengan mata berkilat marah. Rasanya ia hampir gila setelah mendapat kabar kondisi Baekhyun kembali turun, sampai harus berlari menuruni tangga darurat lantaran tak sabar menunggu lift di kantornya.

"Maafkan aku," cicit Baekhyun penuh sesal.

Chanyeol menoleh, sedikit tidak tega melihat raut wajah Baekhyun. Ia tidak bermaksud memarahi gadis itu. Hanya terlalu kesal lantaran tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa paniknya mendengar Baekhyun kembali ambruk.

"Hiks ... Daddy jangan malah sama Mommy. Hyoje yang salah kalena tidak bisa menjaga Mommy dengan baik ... hiks ..."

Suara penuh isak itu membuat semua orang menoleh kompak ke arah Hyoje. Anak itu masih menangis dalam gendongan Sooyoung yang tanpa henti berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sssshhh ... sudah, Sayang. Jangan menangis lagi, ya?" hibur Sooyoung.

"Hiks ... Hyoje yang salah, Nenek. Hyoje sudah janji sama Daddy akan menjaga Mommy baik-baik. Tapi Mommy jatuh sakit lagi ... hiks ... Hyoje bukan anak yang baik ... huks .. huks ..."

Hati Baekhyun tersentuh mendengar permintaan maaf yang lolos dari bibir Hyoje. Ia merasakan kehangatan luar biasa mendapatkan perhatian sebesar itu dari Hyoje. Padahal ia bukan ibu kandung Hyoje, tapi perlakuan anak itu membuatnya merasa bahwa mereka memiliki ikatan batin yang begitu tinggi.

Layaknya seorang ibu terhadap anaknya sendiri.

"Ke sini."

Baekhyun menoleh kaget karena suara dingin Chanyeol menggema di dalam kamar. Ia beralih pada Hyoje yang sudah turun dari gendongan Sooyoung, melangkah takut-takut mendekati Chanyeol yang masih setia memasang wajah datar. Bibir Hyoje mencebil imut, kontras dengan wajah sembap miliknya yang sudah beruraian air mata.

 _Cup!_

Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan penuh kasih sayang di kening Hyoje. Anak itu mengerjap bingung, masih dengan mimik ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Daddy bangga memiliki putri secantik dan sebaik Hyoje ..."

"Benalkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lantas menggendong tubuh Hyoje. Kali ini ia mencium setiap jengkal wajah sang putri hingga anak itu memekik lantaran merasa geli.

"Tapi Mommy sakit, Daddy~" rengeknya sambil mencebilkan bibirnya imut. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya, kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang masih diam mengamati interaksi mereka.

"Itu karena Mommy yang tidak mau mendengarkan Daddy untuk beristirahat. Hyoje nasehati Mommy, ya?"

Seketika mata Baekhyun melotot lucu. Ia menangkap seringaian kecil di wajah Chanyeol. Polosnya, Hyoje mengangguki ucapan Chanyeol. Anak itu merangkak mendekati Baekhyun, duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah imut nan menggemaskan.

"Mommy halus mendengal kata-kata, Daddy." Lagak Hyoje menirukan dokter yang sebelumnya memeriksa Baekhyun. "Hyoje tidak mau Mommy jatuh sakit. Hyoje sayang sama Mommy ..."

 _Cup!_

Baekhyun mau tak mau tersenyum geli mendapati ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajahnya. Ia pun sedikit menarik tubuh Hyoje hingga jatuh menimpanya, kemudian membalas dengan memberikan ciuman di wajah Hyoje. Belum selesai sampai di sana, Chanyeol ikut bergabung dengan menggelitiki perut Hyoje.

Gelak tawa yang ditimbulkan keluarga kecil itu mengundang rasa haru bagi Sooyoung dan Yoona. Namun jika diperhatikan baik-baik, maka Yoona yang terlihat mati-matian menahan air mata. Sebelum akhirnya genggaman tangan Sooyoung menguatkan emosi wanita itu. Keduanya hanya saling menatap dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya sama-sama tersenyum penuh keharuan.

..

..

..

Chanyeol menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dan Hyoje yang tertidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Setelah jam makan siang, Hyoje menolak pergi karena ingin menjaga Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya ikut terlelap dalam pelukan gadis itu.

Chanyeol memandangi wajah damai keduanya, tanpa sadar membuat bibirnya melengkung sempurna. Ia putuskan keluar dari kamar, tapi sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kening Baekhyun dan Hyoje secara bergantian.

 **CKLEK!**

Tepat setelah menutup pintu kamar, lalu menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1, Chanyeol menemukan Sooyoung dan Yoona terlihat berbicara serius di ruang tengah. Dahinya sedikit mengerut melihat interaksi ibu dan juga mertuanya.

 _Mereka terlihat seperti sudah saling mengenal sejak lama._

Sooyoung menyadari keberadaan putranya yang berdiri tak jauh dari ruang tengah.

"Oh, Chanyeol?"

Mendengar suara ibunya memanggil, Chanyeol terdiam sembari berjalan mendekati salah satu sofa di ruang tengah. Ia duduk di sana, lantas memandangi wajah dua wanita paruh baya di depannya secara bergantian. Atensi Chanyeol beralih pada ekspresi wajah Yoona. Sekilas ia menangkap sorot mata sendu, sebelum wanita itu tersenyum penuh kehangatan padanya.

"Mereka tidur?" tanya Sooyoung memastikan.

Hanya anggukan kecil yang diberikan Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi pria itu memandangi Yoona dengan ekspresi wajah penuh keingintahuan.

"Ibu, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Yoona yang sedang meneguk teh hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Sedikit kaget saat menemukan sorot mata bertanya dari menantunya.

"Ini soal Baekhyun."

Wanita itu meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, "Tanyakan saja," sahutnya ramah.

"Apa Baekhyun mempunyai pengalaman buruk sebelumnya? Aku tidak begitu yakin, hanya saja dari kejadian semalam, aku mengambil kesimpulan jika Baekhyun memiliki trauma sesuatu."

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Yoona. Ia melirik Sooyoung, yang segera dibalas anggukan kecil dari wanita itu.

"Ya, dia memang memiliki trauma." Yoona menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, "Baekhyun trauma pada aroma alkohol."

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut tajam, "Aroma alkohol?"

"Hanya aroma alkohol yang benar-benar pekat. Maksudku, kau bahkan bisa mencium aroma itu dalam radius beberapa meter," tutur Yoona.

Penjelasan Yoona membuat Chanyeol berpikir keras. Mencoba memahami setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu.

"Bisakah ibu menjelaskannya lebih detail. Maksudku, apa yang membuat Baekhyun trauma dengan aroma alkohol? Apakah dia punya pengalaman buruk dengan seseorang yang mengalami mabuk berat?"

Rasa penasaran Chanyeol semakin besar ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Yoona.

"Itu—"

"DADDY~"

Obrolan terpaksa terhenti karena teriakan keras Hyoje. Semua orang menoleh dan mendapati si mungil berjalan menuruni tangga dengan wajah terkantuk-kantuk. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung mendekat dan menggendong Hyoje. Khawatir jika putrinya terjatuh karena tidak berhati-hati.

"Kenapa Hyoje bangun, hm?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mencium kening Hyoje dan mengusap lembut kepala anak itu.

Hyoje sesekali masih mengucek matanya, sebelum kemudian membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat melihat keberadaan Sooyoung dan Yoona. Perhatian Hyoje lebih tertuju pada Yoona, bersamaan dengan binar matanya yang semakin terang.

"Hyoje mau main sama Nenek Yoona~" rengeknya manja sambil meronta dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan sudah mengulurkan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Yoona untuk segera menggendongnya.

Chanyeol tertegun melihat putrinya langsung menempel pada Yoona. Tak jauh berbeda ketika ia membawa Baekhyun ke mansion ini. Jika Baekhyun sempat terlihat _syok_ , maka lain dengan Yoona yang terlihat luwes berinteraksi dengan Hyoje. Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengenali sorot mata wanita itu.

Kerinduan.

Pandangan Chanyeol bergulir pada Sooyoung. Kali ini ia menemukan mata ibunya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

 _Mereka benar-benar mencurigakan. Aku harus mendesak Sehun untuk secepatnya mendapatkan informasi tentang keluarga Byun. Termasuk ada hubungan apa antara keluarga mereka dengan keluargaku._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Eungh~"

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman karena merasa gerah. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, dan mendapati sisi samping kosong. Baekhyun menebak Hyoje sudah bangun lebih dulu dan sedang bersama ayahnya. Atau mungkin kedua neneknya.

Merasa tubuhnya lengket karena keringat, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mandi.

Setelah _bathtup_ terisi dengan air hangat, Baekhyun masuk dengan hati-hati. Ia menghela napas lega ketika merasakan kenyamanan saat berendam.

 **CKLEK!**

Baekhyun terlalu asyik berendam sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar mandi. _Well_ , kecerobohannya yang lupa mengunci pintu membuat si pelaku dengan leluasa masuk ke kamar mandi.

Barulah saat Baekhyun mendengar suara kecipak air, ia membuka matanya kembali. Gadis itu terdiam saat menemukan Chanyeol sudah berada di depannya dalam kondisi yang sama.

Telanjang.

"KYAAAA~"

Baekhyun refleks berbalik dengan tangan menyilang menutupi dada. Ia melirik ke belakang dengan mata melotot marah. Namun di mata Chanyeol itu tampak lucu dan menggemaskan.

Seperti anak anjing yang sedang merajuk.

"Apa yang Oppa lakukan di sini?"

"Kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja aku ingin mandi."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau bisa menungguku selesai mandi, Oppa."

"Siapa suruh kau tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi? Kupikir tadi kau di balkon saat aku tidak melihatmu di ranjang. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan melepas semua bajuku, karena merasa gerah. Sampai aku melihatmu sudah berendam di _bathtub_. Sekalian saja aku ikut bergabung."

Chanyeol menyeringai dalam hati. Jelas ada sedikit bumbu kebohongan dalam kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Sebelumnya ia panik luar biasa ketika tak menemukan Baekhyun di ranjang. Ia sudah memeriksa di balkon, tapi gadis itu tak ada di sana. Chanyeol sempat akan keluar kamar, sebelum kemudian mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar bergerak mendekati pintu kamar mandi, kemudian ia membuka secara perlahan. Hingga menemukan Baekhyun berendam dalam _bathtub_ sambil memejamkan mata.

Katakan saja ini keberuntungan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar ketika ia masuk dan melepas semua atribut yang melekat di tubuhnya. Baru ketika ia masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ , Baekhyun membuka matanya dan teriakan gadis itu keluar dengan tidak elit.

"Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya kita mandi bersama. Bukankah kita sepasang suami istri?"

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Memang benar mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri. Hanya saja, ia benar-benar tidak siap jika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Rasanya seperti mau meledak.

 _Sret!_

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap polos ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh punggungnya. Gadis itu melirik was-was ke belakang, sampai ia menemukan wajah datar Chanyeol. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menjerit, melainkan aksi Chanyeol yang tengah menggosok punggungnya.

"Apa?"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, Oppa. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Menggosok punggungmu," jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah sok polos.

"Ti-tidak perlu, Oppa. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," Baekhyun mencoba merebut _shower puff_ dari tangan Chanyeol. Tapi pria itu lebih gesit menyembunyikannya.

"Aku saja, nanti giliranmu menggosok punggungku," tuturnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Baekhyun mendengus dalam hati. Sudah ia duga, Chanyeol jelas menginginkan sesuatu ketika berbuat baik padanya. _Dasar tidak tulus._

Astaga, Baekhyun benar-benar polos. Andai saja ia tahu jika Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menahan gairahnya yang terpancing. Sensasi menyenangkan timbul ketika jemari tangannya menyentuh kulit punggung Baekhyun yang sangat mulus—halus, tanpa cacat.

 _Tahan, Park Chanyeol. Tahan._

Selesai menggosok punggung Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke depan. Pekikan kecil keluar dari bibir gadis itu saat tangan Chanyeol tak sengaja menyentuh payudaranya.

Atau mungkin memang sengaja? Lihat saja bagaimana senyum mesum terpampang jelas di wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh."

Baekhyun menggeram dalam hati. Jelas ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sengaja melakukannya. Terlebih saat ini tangan pria itu justru semakin semangat menggerayangi payudaranya hingga jatuh ke bagian perut.

"Su-sudah, Oppa. Aku bisa sendiri," cicitnya menahan malu sekaligus kesal.

Chanyeol benar-benar pandai mencuri kesempatan.

 _Well_ , Chanyeol mengalah dan akhirnya menyerahkan _shower puff_ itu di tangan Baekhyun. Ia pun berbalik lantas berujar dengan keras, "Giliranmu. Ayo gosok punggungku, Baekhyunnie~"

Bibir Baekhyun bersungut-sungut. Sambil mendengus panjang, ia mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. Jari-jari lentiknya mulai menari di punggung Chanyeol. Ia sedikit memberi pijatan—refleks, mengingat Chanyeol pasti kelelahan usai bekerja. Ditambah lagi harus pulang lebih awal karena kondisinya yang kembali menurun.

Anggap Baekhyun ingin berbalas budi karena pria itu sudah menolongnya sejak kejadian semalam. Memberikan perhatian penuh padanya sampai detik ini.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari pijatan yang ia berikan di sela menggosok punggung Chanyeol, justru membuat gairah pria itu kembali terpancing. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ekpsresi wajah Chanyeol sekarang yang tampak merana mengendalikan 'adiknya' yang mulai menegang.

 _Astaga, aku bisa gila! Akh ... sentuhan tangannya benar-benar nikmat sekali~_

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi saat menyadari tak ada suara yang keluar dari Chanyeol. Melainkan gumaman tak jelas disertai desahan-desahan kecil. "Oppa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sedikit cemas.

"Apa?!" Chanyeol refleks berteriak saat menyadari tangan Baekhyun menyentuh bahunya. Pria itu mengumpat kecil, berusaha mengendalikan gairahnya yang semakin panas. "Ka-kau sudah selesai?"

"Ngg ... sudah."

Suara Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti anak-anak membuat tubuh Chanyeol merinding seketika. Ia menyesal dalam hati karena sekarang justru dirinya yang terjebak pada sikap polos Baekhyun. _Poor Chanyeol._

"Aku ... akan berbilas sekarang ..."

Baekhyun hendak keluar dari _bathtub_ tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Akibatnya gadis itu tercebur kembali ke dalam _bathtub_. Posisi mereka kali ini jauh lebih intim, di mana keduanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika melihat dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kau belum menggosok dadaku, Baekhyunnie~"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat mendengar bisikan seduktif di telinganya. Dengan gugup, Baekhyun mengambil _shower puff_ kembali dan menggosok dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia semakin gugup ketika Chanyeol terus memandanginya secara _intens._

 _Sret!_

 _Shower puff_ di tangan Baekhyun terlepas ketika Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangannya. Tatapan keduanya berhenti di satu titik, sangat dalam, seakan saling menyedot satu sama lain.

Hanya dalam sepersekian detik, bibir Chanyeol mendarat begitu cepat di bibir Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar. Ia ingin menarik diri, tapi Chanyeol justru memperdalam ciuman mereka. Pria itu menahan tengkuk Baekhyun.

Menyerah, tanpa sadar kedua tangan Baekhyun mengalung di leher Chanyeol. Entah muncul dorongan dari mana, ia pun mulai mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol yang semakin panas dan begitu liar.

"Nghhh~" Baekhyun melenguh panjang lantaran mulai kehabisan napas. Menyadari suara itu, Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman mereka secara perlahan. Napas keduanya sama-sama terengah.

Tatapan mata keduanya penuh damba, terbuai kenikmatan atas ciuman panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Chanyeol melihat warna merah mendominasi wajah Baekhyun. Sejujurnya perhatiannya tertuju pada dua gundukan di bawah air _bathtub_. Ingin sekali ia menuntaskan hasratnya, tapi Chanyeol masih harus bersabar sebelum semuanya jelas.

Ia tak mau terburu-buru sebelum semuanya jelas. Latar belakang keluarga Baekhyun, apa hubungan keluarga gadis itu dengan keluarganya, termasuk perasaannya terhadap gadis itu.

Apakah dia hanya menginginkan Baekhyun untuk menjadi ibu Hyoje saja?

Atau dirinya juga menginginkan gadis itu untuk menjadi miliknya?

"Sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit lagi karena terlalu lama berendam," bisik Chanyeol sambil menyatukan kening mereka, kemudian mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun. Ia kembali menciumi setiap bagian wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. Ia sedikit memekik saat Chanyeol membopong tubuhnya ala _bridal style_ , hingga mereka keluar dari _bathtub_. Inginnya Baekhyun meronta turun, sayang wajah rupawan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat seksi dengan bulir-bulir air berhasil menghipnotisnya.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di pinggiran _bathtub_. Wajah Baekhyun merah padam ketika ia tak sengaja melihat sesuatu di bagian bawah Chanyeol.

 _Ya Tuhan ... besar sekali!_

"Kau terus melihat milikku, dan aku terus melihat milikmu. Kita impas bukan?"

Mendengar kalimat itu Baekhyun refleks menutupi dadanya dengan tangan. Wajahnya kian merah padam dan Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya. Bibir Baekhyun mencebil imut melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Ia menunggu pria itu mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Sebelum akhirnya memakai jubah mandi.

Baekhyun kembali terkesiap saat menyadari tubuhnya sedang dibalut handuk, sebelum kemudian Chanyeol memakaikan jubah mandi padanya. Pria itu sempat menghentikan pergerakan tangannya ketika tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang janggal di bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

"Itu bekas apa?" tanyanya penasaran setelah menemukan bekas jahitan di perut gadis itu.

Baekhyun buru-buru melepas tangan Chanyeol dan merapatkan jubah mandinya. Ia sedikit menunduk, "Kata orang tuaku, ini bekas luka yang kuperoleh saat kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam."

"Kecelakaan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Jika kau bertanya kecelakaan apa, aku sendiri juga tidak ingat, Oppa. Mungkin kau bisa menanyakannya pada orang tuaku. Sampai sekarang mereka tak pernah membahas secara detail kecelakaan yang pernah aku alami," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Pria itu memilih tak mau ambil pusing soal kecelakaan yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Ia segera membopong tubuh Baekhyun sama seperti sebelumnya. Baekhyun refleks mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Ia hanya terdiam saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan iris mata Chanyeol. Keduanya saling memandang lekat, sampai tidak sadar sudah berhenti di dekat ranjang.

Salahkan saja gairah Chanyeol yang memang sulit untuk dikendalikan tiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin memang benar jika gadis itu telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak awal mereka bertemu. Meski di satu sisi, sosok ibu kandung Hyoje yang sampai sekarang belum diketahui keberadaannya, masih menempati ruang kecil di dalam hati Chanyeol.

Lalu untuk Baekhyun sendiri, ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya begitu luluh dan tidak bisa melawan ketika Chanyeol kembali mencium bibirnya. Mungkinkah ia memang sudah jatuh dalam pesona pria itu?

 **CKLEK!**

Keduanya kembali larut dalam ciuman panas, sampai-sampai tak menyadari seseorang sudah membuka pintu kamar.

"Daddy? Mommy?"

Mata mereka melotot lebar setelah mendengar suara khas milik Hyoje. Keduanya menoleh kompak ke arah pintu, hanya untuk mendapati sosok mungil sudah berdiri di sana dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Hyoje ..."

Anak itu meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuk di bawah dagu. Memasang pose berpikir.

"Daddy dan Mommy sedang apa? Kenapa Daddy menggendong Mommy?" ada jeda sejenak ketika Hyoje menyadari penampilan kedua orang tuanya. "Oh, Daddy dan Mommy habis mandi belsama, ya? Kenapa Hyoje tidak diajak?"

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam mendengar dua pertanyaan terakhir yang meluncur sangat cepat dari bibir Hyoje tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Hyoje 'kan bisa mandi sendiri. Kenapa harus ikut mandi bersama Daddy dan Mommy?" goda Chanyeol setelah menurunkan Baekhyun di ranjang. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah merona milik Baekhyun.

"Hyoje 'kan juga mau mandi belsama Daddy dan Mommy," rengek Hyoje dengan bibir mencebil imut. "Hyoje sudah telanjul mandi sama Nenek Sooyoung."

Chanyeol meringis lebar, kemudian membawa Hyoje ke pangkuannya. Kini ia sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Mommy 'kan masih sakit. Jadi wajar saja jika Daddy mandi bersama Mommy. Daddy takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Mommy ..."

Hebat, Chanyeol memang pandai sekali mencari alasan. Bahkan di hadapan putrinya sendiri.

Baekhyun melirik sinis pada Chanyeol yang diketahui menyeringai puas. Beruntung Hyoje memang anak yang sangat polos, sehingga tidak bertanya lagi pada keduanya.

"Hyoje tunggu di ruang makan, ya? Daddy dan Mommy mau ganti baju dulu. Nanti kami menyusul ke sana."

"Eung~"

Hyoje mencium wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Sebelum berlari kecil keluar kamar, meninggalkan keduanya yang masih duduk berdampingan di tepi ranjang dengan jubah mandi yang membalut tubuh masing-masing.

Baekhyun bergerak cepat menuju lemari pakaiannya. Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol lebih dulu menarik tangannya hingga ia jatuh ke dalam pangkuan pria itu.

"Aku suka apa yang kita lakukan tadi," Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun, "Lain kali, aku ingin kita lebih intim lagi, Baekhyunnie~"

Cengiran lebar terpampang jelas di wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun refleks mencubit gemas pinggang pria itu, hingga terdengar pekikan kesakitan. Setelahnya gadis itu buru-buru mengambil pakaian dari lemari, sebelum bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi lagi untuk mengganti penampilannya.

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar tawa Chanyeol dari dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu, lalu merosot ke lantai dengan kedua tangan memegangi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Panas ..." Baekhyun semakin tersipu malu saat melirik _bathtub_ , "Aish, dia benar-benar menyebalkan ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sooyoung dan Yoona memutuskan untuk pulang setelah makan malam bersama di mansion Chanyeol. Keduanya secara bergantian mencium wajah Hyoje yang terlihat merajuk. Tampaknya anak itu masih ingin bermain bersama kedua neneknya. Wajar jika Hyoje memberikan sikap penolakan secara terang-terangan saat melihat kedua neneknya berpamitan.

"Hei, cucu kesayangan kami tidak boleh cemberut. Nanti cantiknya hilang," goda Sooyoung. Bukannya menurut, Hyoje semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Ikuti nasehat dokter. Kau harus beristirahat," Yoona mengingatkan sembari mengusap wajah Baekhyun, lantas menghadiahi kecupan singkat di keningnya. gadis itu mengangguk patuh.

"Kau harus menjaga istrimu dengan baik, Yeol." Giliran Sooyoung yang berpesan pada Chanyeol dan hanya dibalas gumaman singkat pria itu.

"Kami pergi dulu. Kapan-kapan kami akan mengunjungi kalian lagi. Atau bila kalian ada waktu, datanglah mengunjungi kami," tutur Sooyoung. Ia mempersilakan Yoona masuk ke mobil terlebih dahulu.

"Baik, Ibu."

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah mengantar kepergian Sooyoung dan Yoona. Kedua wanita paruh baya itu terlihat melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil, lalu tertawa kecil saat mendengar tangisan Hyoje setelah menyadari mobil yang dinaiki kedua neneknya mulai melaju secara perlahan.

"Sssh ... jangan menangis, Sayang," bujuk Baekhyun seraya mengusap punggung anak itu. Belum selesai menghibur Hyoje, Chanyeol tiba-tiba meraih tubuh anak itu dari gendongannya.

"Biar aku saja," Chanyeol sesekali mengusap punggung Hyoje yang masih terisak. "Kembalilah ke kamar dan beristirahat. Kau pasti kelelahan."

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian mencium wajah Hyoje. Ia tersenyum geli mendapati anak itu masih saja merajuk. Ia mengawasi gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang terlihat menaiki tangga sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar Hyoje.

Menuruti nasehat Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan menaiki tangga dan kembali ke kamar. Seharusnya ia segera berbaring di ranjang. Akan tetapi saat melihat balkon kamar, Baekhyun justru berjalan ke sana. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil ketika merasakan hembusan angin malam.

Baekhyun berniat masuk ke kamar, tapi urung setelah melihat pemandangan di atas langit yang luar biasa mempesona. Gadis itu akhirnya memilih bertahan di sana, bersandar pada teralis balkon kamar.

"Indah sekali ..." gumamnya terus mengeluarkan decak kagum.

 _Sret!_

Baekhyun terkesiap saat seseorang tiba-tiba memakaikan _cardigan_ pada tubuhnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri di dekatnya..

"Kenapa tidak beristirahat, hm? Kau ini memang sulit sekali mendengarkan nasehatku."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, "Aku hanya ingin menikmati suasana malam dari balkon."

"Udara malam cukup dingin. Kau bisa sakit jika berdiri di sini tanpa memakai sesuatu yang menghangatkan tubuhmu," tutur Chanyeol. Tak memberikan kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk membalas ucapannya, pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang istri.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar," ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Gadis itu tak sempat melakukan perlawanan karena tubuhnya terlanjur ditarik masuk oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu menuntunnya duduk di ranjang, kemudian mengambilkan segelas susu stroberi yang ada di atas nakas.

"Kau suka minum susu stroberi sebelum tidur 'kan? Minumlah ..."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ibumu."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum puas dalam hati. Sejujurnya, bukan dari Yoona ia mengetahui kebiasaan Baekhyun. Kalian tentu ingat jika mereka belum lama menikah, ditambah lagi tidak ada waktu untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain di awal pertemuan mereka.

Semua berubah semenjak mereka menikah dan tinggal bersama. Sedikitnya, Chanyeol mulai tahu apa saja yang disukai Baekhyun. Gadis itu selalu pergi ke dapur diam-diam setiap malam. Sampai ia melihat sendiri Baekhyun sangat bersemangat ketika meminum susu stroberi.

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat Baekhyun langsung memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia mengamati gelas yang sudah kosong, sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Tanpa ragu Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. ia terkekeh pelan mendapati wajah Baekhyun lagi-lagi memerah.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau wajahmu memang mudah sekali memerah setiap kali kita melakukan _skinship_ , hm?"

Tawa Chanyeol akhirnya pecah ketika warna merah kian mendominasi wajah Baekhyun.

"Oppa~"

 **DEG!**

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak sangat cepat mendengar nada merengek milik Baekhyun. Pria itu berdeham pelan, menghentikan tawa sekaligus menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang sempat menggila.

"Tidurlah." Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun. Sekilas memang terlihat seperti sedang menidurkan Hyoje, namun lain perlakuannya ketika itu adalah Baekhyun. Pria itu tetap saja mengambil kesempatan menciumi setiap jengkal wajah Baekhyun setelah dirasa sang istri mulai pergi ke alam mimpi.

Bibir Chanyeol melengkung sempurna. Ia amati sekali lagi paras ayu di depannya.

 _Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Baekhyunnie~_

 **..**

 **Destiny of Us**

 **..**

Empat orang pria, lengkap dengan jas formal yang membalut tubuh masing-masing, tampak berjalan tegap mengikuti Baekhyun dan Hyoje menyisiri lantai salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di kota Seoul. Mereka tidak peduli atas luapan kekesalan Baekhyun yang sempat menolak diikuti ke manapun dia pergi.

" _ **Maafkan kami, Nyonya. Ini sudah perintah Tuan Chanyeol."**_

 _Well_ , mereka memang sudah mendapat mandat langsung dari Chanyeol. Tentu mereka harus bekerja sebaik mungkin, jika tidak ingin mendapatkan konsekuensi menakutkan yang senantiasa menghantui mereka.

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Baekhyun kesal pada empat pengawal yang diperintahkan Chanyeol untuk menemaninya. Ia merasa tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas, ke mana-mana selalu diawasi dan itu menjadikan dirinya pusat perhatian orang-orang.

Baekhyun sepertinya belum terbiasa mendapat perlakuan publik yang sudah mengenalinya sebagai istri pria terkaya nomor 1 di Korea Selatan.

"Mommy, Hyoje mau makan es klim~"

Baekhyun bersyukur kekesalannya bisa sedikit berkurang berkat keberadaan Hyoje. "Nanti ya, Sayang. Mommy akan membelikan es klim kesukaan Hyoje setelah kita selesai berbelanja. Dengan satu syarat, Hyoje harus menjadi anak penurut. Tidak boleh pergi jauh-jauh dari Mommy," ucapnya memberi pengertian.

"Eung~" Hyoje tertawa riang, semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Melihat sikap Hyoje, Baekhyun merasakan kebahagiaan luar biasa.

"Baekhyun?"

Langkah Baekhyun dan Hyoje terhenti di depan toko pakaian. Keduanya menoleh, sampai terdengar teriakan heboh dari Hyoje. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar setelah mengetahui sosok wanita yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka dengan sosok mungil yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Luhan-eonni ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun memijat pelipisnya. Ia berulang kali menghela napas panjang sambil memejamkan mata. Ocehan Chanyeol yang terus keluar tanpa henti benar-benar membuat telinganya sakit.

"Aku sedang berusaha mengumpulkan semua informasinya. Bisakah kau bersabar sedikit lagi?"

"Sampai kapan? Aku mulai bosan menunggu, Tuan Oh."

"Kau pikir mudah mendapatkan informasi soal keluarga Byun?!" balas Sehun mulai emosi.

Chanyeol mendengus malas, "Katanya kau sangat ahli dalam mencari informasi. Hanya mencari informasi soal keluarga Byun saja kesulitan. Payah."

"Mereka sangat pandai menyembunyikan informasi!" Sehun tidak terima atas ejekan kecil diberikan Chanyeol. "Kalau kau tidak mau bersabar, cari saja sendiri! Jangan menyuruhku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku hanya bercanda, _dude_ ," tuturnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sehun masih saja menggerutu kesal, sampai kemudian menemukan sinar gelisah di mata Chanyeol. Dalam hitungan detik, amarah Sehun menghilang, digantikan dengan rasa penasaran.

Hanya melalui ekspresi wajahnya saja, Sehun tahu jika Chanyeol tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Lagi, Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Hei, apa sekarang aku sedang berbicara dengan patung?! Jawab pertanyaanku, _pabbo_!"

Mata Chanyeol berkilat marah, yang hanya dibalas cengiran khas milik Sehun.

"Kau bisa membantuku?"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Soal apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya memancing Baekhyun agar mau memuaskanku di ranjang."

Mata Sehun berkedip-kedip, sebelum akhirnya mulut pria itu terbuka lebar.

"A-apa yang baru saja kau katakan?! Memuaskanmu di ranjang?!"

"Bisakah kau kecilkan _volume_ suaramu?" balas Chanyeol sengit.

"Tidak, karena aku terlanjur _syok_ dengan pertanyaan frontalmu," jawab Sehun santai. Ingin sekali Chanyeol melempar sesuatu agar bisa mengenai _poker face_ milik Sehun.

Chanyeol kembali terdiam. Kali ini ia menundukkan kepala, lantas mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar.

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila, Sehun. Setiap kali aku berada di dekatnya, aku ingin sekali melakukan interaksi lebih intim." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, "Dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus sekali."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, lantas mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah mendapati ekspresi Chanyeol berubah layaknya paman hidung belang di luar sana. Ia merangsek maju, menjentikkan jari tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol untuk mengembalikan kesadaran pria itu.

"Masih pagi, jangan memikirkan hal berbau mesum atau kau akan mengalami ereksi dalam waktu dekat."

Nyatanya bukan hanya Chanyeol, Sehun bahkan tak ragu mengeluarkan kalimat frontal yang segera disambut pelototan tajam dari pria bermarga Park itu. Selanjutnya terdengar tawa menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Jika aku boleh memberi saran, kau harus memastikan perasaanmu terlebih dahulu, Yeol."

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun menarik napas panjang. "Aku mau tanya, apakah perempuan itu masih menempati ruang di hatimu?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Kali ini raut wajahnya terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Yang kumaksud ibu kandung Hyoje."

Seketika wajah Chanyeol berubah. Sesuai perkiraan Sehun, sahabatnya ini masih menyisakan ruang bagi sosok ibu kandung Hyoje di dalam hatinya.

"Jika kau ingin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya, pastikan dulu perempuan itu sudah tidak menempati ruang di hatimu." Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "Baekhyun sudah banyak berkorban, Yeol. Ia menggantikan kakaknya dan juga merelakan masa mudanya untuk menjadi ibu Hyoje. Jangan sampai, kau hanya menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan saja. Kau harus tetap memikirkan perasaannya. Bila perlu, kau harus menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai prioritas utamamu mulai detik ini. Baru kau bisa memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya."

Usai memberikan nasehat, Sehun undur diri berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia sempat melihat wajah frustasi Chanyeol.

 _Aku hanya berharap kau tidak salah mengambil jalan, Yeol._

"Sehun?"

Pria itu terkesiap mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Dahinya mengerut tajam ketika mendapati Eunjung membawakan amplop serupa seperti sebelumnya.

"Paket untuk Presdir lagi?" tebak Sehun.

Eunjung mengangguk sambil meringis lebar, "Lagi-lagi tidak memakai identitas pengirim," imbuhnya.

Sehun menerima amplop tersebut. Memeriksa tulisan tangan yang tertera di bagian depan. Sama seperti tulisan tangan sebelumnya.

Artinya, ada indikasi si pengirim paket tersebut adalah orang yang sama.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati kaca jendela ruangannya, yang langsung menghadap jalanan di luar gedung kantor. Ia pejamkan matanya sejenak, merenungi kembali semua perkataan Sehun. Hingga tanpa sadar pikiran Chanyeol kembali melayang pada ucapan orang tuanya beberapa waktu lalu. Tepatnya saat ia menghadiri pesta ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

" _ **Ayah bilang, jika aku memberitahu kepada publik soal Baekhyun dan Hyoje, perempuan itu akan datang menemuiku bukan?"**_

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela.

" _ **Apa sampai sekarang kau masih mengharapkannya?"**_

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku masih mengharapkan perempuan itu?" gumamnya tanpa sadar ketika teringat ucapan ibunya.

" _ **Ayah lihat kau tampak sangat nyaman saat bersama Baekhyun. Kau bahkan berani melakukan skinship dengannya di hadapan publik. Ayah pikir kau sudah membuka hatimu untuk Baekhyun."**_

Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Chanyeol, "Iya, aku merasa nyaman saat bersama Baekhyun ..."

" _ **Jika perempuan itu memang masih peduli, mungkin dalam waktu dekat dia akan muncul di hadapan kalian."**_

" _ **Jika tidak?"**_

" _ **Berarti kau harus melupakannya. Kau hanya perlu fokus pada Baekhyun. Dia adalah masa depanmu bersama Hyoje."**_

Potongan-potongan obrolannya bersama Siwon dan Sooyoung seolah memberikan pencerahan dalam kepala Chanyeol. Mata pria itu terbuka kembali, memancarkan binar yang sangat terang.

Ada harapan baru yang muncul dari sana.

"Benar, Baekhyun adalah masa depanku dan Hyoje."

Pria itu tersenyum lebar setelah satu keputusan terpatri dalam benaknya. Ia meraih ponselnya di atas meja, bermaksud menghubungi seseorang.

Jantungnya berdebar, terlebih mendengar suara sang mertua yang mengalun lembut di seberang sana.

"Ibu, ini aku." Chanyeol sedikit tertawa karena pertama kalinya ia merasakan gugup luar biasa, "Aku butuh bantuan Ibu. Bisakah ibu memberitahuku apa saja yang disukai Baekhyun? Aku ingin memberinya kejutan manis, Bu."

Wajah Chanyeol semakin terlihat cerah setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Yoona. Buru-buru ia mengambil kertas dan pulpen, lantas dengan penuh semangat mencatat semua kesukaan Baekhyun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Mobil yang dinaiki Baekhyun dan Hyoje, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang terlihat padat ketika jam makan siang.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati Hyoje tertidur di atas pangkuannya. Ia mengusap lembut kepala anak itu, sebelum kemudian menghadiahi ciuman bertubi-tubi di setiap jengkal wajah Hyoje. Mengamati wajah Hyoje yang sedang tertidur dengan mimik polos membuat hati Baekhyun selalu menghangat.

Entahlah, satu hal yang pasti Baekhyun merasa jiwa keibuannya selalu terpanggil setiap bersama Hyoje. Atau mungkin karena ia memang sudah menganggap Hyoje seperti putrinya sendiri.

Gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya ke luar jendela, mengamati beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang trotoar. Memorinya kembali pada obrolan singkatnya dengan Luhan beberapa jam lalu.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Bibi Ahn memergokimu di ruang kerja Chanyeol?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Pandangannya kembali fokus pada Hyoje dan Yujie yang tampak asyik bermain. Mereka sekarang tengah berada di salah satu tempat makan yang kebetulan menyediakan area khusus untuk bermain anak-anak._

" _Bagaimana reaksinya?"_

" _Dia hanya memberiku nasehat untuk tidak masuk sembarangan ke ruang kerja Chanyeol-oppa. Termasuk menyentuh barang-barang pribadinya."_

 _Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Jika aku jadi Bibi Ahn, aku pun akan berkata yang sama dengannya."_

 _Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apa menurutmu Bibi Ahn tahu soal ibu kandung Hyoje, Eonni?"_

 _Mata Luhan sempat melotot, sebelum wanita itu kembali meletakkan gelas minumannya di atas meja._

" _Dengarkan aku," Luhan meraih jemari tangan Baekhyun, menatap gadis itu dengan sorot mata memohon, "Buang jauh-jauh keinginanmu untuk mencari tahu siapa ibu kandung Hyoje. Aku memberitahu soal ini bukan karena aku tak mendukung langkah yang kau ambil. Tolong jangan berbuat nekat sebab ini terlalu beresiko. Jika Chanyeol sampai tahu, kau akan menghadapi kemarahannya yang sangat mengerikan, Baekhyunnie."_

" _Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa ibu kandung Hyoje, Eonni ..."_

" _Semua menganggap ibu kandung Hyoje sudah tiada."_

 _Wajah Baekhyun berubah pias, "Bagaimana jika ibu kandung Hyoje masih hidup?"_

 _Luhan terdiam._

" _Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti dia datang, Eonni? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku masih pantas untuk berada di sisi mereka? Ketika orang yang jauh lebih berhak menempati posisi itu muncul di hadapan kami?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendapati perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan._

" _Sejujurnya aku merasa ketakutan, Eonni ..." Baekhyun tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya, "Aku takut jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol-oppa dan terlalu dalam menyayangi Hyoje. Karena bila ibu kandung Hyoje kembali nanti, aku takut dia akan mengambil mereka dariku, Eonni."_

" _Tidak, kau jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, Baekhyunnie." Luhan meremas jemari tangan Baekhyun, mencoba memberikan pengertian pada gadis itu, "Chanyeol, aku yakin dia sudah melupakan sosok ibu kandung Hyoje. Perempuan itu hanya bagian masa lalunya. Kau adalah masa depannya bersama Hyoje."_

" _Eonni ..."_

" _Percayalah padaku, Baek. Jangan takut untuk jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol," Luhan tersenyum penuh arti, "Buang rasa ketakutanmu. Lihatlah bagaimana mereka sekarang tampak berubah setelah kau masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Itu semua berkat dirimu Baek. Kau harus lebih percaya diri. Kau jauh lebih baik dari perempuan itu."_

 _ **Flashback off**_

 _BRAK!_

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar ketika merasakan guncangan cukup keras hingga tubuhnya sedikit terhempas ke depan. Ia memperhatikan ke sekeliling dan menemukan sang supir tampak panik.

Empat orang pengawal yang mengikuti Baekhyun di mobil belakang ikut berhenti dan bergegas menghampirinya. Mereka ikut terkejut saat mobil yang dinaiki majikannya berhenti secara mendadak, menyusul suara benturan sebelumnya yang sangat keras.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nyonya?" tanya salah satu pengawal dengan wajah panik.

Baekhyun yang masih terlihat linglung mengangguk kecil, "A-apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ada kecelakaan kecil, Nyonya. Mohon tunggu sebentar, kami akan memeriksanya."

Selain keempat pengawalnya, Baekhyun melihat supir sudah keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan dirinya bersama Hyoje yang masih bertahan di jok belakang. Baekhyun mendapati supir dan keempat pengawalnya tengah berbicara dengan salah seorang pengemudi lain. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara supirnya meninggi.

Sedikit membuka jendela, Baekhyun mengintip dari dalam. Ia sedikit was-was melihat suasana panas di luar sana. Ia pun memutuskan keluar untuk menengahi perdebatan yang sedang terjadi. Sampai kemudian mendapati bagian depan mobil yang ia naiki sedikit tergores.

"Nyonya ..." sang supir mendekat, "Pria ini tidak berhati-hati saat mengemudikan mobil ketika melewati tikungan. Sampai menyenggol bagian depan mobil kita, Nyonya."

"Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan. Kau saja yang mengemudikan mobil melewati marka jalan. Lihat, mobil majikanku pun ikut tergores."

"Kau juga tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik. Aku bahkan sudah membunyikan klakson."

Baekhyun melirik mobil lain dan menemukan goresan yang sama seperti mobilnya. Gadis itu menghela napas pendek sambil berujar, "Aku akan bertanggung jawab mengganti kerusakan mobilmu, Tuan."

"Nyonya ..."

Supir pribadi Baekhyun tampak tidak setuju. Keempat pengawalnya pun bereaksi serupa.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi, "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah," tuturnya mengingatkan.

"Ada apa ini?"

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara yang tak asing. Ia melihat sosok pria berperawakan jangkung. Pria itu memiliki postur tubuh layaknya seorang model. Penampilannya terlihat sangat berkelas, lengkap dengan jas armani dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di atas hidungnya.

Baekhyun merasakan ada kekesalan dari nada bicara pria itu.

"Baekhyunnie ..."

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Baekhyun setelah mendengar perubahan nada suara pria itu. Terlebih bagaimana cara pria itu memanggil namanya. _Dia mengenaliku? Siapa?_

Tepat saat sosok itu melepas kacamatanya, mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

"Jonghyun-oppa?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **08 Januari 2017**

* * *

 **A/N :** Finally, akhirnya bisa update lagi *tebar confetti*

Mohon maaf saya baru bisa posting sekarang setelah lewat 1 bulan *deep bow*

Dan saya juga minta maaf lagi karena ini postingan terakhir untuk bulan Januari, sebab saya akan mengambil hiatus sekitar 3 bulan. Info selebihnya bisa kalian cek lewat salah satu postingan di instagram saya :)

Saya tahu, update terlalu lama memang berpengaruh kepada ketertarikan reader, tapi saya tidak punya pilihan lain dan terpaksa mengambil hiatus sementara waktu. Segera setelah urusan real-life saya selesai, saya akan secepatnya kembali ke sini untuk menyelesaikan semua FF-FF saya (^_^)

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa *bye-bye*

 **p.s :** Clue tokoh baru sempat saya bocorkan di instagram. Adakah yang tebakannya benar? Kita ucapkan selamat datang pada Hong Jonghyun muehehehe


	8. Chapter 7

**Destiny of Us**

 **Chapter 7**

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Other Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Family, Marriage Life, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2017©Summerlight92**

* * *

Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan Hong Jonghyun. Pria itu termasuk kerabat Baekhyun. Ayahnya dan ayah Jonghyun merupakan saudara sepupu. Sewaktu Baekhyun dititipkan pada kakek dan neneknya (orang tua Yoona) yang tinggal di Jepang, Jonghyun ikut pindah ke sana karena kebetulan mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan. Pria itu banyak membantu Baekhyun selama menyesuaikan diri di negeri sakura. Usianya yang terpaut 7 tahun di atas Baekhyun, membuat Jonghyun dianggap sosok kakak yang sangat perhatian bagi gadis itu.

"Selamat menikmati."

Baekhyun tersenyum pada sosok gadis yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan. Tak lupa, ia mengucapkan terima kasih yang disambut senyuman ramah oleh pegawai kafe tersebut.

Setelah pertemuan tak terduka dalam insiden kecelakaan kecil, mereka pun memutuskan untuk mampir ke kafe terdekat. Sekedar mengobrol untuk saling melepas rindu karena sudah lama tak bertemu.

Terakhir kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan Jonghyun sekitar 2 tahun silam, sebelum pria itu terbang ke London untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Baekhyun melirik ke samping. Ada Hyoje yang tampak menatap segelas _chocolate milkshake_ dan sepotong _strawberry cheesecake_ dengan mata berbinar lucu. Ia sengaja membawa Hyoje ikut bergabung, mengingat anak itu terbangun dari tidurnya, dan hampir menangis karena tak menemukan Baekhyun di dalam mobil.

Bibir Baekhyun melengkung sempurna. Diusapnya dengan lembut kepala Hyoje. Ia senang sekali melihat anak itu tampak menikmati makanannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Ia hampir saja melupakan keberadaan Jonghyun. "Kabarku baik, Oppa. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya pada Jonghyun.

"Aku baik," jawab Jonghyun singkat. Ia melirik Hyoje yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan ekspresi takut. "Aku sangat terkejut mendengar kau sudah menikah."

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, Oppa." Baekhyun meneguk minumannya, "Apa yang sedang Oppa lakukan di sini? Kupikir Oppa masih berada di London."

"Alasan pekerjaan," Jonghyun tersenyum tipis. "Sekaligus mencarimu."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Mencariku?"

Jonghyun mengangguk, "Aku kembali ke Jepang sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Saat aku mendatangi rumah kakek dan nenekmu, mereka bilang kau sudah kembali ke Korea. Setahuku, kau akan menghadiri pernikahan kakakmu. Aku tidak menyangka justru kau yang menikah, Baekhyun."

Mendengar jawaban Jonghyun, memori Baekhyun kembali pada saat ia tiba di Seoul. Pertama kalinya ia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya setelah 4 tahun tinggal di Jepang. Reaksi yang diutarakan Jonghyun terkait kabar pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol pun sangat dimengerti. Baekhyun sendiri sampai sekarang masih tidak percaya jika dirinya sudah menikah dan berstatus sebagai istri orang terkaya nomor 1 di Korea Selatan.

"Semua serba mendadak, Oppa. Maaf jika aku tak sempat mengabarimu," sesal Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tak memberitahukan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol kepada Jonghyun. Seperti yang ia ucapkan, semua serba mendadak.

Bahkan kakek dan neneknya yang tinggal di Jepang pun baru tahu kabar pernikahan itu setelah ia resmi menjadi istri Chanyeol. Orang tuanya sengaja memberitahu mereka setelah pernikahan Chanyeol tetap terlaksana, kendati pengantin wanitanya adalah Baekhyun, bukan Seohyun seperti rencana awal.

"Mommy ..."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Hyoje. Ia terheran melihat sinar ketakutan di mata anak itu. "Ada apa, Sayang?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ngg ... paman ini siapa? Kenapa belbicala sangat aklab dengan Mommy?" Hyoje bertanya dengan polos. Baekhyun tertawa gemas mendengarnya.

"Paman ini sepupu jauh mommy, Sayang. Dia juga tinggal di Jepang dan sudah banyak membantu mommy di sana." Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Jonghyun, "Ayo, ucapkan salam pada Paman Jonghyun."

Hyoje terlihat ragu dan hanya menatap Jonghyun tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Halo, senang bertemu denganmu, Hyoje." Jonghyun berinisiatif menyapa Hyoje lebih dulu. "Jangan takut. Paman tidak menggigit kok."

Mendengar celetukan Jonghyun, tawa menggemaskan pun meluncur dari bibir Hyoje. "Hihi, Hyoje tahu Paman tidak akan menggigit. Paman 'kan bukan monstel," ucapnya polos dan sukses membuat dua orang dewasa itu ikut tertawa.

"Jadi siapa namamu, anak manis?" tanya Jonghyun ramah.

Berkat candaan yang dikeluarkan Jonghyun, suasana canggung antara dirinya dan Hyoje pun mencair. Anak itu tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "Selamat siang, Paman Jonghyun. Namaku Palk Hyoje ..."

"Pandai sekali," puji Jonghyun seraya mengusap kepala Hyoje. "Apa kau suka dengan makananmu?"

"Eung, ini enak sekali, Paman. Hyoje suka, hehe ..."

Jonghyun tertawa gemas melihat ekspresi Hyoje yang begitu imut dan lucu. "Apa kau ingin tambah lagi? Paman bisa memesankannya untukmu," tawarnya.

Bola mata Hyoje seketika berbinar terang. "Hyoje boleh pesan lagi?"

"Oppa, tidak perlu," tolak Baekhyun secara halus. Membuat wajah Hyoje tertekuk lucu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun," Jonghyun tersenyum hangat. "Aku senang melakukannya untuk Hyoje."

"Tapi aku tidak mau Hyoje terlalu banyak memakan makanan manis," lanjut Baekhyun dengan wajah cemas.

"Uuh ... satu lagi saja, Mommy. Boleh, ya?" pinta Hyoje sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ yang sangat menggemaskan. Jonghyun tertawa melihat kelakuan Hyoje.

Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menghindari serangan mata Hyoje pun menyerah. "Baik, satu saja, ya. Ini yang terakhir. Hyoje tidak boleh tambah lagi."

"Eung~" seru Hyoje bersemangat. "Ayo, Paman! Temani Hyoje memesan makanan lagi!"

Jonghyun terkesiap ketika Hyoje turun dari kursi dan menarik tangannya. Dengan penuh semangat, Hyoje mengajak Jonghyun pergi ke meja kasir untuk kembali memesan makanan kesukaannya.

Baekhyun yang melihat interaksi mereka pun tersenyum. Senang karena Hyoje cepat beradaptasi dengan Jonghyun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol melirik _buket_ bunga mawar yang baru saja ia beli. Senyum bahagia terukir di bibir pria itu, bersamaan matanya yang berkilat penuh semangat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Rasanya tidak sabar ingin segera sampai di mansion dan memberikan _buket_ bunga itu untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat wajahnya yang merona lagi saat menerima hadiahku," Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Sangat menggemaskan."

Awalnya, Chanyeol berniat mengajak Baekhyun dan Hyoje makan siang bersama. Namun ia mendapat laporan dari salah satu pengawal Baekhyun jika mereka sudah makan siang di pusat perbelanjaan, bersama Luhan dan Yujie.

Suara dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Pria itu buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari balik jas. Dahinya sedikit mengerut melihat nama kontak salah satu pengawal untuk istrinya.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol kembali memandangi jalanan yang ia lalui, sampai jawaban yang keluar dari seberang sana membuat bola mata pria itu nyaris keluar. "Kecelakaan?!"

"Bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun dan Hyoje? Mereka baik-baik saja? Atau mereka terluka? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku bodoh! Kenapa kau diam saja?!" bentak Chanyeol emosi. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, seiring detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat.

Rasanya umur Chanyeol seperti memendek begitu mendengar mobil yang dinaiki Baekhyun dan Hyoje terlibat kecelakaan. Ia panik sekaligus takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka.

" _Nyonya Baekhyun dan Nona Hyoje baik-baik saja, Tuan. Hanya bagian depan mobil yang sedikit mengalami kerusakan._ "

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, aku bisa bernapas lega." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, tapi selanjutnya menggeram frustasi. "Apa kau ingin dipecat, hah? Kau membuatku nyaris terkena serangan jantung!"

" _Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Saya hanya ingin melaporkan tentang kejadian tadi, Tuan._ "

"Ck, lain kali jangan beri laporan setengah-setengah. Itu bisa membuatku salah terima informasi," balas Chanyeol ketus. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak sadar jika dia sendiri yang memotong ucapan pengawal pribadi Baekhyun tanpa mendengarnya secara utuh lebih dulu.

" _Ba-baik, Tuan._ "

"Apa mereka sudah sampai ke mansion dengan selamat?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

" _Sebenarnya ..._ "

Salah satu alis Chanyeol terangkat. Ia dengarkan penjelasan dari pengawal itu dengan seksama. Sampai wajahnya yang semula sudah terlihat tenang, perlahan berubah dingin dengan mata berkilat tajam.

"Putar balik!" Chanyeol memberi perintah pada supir usai memutus sambungan ponsel. "Kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Lebih cepat lebih bagus. Aku tidak mau kita datang telambat. Kau mengerti?!"

"Baik, Tuan." Supir itu mengangguk takut mendengar teriakan keras Chanyeol yang dikuasai emosi. Tak ingin bernasib buruk, supir itu pun menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam guna menambah kecepatan laju mobil yang ia kemudikan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Mata sipit gadis itu membola usai melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponsel, hampir jam 2 siang. Barulah Baekhyun sadar jika ia dan Hyoje sudah terlalu lama berada di kafe bersama Jonghyun.

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada Jonghyun. Pria itu kedapatan tengah sibuk mengobrol dengan seseorang lewat ponsel.

"Oppa—" kalimat Baekhyun menggantung, saat telinganya menangkap suara gemerincing dari arah pintu kafe. Gadis itu mendongak, hingga tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam dari sosok pria yang baru saja memasuki kafe. "Chanyeol-oppa?"

Mendengar nama yang tidak asing, Hyoje ikut menoleh dan refleks berteriak senang. "Daddy!" anak itu langsung melompat dari kursi dan berlari menghampiri ayahnya.

Beberapa pegawai kafe yang mengenali Chanyeol pun saling berbisik. Sewaktu Baekhyun datang memasuki kafe, sebenarnya mereka sudah mengenali gadis itu sebagai istri Chanyeol. Akan tetapi, mereka mencoba menjaga sikap karena Baekhyun dan Hyoje datang dengan pengawalan ketat. Mereka juga merasa bersalah karena sempat berspekulasi macam-macam tentang Jonghyun. Beruntung mereka menahan diri, karena akhirnya bisa sedikit menguping pembicaraan dan mengetahui jika Jonghyun adalah kerabat Baekhyun.

"Daddy datang untuk menjemput Mommy dan Hyoje?" tanya Hyoje dengan matanya yang mengerjap lucu. Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu membopong tubuh Hyoje. Anak itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Hyoje yang disambut tawa riang anak itu. Perhatiannya beralih pada sosok sang istri yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Daddy, ayo kita ke sana~" ajak Hyoje karena heran melihat ayahnya masih bertahan di dekat pintu kafe.

Chanyeol menuruti permintaan Hyoje. Keduanya menghampiri Baekhyun yang kini menundukkan kepala. Gadis itu terkesiap ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dengan sangat erat dan—

 _Cup!_

—mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut di bibir ranumnya.

"Sayang, kau tidak ingin mengenalkan seseorang padaku?" tanya Chanyeol disertai senyuman. Siapapun yang melihat ekspresi Chanyeol sekarang, pasti akan terpesona.

Sayangnya itu tidak berlaku bagi Baekhyun, karena menurutnya senyuman Chanyeol kali ini justru terlihat menakutkan.

Baekhyun melirik Jonghyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah selesai menelepon. "Ngg ... Oppa ini ..."

"Aku sudah tahu." Jonghyun menyela ucapan Baekhyun, lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Hong Jonghyun. Aku kerabat Baekhyun dari pihak ayahnya. Paman Kyuhyun dan ayahku adalah saudara sepupu. Bisa dibilang, kami ini sepupu jauh."

Chanyeol memandangi tangan Jonghyun yang terulur padanya. Andai saja tidak ada Baekhyun di sini, ia tidak akan membalas uluran tangan pria di depannya. Tidak peduli jika Jonghyun kerabat Baekhyun atau bukan. Rasanya ia tetap tidak suka melihat Baekhyun bersama pria lain. Namun Chanyeol masih berbaik hati untuk menjaga sikap di hadapan istrinya.

"Park Chanyeol. Suami Baekhyun," jawabnya dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan.

Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar nada posesif dari cara Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri.

"Sayang, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol langsung menatap ke dalam bola mata Baekhyun. Serasa dihipnotis, gadis itu mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Maaf, kami harus pulang sekarang, Jonghyun-ssi," tutur Chanyeol lengkap dengan aura angkuh.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku mengerti," balas Jonghyun dengan ramah. Ia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun dan Hyoje.

"Sayang, ayo beri salam pada Paman Jonghyun," ucap Baekhyun pada Hyoje.

"Eung~" Hyoje mengangguk patuh. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Paman. Telima kasih sudah membelikan makanan dan minuman yang enak untuk Hyoje."

"Sama-sama, Hyoje." Jonghyun mengusap kepala Hyoje, lantas tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. "Hati-hati. Kuharap lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Mata Chanyeol melotot. _Apa-apaan pria ini? Seenaknya saja mengajak Baekhyunku seperti itu?! Sudah bosan hidup rupanya ..._

"Tentu, Oppa. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Baekhyun tidak sadar jika jawaban yang ia berikan seperti menyiram bensin ke atas percikan api. Ia tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Chanyeol tampak tidak suka dengan interaksi mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun dan Hyoje pindah ke mobil yang dinaiki Chanyeol, sementara mobil yang dinaiki mereka semula dibawa ke bengkel, agar bagian depan mobil yang mengalami kerusakan bisa diperbaiki. Chanyeol sedikit menyayangkan keputusan Baekhyun yang menolak uang ganti rugi yang ditawarkan Jonghyun.

Menurut Baekhyun, mobil Jonghyun sendiri juga tergores. Jadi ia merasa tidak memerlukan uang ganti ruga dari Jonghyun karena mobil mereka sama-sama mengalami kerusakan. Chanyeol yang tidak terima dengan keputusan Baekhyun, memilih untuk bungkam seribu basa. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol selama perjalanan pulang ke mansion.

Baekhyun sendiri menyadari sikap Chanyeol yang sengaja mengabaikannya. Ingin sekali ia mencoba memulai obrolan terlebih dahulu, tapi melihat bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang tampak menakutkan, Baekhyun ikut memilih diam. Ia hanya mengamati Chanyeol yang memilih lebih fokus pada Hyoje. Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol membalas celotehan Hyoje dengan riang, sampai anak itu kembali tertidur di atas pangkuannya.

Melihat interaksi mereka, hati Baekhyun merasa sakit. Ketahuilah, hal lain yang paling dibenci Baekhyun dalam hidupnya adalah diabaikan oleh orang di sekitar. Perlakuan orang yang mengabaikan dirinya, di mata Baekhyun seperti menganggap ia bukan orang penting.

Air mata Baekhyun ingin menetes ketika mereka sampai di mansion. Chanyeol benar-benar mengabaikannya. Pria itu langsung turun dari mobil dan membawa Hyoje masuk ke mansion tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. Chanyeol hanya membalas sapaan dari Bibi Ahn dan pelayan lain yang sudah menunggu kepulangan mereka.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di dekat mobil sambil meremas kuat tali tas yang ia pakai. Matanya menatap sendu pada punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan semakin menjauh di depannya, hingga menghilang di balik pintu utama mansion.

Terrbiasa melihat interaksi manis majikan mereka, jelas Bibi Ahn dan pelayan lainnya menyadari ada yang tidak beres antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bagaimana Chanyeol yang memilih masuk ke mansion dengan Hyoje dalam gendongannya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini masih berdiri di dekat mobil. Raut kesedihan yang terlukis di wajah Baekhyun pun mengundang tanda tanya besar.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dua orang itu?

Sebagai orang terdekat Chanyeol yang sudah lama mengenal pria itu, Bibi Ahn pun menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie ..."

Gadis itu mendongak dan terkesiap menyadari Bibi Ahn sudah berdiri di depannya. "Bibi ..."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Bibi Ahn khawatir. Sekilas ia bisa melihat mata Baekhyun tampak berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Bi."

"Kau yakin?" Bibi Ahn masih belum percaya dengan jawaban Baekhyun. "Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Baekhyun. "Sungguh, Bi. Tidak ada apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja," jawabnya lalu masuk ke mansion menyusul Chanyeol dan Hyoje. Menyisakan Bibi Ahn dan pelayan lainnya yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi Baekhyun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hampir 30 menit, tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung keluar dari kamar Hyoje. Baekhyun sudah menunggunya di kamar mereka. Wajah gadis itu semakin murung karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menemuinya di kamar. Padahal Baekhyun sudah yakin jika Chanyeol akan menyempatkan diri untuk melihatnya walau hanya sebentar, sebelum kembali ke kantornya lagi.

 _Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri ..._

Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk lesu. Ia mati-matian menahan air matanya, sambil berpikir keras, apa yang membuat Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

 _Apa aku melakukan kesalahan dan membuatnya marah?_

Berbagai pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam kepala Baekhyun. Hingga ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara perlahan. Gadis itu menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sana. Meski masih dengan wajah datar yang terkesan menakutkan, Baekhyun merasa senang Chanyeol menemuinya. Ia pun mencoba tetap tersenyum lembut kepada pria itu, berusaha menyembunyikan cairan bening yang sempat menggenangi matanya.

"Oppa ..."

Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol berjalan cepat menghampirinya. Ia merasakan sentuhan tangan Chanyeol yang kini menangkup wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeriksa setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. "Apa maksud, Oppa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tadi mengalami kecelakaan bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Aku dan Hyoje baik-baik saja. Oppa tidak perlu khawatir," jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

"Baguslah."

Wajah Baekhyun kebingungan melihat Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju pintu.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali ke kantor." Chanyeol menoleh sejenak, "Makan malam nanti, tidak perlu menungguku. Aku akan pulang terlambat."

Senyum Baekhyun memudar setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Gadis itu berdiri mematung di samping ranjang dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Ia sempat berpikir, jika Chanyeol mungkin tidak suka melihatnya bersama Jonghyun, yang berarti sikap dingin pria itu karena dibakar api cemburu. Namun pemikirannya salah total.

Nyatanya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membahas soal Jonghyun.

 _Aku sempat berpikir jika kau cemburu pada Jonghyun-oppa ..._

Pemikiran itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

 _Sadarlah, Baekhyun. Kau sama sekali tidak berarti bagi Chanyeol. Dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai ibu baru untuk Hyoje, tidak lebih._

Air mata Baekhyun mulai mengaliri pipi, disusul suara isak tangisnya yang memenuhi kamar.

 _Mungkin selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi ibu kandung Hyoje di dalam hati Chanyeol-oppa ..._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun kembali ke kantor untuk mengambil beberapa barangnya yang masih tertinggal di meja. Suasana kantor mulai sepi mengingat sudah lebih dari 15 menit jam kantor berakhir. Sebelumnya, Sehun pergi ke kantor cabang untuk mengambil salinan proposal proyek kerjasama dengan perusahaan dari China.

Ketika sampai di mejanya, Sehun terheran mendapati lampu di ruangan Chanyeol masih menyala. Ia jadi ingat saat berpapasan Chanyeol sebelum pergi ke kantor cabang. Ada yang berbeda dengan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol. Saat pergi meninggalkan kantor, wajah Chanyeol terlihat cerah, tapi begitu kembali, wajah Chanyeol justru tampak mendung. Mengingat dirinya sedang dikejar waktu, Sehun tidak bertanya apapun pada sahabatnya itu.

Didorong rasa penasaran yang kuat, Sehun mengetuk pintu ruangan secara perlahan. Kendati tak ada respon dari dalam, pria itu tetap membuka pintu di depannya. Seperti yang sudah Sehun perkirakan, Chanyeol masih berada di ruangannya.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sehun begitu masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol. Setelah jam kantor berakhir, Sehun akan kembali berbicara non-formal terhadap pria itu.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Sehun lagi. Sayangnya, Chanyeol masih tak bergeming dan memilih fokus pada layar _netbook_.

"Hei, aku sedang bertanya padamu!" Sehun kesal karena diabaikan. Namun melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat murung, ia memilih mengalah. Sehun berjalan mendekat meja Chanyeol.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol singkat dan sukses membuat Sehun menautkan alisnya. Jawaban yang terucap benar-benar kontras dengan aura yang menguar dari Chanyeol. Gelap dan menyeramkan.

"Bagaimana tadi? Apa kau sudah memberikan hadiah untuk Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun mengganti topik pembicaraan. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan kantor, Chanyeol memang sempat memberitahu Sehun soal rencananya yang ingin pulang sebentar ke mansion hanya untuk memberikan hadiah kepada Baekhyun. Sehun jadi tertawa sendiri melihat kelakuan Chanyeol seperti remaja tanggung yang sedang kasmaran.

"Mungkin aku tidak jadi memberikannya pada Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini bola mata Sehun nyaris keluar karena _syok_ mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tidak jadi?"

"Aku sedang kesal padanya." Chanyeol mendengus kasar. "Saat perjalanan pulang ke mansion, aku sempat mendapat kabar dari salah satu pengawalnya jika mobil yang dinaiki Baekhyun dan Hyoje sempat mengalami kecelakaan kecil. Untung saja hanya bagian depan mobil yang mengalami kerusakan. Aku sudah panik setengah mati, mengkhawatirkan kondisi mereka, tapi apa yang kudapatkan? Aku justru menemukan istriku sedang menghabiskan wakut bersama seorang pria di kafe. Pria itu bahkan sudah berhasil mencuri hati Hyoje. Aku bisa melihat dari sikap Hyoje yang sangat ramah padanya. Padahal selama ini, Hyoje tidak semudah itu untuk akrab dengan orang asing."

"Tunggu!" Sehun pusing mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol yang panjang lebar. Namun ia lebih penasaran dengan sosok orang yang dimaksud Chanyeol. "Siapa pria yang kau maksud, Yeol?"

"Pria itu kerabat Baekhyun. Sepupu jauhnya," lanjut Chanyeol.

Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Mencoba memahami maksud penjelasan Chanyeol sambil mengamati perubahan ekspresi wajah pria itu. Usai mendapat pencerahan, Sehun tersenyum penuh arti—lebih tepatnya mengeluarkan seringaian jahil.

"Jadi, sepupu jauh Baekhyun yang membuat wajahmu kusut seperti sekarang?"

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Park Chanyeol?" Sehun ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol. "Astaga, Yeol. Kau itu sedang cemburu pada istrimu."

"Cemburu?"

"Yup."

Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku cemburu?" ia mengulang pernyataan Sehun.

Sehun berdecak seraya memutar bola matanya malas, "Benar. Mau mengelak berapa kali, sikapmu ini membuktikan jika kau sedang dibakar api cemburu," jelas Sehun.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" elak Chanyeol. "Aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya bersama pria lain."

Sehun menepuk keningnya dramatis. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, jatuh cinta bisa membuat seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal cerdas, arogan, dan angkuh menjadi bodoh seperti ini."

"Ya, apa maksud ucapanmu? Kau mengataiku bodoh?!" tanya Chanyeol tak terima.

"Ck, terserah kau sajalah. Kuharap otakmu masih bisa bekerja lebih cepat sebelum istrimu diambil pria lain."

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol. Tawanya menggema di luar sana hingga terdengar oleh Chanyeol. _Well_ , kapan lagi ia bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk menggoda Chanyeol yang seperti barusan.

"Aish, benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Chanyeol merasa bodoh karena dipermainakan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Ia kembali merenungkan kata-kata Sehun.

"Aku cemburu?" Chanyeol tertawa angkuh, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak cemburu."

Hei, akui saja jika kau memang cemburu, Tuan Park.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku memang cemburu!" Chanyeol menggeram emosi. "Arrrrghh! Byun Baekhyun kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Suasana makan malam terasa sepi. Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya karena ucapan Chanyeol terbukti. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya memasuki jam makan malam. Baekhyun pun terpaksa menikmati makan malamnya hanya berdua saja dengan Hyoje.

"Mommy?"

Suara imut Hyoje membuat Baekhyun menoleh, "Iya, Sayang?"

"Kenapa Mommy tidak makan?" tanya Hyoje sambil mengerjapkan matanya. "Kalau hanya dilihat saja 'kan tidak enak, Mommy."

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos anak itu. "Mommy hanya ingin menunggu daddy, tapi sampai sekarang daddy belum pulang," tutur Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia merasa sia-sia saja mengatakan kalimat barusan. Toh Chanyeol memang sudah berpesan agar ia tidak menunggunya untuk makan malam karena akan pulang terlambat.

Tapi, tak ada salahnya tetap berharap bukan?

Hyoje memiringkan kepalanya imut, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin daddy sedang sibuk bekelja, Mommy. Mommy tidak pellu menunggu daddy, ada Hyoje di sini," ujarnya riang bermaksud menghibur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia terharu mendengar ucapan Hyoje. Tangannya bergerak lembut mengusap kepala Hyoje. "Apa ... Hyoje sering makan malam sendirian?"

"Kalau daddy masih sibuk bekelja, Hyoje makan sendili, Mommy. Rasanya sepi sekali. Ah, tapi sekalang Hyoje tidak kesepian lagi kalena ada Mommy yang menemani Hyoje hehe ..."

Hati Baekhyun terenyuh mendengar jawaban Hyoje. Bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana masa kecil Hyoje yang tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang ibunya. Pasti berat sekali.

 _Cup!_

"Eh?" Mata Hyoje berkedip polos karena mendapat kecupan penuh kasih sayang di kening. "Mommy?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah menghibur mommy. Mommy sayang sekali sama Hyoje ..."

Wajah Hyoje terlihat ceria dan anak itu langsung naik ke pangkuan Baekhyun. Ia menghadiahi ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajah Baekhyun yang disambut tawa geli gadis itu.

"Hyoje juga sayaaaaaaang sekali sama Mommy," Hyoje memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun. Kedua tangan mungilnya menangkup pipi Baekhyun. "Mommy jangan belsedih lagi, ne? Hyoje tidak suka melihat Mommy sedih. Kalau sampai Daddy belbuat nakal sama Mommy, nanti bial Hyoje yang malahi ..."

Baekhyun pun tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya mendengar rentetan kalimat Hyoje. Suasana hatinya membaik dan nafsu makannya pun kembali. Ia mulai mengambil peralatan makan, lalu sejenak memandangi sekeliling. Baekhyun terkejut begitu mengetahui Bibi Ahn dan pelayan lainnya ikut memperhatikan. Gadis itu pun mengulum senyum, memberi isyarat jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

Tentu perubahan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun itu pun membuat semua orang bernapas lega. Mereka sangat senang melihat Hyoje mampu mengubah suasana hati Baekhyun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jelang jam 12 malam, Chanyeol baru sampai di mansion. Bibi Ahn yang terbiasa menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol terlihat duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Begitu mendengar suara mobil Chanyeol, ia pun langsung mendekati pintu utama untuk menyambut kepulangan pria itu.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan. Ia sedikit melonggarkan simpul dasi di balik kerah kemeja, sementara tangan kirinya membawa jas formal yang sudah ia lepas sewaktu perjalanan pulang ke mansion.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan Bibi Ahn selanjutnya membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Pria itu menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Selama makan malam tadi, wajah Baekhyun terlihat murung. Untung saja ada Hyoje yang menghiburnya," Bibi Ahn tersenyum tipis. "Jika kalian memang ada masalah, bicarakan baik-baik. Baekhun sekarang istrimu, Yeol. Kau harus terbuka padanya. Tidak baik menutupi sesuatu yang nantinya akan membuat Baekhyun berpikir macam-macam. Aku tidak tega melihatnya bersedih. Kau harus ingat, pengorbanan yang dia lakukan hingga sampai seperti sekarang sudah sangat besar."

"Bibi ..."

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum seraya mengusap bahu Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan kebahagiaanmu hanya karena keegoisanmu sendiri. Pikirkan perasaan Baekhyun, Yeol. Cobalah untuk terbuka padanya."

Seakan terkena tamparan telak dari Bibi Ahn, Chanyeol langsung berlari menaiki tangga untuk menemui Baekhyun.

"Dia ada di kamar Hyoje," teriak Bibi Ahn dari bawah begitu melihat perubahan sikap Chanyeol.

Mengikuti jawaban Bibi Ahn, Chanyeol bergegas ke kamar Hyoje. Pria itu bernapas lega begitu melihat istri dan putrinya sedang tertidur pulas sambil berpelukan di atas ranjang.

Tidak tega melihat posisi Baekhyun yang berbaring sempit di tepian ranjang, Chanyeol berinisiatif memindahkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kamar mereka. Pada saat yang sama, Bibi Ahn muncul dari balik pintu kamar Hyoje.

"Tolong perbaiki posisi Hyoje, Bi." Chanyeol berbalik sebentar pada wanita paruh baya itu. "Terima kasih atas nasehatnya."

Bibi Ahn tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _CKLEK!_

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mereka secara perlahan. Ia membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang dengan hati-hati, lalu menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada istrinya. Chanyeol duduk sejenak di tepi ranjang untuk memandangi wajah damai Baekhyun.

Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, ada gurat kelelahan di wajah gadis itu. Chanyeol merasa bersalah saat teringat kembali pengorbanan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Baekhyun untuknya. Tidak semestinya ia bersikap buruk pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh kelembutan. "Maaf."

Usai mengatakannya, Chanyeol memilih pergi ke kamar mandi, bermaksud mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun rupanya terbangun dan terkejut mendapati dirinya sudah berada di kamar mereka.

"Seingatku ... tadi aku tidur di kamar Hyoje. Siapa yang membawaku ke sini?" gumam Baekhyun kebingungan.

Selang 5 menit, pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Oppa?" Baekhyun sangat kaget melihat kemunculan Chanyeol dari sana. Pria itu sudah memakai piyama. _Sejak kapan dia pulang? Apa dia yang memindahkanku ke sini?_

Reaksi serupa pun terlihat di wajah Chanyeol. "Kau terbangun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Oppa baru pulang?"

"Iya."

"Sudah makan malam? Kalau belum, biar aku hangatkan dulu supnya." Baekhyun buru-buru turun dari ranjang dan bersiap pergi ke dapur. Namun Chanyeol lebih dulu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

'Tidak perlu. Aku sudah makan malam di luar. Sebaiknya kita pergi tidur," ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut. Pria itu tersenyum seraya menggiring Baekhyun untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia didera rasa bingung atas perubahan sikap Chanyeol. Pria itu kembali bersikap lembut padanya.

 _Grep!_

Hampir saja Baekhyun menjerit karena kaget tiba-tiba merasakan lengkan kekar Chanyeol merengkuh pinggangnya.

"O-oppa ..."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Maafkan atas sikapku hari ini," ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Kenapa Oppa minta maaf padaku?" Baekhyun berujar lirih, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apakah aku melakukan kesalahan padamu, Oppa?"

Chanyeol menatap dalam bola mata Baekhyun. Ia bisa melihat mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ji-jika aku memang melakukan kesalahan, tegur saja aku. Tapi ... to-tolong jangan diamkan aku ... hiks ... aku paling tidak suka diabaikan ... rasanya sakit sekali Oppa ..."

Rasa bersalah Chanyeol kian bertambah melihat cairan bening mulai meluncur dari sudut mata Baekhyun. Jemari tangannya mengusap lembut wajah Baekhyun, berusaha menghapus jejak air mata di wajah istrinya itu. Ia kecup kening Baekhyun, lalu menatapnya dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku yang salah karena tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku," tutur Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun berkedip polos, "Emosi?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama pria lain," jelas Chanyeol kemudian. "Tidak peduli dia kerabatmu atau bukan, aku tetap tidak suka, Baekhyun. Di sini rasanya panas sekali, seperti ada api yang membakarnya."

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Ia _syok_ mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol yang secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa dirinya cemburu soal Jonghyun.

Melihat bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri.

 _Cup!_

Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibir Baekhyun dan disambut warna merah yang mendominasi wajah gadis itu. Chanyeol sengaja melakukannya karena ingin menutupi rasa malu, sekaligus memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dengan sangat baik.

"Sudah malam. Aku sangat mengantuk," ucap Chanyeol perlahan memejamkan matanya. "Jaljayo, Baekhyunnie ..."

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar-debar. Ia masih terjaga dan diam-diam memandangi Chanyeol yang sudah pergi ke alam mimpi. Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Gadis itu pun terkejut mendengarkan detak jantung Chanyeol yang seirama dengannya.

Senyum bahagia terukir di bibir Baekhyun. "Jaljayo, Oppa ..."

 **..**

 **Destiny of Us**

 **..**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak pertemuan mereka dengan Jonghyun, kini hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai mengalami kemajuan. Memang belum seberapa jika dibandingkan kehidupan pasangan suami-istri yang selalu harmonis karena saling mencintai. Bagaimanapun, kondisi mereka sekarang masih dalam tahap untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain. Satu-satunya yang terlihat ingin berinteraksi lebih intim adalah Chanyeol, sementara Baekhyun belum leluasa berinteraksi seperti yang Chanyeol inginkan. Ia masih memiliki keraguan dalam benaknya. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan saja nasehat Luhan, tapi bayangan jika suatu saat ibu kandung Hyoje akan muncul terus menghantuinya.

Kendati demikian, Baekhyun tetap menjalankan perannya sebagai istri Chanyeol dan ibu untuk Hyoje dengan baik.

"Ayah dan ibuku mengundang kita makan siang bersama hari ini."

Baekhyun yang tengah mengoles selai stroberi di atas roti pun menoleh kaget. "Hari ini?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya. Sejak resmi menikah, kita belum mengunjungi rumah orang tuaku." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Nanti secara bergilir, kita juga mengunjungi rumah orang tuamu. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar kunjungan ke rumah orang tuanya juga masuk dalam rencana, Baekhyun pun mengangguk semangat. "Aku mau~"

"Bagus. Nanti jam 11 siang aku akan ke sini untuk menjemput kalian. Kita berangkat bersama-sama," kata Chanyeol.

"Baik, Oppa."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun menatap gemas pada bungkusan paket yang ada di tangannya. Ini merupakan paket ke-3 yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol. Bersama Eunjung, keduanya sekarang berada di ruang pengendali. Mereka sudah menyuruh staff di ruang pengendali untuk meninggalkan ruangan sebentar karena tak ingin membuat curiga staff yang lainnya.

"Noona, aku ingin sekali melihat isi paket ini!" ucap Sehun sambil melirik Eunjung yang masih fokus mengamati jajaran layar yang terhubung dengan kamera CCTV di lobi dan sekitarnya.

"Kita sama sekali tidak mempunyai wewenang apapun untuk membukanya, Sehun. Itu paket untuk Chanyeol," terang Eunjung. "Aish, kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan orang itu?!"

Eunjung jadi gemas sendiri karena tak menemukan orang yang tampak mencurigakan. Ia menilai, cara si pelaku menyerahkan paket untuk Chanyeol benar-benar rapi dan bersih. Sehingga sulit sekali untuk ditemukan jejaknya.

Jika menggunakan jasa pengiriman paket, maka mereka akan dengan mudah melacak asal usul si pengirim paket.

 _Apa mungkin melibatkan orang dalam ya?_ —batin Eunjung.

"Tapi Chanyeol sudah menolak dan aku yang menyimpannya. Berarti aku punya hak untuk melihat apa isi di dalamnya, Noona," lanjut Sehun bersih keras.

"Ck, tahan dulu! Aku tidak mau kita bertindak gegabah," tegur Eunjung ikut emosi. "Kita harus tetap bersikap tenang, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak mau paket ini mencuri perhatian staff yang lainnya. Cukup hanya kita berdua saja yang menaruh curiga pada isi paket itu. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun yang semula menggebu-gebu dan berkeinginan keras membuka isi paket itu, perlahan mulai mengendurkan emosinya. Ia pun mengikuti saran Eunjung agar mereka tidak bersikap gegabah demi mengungkap apa isi paket dan siapa pengirimnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sesuai janji, jam 11 siang Chanyeol datang menjemput Baekhyun dan Hyoje di mansion. Sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah orang tua Chanyeol untuk memenuhi undangan makan siang bersama.

Hyoje terlihat senang sekali begitu tahu akan mengunjungi rumah kakek-neneknya yang terletak di Pyeongchang-dong. Sepanjang perjalanan, anak itu terus berceloteh tanpa henti dengan riang gembira.

"Oppa, apa tidak sebaiknya kita membeli buah tangan untuk ayah dan ibu?" tanya Baekhyun teringat mereka tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja, Oppa. Tidak sopan jika kita datang mengunjungi mereka tanpa membawa apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun Chanyeol mengangguk sependapat.

"Ngg ... lagi pula ..."

Kali ini salah satu alis Chanyeol terangkat, "Lagi pula?"

"I-ini kunjungan pertamaku sebagai i-istrimu ..." cicit Baekhyun. Chanyeol sampai harus mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Baekhyun karena suara gadis itu sangat lirih di akhir kalimat.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati istrinya tengah tertunduk malu. Jujur, Chanyeol merasa senang mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Manis sekali," celetuk Chanyeol tanpa sadar, membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan menemukan rona merah di pipi suaminya. Pria itu buru-buru memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

Dua kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol itu, sukses membuat atmosfer di dalam mobil terasa hangat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan baru saja memasuki gedung kantor Park Corporation. Bersama Yujie, keduanya bermaksud mengajak Sehun untuk makan siang bersama. Mereka pun duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia di lobi. Luhan sudah mengirim pesan pada Sehun, dan pria itu sedang dalam perjalanan turun ke lantai lobi.

Semua staff yang sudah mengenal Luhan dan Yujie menyapa keduanya dengan ramah. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang langsung mengerumuni Yujie, karena putri pasangan Sehun dan Luhan itu sangat menggemaskan. Mata warisan ibunya benar-benar memukau dan sanggup menghipnotis siapa saja yang bertemu dengannya.

"PAPA!"

Teriakan Yujie yang sangat khas membuat Sehun yang baru keluar dari lift tertawa geli. Terlebih saat putri kecilnya itu langsung berlari dan melompat ke dalam pelukannya. "Mama mana, Sayang?"

"Itu," Yujie menunjuk Luhan yang menggeleng gemas. "Ayo, Pa. Kita makan ciang cama-cama. Yujie cudah lapal ..."

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke tempat mama ..." ajak Sehun yang disambut teriakan gembira Yujie.

Setelah menghampiri Luhan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk makan siang di taman kota yang lokasinya cukup dekat dari kantor. Sekalian ingin berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Mereka duduk di bangku taman yang langsung menghadap ke arah kolam air mancur. Yujie merengek ingin duduk di pangkuan Sehun, sementara Luhan mulai membuka kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

"Semua pekerjaanmu berjalan lancar?" tanya Luhan di sela acara makan siang mereka.

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk dan tampak lahap menikmat bekal makan siang buatan istrinya. Sesekali ia terkekeh melihat Yujie. Pipi anak itu menggembung lucu karena penuh dengan makanan, membuat Sehun gemas sekali ingin mencubitnya.

"Hanya ada satu hal yang belakangan ini mengusik pikiranku, Lu."

Tangan Luhan yang sedang menyuapi Yujie menggantung di udara. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya penasaran sekaligus khawatir. Pasalnya, Sehun tak pernah bercerita apapun jika sedang ada masalah.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Akhir-akhir ini, ada paket misterius yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol."

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, "Paket misterius?"

"Ya, karena dalam paket itu sama sekali tidak mencantumkan identitas si pengirim paket. Saat aku menyerahkan paket pertama, Chanyeol langsung menolak dan menyuruhku untuk membuangnya karena asal-muasal paket itu tidak jelas. Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan?"

"Sudah pasti kau menyimpannya bukan?" tebak Luhan sudah hafal dengan sifat Sehun.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan, "Benar, aku menyimpannya. Kupikir itu paket pertama dan terakhir, tapi ternyata sampai sekarang kami masih saja menerima paket misterius itu. Totalnya sudah ada 3 paket misterius yang aku simpan."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Haruskah aku membuka isi paket itu, Lu? Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan isinya," tanya Sehun meminta pendapat.

"Tidak. Bagaimana jika isinya ancaman untuk Chanyeol?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Eunjung-noona," jawabnya lalu tertawa.

"Sehunnie, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda," balas Luhan sedikit kesal mendengar tawa suaminya.

"Aku tahu," Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Anehnya, jika kalian berdua mengira isi paket itu ancaman untuk Chanyeol, aku justru merasa paket itu kemungkinan besar berasal dari ibu kandung Hyoje."

Mata rusa Luhan membulat sempurna, "Ibu kandung Hyoje?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Paket itu datang ke perusahaan kami, berselang beberapa hari setelah Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun secara resmi kepada publik. Apa menurutmu ini hanya kebetulan semata?"

"Kau benar ... Sehunnie ..." wajah Luhan langsung pucat pasi. "A-apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Sungguh, aku tidak ingin wanita itu kembali muncul di hadapan kita dan merusak kebahagiaan mereka, Sehunnie. Aku tidak mau melihat Baekhyun terluka jika dia sampai kembali."

"Sebagai sahabat Chanyeol, aku pun tidak mau melihatnya kembali mengingat luka lamanya," Sehun mengenang kembali bagaimana masa-masa sulit yang pernah dilalui Chanyeol sewaktu dihadapkan pada posisi sulit, harus membesarkan Hyoje seorang diri. "Jika memang dia ingin muncul kembali silakan saja, tapi jangan harap dia bisa seenaknya merebut kembali kebahagiaan sahabatku."

"Sehunnie ..."

"Sementara aku akan menyimpan paket-paket itu, Lu. Eunjung-noona berpesan agar aku tidak sembarangan mengambil langkah," Sehun menghela napas. "Siapa tahu, akan ada paket berikutnya lagi. Bila tiba waktunya nanti, kita akan buka semua isi paket satu per satu. Untuk mengungkap apa yang dikirim atau yang diinginkan si pengirim paket itu. Kau mau ikut membantuku 'kan?"

Luhan mengangguk sependapat dengan Sehun. "Ya, Sehunnie. Aku akan ikut membantumu."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Siwon dan Sooyoung sangat senang melihat kedatangan putra, menantu, dan cucu kesayangan mereka. Hyoje langsung menempeli Siwon, mengajak kakeknya itu untuk bermain bersama. Sooyoung dan Chanyeol ikut bergabung sekalian mengobrol, sementara Baekhyun terlihat sibuk di dapur membantu pelayan lainnya menyiapkan makan siang.

"Nyonya tidak perlu membantu kami," ucap salah satu pelayan karena merasa tidak enak atas sikap Baekhyun. Mereka takut Chanyeol marah karena membiarkan istrinya ikut berkutat di dapur.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membantu kalian. Itu akan lebih cepat," sahut Baekhyun dengan riang.

"Tapi—"

"Biarkan dia, Gain." Sooyoung tiba-tiba muncul di dapur. "Selagi tugas yang dia lakukan tidak berat, aku sama sekali tidak melarangnya. Chanyeol juga sudah mengizinkan Baekhyun membantu dapur."

Sooyoung dengan mudah membaca raut wajah para pelayan di rumahnya.

"Sama sekali tidak, Ibu. Aku hanya tinggal membantu menata masakan ini di meja makan," sahut Baekhyun dengan senyuman mempesona. Gadis itu bahkan tersenyum ramah pada pelayan di dapur, membuat mereka tertegun dan merasa senang melihat sikap lembut yang dimiliki salah satu nyonya muda di keluarga Park.

"Baiklah, ibu akan menunggu di ruang makan," sahut Sooyoung lalu pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat lalu mengajak pelayan lainnya untuk bergegas menata hidangan ke meja makan.

"Di mana yang lainnya, Ibu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung karena mendapati hanya Sooyoung seorang yang menunggu di ruang makan. Ia mengira anggota keluarga lain juga sudah menunggu di sana.

"Seperti biasa, Hyoje langsung menempeli suamiku. Kurasa dia sangat merindukan kakeknya. Chanyeol juga ikut bergabung dan biasanya akan membahas masalah pekerjaan dengan Siwon. Aku bosan jika harus mendengar obrolan mereka tentang pekerjaan," jawab Sooyoung sambil memasang wajah lucu dan sukses membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli.

"Baiklah, biar aku saja yang memanggil mereka kalau makan siang sudah siap."

Sooyoung mengangguk. Senang sekali melihat Baekhyun benar-benar menjalankan perannya sebagai istri Chanyeol, ibu Hyoje, dan menantu keluarga Park dengan sangat baik. Padahal mereka belum genap 1 bulan berstatus sebagai suami istri.

"Kami memang tidak salah memilihmu, Baekhyunnie," gumam Sooyoung. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan sebelum mereka kembali ke dapur.

Tak lama Baekhyun kembali bersama Chanyeol, Hyoje, dan Siwon. Mereka pun menikmati makan siang bersama dengan penuh kegembiraan. Celotehan Hyoje dengan aksen cadel membuat para orang dewasa tertawa gemas. Anak itu memang selalu berhasil menghidupkan suasana menjadi lebih ceria dan menyenangkan.

"Oppa?"

Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar Baekhyun berbisik memanggilnya.

"Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Ayah?"

Melirik sekilas ke arah Siwon, Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau ingin tahu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Ke marilah." Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun isyarat agar mendekatkan telinganya. "Kami tadi membicarakan ..."

Baekhyun berusaha mendengarkan jawaban Chanyeol dengan seksama.

"Rahasia."

Mata sipit berhiaskan _eyeliner_ itu membulat lucu. Barulah Baekhyun sadar jika Chanyeol sedang mengerjainya. "Oppa~"

Chanyeol tergelak puas melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Ck, kau ini jahil sekali pada istrimu sendiri, Chanyeol," tegur Sooyoung yang sedari tadi rupanya ikut menguping pembicaraan. Siwon hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat kelakuan anak dan juga menantunya.

"Sudahlah, Yeol. Beritahu saja rencanamu itu kepada Baekhyun. Aku yakin dia akan senang mendengarnya," sahut Siwon. Kali ini sukses membuat Sooyoung dan Baekhyun saling memandang dengan raut penasaran.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Yeobo?" tanya Sooyoung bingung.

Baekhyun kembali melirik Chanyeol. "Oppa?" sekali lagi, ia mencoba meminta penjelasan dari pria itu.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menyerah karena tidak tega melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya, aku berencana ingin mengajakmu berbulan madu."

Wajah Baekhyun berubah kaget. Ia berusaha mempertajam indra pendengarannya karena takut salah dengar. "Bu-bulan madu?"

"Ya."

"Ta-tapi ... kenapa, Oppa?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa? Bukankah itu wajar dilakukan oleh pasangan suami-istri. Lagi pula kita ini masih pengantin baru, Baekhyunnie ..."

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya panas.

"Tapi—"

"KYAAAAA~"

Semua orang terkejut mendengar teriakan heboh Sooyoung.

"Rencana yang bagus, Chanyeol. Ibu sangat setuju!" Sooyoung bertepuk tangan gembira. "Kalian bisa menikmati waktu bersama lebih intim, dan ... siapa tahu pulang nanti kami sudah mendapat kabar akan mendapatkan cucu baru."

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Baekhyun merona parah. Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan ibunya.

"Sayang, kau mau 'kan punya adik?" tanpa ragu Sooyoung langsung bertanya pada Hyoje yang sedari tadi memilih asyik dengan makanannya.

"Adik?" Hyoje bertanya dengan mata berkedip polos.

"Ya. Adik yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan," jelas Sooyoung. "Tapi, Hyoje harus tinggal dengan kakek dan nenek sementara waktu selagi Daddy dan Mommy bepergian ke luar negeri. Bagaimana?"

Hyoje masih berusaha mencerna penjelasan Sooyoung. Tapi satu-satunya yang ia tangkap adalah kata-kata 'punya adik'.

"Apa nanti Daddy dan Mommy akan membelikan adik untuk Hyoje?"

Di luar dugaan, Chanyeol justru menjawab, "Jika Hyoje mau menginap di rumah kakek dan nenek, kami bisa membuatkan adik untuk Hyoje secepatnya," ucapnya frontal dan sukses membuat Baekhyun melotot lucu. Namun tetap tidak berhasil menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Eung, Hyoje mau Daddy. Hyoje akan menginap di lumah kakek dan nenek. Tapi ... Daddy dan Mommy janji ya akan membelikan adik untuk Hyoje?" pintanya dengan mata berbinar lucu dan sangat imut.

"Kami akan mengusahakannya. Bukan begitu—" Chanyeol menyeringai jahil ke arah Baekhyun. "Mommy?"

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Gadis itu mendengus kesal karena ucapan jahil sang suami dan juga ibu mertuanya, yang dengan mudah meracuni pikiran polos Hyoje.

Kendati demikian, Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia mendengar rencana bulan madu yang diutarakan Chanyeol. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya sekarang berdebar-debar. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar menantikan hari bulan madunya dengan Chanyeol tiba.

Kira-kira, mereka akan pergi bulan madu ke mana, ya?

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **28 Mei 2017**

* * *

 **A/N :** Long time no see untuk pembaca FF ChanBaek. Rasanya senang sekali bisa kembali membawa kelanjutan FF ini ^^

Di bulan suci Ramadhan ini, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi umat Muslim. Mohon maaf jika selama ini saya mempunyai kesalahan *deep bow*

 **P.S :** Saya belum sepenuhnya comeback dari hiatus, ya. Jadi belum bisa rutin untuk update FF. Mohon pengertiannya, terima kasih =)


	9. Chapter 8

**Destiny of Us**

 **Chapter 8**

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Other Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Family, Marriage Life, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2017©Summerlight92**

* * *

"Jadi, kalian akan berbulan madu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah tersipu. Pagi ini, Luhan datang berkunjung ke mansion mereka bersama Yujie. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, Yujie merindukan Hyoje dan ingin bermain dengan teman kesayangannya itu.

Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun berbagi cerita pada Luhan soal rencana bulan madunya bersama Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum malu karena Luhan terus menggodanya atas kabar bahagia tersebut.

"Sudah memutuskan tempat bulan madu kalian?" tanya Luhan penuh antusias.

"Sudah, Eonni. Kami akan pergi ke Spanyol," jawab Baekhyun.

"Barcelona?" tebak Luhan.

"Bukan. Kami akan pergi ke Marbella."

"Marbella?" mata rusa Luhan berkedip-kedip. "Itu salah satu kota di Andalusia dan menjadi lokasi favorit bangsawan Eropa dan Arab."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Jika melihat latar belakang Chanyeol, aku tidak heran dia memilih Marbella. Di sana kau bisa menemukan berbagai klub malam, hotel dan restoran yang glamor. Selain itu, ada pilihan olahraga air, hotel tepi pantai yang eksotik, lapangan golf serta butik."

Baekhyun tertarik mendengar penjelasan Luhan. "Di sana ada tempat apa lagi, Eonni?" tanyanya semakin penasaran. Ia sendiri memang belum sempat mencari tahu lebih lanjut seputar lokasi bulan madunya bersama Chanyeol.

"Selain tempat yang glamor, kau juga bisa menghabiskan waktu berkeliling ke Casco Antigue. Di sana terdapat gang-gang sempit bercat putih yang dihiasi balkon penuh bunga, serta air mancur antik sisa peninggalan benteng-benteng kuno berabad-abad silam. Kau bisa menyesap kopi di pinggir jalan. Tepatnya di bawah pohon jeruk yang terduh di Plaza de los Naranjos. Kyaa ... tempat itu sangat romantis Baekhyunnie."

Wajah Baekhyun berseri-seri, "Eonni, aku tidak menyangka jika kau tahu begitu banyak tentang Marbella," pujinya penuh rasa takjub.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Dulu aku dan Sehun sempat berencana ingin bulan madu ke sana, tapi situasi sedang tidak mendukung. Sehingga kami terpaksa berbulan madu di tempat lain."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Pantas saja."

"Marbella merupakan salah satu destinasi bulan madu terbaik yang ada di Spanyol. Chanyeol memang tidak salah memilih tempat sebagai destinasi bulan madu kalian," tutur Luhan.

Senyum merekah di wajah Baekhyun. "Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera ke sana."

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat?"

"Lusa."

Mata rusa Luhan membulat lucu, "Lusa? Wah, tak kusangka Chanyeol akan bergerak cepat," serunya sambil bertepuk tangan. Membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat reaksinya.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya, Eonni. Aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol-oppa sudah merencanakan bulan madu kami dari jauh-jauh hari," sahut Baekhyun.

Luhan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Ia tersenyum menyeringai, "Ey, kau pasti senang 'kan?" ia bertanya sambil menaik-turunkan alis.

Sesuai perkiraan Luhan, warna merah seketika mendominasi wajah Baekhyun. Reaksi gadis itu membuat Luhan merasa senang. Ia meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun, lalu menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

"Ini awal yang bagus, Baekhyunnie," ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum senang. "Manfaatkan waktumu sebaik mungkin bersama Chanyeol. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk membuat hubungan kalian lebih intim. Kalian belum melakukan malam pertama bukan?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna, terkejut sekaligus malu mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang terkesan frontal. "Eonni ..." cicitnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Untuk kesekian kali, Luhan hanya tergelak melihat reaksinya yang kelewat polos.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk malam pertama kalian?" tanya Luhan lagi dan disambut wajah merajuk Baekhyun yang sangat lucu. "Jika kau belum menyiapkannya, kita bisa pergi berbelanja sekarang. Aku akan merekomendasikan beberapa _lingerie_ yang bagus untuk menarik suamimu ke atas ranjang."

"Astaga, Eonni!" Baekhyun memekik histeris karena tak sanggup lagi mendengar topik pembicaraan Luhan yang kelewat frontal. "Aku belum memikirkan sampai ke arah sana."

"Kenapa?" Luhan terlihat kecewa. "Bulan madu itu saat yang tepat bagi pasangan suami-istri untuk bercinta, Baekhyunnie. Siapa tahu kalian bisa memberikan adik untuk Hyoje."

 _Plak!_

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya. Astaga, sepertinya ia salah memilih orang untuk berbagi cerita. Nyatanya Luhan justru memberikan pengaruh buruk—atau mungkin sebenarnya baik—agar bulan madunya bersama Chanyeol bisa berjalan lancar.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya setelah ini kita akan pergi berbelanja," Luhan berkata dengan penuh semangat. "Kebetulan aku juga ingin membeli _lingerie_ baru. Sehunnie pasti senang melihatnya, hihi~"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan topik pembicaraan mereka, dan membiarkan Luhan sibuk dengan fantasinya sendiri. Ia beralih memperhatikan Hyoje yang sedari tadi asyik bermain bersama Yujie. Kendati memainkan boneka di tangan masing-masing, kedua bocah perempuan itu tampak asyik mengobrol satu sama lain. Membuat Baekhyun penasaran kira-kira apa yang dibicarakan mereka.

Jadi, tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Hyoje sedang memamerkan rencana orang tuanya yang hendak memberikan adik baru.

"Yujie, aku senang sekali. Tak lama lagi, Daddy dan Mommy akan membelikan adik balu untukku. Hebat 'kan?"

Mata warisan Luhan itu berkedip-kedip. "Adik balu? Eonni mau punya adik?"

"Eung~" Hyoje tersenyum lebar, "Nenek Sooyoung bilang, aku halus menginap di lumah meleka supaya Daddy dan Mommy bisa pelgi beldua saja, Yujie."

"Pelgi ke mana?" tanya Yujie sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak tahu." Hyoje menggeleng imut. "Tapi kata Nenek Sooyoung, Daddy dan Mommy akan pelgi membuatkan adik. Aku jadi penasalan bagaimana calanya membuat adik. Apa kau tahu, Yujie?"

Yujie menggeleng dengan matanya yang berkedip lucu.

"Ah, nanti sebaiknya tanya Daddy dan Mommy saja. Bagaimana calanya membuat adik dan kapan aku bisa memilik adik," celetuk Hyoje polos dan disambut tawa menggemaskan milik Yujie.

Aigo, obrolan dua anak yang polos.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ada pemandangan yang sedikit berbeda dari Chanyeol, dan Sehun menyadarinya. Wajah pria itu tampak berseri-seri, dengan binar mata penuh kebahagiaan.

Ketika Sehun menanyai Chanyeol, pria itu menceritakan soal rencana bulan madunya bersama Baekhyun ke Marbella, Spanyol. Tentu kabar bahagia tersebut disambut suka cita oleh Sehun. Ia menilai, Chanyeol sudah mengambil langkah yang tepat untuk kemajuan hubungannya bersama Baekhyun.

"Jadi, lusa kalian akan berangkat ke Spanyol?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Tepatnya ke Marbella."

"Marbella, ya?" Sehun terlihat takjub. "Wah, dulu aku dan Luhan berencana bulan madu ke sana. Sayang keinginan kami belum tercapai. Mungkin di lain kesempatan kami bisa datang ke sana."

"Memangnya kau berencana membuat adik untuk Yujie?"

"Kenapa tidak? Mumpung usia kami belum genap 30 tahun. Lagi pula, aku juga masih kuat bermain di ranjang, begitu pun Luhan," jawab Sehun frontal dan sukses mengundang tawa Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, Hyoje juga meminta adik kepada kami," ucap Chanyeol diakhiri gelak tawa.

"Benarkah?" Sehun ikut tertawa, "Kalau begitu, kabulkan saja permintaan Hyoje. Dia memang sudah waktunya mempunyai adik, Yeol."

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman penuh arti. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selama kami berbulan madu nanti. Satu hal yang pasti, aku hanya ingin fokus mendekatkan hubungan kami supaya lebih intim dari sebelumnya. Ya ... termasuk kebutuhan di ranjang, tapi aku tak ingin memaksanya, Sehun. Biarkan hubungan kami mengalir seperti air."

"Ey, kau tidak seru, Yeol." Sehun berdecak malas, "Jika aku jadi dirimu, tanpa ragu aku akan langsung mengikat pasanganku di ranjang."

"Hei, jangan samakan Baekhyunku dengan Luhanmu. Dia itu rusa liar yang hanya bisa dikendalikan olehmu, serigala mesum."

Bukannya tersinggung, Sehun justru tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan Chanyeol.

"Sudah." Chanyeol memutuskan kembali fokus pada pekerjaan. "Ada keperluan apa kau datang ke ruanganku?"

Tawa Sehun seketika berhenti. Ah, begitu mendengar cerita Chanyeol soal rencana bulan madunya bersama Baekhyun, Sehun melupakan maksud kedatangannya menemui Chanyeol di ruangannya. Ia bermaksud memberitahu beberapa paket yang masih terus berdatangan ke perusahaan mereka dan ditujukan untuk Chanyeol.

"Ini ..." Sehun terlihat ragu, tapi detik selanjutnya pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Lain kali saja, Yeol. Bukan hal yang penting."

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya memastikan. Ia sempat menangkap raut kegelisahan di wajah Sehun. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku permisi dulu. Semoga bulan madumu bersama Baekhyun bisa berjalan lancar dan ..."

Chanyeol masih menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia melihat seringaian kecil terukir di bibir tipis sahabatnya itu.

"Kami mendapat kabar adik Hyoje akan segera lahir," lanjut Sehun disertai cengiran lebar.

Chanyeol berdecak, tetapi kemudian ikut tertawa. Ia hanya melambaikan tangan saat Sehun undur diri dari ruangannya.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana?"

Begitu Sehun keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, ia disambut oleh Eunjung. Rupanya wanita itu ikut menunggu dengan cemas, apakah Sehun berhasil mendapatkan wewenang untuk membuka isi paket untuk Chanyeol yang terus-menerus datang ke perusahaan mereka.

"Aku belum bertanya padanya, Noona. Chanyeol sedang dalam suasana bahagia karena lusa akan melangsungkan bulan madu bersama istrinya," jawab Sehun. "Aku tidak ingin merusak momen bahagia mereka."

Eunjung mengangguk paham, "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Harus kuakui, sekarang aku sendiri mulai tak tahan ingin membuka isi paket itu, Sehun."

"Dengan atau tanpa izin Chanyeol, aku yang akan membukanya, Noona." Sehun menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan. "Cukup kau saja yang tahu masalah ini. Aku yang akan membukanya bersama Luhan."

"Sehun ..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau ikut menanggung resiko lebih berat lagi, Noona. Biar aku dan Luhan yang menangani isi paket. Sementara kau tetap mencari tahu melalui rekaman CCTV, siapa orang yang sudah mengirimkan paket ini untuk Chanyeol," pinta Sehun.

Eunjung mengangguk sependapat, "Baiklah. Aku akan terus mencari tahu siapa pelakunya," ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Terima kasih, Noona."

"Waspadalah, Sehun. Jangan biarkan orang lain tahu apa yang kalian lakukan," Eunjung melirik pintu ruangan Chanyeol, "termasuk dia."

Sehun mengangguk.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di dekat pintu ruangannya dan menguping pembicaraan mereka. Wajah pria itu tampak serius bercampur penasaran.

"Paket?" Chanyeol berpikir keras, "Apa paket yang mereka maksud ... paket yang sebelumnya aku tolak karena tidak ada identitas pengirimnya?"

Lama Chanyeol berdiam di tempat, ia kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas meja.

"Sial, aku jadi penasaran apa isi paket itu? Dan ... berapa jumlah paket yang mereka sembunyikan dariku?" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya lalu mendesah frustasi. "Aish, sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku awasi saja Eunjung-noona dan Sehun. Aku percaya, mereka pasti bisa menangani masalah ini dengan baik."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun merapikan _sweater_ yang membalut tubuh mungil Hyoje, lalu membenarkan posisi bando yang tersemat pada rambut anak itu. "Jja, Hyoje sudah siap."

"Yeay!" Hyoje melompat kegirangan, lantas meraih tangan Baekhyun. "Mommy, ayo kita tunggu Daddy di bawah."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggandeng Hyoje keluar kamar. Keduanya turun dari tangga dengan hati-hati, setelahnya duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Berselang lima belas menit, Chanyeol tiba di mansion. Pria itu datang dengan jas formal yang tersampir di tangan kiri, sementara satu kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan _singlet_ putih yang membalut tubuh kekarnya.

"Oh, kalian sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengumbar senyuman. Ia senang sekali melihat penampilan istri dan juga putrinya.

Baekhyun terlihat cantik memakai gaun santai selutut warna _peach_ dengan motif bunga, yang dibalut _cardigan_ warna cokelat tua. Sementara Hyoje tampil menggemaskan dalam balutan _sweater_ warna _soft-pink_ dan bawahan warna rok putih yang mengembang.

Chanyeol berjongkok sambil merentangkan tangan, membiarkan Hyoje berlari dan melompat ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menggendong Hyoje yang merengek tak sabar ingin pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun dan Yoona.

Ya, malam ini mereka akan pergi ke rumah orang tua Baekhyun untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam bersama. Keduanya memang sudah sepakat, secara bergantian mengunjungi rumah orang tua masing-masing.

"Daddy, ayo kita pelgi sekalang~" rengek Hyoje mulai tak sabar.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sayang. Daddy harus mandi dan ganti baju sebentar. Hyoje tunggu di sini sama Mommy, oke?"

Hyoje mengangguk dan merengek ingin digendong Baekhyun. Keduanya pun menunggu Chanyeol yang harus mandi terlebih dahulu dan mengganti pakaiannya sebelum mereka pergi ke rumah orang tua Baekhyun.

Sambil menunggu, Hyoje yang terlanjur lapar, terpaksa menikmati beberapa kue yang dibuat Baekhyun secara khusus untuk oleh-oleh orang tuanya. Gadis itu terkikik geli melihat pipi Hyoje menggembung lucu karena penuh kue.

"Makan pelan-pelan, Sayang." Baekhyun mengambil saputangan dan mengusapnya ke mulut Hyoje. Anak itu tertawa riang dengan nada menggemaskan, membuat Baekhyun tak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Chanyeol sudah siap. Pria itu tampil _casual_ dengan kemeja abu-abu motif kotak dan bawahan celana hitam berbahan jins. Rambutnya sengaja ditata ke atas, membuat penampilannya tampak jauh lebih muda bak anak kuliahan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol terheran mendapati Baekhyun berdiri mematung dengan mata nyaris tak berkedip. "Terpesona pada penampilanku, hm?"

Buru-buru Baekhyun menggeleng kencang, sambil membawa Hyoje pergi mendahului Chanyeol. Gadis itu malu setengah mati mendengar tawa keras Chanyeol yang masih tertinggal di belakang.

Jika biasanya mereka diantar oleh supir pribadi, malam ini Chanyeol sengaja mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri. Ia ingin menikmati waktunya bersama Baekhyun dan Hyoje tanpa ada orang lain yang bersama mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah Kyuhyun dan Yoona, mereka bertiga disambut antusias oleh pasangan suami-istri itu.

Hyoje langsung menempeli Kyuhyun dan Yoona, bercerita dengan penuh semangat tentang adik baru yang dijanjikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sontak saja cerita polos anak itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Yoona terkejut bukan main. Apalagi rencana bulan madu yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pada lusa mendatang.

"Lusa kalian akan berangkat bulan madu?" tanya Kyuhyun di sela kegiatan makan malam mereka. Ia sangat terkejut mengetahui hubungan anak dan menantunya sudah sejauh ini, bahkan berencana pergi bulan madu dalam waktu dekat.

"Iya, Ayah." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang sejak topik pembicaraan terkait bulan madu mereka diungkap. "Aku tidak ingin menunda bulan madu kami lebih lama lagi, Ayah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sependapat. Ia pun menyadari ada yang berubah dari sikap Chanyeol. Pria itu bersikap lebih hormat kepadanya, tidak peduli jika sebelumnya mereka sempat bersitegang masalah Seohyun, yang nyaris berakibat fatal terhadap nasib perusahaan Kyuhyun.

Ah, keputusannya memilih Baekhyun menjadi pengganti Seohyun memang tepat. Agaknya putri bungsunya itu memberikan pengaruh yang positif untuk Chanyeol.

"Dan kalian akan menitipkan Hyoje di sini selama berbulan madu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kemungkinan kami akan berbulan madu sekitar 2-3 minggu. Hyoje akan bergantian menginap di sini dan juga rumah orang tua Chanyeol-oppa. Kami boleh menitipkan Hyoje di sini 'kan, Papa?"

"Tidak masalah. Dengan senang hati kami akan menjaga Hyoje," Yoona menjawab dengan penuh semangat. "Lagi pula, Hyoje sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Byun. Setelah kalian resmi menikah, Hyoje secara resmi menjadi cucu kami."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun senang mendengar pengakuan Yoona.

"Ah, jangan lupakan sesuatu yang penting." Yoona mengerling jahil ke arah putrinya. "Kami harap, setelah kalian pulang dari berbulan madu, kalian membawa kabar bagus untuk kami."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Kabar bagus?"

Chanyeol yang langsung paham maksud ucapan Yoona terkikik geli. Ia berbisik lembut di telinga istrinya. "Kabar adik baru untuk Hyoje, Sayang."

 **BLUSH!**

Dan untuk kesekian kali, pipi Baekhyun merona hebat karena kembali disinggung masalah anak.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam ketika mobil yang dikemudikan Chanyeol berhenti di depan mansion. Setelah membaringkan Hyoje di kamarnya, pasangan suami-istri itu pun kembali ke kamar mereka.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi usai mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama warna hitam berbahan sutera. Ia terheran mendapati Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan salah satu koper yang ada di sudut kamar. Seingatnya, mereka sudah selesai melakukan _packing_ lebih awal.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun secara perlahan, melangkah tanpa menimbulkan suara. Diam-diam ia melirik sesuatu yang ada di pangkuan Baekhyun.

 _Sret!_

Mata Baekhyun membulat lebar ketika mengetahui ada sepasang tangan mengambil kantung plastik dari atas pangkuannya. Tepat saat ia menoleh ke belakang, Baekhyun serasa kehilangan muka. Terlebih melihat Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan isi dari kantung plastik tersebut.

"Kau membeli _lingerie_ baru?"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Apa kau bermaksud memakainya saat kita berbulan madu di sana, Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak, Oppa. Aku hanya membawa untuk berjaga-jaga sesuai saran Luhan-eonni ..."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. _Sudah kuduga Luhan yang menyuruhnya. Baekhyunku terlalu polos untuk memakai lingerie seperti ini._

Sial, sekarang kepala Chanyeol justru dipenuhi gambaran penampilan Baekhyun yang tengah memakai _lingerie._ _Damn! Dia pasti seksi sekali memakainya ..._

"Oppa kembalikan~" rengek Baekhyun, "Sebaiknya aku tidak jadi membawanya saja."

"TIDAK!" Chanyeol mengambil kembali benda tersebut. "Luhan sudah membelikannya untukmu. Apa jadinya jika dia tahu kau tidak membawanya ke sana?"

Baekhyun terdiam, "Kau benar, Oppa. Luhan-eonni akan kecewa," cicitnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Benar. Jadi kau tetap harus membawanya. Tidak peduli nanti dipakai atau tidak, yang penting kau sudah menghargai saran yang diberikan Luhan," jelas Chanyeol. _Dan aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk membuatmu memakai lingerie ini, Baekhyunni. Fufu~_

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Ia hendak merapikan kopernya kembali, tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol bingung karena Baekhyun tidak segera pergi ke ranjang mereka, dan justru kembali berkutat dengan koper-koper mereka.

"Aku ingin memerriksa semua barang yang kita butuhkan sudah siap semua, Oppa."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, "Sebenarnya barang-barang itu hanya kebutuhan sekunder saja. Karena yang aku butuhkan selama bulan madu kita nanti hanya kau saja, Baekhyunnie~" ucapnya kembali mengeluarkan rayuan maut.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memicing tajam. Kendati demikian, ia gagal menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Sudah. Biar aku yang membereskannya. Kau tidurlah dulu," bujuk Chanyeol. Tak ingin berdebat terlalu lama, Baekhyun menurut dan mengikuti saran Chanyeol. Gadis itu naik ke atas ranjang dan bersiap berbaring, sebelum seruan Chanyeol kembali terdengar.

"Tunggu! Aku ambilkan susu stroberi untukmu."

Selama beberapa detik, Baekhyun mematung di tempat karena terkejut melihat Chanyeol buru-buru keluar dari kamar. Setelahnya, gadis itu tak bisa berhenti tersenyum atas perhatian Chanyeol yang dinilai begitu manis.

Berselang beberapa menit, Chanyeol kembali sambil membawakan segelas susu stroberi. Baekhyun segera meminumnya sampai habis, kemudian berbaring di atas ranjang dengan mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

Chanyeol baru menyusul Baekhyun setelah selesai merapikan koper mereka. Ia terkekeh melihat Baekhyun sudah tertidur dengan posisi berbaring miring.

"Kau selalu terlihat menggemaskan saat tidur, Baekhyunnie~" Pria itu berbaring di samping Baekhyun, lalu menarik tubuh sang istri ke dalam dekapannya. Ia usap punggung Baekhyun dengan penuh kelembutan.

 _Cup!_

Tak lupa, Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun. "Jaljayo, Baekhyunnie~"

Perlahan Chanyeol ikut tertidur, tapi pria itu tidak tahu jika Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya terlelap. Gadis itu tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol padanya, dari memeluk mengusap lembut punggungnya, hingga mengecup keningnya.

Baekhyun menatap lamat-lamat wajah Chanyeol. Menelusuri setiap jengkap wajah Chanyeol yang begitu sempurna.

Sejak mengungkapkan rencana bulan madu, hingga lusa mereka akan berangkat ke Marbella, Baekhyun menyadari perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang semakin sering memberikan perhatian penuh terhadapnya. Hal ini jelas membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya mulai dianggap sebagai istri, tidak lagi hanya sekedar ibu baru bagi Hyoje.

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat manis. "Terima kasih, Oppa ..."

 **..**

 **Destiny of Us**

 **..**

 **Incheon International Airport**

Pesawat yang akan dinaiki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tujuan keberangkatan London akan berangkat pada pukul 08.35 KST. Mereka memang harus transit terlebih dahulu di sana kurang lebih sekitar 1 jam, sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Malaga, Spanyol.

Saat seluruh anggota mengantar kepergian mereka, apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun terbukti.

Hyoje merajuk, bahkan menangis sesampainya di bandara. Baik orang tua Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sudah berusaha keras menghibur anak itu, tapi tak membuahkan hasil. Hyoje justru menangis lebih kencang hingga mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

"Huweeee ... Hyoje mau ikut Daddy dan Mommy ..." rengek Hyoje menangis kejer dalam gendongan Siwon.

"Aigo, Sayang." Sooyoung terus mengusap lembut punggung Hyoje. Ia melirik sang suami yang hanya meringis lebar karena tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan tangisan cucu mereka. "Chanyeol, lakukan sesuatu!"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun. Gadis itu tampak cemas akan tangisan Hyoje yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Oppa ..."

Mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera bertindak. Ia mengambil alih tubuh Hyoje dari Siwon.

"Sayang, dengarkan Daddy."

Perlahan tangisan Hyoje mulai mereda, meski anak itu masih sesenggukan parah dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa putri Daddy menangis, hm?" tanya Chanyeol penuh kelembutan.

"Hiks ... Hyoje mau ikut Daddy dan Mommy ..." rengeknya dengan bibir mencebil imut.

"Hyoje 'kan sudah janji mau menginap di rumah kakek dan nenek?" Chanyeol mengingatkan sambil melirik pasangan Kyuhyun-Yoona dan Siwon-Sooyoung. "Dengan begitu, Hyoje akan mendapatkan adik baru yang lucu dan menggemaskan."

Disinggung soal adik, wajah mendung Hyoje berubah cerah dalam hitungan detik. Ia pandangi wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian, lalu mengusap kedua matanya yang sempat basah karena air mata.

"Janji ya, Daddy dan Mommy pulang nanti sudah membawa adik untuk Hyoje?"

"Daddy akan berusaha keras, Sayang. Ouch~" Chanyeol merintih kesakitan saat jari seseorang mencubit pinggangnya dengan keras. Menemukan siapa pelakunya, Chanyeol pun berbisik lembut. "Kau nakal sekali, hm. Sudah tidak sabar ingin 'bermain' di ranjang, eoh?"

"Oppa!" Wajah Baekhyun merona parah. Ia mengambil alih tubuh Hyoje dari Chanyeol, lalu menciumnya bertubi-tubi. "Hyoje jangan menangis lagi, hm? Jadi anak yang baik selama Daddy dan Mommy pergi. Kami hanya pergi sebentar saja, Sayang. Kami janji akan secepatnya pulang."

"Iya, Mommy. Jangan lupa bawakan adik untuk Hyoje, ya?" pinta Hyoje sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Ia menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang tengah menyengir lebar dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Setelah berpamitan pada kedua orang tua mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergandengan tangan memasuki pintu _check in_.

Keempat orang itu masih bertahan memandangi punggung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan mereka.

"Semoga ini menjadi awal kebahagiaan mereka ..." celetuk Yoona.

"Ya. Aku harap juga begitu," timpal Sooyoung, disetujui oleh Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol sengaja membeli tiket kelas eksekutif. Ia ingin memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk istrinya. Sejak duduk di kursi penumpang, pria itu terus saja memandangi Baekhyun tanpa henti. Bahkan sampai pesawat lepas landas, atensi Chanyeol terus tertuju pada Baekhyun, tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik pun ke arah lain.

Baekhyun yang tengah asyik membaca majalah, lama-lama mulai merasa gerah. "Oppa, berhenti menatapku terus," pintanya memelas.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau itu sudah mengalihkan duniaku, Baekhyunnie ..."

 **BLUSH!**

Baekhyun menarik majalah dengan kasar agar menutupi wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Kali ini ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang tampak begitu senang, memaksa Baekhyun melirik diam-diam, hanya untuk mengagumi pesona pria itu saat tertawa lepas.

Jujur, ini kali pertama baginya melihat Chanyeol tampak begitu bahagia seperti sekarang. Sepertinya pria itu begitu senang dengan acara bulan madu mereka.

Benarkah demikian?

Ah, Baekhyun masih saja terbawa bayang-bayang ibu kandung Hyoje. Bagaimana jika wanita itu tiba-tiba muncul di tengah kebahagiaan mereka nanti dan berniat mengambil alih posisinya?

Memikirkan hal itu, tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun meremas kuat lembaran majalah yang ada ditangannya.

Pemandangan itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Chanyeol. Pria itu jadi teringat pesan yang disampaikan Luhan pagi tadi sebelum mereka berangkat ke bandara. Sahabatnya itu sempat menelepon untuk berpamitan karena tak bisa mengantar, juga menyampaikan pesan tak terduga kepadanya.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Yeol, kuharap kau bisa memberikan perhatian penuh kepada Baekhyun selama kalian berbulan madu. Buatlah dia menjadi perempuan yang merasa sangat bahagia dengan perhatian yang kau berikan padanya."_

 _Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya, "Hei, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Lu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

" _Lebih tepatnya, aku hanya ingin membantu Baekhyun mengusir keraguan dalam benaknya, juga demi kemajuan hubungan kalian. Kau tahu, sampai sekarang dia masih beranggapan bila suatu saat nanti ibu kandung Hyoje akan muncul untuk mengambil alih posisinya."_

 _Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Lu."_

" _Karena itu, kau harus membuat Baekhyun merasa aman dengan statusnya sekarang, Yeol. Jangan hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai ibu baru bagi Hyoje. Kau juga harus menerimanya sebagai istrimu, Yeol. Dengan begitu, Baekhyun tidak akan meragukan bagaimana perasaannya padamu, Yeol."_

" _Apa maksud ucapanmu, Lu?"_

" _Baekhyun takut jatuh cinta padamu karena menganggap kau masih mencintai ibu kandung Hyoje."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam. Sungguh ia sangat syok mendengar pengakuan Luhan._

" _Kuharap kau mau mempertimbangkan saranku dengan baik, Yeol. Kau harus membuat Baekhyun bahagia ..."_

 _ **Flashback Off**_

 _Grep!_

Baekhyun terkesiap merasakan sentuhan tangan Chanyeol yang kini menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati tatapan teduh dari bola mata sebulat kelereng tersebut.

"Oppa?"

"Tidurlah." Chanyeol menuntun kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar di bahunya. "Perjalanan kita masih panjang."

Chanyeol bahkan mengatur kedua tangan Baekhyun agar memeluk lengannya. Sungguh, posisi mereka sekarang benar-benar terlihat mesra seperti pasangan suami-istri kebanyakan di luar sana.

Baekhyun tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perut ketika merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Chanyeol mengetahui Baekhyun sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

 _Cup!_

Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Jangan pernah takut untuk jatuh cinta padaku, Baekhyunnie. Karena sekarang, aku sudah membuka hatiku untuk lembaran baru dalam hidupku."

Pria itu sedikit menundukkan kepala, memperhatikan wajah damai Baekhyun. Ia bisa melihat lengkungan senyum menghiasi wajah istrinya.

"Dan secara perlahan kau mulai mendapatkan ruang dalam hatiku ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Perjalanan menuju Malaga membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih sekitar 16 jam, termasuk satu jam transit di London. Mereka tiba di Malaga Airport sekitar jam 17.00 waktu setempat. Keduanya langsung pergi ke Marbella dengan menaiki mobil jemputan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol.

 _Well_ , pria itu memang sudah menyiapkan segalanya demi memuaskan acara bulan madu mereka. Termasuk hotel mewah tempat mereka menginap selama berada di Marbella.

Decak kagum terus saja keluar dari bibir Baekhyun melihat suasana hotel eksotis di tepi pantai yang sangat berkelas dan super mewah. Ditambah lagi kamar _presidental suite_ yang sengaja dipilih Chanyeol, benar-benar memanjakan siapa saja yang ingin menikmati liburan mewah, termasuk berbulan madu dengan suasana romantis.

"Woah ..." Baekhyun berlari menuju balkon kamar. Matanya berbinar terang kala mendapati kamar mereka langsung menghadap ke arah pantai.

"Oppa, pemandangannya benar-benar bagus sekali!" Baekhyun berseru memanggil Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat. "Ke marilah, Oppa!"

Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang begitu gembira. Pria itu menggiring kakinya perlahan mendekati sang istri yang berdiri di balkon kamar hotel mereka.

 _Grep!_

Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun, memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Sengaja menyandarkan punggung gadis itu pada dada bidangnya. Ia kembali tertawa kala mendengar suara pekikan tertahan milik Baekhyun.

"Kau benar, pemandangannya memang bagus sekali," bisik Chanyeol.

Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye, tanda matahari akan segera terbenam. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus dari arah pantai terasa sejuk dan menenangkan hati.

Chanyeol melesakkan wajahnya di tengkuk Baekhyun, menghadiahi kecupan-kecupan lembut di sana. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat. Gadis itu mati-matian menahan napas sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha keras menahan gairah karena _skinship_ yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Belum selesai Baekhyun mengendalikan diri, Chanyeol justru memutar tubuhnya agar mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Aku mau beristirahat sebentar," ucap Chanyeol lalu—

 _Cup!_

—menghadiahi satu kecupan lembut di kening Baekhyun. Setelahnya, ia kembali masuk ke kamar. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang masih terbengong di dekat teralis besi balkon. Tangan gadis itu memegangi keningnya yang baru saja mendapatkan kecupan lembut dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Kenapa hanya di kening? Kupikir dia akan mencium bibirku," gerutu Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Sadar dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, gadis itu menggelengkan kepala sambil terus merapalkan penolakan diri. "Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya, merasakan debaran jantung yang semakin cepat dan menggila. Ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk kembali ke kamar, mencoba mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, hingga menemukan pria itu sudah terlelap di atas ranjang.

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Baekhyun kala mendapati gurat kelelahan di wajah suaminya. Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, mengulurkan jemari tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Chaneyol.

"Dia terlihat kelelahan sekali. Apa selama perjalanan tidak tidur?"

Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu untuk memforsir tenaganya. Hanya saja, jika sudah berkaitan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Selama perjalanan ke Malaga, pria itu memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun tanpa henti, ketimbang beristirahat demi menjaga stamina tubuh.

Dan sekarang, giliran Baekhyun untuk kesekian kali mengagumi pesona Chanyeol.

 _Cup!_

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar usai mencium kening Chanyeol. "Selamat beristirahat, Oppa ..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Yoona tengah asyik bermain bersama Hyoje. Sesuai kesepakatan dengan Siwon dan Sooyoung, Hyoje akan menginap lebih dulu di rumah Kyuhyun dan Yoona. Awalnya Yoona sempat ragu, mengingat Hyoje belum lama mengenal ia dan suaminya setelah Baekhyun resmi menikah dengan Chanyeol. Namun di luar dugaan, Hyoje justru menyetujui keputusan yang mereka ambil.

Tentu saja reaksi Hyoje ini disambut gembira oleh Yoona. Ia dengan begitu semangat langsung membawa anak itu ke rumah mereka. Ia sendiri sudah menyiapkan kamar baru yang bisa dipakai oleh Hyoje, mengatur desain interior kamar agar disukai anak itu.

Mata sipit Yoona terus mengawasi kegiatan Hyoje yang tengah asyik bermain masak-masakan. Anak berusia 4 tahun itu tampak sangat senang memainkan mainan baru yang sengaja Yoona siapkan untuknya.

"Nenek?"

Lamunan Yoona buyar bersamaan seruan khas milik Hyoje, "Ada apa, hm?" tanyanya seraya mengusap kepala anak itu.

"Hyoje lapal~"

Yoona tertegun selama beberapa detik. Ia jadi teringat pada Baekhyun saat melihat serangan _puppy eyes_ yang diberikan Hyoje.

"Ah, benar juga. Sudah waktunya makan siang," ucap Yoona, "Ayo, kita istirahat dulu. Nanti mainnya disambung lagi setelah makan siang."

Hyoje mengangguk semangat, lantas menggandeng tangan Yoona yang menuntunnya keluar kamar untuk pergi ke ruang makan. Sayangnya, langkah mereka terhenti di ruang tengah. Mereka menemukan Kyuhyun tengah mengobrol bersama seorang pria, yang tidak lain adalah Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun?!" Yoona memekik kaget melihat salah satu kerabat dari pihak suaminya sudah berada di rumah mereka.

Melihat kedatangan Yoona, Jonghyun segera berdiri dan membungkuk sopan kepadanya. "Apa kabar, Bibi?"

"Kabarku baik." Yoona tersenyum senang, "Kapan kau tiba di Korea?"

"Belum lama, Bibi," jawab Jonghyun. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Hyoje yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Halo, Nona manis. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu."

Tawa riang meluncur dari bibir Hyoje. Anak itu langsung berlari memeluk Jonghyun, "Paman bawa oleh-oleh untuk Hyoje tidak?" tanyanya dengan nada menggemaskan.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Paman ke sini tidak membawa apa-apa. Paman tidak tahu jika Hyoje ada di sini," ucap Jonghyun dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Terlebih melihat reaksi Hyoje yang seketika mencebilkan bibirnya—tanda merajuk. "Lain kali, paman janji akan membawakan boneka untuk Hyoje. Bagaimana?"

Mata Hyoje berbinar-binar, "Sungguh? Paman akan membelikan boneka untuk Hyoje?"

Jonghyun mengangguk, lalu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Hyoje. " _Pinky promise_?"

Hyoje terkikik geli, lalu ikut menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Jonghyun. Setelahnya ia kembali menghampiri Yoona. "Nenek, ayo kita makan siang."

"Ah, iya. Hampir saja nenek lupa," Yoona mengusap kepala Hyoje, "Kau juga sebaiknya ikut makan siang bersama kami, Jonghyun."

"Tidak perlu, Bibi. Kebetulan urusanku dengan Paman Kyuhyun sudah selesai, dan aku harus pergi karena urusan lain. Mungkin lain waktu aku akan mampir lagi ke sini," ucap Jonghyun. Ada raut penyesalan yang terukir di wajahnya, tapi Yoona tak menyadari jika mata pria itu sempat memancarkan kilatan api kemarahan.

Satu-satunya orang yang menyadari hal itu hanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku pamit." Jonghyun membungkuk sopan, lalu undur diri dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan Yoona. Salah seorang pelayan ditugaskan Kyuhyun untuk mengantar Jonghyun sampai ke depan rumah.

Sepeninggalan Jonghyun, Yoona terheran mendapati wajah suaminya tampak gelisah. "Yeobo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kyuhyun menoleh, lantas menggeleng kecil. "Tidak begitu baik," jawabnya yang semakin membuat Yoona dilanda kekhawatiran.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" cecar Yoona. "Kapan Jonghyun datang ke sini? Apa sudah lama?"

"Ya, kurang lebih sekitar 1 jam yang lalu."

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku untuk keluar menemuinya?" tanya Yoona sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu waktumu bersama Hyoje. Lagi pula ..." Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

 _Grep!_

Yoona menahan lengan Kyuhyun saat suaminya itu hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah. "Katakan padaku, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Tidak kusangka dia nekat menyusul Baekhyun ke sini. Jika bukan karena ibumu yang memberitahuku soal Jonghyun dua hari lalu, aku pasti sudah terkena serangan jantung melihat dia muncul di rumah kita," ujarnya dan sukses membuat bola mata Yoona membulat sempurna.

"Tidak mungkin. Apa ... Jonghyun sudah tahu soal status Baekhyun?"

"Ingat reaksi Jonghyun saat bertemu Hyoje?" Kyuhyun melirik Hyoje di samping Yoona yang menatap mereka dengan wajah bingung. "Aku yakin Jonghyun sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Hyoje. Bahkan sebelum kalian muncul, dia datang ke sini untuk meluapkan kekesalannya karena tidak mendapat kabar tentang pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia mengira yang akan menikah dengan Chanyeol ada lah Seohyun, bukan Baekhyun."

Raut kegelisahan seketika menyelimuti wajah Yoona. "Ka-kau tidak bercerita soal bulan madu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pada Jonghyun 'kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yoona, Kyuhyun buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Maafkan aku. Dia sudah tahu jika sekarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berbulan madu," ucapnya penuh sesal.

Yoona memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yoona dan menggenggamnya erat, "Kita hanya perlu mengawasi gerak-gerik Jonghyun. Urusan dia, biar aku yang mengatasinya. Kau hanya perlu fokus mengawasi Baekhyun."

Yoona mengangguk paham. Obrolan mereka pun terhenti karena Hyoje yang terus merengek lapar ingin makan siang. Raut ketegangan yang sempat menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun dan Yoona perlahan memudar. Dalam hati, keduanya bersyukur. Setidaknya ada Hyoje yang mampu membuat perasaan mereka jauh lebih baik setelah kedatangan tak terduga dari Jonghyun.

Bagi pasangan itu, kemunculan Jonghyun bukanlah sesuatu hal yang menggembirakan, melainkan sebuah bencana. Sebab, pria itu bisa menjadi ancaman besar dalam kehidupan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan masuk ke ruang kerja pribadi Sehun. Seperti biasa, begitu Sehun pulang dari kantor, ia akan menyiapkan teh herbal kesukaan suaminya tersebut.

"Sehunnie ..." kalimat Luhan menggantung, ia menemukan sang suami tengah sibuk memperhatikan beberapa bingkisan paket yang diletakkan di atas meja. "Itu apa?"

Sehun mendongak dan terkejut menemukan Luhan sudah masuk ke ruangannya. "Sayang, kapan kau masuk?"

"Baru saja." Luhan meletakkan cangkir teh untuk Sehun ke atas meja. "Ini apa, Sehunnie?"

Luhan mulai mengambil salah satu paket, membaca keterangan tulisan yang tertera di salah satu sisi, hingga mata rusanya membulat sempurna.

"Ya, itu paket yang pernah kuceritakan padamu," kata Sehun seolah paham akan reaksi Luhan. "Aku hanya membawa beberapa. Sisanya masih ada di kantor. Kau tahu, paket itu terus berdatangan tanpa henti, Lu."

"Apa kau berniat membuka isi paketnya?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Eunjung-noona. Dengan atau tanpa seizin Chanyeol, aku akan mulai membuka isi paket ini satu per satu. Berurutan sesuai tanggal paket yang kami terima. Kebetulan aku sudah menomorinya," ucap Sehun penuh keyakinan. Ia bersiap membuka paket berlabel nomor 1, tapi pergerakan tangannya ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Kau yakin ingin membukanya, Sehunnie?"

"Aku akan mengikuti permainan si pengirim paket ini. Jika dibiarkan saja, aku yakin kita akan memiliki tumpukan paket yang menggunung," Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Kalau memang paket ini ada kaitannya dengan ibu kandung Hyoje, itu bagus. Akan lebih aman jika kita yang mengurusi paket-paket ini daripada Chanyeol seorang diri. Karena dia akan lebih memakai emosinya jika sudah berkaitan dengan ibu kandung Hyoje."

Lama Luhan terdiam, perlahan wanita itu mengangguk sependapat. "Aku setuju denganmu, Sehunnie. Aku akan membantumu mengurusi paket-paket itu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, ia lantas membuka isi paket pertama. Sekilas, bentuk paket itu lebih menyerupai dokumen. Sesuai tebakan Sehun, paket itu berisi secarik kertas.

Luhan menunggu dengan was-was. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat ketika melihat raut serius di wajah Sehun.

"Sehunnie, apa isinya?" tanya Luhan mulai tidak sabar. Ia gemas sekali mendapati sang suami justru mematung di depannya.

Tak ada respon dari Sehun, membuat Luhan terpaksa merebut kertas dari tangan suaminya. Mata Luhan bergerak cepat membaca deretan tulisan yang tertera di sana, hingga mulutnya kini terbuka lebar.

"I-ini ..." Luhan memekik tak percaya sambil membekap mulutnya, "Laporan hasil pemeriksaaan tes kehamilan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Sayangnya tidak ada ada identitas pasien, dokter, maupun instansi rumah sakit. Itu hanya potongan kertas dari laporan hasil pemeriksaan tes kehamilan," ucapnya frustasi.

Luhan terdiam cukup lama. "Aneh sekali. Jika benar ini berasal dari ibu kandung Hyoje, untuk apa dia harus mengirimkannya kepada Chanyeol? Kenapa dia tidak langsung menemui Chanyeol saja?"

Seolah mendapat petunjuk dari Luhan, mata elang Sehun berbinar terang. "Kau benar, Lu. Seharusnya dia langsung datang menemui Chanyeol. Walau kita belum tahu apa isi paket selanjutnya, firasatku mengatakan paket-paket ini berisi petunjuk mengenai identitas ibu kandung Hyoje. Jika hanya ingin memberitahu identitasnya, wanita itu bisa menemui Chanyeol sendiri, kecuali ..."

Dahi Luhan mengerut, "Kecuali?"

"Kecuali, jika orang lain yang mengirim paket ini, Lu."

"Orang lain?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, "Siapa yang kau maksud itu, Sehunnie?"

Bibir tipis Sehun menyeringai, "Orang yang mengetahui siapa ibu kandung Hyoje dan juga masa lalu Chanyeol."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap lembut. Gadis itu terkejut mendapati dirinya sudah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi sebatas dada. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Oppa pergi ke mana?" gumamnya mulai was-was. Ia paling tidak suka jika ditinggal sendirian saat berada di tempat yang asing.

Lantaran terlalu sibuk memikirkan keberadaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara barusan membuat Baekhyun menolah. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat kedatangan Chanyeol yang memakai _bathrobe_ warna putih.

"O-oppa?"

"Aku baru saja selesai mandi," kata Chanyeol seolah paham dari reaksi kaget Baekhyun. "Tadi aku melihatmu tertidur di sofa ruang tamu dengan kondisi TV menyala. Aish, bagaimana bisa kau berbaring di sana sementara aku berbaring nyaman di ranjang? Itu sebabnya aku memindahkanmu ke sini."

Chanyeol semakin terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona parah. Memang saat ia memindahkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang, ia pun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya dengan posisi Baekhyun yang bergelung nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Menyadari Chanyeol sudah duduk di tepi ranjang, Baekhyun buru-buru mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. "Se-sekarang jam berapa, Oppa?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia ikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol yang melirik jendela luar, hingga mengetahui hari mulai gelap.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam," Chanyeol mengusap lembut wajah Baekhyun. "Mandi dan ganti pakaianmu. Kita jalan-jalan sebentar di dekat hotel lalu makan malam bersama. Besok pagi, baru kita pergi jalan-jalan ke pantai lebih dulu. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar rentetan kegiatan yang disebutkan Chanyeol, wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah semangat. Ia melompat dari ranjang dan bersiap pergi ke kamar mandi.

Akan tetapi, Chanyeol justru mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga membuat gadis itu jatuh ke atas pangkuannya.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun bertumpu pada bahu lebar Chanyeol. "O-oppa?"

"Supaya lebih cepat, bagaimana jika aku membantumu mandi?" tawar Chanyeol dengan wajah polos dan disertai cengiran lebar. Sayangnya, itu tetap tidak berhasil menyembunyikan aura mesum yang menguar dari wajah Chanyeol.

Seketika wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Gadis itu kembali teringat dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, ketika Chanyeol menyelonong masuk ke kamar mandi dalam kamar mereka. Kala itu, ia tengah berendam dalam _bathtub_ dan karena ulah Chanyeol itu, mereka berakhir mandi bersama.

"Tidak! Aku bisa mandi sendiri!" tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah dan langsung melompat turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Gadis itu bahkan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi, menyisakan Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas ranjang.

Sepertinya bulan madu mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar dan penuh dengan kejadian-kejadian menarik.

Semoga saja tidak ada halangan yang mengganggu kegiatan bulan madu mereka.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **17 Juni 2017**

* * *

 **A/N :** Walaupun lewat dari target, niatnya tetep update pada tanggal di atas ya *nyengir*

Special for my birthday, update 2 FF sekaligus, yeay! *tebar confetti*

Buat yang nagih NC, nanti bila waktunya tiba juga bakal muncul kok *setelah lebaran mungkin hehe* =D

Kalau ada yang tanya ini sampai berapa chapter, saya sendiri belum bisa memastikan. Biarkan mengalir seperti air. Terima kasih sudah membaca =)


	10. Chapter 9

**Destiny of Us**

 **Chapter 9**

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Other Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Family, Marriage Life, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2017©Summerlight92**

* * *

Ditemani suara desiran ombak yang menenangkan, Chanyeol menikmati waktunya di ruang tamu sambil memainkan aplikasi _games_ yang ada di ponselnya. Pria itu masih menunggu Baekhyun bersiap untuk acara jalan-jalan sekaligus makan malam bersama mereka.

Pilihan gaya berpakaian Chanyeol kali ini terlihat sederhana. Kemeja lengan panjang warna cokelat, bawahan _skinny jeans_ warna hitam, serta _chukka shoes_ yang senada dengan warna kemeja. Rambutnya sengaja ditata ke atas, memperlihatkan keningnya yang mulus.

 _CKLEK!_

Bunyi dari arah kamar mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Pria itu menghentikan kegiatan bermain _games_ di ponsel. Sekedar memastikan bahwa Baekhyun sudah siap bepergian dengannya. Namun yang tersaji di hadapan Chanyeol sekarang justru membuat pria itu menahan napas.

Baekhyun tampak luar biasa manis dalam balutan _dress_ selutut motif floral bernuansa _peach_. Rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang kini ditata dengan gaya _ponytail_. Membuat penampilan gadis itu terlihat seperti remaja belasan tahun ketimbang seorang perempuan yang sudah menikah.

Toh usia Baekhyun memang masih sangat muda, yakni 20 tahun. Paling tidak Chanyeol memiliki selera _fashion_ yang bagus, sehingga dia bisa mengimbangi penampilan Baekhyun yang lebih muda darinya.

"Oppa, aku sudah siap."

Sikap diam Chanyeol membuat dahi Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Ia dekati suaminya yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Rasa penasaran Baekhyun kian bertambah setelah mendapati tatapan Chanyeol kosong—seperti orang yang melamun.

"Oppa?" Kali ini Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Suara lembut Baekhyun menyentak kesadaran Chanyeol. Pria itu terkesiap kaget, mengetahui sang istri sudah membungkuk di hadapannya dengan tatapan mata seperti _puppy_.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol sekedar berbasa-basi. Sedikit gugup seperti remaja belasan tahun yang hendak melakukan kencan pertama mereka.

Salahkan penampilan Baekhyun yang kelewat manis.

Belum selesai mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila, Chanyeol kembali dibuat gemas melihat Baekhyun mengangguk imut—dengan sorot mata berbinar lucu, dan bibir melengkung sempurna.

Sungguh, Chanyeol ingin sekali mencium bibir Baekhyun yang tampak manis seperti buah _cherry_ matang yang siap untuk dicicipi.

"Kajja." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggandengnya keluar dari kamar hotel. Saat menengok ke belakang, ia menemukan Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dengan semburat rona merah di pipi.

Terkekeh pelan, Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun. Menuntun gadis itu mendongak hingga mereka saling bertatapan. "Jangan menunduk terus. Kau cantik, Sayang," ujarnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. "Berhenti menggodaku, Oppa~" rengeknya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Gelak tawa Chanyeol menyusul aksi merajuk Baekhyun yang super menggemaskan.

Jika Chanyeol berhasil menguasai diri, maka tidak dengan Baekhyun. Diam-diam gadis itu mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol. Untuk kesekian kali, Baekhyun terpesona akan penampilan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar mengagumi selera berpakaian sang suami yang selalu sesuai dengan acara mereka.

Mulai dari gaya berpakaian formal, _casual_ , bahkan ketika memakai piyama berbahan sutra sekalipun, Chanyeol selalu terlihat tampan di mata Baekhyun.

Apalagi dalam kondisi telanjang saat mereka mandi bersama beberapa waktu lalu.

Eh? Telanjang?

Seketika wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Bisa-bisanya memori itu kembali muncul dalam kepalanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Marbella, salah satu kota di Andalusia yang menjadi destinasi bulan madu para pasangan suami-istri. Atau pasangan kekasih yang sekedar menikmati liburan bersama. Terkenal akan pantainya yang eksotis, juga fasilitas mewah yang siap memanjakan para pengunjung.

Sejak sampai di hotel, Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengagumi pesona pantai yang menjadi ciri khas Marbella. Sungguh ia senang sekali mengetahui kamar hotel yang dipilih Chanyeol langsung menghadap ke arah pantai.

Sudah lama sekali Baekhyun menginginkan liburan dengan nuansa seperti ini.

Bergandengan tangan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun diajak berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel. Menikmati suasana malam kota Marbella yang sangat mempesona.

Sayup-sayup mereka bisa mendengar suara ombak. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, tapi suhu di sekitar cukup hangat. Mengingat sekarang di Marbella sedang memasuki musim panas.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun tampak begitu ceria. Ia suka bagaimana mata sipit berhiaskan _eyeliner_ itu memancarkan binar yang begitu terang, seiring bibir ranumnya yang melengkung sempurna.

Kebahagiaan Chanyeol terasa berlipat ganda melihat gadis di sampingnya sangat menikmati bulan madu mereka. Awalnya, Chanyeol mengira bulan madu mereka hanya dipenuhi bumbu kecanggungan, yang berujung membosankan. Namun semua terbantahkan dengan sikap Baekhyun yang kelewat manis. Bahkan tanpa ragu memeluk lengan Chanyeol selama berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Ah, rasanya Chanyeol ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktunya berdua saja dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin dalam masa bulan madu seperti ini, adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk memastikan bagaimana perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Kita akan makan malam di mana, Oppa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka mulai memasuki kawasan yang cukup ramai dipadati pengunjung. Ada beberapa butik yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan, juga restoran yang menyajikan masakan khas Eropa hingga Asia.

Chanyeol mendengus geli. "Kau sudah lapar?"

Pria itu tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya melihat Baekhyun mengangguk imut seperti anak-anak.

"Ingin mencoba makanan khas Spanyol? Ada restoran yang menyajikan sup _almond_ dingin _ajoblanco_ dan anggur terbaik," jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku mauuu~"

Astaga, Chanyeol seperti mengajak seorang remaja berlibur daripada mengajak seorang istri untuk berbulan madu. Kelakuan Baekhyun yang menggemaskan benar-benar kontras dengan umur dan statusnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah restoran yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari posisi mereka. Keduanya disuguhkan dengan nuansa klasik, lengkap dengan instrumen musik khas Spanyol yang diputar di dalam restoran.

" _Selamat datang! Meja untuk berapa orang?_ "

" _Dua._ "

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kaget mendengar Chanyeol berbicara dengan pelayan dalam bahasa Spanyol. Rasanya kekaguman Baekhyun kepada pria itu semakin bertambah. "Oppa, kau bisa berbicara bahasa Spanyol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tidak terlalu fasih. Aku lebih suka memakai bahasa Inggris jika sedang berada di luar negeri. Tapi tidak ada salahnya belajar bahasa negara yang kita kunjungi. Itu cukup membantu ketika kita berinteraksi dengan orang-orang lokal yang kurang mahir berbahasa Inggris," jelasnya.

"Kau benar," sahut Baekhyun sependapat.

"Ini memang sudah tuntutanku sebagai pimpinan perusahaan. Aku sering bepergian ke luar negeri dan tidak selamanya mengandalkan jasa penerjemah. Aku harus membekali diriku dengan bahasa asing demi kelancaran kerjasama dengan perusahaan asing," lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan gembira mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Senang sekali mendengar pria itu mau bercerita pengalaman dalam bekerja.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

Berselang beberapa menit, menu makanan yang dipesan Chanyeol datang. Baekhyun menatap binar pada hidangan yang kini tersaji di atas meja.

" _Terima kasih_ ," ucap Chanyeol kepada pelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan menu pesanannya.

Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum, kemudian melirik ke arah Baekhyun. " _Istri Anda?_ "

Sempat tertegun dengan pertanyaan si pelayan, Chanyeol mengangguk kecil.

" _Cantik, sangat cocok dengan Anda yang berwajah tampan. Kalian pasangan yang serasi._ "

Mau tak mau Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan pelayan itu. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menyimak, lama-lama ikut penasaran dengan obrolan dua orang di depannya.

"Dia bicara apa, Oppa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil peralatan makannya, lalu menjawab, "Dia bilang kau cantik, cocok denganku yang berwajah tampan. Dia juga menambahkan kalau kita adalah pasangan yang serasi."

Rona malu-malu kembali menghiasi pipi Baekhyun. Jika tidak sedang berada di tempat umum, sudah sejak tadi Chanyeol menggigit gemas pipi gadis itu.

"Ayo, nikmati makanannya," ucap Chanyeol yang segera diangguki Baekhyun.

Mereka mulai menyantap sajian sup _almond_ dingin _ajoblanco_. Lidah keduanya langsung dimanjakan oleh sensasi menyegarkan dari _ajoblanco_.

"Ini lezat sekali, Oppa" Baekhyun memekik gembira dan kembali menyantap sup tersebut.

"Kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Ia kembali menyendokkan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Ajoblanco_ ini termasuk masakan khas dari wilayah Malaga dan Granada. Sup dingin yang dihidangkan bersama buah-buahan segar seperti anggur dan melon. _Ajoblanco_ awalnya dihidangkan bagi para pekerja lapangan yang suka menginginkan makanan yang menyegarkan, sekaligus mengenyangkan di bulan-bulan saat musim panas berlangsung."

Lagi, Baekhyun bertepuk tangan mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. "Oppa, ternyata kau tahu banyak tentang Spanyol, ya?" tanyanya dengan mata mengerjap lucu.

"Aku memang baru pertama kali ke Marbella, tapi aku sudah cukup sering ke Spanyol. Jadi, aku tahu apa saja yang menjadi ciri khas Spanyol. Mulai dari makanan khasnya, orang-orangnya, hiburan yang disajikan di sini, dan masih banyak lagi." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Aku senang, pertama kalinya datang ke kota ini bersama denganmu."

Baekhyun tersipu mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Chanyeol. _Dia suka sekali membuat wajahku memerah ..._

Tawa Chanyeol kembali pecah. Tangannya terulur ke depan, perlahan menghapus noda saus yang tersisa di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Kenapa cara makanmu seperti anak kecil. Ada noda saus di sini."

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menghentikan waktu sejenak. Ia benar-benar terbuai dengan cara Chanyeol yang memberikan perhatian begitu lembut kepadanya.

Ah, Baekhyun tidak sabar menantikan hari esok.

Kira-kira kejutan apa lagi yang akan diberikan pria itu, ya?

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol baru saja selesai memakai piyama—sambil sesekali melirik arah pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup rapat. Dahi pria itu mengerut heran. Sudah hampir 30 menit, sang istri tak kunjung keluar dari sana.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" gumamnya penasaran.

Jadi, mari kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Sepertinya gadis itu tidak sadar berada di kamar mandi dalam waktu cukup lama. Kendati sudah memakai piyama bermotif buah stroberi, Baekhyun justru tampak sibuk memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah _lingerie_ pemberian Luhan.

Sorot matanya meragu. Helaan napas meluncur dari sela bibirnya yang kini mengerucut imut. Dipandanginya sekali lagi _lingerie_ yang ada dalam genggaman tangan. _Apakah sekarang waktunya?_

Bahu Baekhyun melemas. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar mandi, sambil menyeka butir keringat yang muncul di pelipis. Bicara soal ritual malam pertama dengan Chanyeol sebagai pasangan suami istri—sejujurnya Baekhyun masih belum siap.

Ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal dalam hati Baekhyun. Khususnya perasaan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya.

"Baekhyun?"

Gadis itu nyaris terjatuh karena kaget akan suara Chanyeol dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Sayang, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dalam?"

Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan 'sayang' yang kerap dilontarkan Chanyeol. Akan tetapi, kenyataan tidak semudah dengan apa yang diharapkan. Jantung Baekhyun serasa mau lompat tiap kali mendengar panggilan mesra yang lolos dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Baek, kenapa kau diam saja?" Kali ini terdengar suara kenop pintu kamar mandi. Agaknya kesabaran Chanyeol mulai habis karena terus didiamkan oleh Baekhyun. "Buka pintunya atau kudobrak?!"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, Oppa!" Baekhyun berseru dan mulai bergerak panik. Ia membasuh kedua tangannya, kemudian meraih _lingerie_ yang terjatuh di lantai, dan menyembunyikan di belakang punggung.

Menarik napas panjang-panjang, Baekhyun pun membuka pintu kamar mandi. Selama beberapa detik, ada rasa ketakutan melihat gurat ketegangan di wajah Chanyeol. Pria itu langsung merangsek maju, dan nyaris membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhuyung ke belakang karena kaget dengan gerakannya yang terkesan tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol meremas bahu Baekhyun. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi? Kenapa lama sekali?!" cerocosnya tidak sabar.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, "Ngg ... itu ..." ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkilat tajam, nyali Baekhyun kian menciut.

Pria itu menyadari sikap Baekhyun tampak aneh. Terlebih dengan _gesture_ tangan Baekhyun yang berada di belakang punggung—seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi, mendorong Chanyeol untuk sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke arah belakang punggung Baekhyun.

Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, sukses membuat Chanyeol mendengus geli.

Jemari Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, menuntun agar gadis itu mendongak ke arahnya. "Aku akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat.

"Aku tak pernah memaksamu untuk melayani kebutuhanku di ranjang. Soal malam pertama kita, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau benar-benar siap. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Sikap Baekhyun yang terkesan polos memaksa Chanyeol menahan senyumannya. Demi apa saja, sikap Baekhyun yang seperti inilah, membuat Chanyeol terkadang tidak sanggup menahan gairahnya untuk membawa gadis itu ke atas ranjang. Dasar mesum!

Darah Baekhyun serasa berdesir merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol yang begitu lembut di pipi. Ia menunduk saat Chanyeol hendak membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Aku ingin memberikan kesan yang baik untuk malam pertama kita, Sayang," lanjut Chanyeol dengan nada seduktif. Meninggalkan semburat rona merah di wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol suka sekali melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tersipu malu seperti sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang," ajak Chanyeol. Kakinya sudah bersiap melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi sesuatu menahan pergerakan pria itu. Ia menengok ke belakang, menemukan tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat piyamanya.

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat elegan, "Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku, Oppa," cicit Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Gadis itu beralih memilin ujung piyama yang ia kenakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita masih punya banyak waktu jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan bagi Baekhyun, selain mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang menerima keputusannya. Dengan wajah malu-malu, ia berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah naik ke atas ranjang lebih dulu. Pria itu bersiap masuk ke dalam selimut, tetapi urung saat menemukan Baekhyun masih bergeming di tepi ranjang.

"Ada apa lagi, Sayang?" tanya Chanyeol terheran mendapati wajah gelisah istrinya.

"Itu ... susu stroberi ..." cicit Baekhyun seperti anak kecil.

Hampir saja Chanyeol terbahak. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan rutinitas istrinya sebelum tidur yang begitu menggemaskan. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku coba hubungi pihak hotel agar membawakannya untukmu."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Oppa," lirih Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus repot? Ini sudah tugasku sebagai suamimu bukan?" Chanyeol menghadiahi tatapan teduhnya untuk Baekhyun. "Seorang suami yang memberikan perhatian penuh terhadap istrinya."

Hati Baekhyun kembali berdesir mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Terlebih bagaimana pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Chanyeol yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana perhatian-perhatian kecil yang diberikan Chanyeol—termasuk bulan madu mereka sekarang. Baekhyun bisa melihat ketulusan dari sorot mata Chanyeol tiap kali berinteraksi dengannya belakangan ini.

Apakah sekarang pria itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai istri? Bukan lagi sekedar ibu baru bagi Hyoje?

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar cara berbicara Chanyeol yang menghubungi pihak hotel. Pria itu baru saja meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kali ini kau berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris," kekeh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun dengan cengiran khasnya. "Pegawai hotel dituntut untuk bisa berbahasa Inggris bukan? Aku akan berbicara bahasa Spanyol semampuku jika bertemu warga lokal saja."

Jawaban Chanyeol disambut tawa oleh Baekhyun.

Berselang 15 menit, pegawai hotel datang mengantarkan susu stroberi pesanan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memekik gembira melihat gelas yang ada di tangan suaminya.

"Ini," kata Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan gelas susu tersebut kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Hanya dalam satu tegukan, susu stroberi itu tertelan habis oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dibuat melongo melihat kelakuan ajaib istrinya itu. "Kau ini benar-benar maniak susu stroberi, ya?"

Baekhyun meringis lebar, "Terima kasih, Oppa."

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah siap berbaring di atas ranjang. Pria itu terkekeh pelan mendapati wajah Baekhyun lagi-lagi memerah.

"Kita sudah sering tidur bersama, tapi kenapa wajahmu mudah sekali merona, hm?"

Gadis itu enggan menjawab, memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

Baekhyun memekik kaget ketika selimutnya ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol. "Oppa?!" protesnya kesal sekaligus malu.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, lalu mendaratkan kecupan mesra di pipi Baekhyun. Untuk kesekian kali membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Besok kau ingin jalan-jalan ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

Mengetahui arah pembicaraan seputar bulan madu mereka, perhatian Baekhyun dengan cepat teralihkan. Matanya menatap antusias ke arah Chanyeol. "Terserah kau saja, Oppa. Aku percaya Oppa sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik," ucapnya polos.

Tawa Chanyeol berderai. Pria itu mengangguk-angguk kemudian membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia senang ketika tidak ada penolakan dari gadis itu—yang berarti sudah terbiasa dengan interaksi intim yang kerap mereka lakukan.

"Tidurlah." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Selamat malam, Sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Oppa ..."

* * *

 **.. Destiny of Us ..**

* * *

Suara desiran ombak membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu menggeliat, dan menyadari adanya sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Baekhyun menoleh, dipandanginya wajah Chanyeol yang begitu damai.

Dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepaskan kedua tangan pria itu yang melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. Ia menurunkan kedua kakinya ke lantai, lantas berjalan mendekati balkon kamar. Senyum merekah menghiasi bibir Baekhyun tat kala disuguhi pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Hamparan biru Laut Mediterania dengan bangunan-bangunan khas Andalusia di sepanjang pantai, serta hijau pegunungan dari sisi kanan.

Menarik napas panjang-panjang, Baekhyun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah langit. "Ah, segarnya," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

 _GREP!_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun tidak berteriak kaget saat Chanyeol—entah sejak kapan—sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Gadis itu hanya tertunduk dengan wajah tersipu malu, membiarkan sang suami memeluk tubuhnya dengan mesra.

Baekhyun sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang gemar sekali memeluknya dari belakang.

"Oppa, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit berbasa-basi. Tanpa sadar, tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang bertumpu di perutnya.

Chanyeol menggumam pelan, menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Baekhyun, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan, dan sukses membuat gadis itu kegelian.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang."

Oh, sungguh sapaan yang romantis sekali.

"Selamat pagi, Oppa," balas Baekhyun tersipu. Ia pandangi Chanyeol yang sengaja mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan, "Apa tidurmu semalam nyenyak?"

"Sangat nyenyak." Pria itu mencium pipi Baekhyun, "Apalagi sambil memeluk tubuh istriku sepanjang malam. Rasanya aku tidak mau terbangun dari tidur."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan gombal sekali.

"Kau ingin sarapan di kamar atau restoran yang ada di hotel ini?" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, "Atau sarapan di luar hotel?"

"Ngg ... lebih baik kita sarapan di restoran hotel ini saja, Oppa. Aku ingin melihat-lihat suasana di hotel," jawab Baekhyun dengan mata mengerjap imut.

"Baiklah, Nyonya Park. Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu. Tapi sebelum itu—" Chanyeol membopong tubuh Baekhyun ala _bridal style_. "—bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama?"

Seketika wajah Baekhyun berubah horor. Ia bergidik melihat senyum mesum yang terukir di bibir Chanyeol.

"Ti-tidak, Oppa. Aku lebih suka jika kita mandi sendiri-sendiri saja." Baekhyun mencoba memberontak. "Turunkan aku, Oppa!"

"Sayangnya aku tidak menerima penolakan." Chanyeol menyeringai kecil, "Kita bisa menghemat waktu lebih cepat sebelum sarapan tiba."

"OPPA!"

 _Well_ , mau menolak sekeras apapun, Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa menghentikan usaha Chanyeol yang terus membawanya pergi ke kamar mandi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun memijat pelipisnya sambil mengerang kecil. Baru satu hari ditinggal Chanyeol, ia merasa kewalahan. Beban pekerjaan yang bertambah, mengingat Sehun harus menggantikan pekerjaan Chanyeol selama pria itu pergi berbulan madu bersama Baekhyun. Belum dengan tugas pemberian Chanyeol, yang menyuruhnya untuk mencari informasi latar belakang Baekhyun dan keluarganya.

Sungguh, kepala Sehun serasa mau pecah tiap kali memikirkan betapa sulitnya untuk mencari tahu informasi tentang Baekhyun dan keluarganya. Ditambah masalah penyelidikan dan pencarian asal-usul paket untuk Chanyeol yang masih berdatangan ke kantor mereka.

"Kurasa mereka memang sengaja menyembunyikan informasi tentang Baekhyun," gumam Sehun seraya menatap datar layar komputer di hadapannya. Sejauh ini, Sehun baru memperoleh informasi tentang riwayat pendidikan dan karir Baekhyun selama berada di Jepang.

"Sehun-ah!"

Seruan dari arah samping membuat Sehun menoleh. Ia terheran mendapati Eunjung tiba-tiba dengan senyuman lebar. "Ada apa, Noona?" tanya pria itu penasaran. Sehun bersyukur masih ada Eunjung. Wanita itu selalu membantunya, sehingga pekerjaan mereka dapat terselesaikan dengan baik tanpa halangan apapun.

"Kau tidak akan percaya setelah mendengar apa yang kukatakan," jawab Eunjung sedikit berbasa-basi dan sukses menimbulkan decakan gemas dari Sehun.

"Ayolah, Noona. Jangan membuang waktuku jika hanya ingin memberitahu hal yang tidak pen—"

"Aku berhasil menemukannya, Sehun!"

Mata Sehun mengerjap bingung. "Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Ini soal kurir yang membawa paket itu ke sini. Aku sudah menemukannya," potong Eunjung lagi.

 _BRAK!_

Sehun sontak berdiri sambil menggebrak meja cukup keras. Ia menatap Eunjung tak percaya dengan mulut menganga lebar. "Ka-kau serius, Noona?" tanyanya memastikan

Eunjung mengangguk, "Kajja! Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu," ajaknya sambil bergegas menuju ruang pengendali. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang dengan wajah penuh antusias.

Keduanya sampai di ruang pengendali. Seperti biasa, Eunjung sudah mengosongkan ruangan itu—meminta petugas untuk pergi sejenak, selagi dirinya dan Sehun memeriksa rekaman CCTV. Ia menghampiri salah satu komputer, memutar kembali video rekaman CCTV yang ditelitinya hari ini.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, Sehun," kata Eunjung mengingatkan.

"Ne."

Dua orang itu memandangi layar komputer yang memperhatikan bagaimana situasi di lobi pagi ini. Tepat setelah jam kantor dimulai.

"Itu dia!"

Sehun nyaris terjungkal karena teriakan Eunjung yang begitu heboh. Ia mendapati video rekaman CCTV terhenti sejenak, dan kini memperlihatkan meja resepsionis yang kosong. Tidak ada staff wanita yang bertugas di sana.

Akan tetapi, ada seorang pria muncul dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan dan berjalan mendekati meja resepsionis. Pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung plastik yang ia bawa. Sehun mengira jika itu hanya kantung plastik berisi makanan—dilihat sekilas dari _merk_ yang tertera dari kantung plastik tersebut.

Perkiraan Sehun melenceng jauh setelah melihat benda yang dikeluarkan pria itu. Tidak lain benda menyerupai kiriman paket yang selama ini ditujukan untuk Chanyeol.

"I-itu kan ...," rahang Sehun hampir jatuh karena terlalu _syok_ melihat rupa sosok pria itu, "Noona, bukankah dia salah satu staff di kantor kita?"

"Ne," Eunjung membenarkan pendapat Sehun. "Aku pikir aku salah melihat orang. Tapi sejak awal, aku sudah lama menaruh curiga. Kurir yang membawa paket itu ke sini pasti orang dalam perusahaan. Tidak mungkin jika kurir itu dari perusahaan jasa pengiriman barang. Karena ada prosedur yang tidak dipatuhi, yaitu identitas si pengirim paket. Dan pihak resepsionis akan menahan kurir itu jika tetap nekat mengirimkannya ke sini."

Sehun tercengang mendengar penjelasan Eunjung.

"Dengan kata lain, hanya orang dalam perusahaan yang bisa melakukannya. Karena mereka bisa membawa paket itu dari luar tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan siapapun," lanjut Eunjung.

Astaga, kenapa Sehun baru menyadarinya sekarang. Semua analisa yang disampaikan Eunjung sangat masuk akal. Kemungkinan besar jika si kurir paket termasuk salah satu staff di perusahaan mereka cukup beralasan—seperti yang diutarakan oleh wanita itu.

"Kau sudah menyalin video rekamannya, Noona?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Sudah, Sehun. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Eunjung berbalik tanya, "Apa kau sudah mulai membuka isi paket itu?"

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian menerima CD yang diberikan Eunjung. "Setelah ini biar aku yang mengatasinya, Noona. Terima kasih atas kesabaranmu dalam memeriksa video rekaman CCTV. Aku sangat terbantu sekali," ucapnya tulus.

"Kupikir ini hanya keberuntungan karena orang itu kurang berhati-hati. Mungkin sebelumnya dia lolos, tapi tidak kali ini karena kecerobohannya sendiri," kata Eunjung sambil tergelak.

"Kau benar," balas Sehun terkekeh. Ia terheran mendapati raut penuh penasaran yang tercetak di wajah Eunjung. "Ada apa, Noona?"

"Ngg ... kau yakin paket yang ditujukan Chanyeol benar-benar aman? Maksudku, bukan masalah yang serius 'kan?"

Selanjutnya pria itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan lebih detail masalah pribadi Chanyeol. Walau bagaimanapun, perihal Hyoje dan ibu kandungnya masih misterius, kendati semua orang lebih mengenal Baekhyun sebagai ibu kandung anak itu.

"Bukan masalah yang serius. Noona tidak perlu khawatir," Sehun sudah bersiap pergi meninggalkan ruang pengendali, "Sekali lagi terima kasih, Noona. Jika nanti aku membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi, aku akan menghubungimu."

Eunjung mengangguk dan hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sehun yang menjauh dari jangkauan penglihatannya. Eunjung tahu Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu, tetapi dia lebih memilih menghargai keputusannya.

Ia hanya bisa berharap, semoga Chanyeol tidak akan mendapatkan masalah karena paket-paket misterius itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Selesai jam makan siang, Luhan mendatangi rumah orang tua Chanyeol. Biasanya dia akan pergi mengunjungi Baekhyun. Namun mengingat gadis itu tengah berbulan madu bersama Chanyeol, jadilah Luhan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sooyoung.

Berstatus sebagai sahabat Chanyeol, membuat Luhan ikut menganggap wanita itu layaknya ibu kandung sendiri.

Setidaknya bisa mengobati rasa rindu Luhan terhadap orang tuanya yang berada di China. Kadang-kadang, Luhan juga membawa Yujie menemui orang tua Sehun. Akan tetapi, mertuanya itu sedang berada di Perancis karena urusan pekerjaan.

"Kau tidak berencana memberikan adik untuk Yujie, Lu?" tanya Sooyoung di sela kegiatannya bermain bersama Yujie. Ia senang sekali melihat kedatangan sahabat putranya tersebut. Mengingat Hyoje masih dititipkan pada Kyuhyun dan Yoona, kehadiran Yujie bisa mengobati rasa rindunya untuk bermain bersama sang cucu.

"Menurutku usia Yujie masih terlalu kecil untuk memiliki seorang adik," jawab Luhan seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Itu menurutmu. Aku berani bertaruh, Sehun pasti ingin secepatnya memberikan adik untuk Yujie. Benar 'kan?" tebak Sooyoung tepat sasaran.

Pipi Luhan merona malu. Tebakan wanita paruh baya itu 100% akurat. Suaminya yang super mesum itu sangat berharap, rutinitas yang mereka lakukan hampir tiap malam membuahkan hasil secepatnya

"Apa Hyoje belum datang ke sini?" tanya Luhan penasaran sekaligus mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Belum, dia masih tinggal di rumah orang tua Baekhyun. Aku lega sekali mendengarnya dari Yoona. Hyoje merasa sangat nyaman saat tinggal bersama mereka," Sooyoung bercerita dengan semangat. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kau datang ke sini, Lu? Aku sedikit terkejut karena kau ke sini tanpa memberitahuku lebih dulu."

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada Bibi. Ini ada kaitannya dengan Chanyeol," ujar Luhan dengan sorot mata meragu.

Sooyoung mengangguk dan siap berbicara lagi sampai ucapan Luhan selanjutnya membuat wanita paruh baya itu bungkam.

"Juga soal ibu kandung Hyoje."

Wajah Sooyoung berubah kaget, "Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sehun memang sudah memberinya izin untuk memberitahukan masalah paket-paket misterius kepada orang tua Chanyeol. Dengan catatan, Chanyeol jangan sampai tahu soal penyelidikan yang mereka lakukan secara diam-diam.

Sesuai perkiraan, wajah Sooyoung memucat begitu membaca deretan tulisan pada kertas yang disodorkan Luhan. "Itu hasil pemeriksaan tes kehamilan," ucapnya seolah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sooyoung.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya, Lu?" selidik Sooyoung.

"Belakangan ini ada paket yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol. Karena tidak ada identitas pengirim, Chanyeol menolak untuk menerimanya. Sehun berinisiatif menyimpannya, siapa tahu nanti Chanyeol berubah pikiran. Tapi ternyata paket-paket misterius itu terus berdatangan. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk menyimpan semuanya, karena dia memiliki firasat jika paket itu ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu Chanyeol." Luhan menatap Sooyoung dengan sorot mata serius. "Kami minta maaf jika sudah lancang membuka paket-paket itu tanpa seizin Chanyeol. Kami hanya ingin menyelidiki isi-isi paket itu, dan kecurigaan kami terbukti setelah membuka paket pertama. Kami semakin yakin jika paket-paket itu memang berisi petunjuk soal ibu kandung Hyoje."

Kedua tangan Sooyoung mengepal kuat. Bibir wanita itu mengatup rapat. Rasanya kelu hingga sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Aku ke sini ingin meminta izin pada Bibi dan Paman. Biarkan masalah ini kami yang menanganinya dan kami mohon jangan beritahu apapun pada Chanyeol. Kami akan memberitahu kalian lebih dulu, setelah berhasil menemukan siapa kurir paket itu, dan juga siapa sosok ibu kandung Hyoje. Karena—" Luhan terkejut mendapati wajah Sooyoung tak kunjung membaik, bahkan kian memucat. "Bibi baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku masalah ini, Lu."

Luhan mengangguk, "Sebagai sahabat, aku menginginkan hal terbaik untuk Chanyeol. Aku berharap jika ibu kandung Hyoje tak pernah muncul lagi di hadapan kami. Aku lebih senang melihat Chanyeol bahagia bersama Baekhyun."

"Kau benar ...," Sooyoung menggumam pelan. Secara tiba-tiba, wanita itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sofa, "Maaf, aku mau ke kamar sebentar."

Kedua alis Luhan tertaut. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari sikap Sooyoung. Namun enggan berpikir lebih jauh. Memilih fokus memangku Yujie yang tengah asyik menikmati camilan yang disuguhkan di meja ruang tamu.

Diam-diam Sooyoung melirik ke belakang—mengawasi Luhan yang sibuk berceloteh dengan Yujie. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia memasuki kamarnya dan sontak menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Siapa ... siapa yang mengirim paket-paket itu?" racau Sooyoung panik. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel suaminya tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan respon. Sooyoung mendesah frustasi. Memilih duduk di tepi ranjang dengan raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Ia mencengkeram ponselnya kuat-kuat.

 _Aku harus mengawasi mereka. Belum saatnya Chanyeol mengetahui sosok ibu kandung Hyoje ..._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari pertama berada di kota Marbella, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling Casco Antiguo. Di sana terdapat gang-gang sempit bercat putih, yang dihiasi balkon penuh bunga serta air mancur antik peninggalan benteng-benteng kuno berabad-abad silam. Saat ini keduanya tengah menikmati kopi di pinggir jalan—tepatnya di bawah pohon jeruk yang teduh di Plaza de los Naranjos.

Selagi menunggu Chanyeol asyik mengobrol dengan warga lokal, Baekhyun memilih fokus dengan kopi pesanannya. Mendadak ponselnya berdering, dan Baekhyun memekik gembira saat melihat nama kontak yang muncul di layar.

"Mama?!" Baekhyun berseru keras menjawab panggilan yang masuk dari ibunya.

" _Astaga! Kau membuat telinga mama sakit!_ "

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, "Bagaimana kabar Mama dan Papa? Hyoje rewel tidak?"

" _Kami baik, Sayang. Hyoje juga. Dia menanyakan kalian, kenapa belum meneleponnya. Apa kau dan Chanyeol tidak bisa meluangkan waktu sebentar untuk menelepon anak kalian, eoh? Kalian terlalu sibuk menikmati waktu berbulan madu."_

"Mama!" Baekhyun merona malu mendengar tawa Yoona dari seberang sana. "Di mana Hyoje, Ma? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

" _Ah, dia sedang bermain dengan papamu selagi menunggu makan malam siap. Mama senang, Hyoje mudah akrab dengan kami._ "

"Jinjja?" Perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan pada Chanyeol yang datang menghampiri dengan wajah penasaran.

"Siapa?" tanya pria itu sedikit berbisik.

"Mama." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Tidak, Ma. Aku sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol-oppa."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos, "Eh, Mama ingin bicara dengan Oppa?"

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Chanyeol menerima ponsel Baekhyun, "Iya, Ibu. Ini aku. Apa semua baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kabar Hyoje?"

Pria itu tampak larut mengobrol dengan Yoona. Baekhyun semakin penasaran ketika melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertawa keras di hadapannya. Ia mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, karena Chanyeol dengan sengaja mengeluarkan seringaian jahil.

Dengan rakus, Baekhyun meneguk habis kopi miliknya—demi melampiaskan rasa kesal atas sikap suaminya.

"Ini."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya seru sekali," tanya Baekhyun sinis dan memilih menikmati kopi miliknya. Namun sorot mata gadis itu terus saja mengawasi Chanyeol yang masih bertahan dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Tidak ada. Hanya berpesan agar kita menikmati bulan madu dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Hyoje. Mungkin kita bisa menelepon Hyoje setelah menyesuaikan waktu di sini dan di Seoul."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, satu lagi. Ibumu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting pada kita berdua," ucap Chanyeol kemudian dan sukses membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Soal apa?"

"Setelah kita pulang dari berbulan madu nanti," Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, "ibumu ingin mendapatkan cucu baru, Sayang."

Cairan kopi yang belum sepenuhnya tertelan, sukses tersembur keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Jonghyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi datar. Pria itu dalam perjalanan kembali ke apartemennya usai menemui salah satu _client_ -nya. Memutuskan tinggal sementara, Jonghyun tidak punya pilihan untuk membeli apartemen di tanah kelahirannya tersebut.

Kendati wajah Jonghyun tampak cuek, pria itu tampak mendengarkan laporan yang disampaikan oleh sekretaris pribadinya—Kang Haneul.

"Kau masih belum bisa menemukan keberadaan Seohyun?" tanya Jonghyun seolah meminta konfirmasi kembali atas laporan Haneul.

"Iya, Tuan. Sepertinya keberadaan wanita itu memang sengaja disembunyikan," Haneul menjelaskan dengan penuh ketenangan. "Saya curiga sebenarnya Tuan Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui keberadaan Nona Seohyun. Namun beliau sengaja menyembunyikannya dari siapapun, termasuk Tuan Chanyeol dan Nona Baekhyun."

"Menurutmu dia sengaja melakukannya supaya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa menikah seperti sekarang?"

Haneul memandangi wajah tuannya dengan ekspresi penuh keraguan. "Saya tidak yakin, Tuan. Apakah Anda berpikir seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi setelah aku kembali dari London. Semua serba mengejutkan, termasuk status Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi milik pria lain," jawab Jonghyun diakhiri geraman. Haneul bisa melihat kedua tangan pria itu mengepal kuat—tanda bahwa Jonghyun sedang menahan api kemarahannya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Cari terus di mana keberadaan Seohyun."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Ah, satu lagi."

Haneul menunggu tugas yang akan diberikan selanjutnya.

"Pesankan aku tiket pesawat," seringaian menakutkan terukir di sudut bibir Jonghyun, "dengan tujuan keberangkatan ke Malaga, Spanyol."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Berbekal informasi yang didapat dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menikmati fasilitas yang ada di hotel. Pria itu mengatakan jika hotel tempat mereka menginap, memiliki fasilitas kolam renang dengan _jacuzzi_ yang langsung menghadap ke arah pantai. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berendam dalam _jacuzzi_ untuk melepas penat setelah seharian berkeliling bersama Chanyeol.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ketika menemukan sebuah _jacuzzi_ yang kebetulan lokasinya cukup privasi. Sedikit menjauh dari kolam renang ataupun _jacuzzi_ lainnya. Baekhyun kira orang-orang akan menikmati waktu sore mereka dengan mengunjungi pantai. Ternyata hampir sebagian penghuni hotel lebih memilih menikmati pesona pantai dari kolam renang ataupun _jacuzzi_ yang dimiliki hotel tersebut.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat di dekat _jacuzzi_ incarannya. Ia pandangi sekeliling, dan setelah memastikan situasi aman, gadis itu mulai melepas _bathrobe_ yang dikenakan. Sebuah bikini warna merah membalut tubuhnya—memperlihatkan cetakan _s-line_ yang begitu sempurna.

" _Permisi ..._ "

Tubuh Baekhyun berjengkit kaget. Tiba-tiba ada pria asing yang menghampirinya. Buru-buru gadis itu meraih _bathrobe_ kembali guna menutupi tubuhnya. Baekhyun menduga jika pria asing yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang adalah sesama penghuni hotel dan turis seperti dirinya.

Namun jika dilihat dari perawakannya, pria itu bukan berasal dari Asia.

" _Kau sendirian saja?_ "

Baekhyun tahu maksud pria itu yang berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Namun ia enggan menjawab karena merasa asing, dan sejujurnya juga didera ketakutan. Mengingat bagaimana pria itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh nafsu dan sedari tadi mengamati setiap lekukan bagian tubuhnya.

" _Bagaimana jika aku temani, Nona manis?_ "

Tubuh Baekhyun kian bergidik saat tangannya disentuh pria asing itu. Ia bersiap berteriak—sebelum tarikan kuat membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Baekhyun menahan napas ketika wajahnya dipertemukan dengan dada bidang seseorang. Gadis itu mendongak, terkejut mendapati wajah garang Chanyeol dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan kilatan api kemarahan.

" _Ada perlu apa kau dengan istriku?!_ "

Pria asing itu terbeliak kaget. Bukan hanya pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terkesan dingin, tetapi bagaimana aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu, membuat suasana di sekitar mereka terasa mencekam.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat mengerikan.

" _Ouch, maafkan aku. Kupikir dia sendirian ..._ "

Baekhyun bernapas lega mengetahui pria asing itu sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka. Ia sempat tertawa melihat bagaimana pria asing itu kalang kabut karena terus dihadiahi tatapan tajam menusuk oleh Chanyeol.

Sayangnya tawa Baekhyun harus berhenti. Sebab, sekarang giliran gadis itu yang harus merasakan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Chanyeol untuknya.

"O-Oppa?" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara cicitan menyerupai tikus.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak pergi ke sini sendirian," Chanyeol berujar dengan ekspresi wajah tidak bersahabat. "Sudah kubilang kita akan pergi ke sini bersama-sama. Bagaimana jika tadi aku datang terlambat?"

Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk dalam. "Ma-maafkan aku, Oppa. Tadi aku melihat Oppa tertidur dan kupikir Oppa pasti kelelahan. Jadi aku ke sini dulu, dan tidak kusangka tadi—"

 _GREP!_

Kalimat Baekhyun terputus begitu tubuhnya ditarik oleh Chanyeol—jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lain kali jangan pergi sendirian lagi." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun, kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Aku paling benci jika ada pria lain yang mendekatimu. Apalagi dengan penampilanmu seperti sekarang."

Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya melihat Baekhyun didekati pria asing. Terlebih dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang luar biasa menggoda dalam balutan bikini warna merah itu.

Semula Chanyeol hanya bermaksud memejamkan matanya selama 5 menit, yang sialnya justru berakhir selama hampir 30 menit. Saat terbangun, Chanyeol tidak mendapati Baekhyun di kamar mereka, membuatnya berasumsi jika istrinya itu sudah pergi ke lokasi fasilitas _jacuzzi_ lebih dulu.

Benar saja, ia menemukan Baekhyun di sana. Namun sialnya gadis itu sedang didekati pria asing dengan tatapan bak serigala yang kelaparan. Cara pria itu memandangi Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu, membuat darah Chanyeol serasa mendidih.

Chanyeol benci jika sesuatu miliknya hendak direbut oleh pria lain.

"Maafkan aku, Oppa." Baekhyun menyesal tidak mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol, "Terima kasih sudah datang menolongku."

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk melindungimu," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata memuja. "Karena kau adalah istriku. Kau wanitaku."

 **DEG!**

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat cepat. Ia bahkan belum pernah melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol seperti sekarang, ditambah senyuman pria itu yang kian mempesona. Baekhyun terbius akan senyuman Chanyeol, hingga membiarkan pria itu menuntunnya masuk ke dalam _jacuzzi_.

"Bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Sesaat wajahnya bersemu merah ketika menyadari penampilan Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada. _Six pack_ yang dimiliki pria itu membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah—berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Nyaman sekali, Oppa. Aku suka." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Air panas di dalam _jacuzzi_ membuat rasa lelah yang menghinggapi tubuhnya seketika lenyap. "Pemandangan di sini juga sangat indah, Oppa."

Beruntung Baekhyun menemukan _jacuzzi_ dengan posisi terbaik. Mereka bisa menikmati suasana sore sambil memandangi matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

"Kau benar. Pemandangannya indah sekali. Apalagi jika kita menikmatinya bersama seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidup kita."

Baekhyun bukannya tidak paham maksud ucapan Chanyeol. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Dan juga, tidak mau terlalu berharap pada perasaan Chanyeol.

Larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Baekhyun terkesiap mengetahui Chanyeol sudah mendekat dan menatapnya secara intens.

"Aku sadar jika sejak awal kau sangat terbebani dengan pernikahan kita." Chanyeol memandang ke arah pantai sejenak. "Tapi ketahuilah, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku sebelumnya. Bukankah aku pernah bilang jika kita akan menjalankan pernikahan kita secara pelan-pelan? Termasuk perasaan kita satu sama lain."

Baekhyun menahan napas karena Chanyeol mendekatkan diri. Pria itu mengunci tubuh Baekhyun di antara kedua lengan kekarnya.

"Jangan pernah takut untuk jatuh cinta padaku. Sejak awal aku menikahimu, aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk kembali pada ibu kandung Hyoje. Kau tahu kenapa?" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan imut. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga gadis itu. "Karena kau sudah berhasil menempati posisi tertinggi di dalam hatiku."

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya, Baek." Chanyeol menatap bola mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "Kau sudah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Bahkan sejak awal kita bertemu di rumah orang tuamu waktu itu ..."

"Oppa ...," Baekhyun tidak kuasa lagi menahan rasa harunya. Sungguh, ia tidak membayangkan akan mendengarkan pengakuan cinta yang begitu tulus dari Chanyeol.

"Katakan perasaanmu padaku, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka, tangannya bergerak memberikan usapan lembut pada pipi gadis itu. "Katakan jika kau juga mencintaiku ..."

Sekelebat memori menyeruak dalam kepala Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mengenang kembali bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol, pengorbanannya menggantikan posisi Seohyun, segala kejutan yang diberikan pria itu soal Hyoje, hingga berakhir dengan kebersamaan manis yang kerap mereka lalui dalam kehidupan pernikahan mereka.

Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan kepribadian Chanyeol, termasuk perhatian yang selalu pria itu berikan, hingga membuatnya ketergantungan.

Mustahil jika Baekhyun tidak jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol.

"Baek—"

"Iya, Oppa."

Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumannya. "Apa, Sayangku? Katakan sekali lagi supaya aku mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Gadis itu tersipu malu, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan gairah yang membara. Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

Ikut menikmati ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Malaga Airport**

Seorang wanita yang memakai kacamata hitam, terlihat berjalan keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara dengan langkah yang begitu anggun. Sambil mendorong troli barang-barang, ia tampak berbicara serius dengan seseorang melalui percakapan ponsel.

"Ne, aku baru saja sampai. Nanti kuhubungi lagi."

Wanita berambut panjang sebahu itu tersenyum pada seseorang yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Pria yang diduga sengaja ditugaskan untuk menjemput kedatangannya di bandara. Ia membiarkan pria itu mengambil alih troli barang-barangnya, dan berjalan mendahului menuju sebuah mobil yang sudah terparkir di area khusus untuk penjemputan penumpang.

Selagi menunggu barang-barangnya di masukkan ke dalam bagasi, wanita itu memilih masuk ke dalam mobil lebih dulu. Bermaksud menyamankan tubuhnya yang pegal setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh.

"Carikan hotel terdekat," pinta wanita itu. "Aku ingin menginap semalam. Baru besok pagi kita lanjutkan perjalanan ke Marbella."

Pria itu mengangguk patuh.

"Baik, Nona Seohyun."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **05 September 2017**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hello, i'm back! Long time no see! =D

Senang sekali bisa aktif menulis lagi setelah disibukkan dengan urusan real-life. Alhamdulillah, skripsi sudah selesai, akhir bulan Agustus kemarin saya mengikuti yudisium, dan resmi dinyatakan lulus. Tinggal tunggu wisuda untuk bulan November nanti. Terima kasih untuk doa dan dukungan kalian semua, terutama bagi yang tetap bersabar menunggu semua kelanjutan FF saya.

Finally, status ' **hiatus** ' selesai! Yeay! *tebar confetti*

Saya sudah pernah membahas sebelumnya di akun instagram. Soal penjadwalan update FF yang saya tentukan setiap hari Sabtu. Kemungkinan ada sedikit perubahan, tiap FF nanti berbeda hari, tapi bukan berarti bisa update per minggu lho ya. Tetap bergantung _mood_ dan sikon =D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca =)


	11. Chapter 10

**Destiny of Us**

 **Chapter 10**

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Other Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Drama, Family, Marriage Life, Romance

Length : Multichapter

 **2017©Summerlight92**

* * *

Berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya, kali ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih untuk menikmati makan malam mereka di kamar hotel. Chanyeol terlihat menemui pegawai hotel yang mengantarkan menu makan malam mereka, menggunakan _trolley_ makanan. Ia mengenakan setelan santai, kaos berlengan panjang warna abu-abu dengan garis putih, dan bawahan celana panjang katun warna hitam. Bibirnya melengkung, memperlihatkan senyuman tipis usai mengucapkan terima kasih pada pegawai tersebut.

Secara spesial, Chanyeol menata sendiri meja makan dengan hidangan makan malam yang baru saja diantar—tanpa bantuan dari pegawai hotel. Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol bersikap demikian. Mengingat suasana hati pria itu tengah dalam kondisi yang sangat baik. Apalagi jika bukan karena pengakuan cintanya terhadap Baekhyun yang juga berbalas serupa.

Rasanya malam ini seperti langkah awal bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam kehidupan pernikahan mereka.

"Siap," Chanyeol tersenyum puas atas hasil karyanya menata meja makan. Ia melirik jam tangannya, lalu disusul kerutan samar yang muncul di kening. "Baekhyun kenapa lama sekali, ya?"

Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang makan sejenak, beralih menuju kamar tidur. Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, Baekhyun diketahuinya masih berada di kamar mandi dalam. Namun hingga pegawai hotel datang dan Chanyeol selesai menata meja makan, gadis itu tak kunjung memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Muncul sebersit perasaan khawatir dalam benak Chanyeol.

Tepat saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar, Baekhyun terlihat muncul dari kamar mandi. Menemukan keberadaan istrinya, Chanyeol tentu bernapas lega. Namun ketenangan Chanyeol seketika sirna kala mendapati raut pucat wajah istrinya.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Ia menghampiri Baekhyun, kemudian menangkup pipi gadis itu. Bola mata Chanyeol nyaris keluar setelah merasakan suhu tubuh istrinya yang terlampau panas. "Astaga, tubuhmu panas sekali!"

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah, "Aku ... baik-baik saja, Oppa," lirihnya berusaha menyangkal. Kendati kepalanya sekarang terasa pusing bukan kepalang. Ia berusaha memasang ekspresi wajah baik-baik saja, tapi tak berhasil. Walau bagaimanapun, Chanyeol termasuk pria yang sangat peka jika sesuatu terjadi pada pasangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan baik-baik saja, sementara tubuhmu panas seperti ini?!" Terlalu gemas dengan kebiasaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bahkan spontan berteriak. Ia terlampau panik dan khawatir terhadap istrinya. "Oh, Sayang. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

Melihat reaksi kepanikan Chanyeol ini, Baekhyun justru merasa senang. "Sungguh, Oppa. Aku—" rasa pusing itu kembali menyerang. Mata Baekhyun terpejam, bersamaan _gesture_ tangannya yang memijat pelipis. Tubuh Baekhyun terhuyung ke depan, yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu semakin panik menyadari istrinya nyaris jatuh pingsan. Ia membopong tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian membaringkannya di ranjang.

"Akan kuminta pegawai hotel memanggil dokter." Chanyeol sudah beranjak dari ranjang, bersiap mengambil gagang telepon, hingga tarikan kencang di punggungnya membuat pria itu menoleh.

"Tidak perlu, Oppa ..." lirih Baekhyun. Ia mencengkeram bagian belakang kaos Chanyeol, "Kebetulan aku membawa kotak obat di koper. Kurasa ada termometer dan juga obat penurun demam di sana. Kita bisa memakainya, Oppa."

Mata Chanyeol berkedip, "Kau membawanya?" ia bertanya dengan ekspresi takjub.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ne, Oppa. Aku sudah terbiasa membawa kotak obat pribadi saat bepergian jauh," ucapnya dengan seulas senyum. Kendati dalam keadaan sakit, senyuman Baekhyun tetap terlihat mempesona.

"Baik, aku tidak akan memanggil dokter." Chanyeol mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun. Dalam hati, ia mengagumi kesigapan Baekhyun yang membawa kotak obat pribadi. "Tapi, khusus malam ini biar aku yang menjadi doktermu."

Tawa merdu lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Terhibur dengan gaya bicara Chanyeol yang berlagak seperti dokter. Ia pun membalas, "Baik, Dokter Park."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Cocok juga," responnya yang kembali disambut tawa oleh Baekhyun. Ia kemudian kembali mengambil gagang telepon.

"Akan kuminta pegawai hotel membawakan bubur untukmu. Terserah mereka mau membuat atau membelinya di luar hotel. Aku yakin, lidahmu terasa pahit bila menyantap hidangan makan malam yang sudah kupesan. Meski begitu, kau harus tetap makan untuk minum obat."

Wajah Baekhyun sontak berubah murung. Ia tahu, Chanyeol terlihat antusias saat memesan makan malam untuk mereka. Pria itu bahkan bersemangat ingin menciptakan suasana romantis, kendati mereka memilih menikmati makan malam di kamar hotel. Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena dirinya, mereka gagal menikmati makan malam bersama.

Chanyeol baru saja meletakkan gagang telepon usai menghubungi pegawai hotel. Ia terheran mendapati istrinya tampak murung. "Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Maafkan aku," cicit Baekhyun dengan binar mata yang meredup, "Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu, Oppa."

Pria itu menghela napas, lantas tersenyum penuh kehangatan kepada Baekhyun. Ia mengusap lembut kening istrinya, "Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Sebaliknya, aku justru merasa senang. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut, disusul gelengan pelan darinya.

"Aku senang karena kau bergantung padaku. Artinya, tugasku sebagai seorang suami untuk menjaga dan merawat saat kau jatuh sakit." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Jangan pernah merasa merepotkanku dan jangan pernah ragu meminta sesuatu padaku. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, Sayang. Aku berjanji akan selalu memenuhi keinginanmu."

Penuturan Chanyeol ini membuat Baekhyun tersentuh. Rasanya masih seperti mimpi, pria yang awalnya bersikap seperti diktator, kini bersikap sangat lembut. Apalagi setelah mereka saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Bisa dipastikan selanjutnya akan ada interaksi yang jauh lebih manis di antara mereka.

"Aku akan sangat senang bila kau bermanja ria padaku," lanjut Chanyeol seraya tersenyum. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah sang suami, gadis itu tersipu malu. Pipinya kini terlihat merona, entah memang karena ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan _cheesy_ atau pengaruh demam.

"Tunggu sebentar, ne? Aku akan mengambil termometer dan obat untukmu."

Chanyeol terkesiap ketika tangan Baekhyun menarik tangannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati bibir istrinya yang menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Oppa."

Sikap malu-malu yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun ini membuat Chanyeol gemas. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan diri, dan berakhir mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibir gadis itu. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat mata Baekhyun mengerjap kaget. "Maaf, kau terlalu menggemaskan. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium bibirmu, Sayang."

"Oppaaaa~" gadis itu merengek malu dan refleks menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya. Sontak saja Chanyeol tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang menurutnya terkesan imut. Pria itu pun beranjak dari ranjang. Mulai membongkar koper Baekhyun untuk mengambil kotak obat yang sudah dibeberkan gadis itu.

Menyadari Chanyeol tidak lagi duduk di tepi ranjang, Baekhyun menurunkan selimutnya kembali. Diam-diam memperhatikan suaminya yang tampak sibuk membongkar isi koper. Untuk kesekian kali, Baekhyun merasa tersentuh dengan sikap Chanyeol yang begitu perhatian kepadanya. Perubahan sikap Chanyeol ini membuat Baekhyun mengubah stigma tentang pernikahan mereka. Terlepas bagaimana awal pertemuan mereka, sekarang Baekhyun merasa beruntung memiliki suami seperti Chanyeol.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Chanyeol menutup kembali koper Baekhyun setelah menemukan termometer dan obat penurun demam. Ia bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun yang sekarang tertidur. Mendapati wajah istrinya semakin pucat ditambah tubuh yang menggigil hebat, membuat hati Chanyeol tercubit. Rasanya sakit bila melihat seseorang yang begitu dicintainya terbaring lemah seperti ini.

Segera Chanyeol memeriksa suhu tubuh Baekhyun dengan termometer yang dia ambil dari koper gadis itu. Sambil menunggu bunyi indikasi termometer selesai bekerja, Chanyeol merapikan selimut yang membalut tubuh Baekhyun.

"38,6 derajat."

Bola mata Chanyeol seolah hendak keluar saat membaca angka yang tertera pada termometer. Bibir pria itu berkedut, menahan diri untuk tidak semakin panik usai mengetahui suhu tubuh Baekhyun. Pandangan matanya bergulir pada dahi Baekhyun yang mulai dipenuhi butir-butir keringat.

"Dia bahkan sampai tidak merespon sentuhanku. Pasti tubuhnya sangat lemas," gumam Chanyeol semakin panik.

Dengan tergesa, Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang makan. Memeriksa lemari gantung yang ada di sana, berharap menemukan wadah yang bisa ia pergunakan untuk menampung air. Senyuman merekah di wajah Chanyeol kala menemukan baskom stainless. Ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi, mengisi baskom tersebut dengan air biasa. Chanyeol ingat handuk kecil miliknya yang ada di dalam koper. Ia gunakan saja handuk tersebut untuk kompres di kening Baekhyun.

Tak lupa Chanyeol menyiapkan air putih untuk Baekhyun. Banyak meminum air putih sangat disarankan bagi mereka yang terkena demam. Sebab, mampu menurunkan demam secara alami.

"Sayang?"

Baekhyun terbangun mendengar suara Chanyeol, disusul guncangan pelan pada tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar tersiksa dengan suhu tubuhnya yang begitu tinggi. "Oppa ..."

Chanyeol meringis mendengar suara Baekhyun yang begitu lirih. Ia mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang sudah diberi sedotan. "Minum ini pelan-pelan, Sayang. Kau harus banyak minum air putih agar demammu bisa turun secara alami," ucapnya penuh pengertian.

Baekhyun menuruti saja ucapan Chanyeol. Sedikit memiringkan posisi tubuhnya, ia mulai menyerot minuman itu secara pelahan.

Keduanya mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Chanyeol meletakkan gelas di atas nakas, kemudian bergegas menuju pintu utama. Ia tersenyum lega mengetahui pegawai hotel datang membawakan pesanannya. Bubur untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah memberikan tips kepada pegawai tersebut, Chanyeol segera meletakkan nampan berisi mangkuk bubur tersebut ke atas nakas. Beruntung Baekhyun masih terjaga dan kini memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol menyiapkan bubur untuknya. Ia mencoba bangun, tapi Chanyeol buru-buru menahan tubuhnya, memaksa untuk berbaring kembali.

"Tidak perlu bangun. Biar aku yang menyuapimu," tutur Chanyeol seraya mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun yang memerah. Sorot mata Baekhyun yang begitu sayu membuat Chanyeol kian khawatir. Ia berharap setelah memakan bubur dan meminum obat nanti, kondisi Baekhyun lekas pulih seperti sedia kala.

Aroma dari bubur sangat menggiurkan, ditambah perut Baekhyun yang sudah keroncongan. Namun ia ragu apakah lidahnya dapat merasakan makanan itu dengan baik.

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya pendapat Baekhyun setelah memakan satu suapan.

"Aromanya sedap, Oppa. Tapi rasanya pahit," Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Kau benar, sepertinya lidahku sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik karena sakit."

"Paling tidak kau masih memiliki nafsu makan, Sayang." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Benar-benar imut seperti anak kecil. "Sebaiknya seharian besok kita di kamar hotel saja. Aku ingin kau beristirahat penuh sampai kondisimu benar-benar pulih."

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun menggeleng kencang, "Pasti membosankan jika di kamar hotel seharian, Oppa. Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke luar."

"Tidak, kau harus—"

"Setelah minum obat dan tidur, besok pagi demamku sudah turun, Oppa. Kita bisa tetap jalan-jalan ke luar." Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan sorot mata memelas. "Ayolah, Oppa. Aku tidak mau seharian di kamar hotel."

Chanyeol menghela napas, kemudian berdeham pelan. Hampir saja pertahanan dirinya kalah setelah mendapat serangan mematikan dari _puppy eyes_ milik Baekhyun.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, meremasnya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko lebih besar. Kondisimu yang seperti ini saja sudah membuatku khawatir dan panik setengah mati. Aku ingin kau beristirahat penuh sampai kondisimu benar-benar pulih, Sayang."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut kesal karena rengekannya tidak berhasil. Ia bahkan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, tanda sedang merajuk pada Chanyeol yang dianggap tidak mau menuruti keinginannya.

Melihat sikap merajuk istrinya, Chanyeol terkekeh gemas. "Lusa aku janji akan mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat yang menarik. Juga mencicipi kuliner lokal. Bagaimana?"

"Yaksok?"

Chanyeol tidak kuasa lagi menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi menggemaskan gadis ini. "Yaksok. Dengan syarat, kondisimu harus benar-benar pulih."

"Arraseo." Baekhyun melirik mangkuk bubur di tangan Chanyeol. "Aku akan menghabiskan buburnya dan meminum obat. Oppa jangan lupa untuk makan malam, ne? Aku tidak mau kalau Oppa juga jatuh sakit."

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar. "Tentu, Sayang. Aku juga akan menuruti ucapanmu," sahutnya kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun.

Pasangan suami-istri itu tertawa bersama. Meskipun sempat gemas karena Baekhyun sedikit keras kepala untuk dibujuk, akhirnya gadis itu mau menuruti nasehat Chanyeol. Ia senang bisa menghibur Baekhyun dalam situasi seperti ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hampir 2 jam Baekhyun tertidur setelah makan dan meminum obatnya. Chanyeol bisa bernapas lega melihat bagaimana istrinya terlelap. Dengan penuh perhatian, Chanyeol mengganti kompres Baekhyun. Meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Chanyeol masih terjaga demi merawat Baekhyun. Ia sendiri sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya. Mengikuti nasehat Baekhyun agar dirinya tidak jatuh sakit karena kelelahan merawat gadis itu.

Chanyeol hendak mengganti air pada baskom, ketika sesuatu berbunyi dari dalam tas Baekhyun. Chanyeol menebak, sumber suara tersebut berasal dari ponsel istrinya yang berdering keras.

Ia mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dari dalam tas. Kemudian menemukan nama kontak ibu Baekhyun di layar ponsel.

"Setahuku di Seoul sekarang jam 6 pagi," gumam Chanyeol. "Untuk apa ibu menelepon pagi-pagi sekali?"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, pria itu menekan tombol hijau di layar. "Yeoboseyo?"

" _Chanyeol?_ "

"Iya, Ibu."

" _Ah, maaf jika ibu menelepon waktu jam tidur kalian._ "

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Ibu. Kebetulan aku belum tidur." Ia mendengar suara tawa pelan dari seberang sana.

" _Kalau kau yang menjawab telepon dari ibu, berarti Baekhyun sudah tidur?_ _Lalu kenapa kau masih terjaga, Yeol?_ "

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lagi. Sejujurnya ia ragu apakah harus menceritakan pada ibu mertuanya tentang kondisi sang istri. Bisa dipastikan Yoona akan khawatir mengetahui Baekhyun jatuh sakit.

" _Chanyeol?_ "

Pria itu sedikit tersentak karena suara Yoona. "Baekhyun ... dia sudah tidur, Bu."

" _Kenapa suaramu terdengar lesu, Yeol? Apa terjadi sesuatu?_ "

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya sejenak, lalu menarik napas panjang. Tidak ada salahnya berkata jujur pada ibu mertuanya. "Ngg ... sebenarnya Baekhyun sedang dalam kondisi tidak bagus, Bu. Dia sakit."

" _Baekhyun sakit?!_ "

Reaksi Yoona sudah diperkirakan oleh Chanyeol. "Baekhyun hanya demam, Bu. Suhu tubuhnya sudah berangsur turun. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah memastikan Baekhyun menghabiskan bubur untuk makan malam dan meminum obat penurun demam." Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol menjelaskan situasi yang dialami Baekhyun. Sekaligus menenangkan ibu mertuanya agar tidak terlalu panik. Mengingat kondisi Baekhyun sudah mulai membaik dibandingkan beberapa jam lalu.

" _Syukurlah, kalau kondisi Baekhyun sudah membaik. Ibu lega mendengarnya, Yeol. Pantas saja, pagi ini ibu ingin sekali menelepon kalian. Semalaman ibu tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak._ "

Bibir Chanyeol melengkung sempurna. Ia tidak terkejut mendengar pengakuan Yoona. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol merasa salut karena naluri seorang ibu memang tidak bisa dibantah. Sejak awal melihat interaksi Yoona dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu bahwa putri bungsu di keluarga Byun ini sangat dimanja oleh orang tuanya.

" _Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan, Yeol? Kenapa Baekhyun bisa jatuh sakit dan demam? Seingat ibu, saat menelepon Baekhyun, dia baik-baik saja._ "

"Saat ibu menelepon siang waktu di sini, kami memang sedang jalan-jalan. Sesampainya di hotel, kami berendam di _jacuzzi_ , Bu. Setelah itu, kami tidak pergi ke manapun. Kami bahkan berniat makan malam di kamar hotel saja. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba terserang demam saat jam makan malam," jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

" _Tunggu, kalian berendam di jacuzzi?_ "

"Iya, Ibu."

" _Apa kalian berendam dalam waktu yang cukup lama?_ "

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. Heran sekaligus bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Yoona. Namun mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu, ia menyadari bahwa mereka berendam di _jacuzzi_ terlalu lama, karena sekalian menunggu momen matahari terbenam.

"Iya, Ibu ..." Chanyeol bisa mendengar helaan napas panjang dari Yoona. Membuat pria itu didera rasa gugup sekaligus khawatir. "Apa ada yang salah?"

" _Sejak kecil, Baekhyun memiliki sensitivitas terhadap suhu. Dia mudah sekali terkena demam setelah berendam terlalu lama dalam air panas, Yeol. Apalagi jika di tempat yang terbuka._ "

Chanyeol sampai kehabisan kata-kata untuk menanggapi penjelasan Yoona.

" _Chanyeol, kau masih di sana?_ "

Pria itu menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Kembali, ia merasa bersalah karena belum mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik. "Maafkan aku, Ibu. Aku lalai menjaga Baekhyun. Andai saja aku mengetahuinya lebih awal, aku tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun berendam terlalu lama di _jacuzzi_ tadi. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

" _Tidak, Yeol. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, karena ibu yakin, kalian belum terlalu mengenal kondisi masing-masing. Yang terpenting kau sudah menjalankan kewajibanmu sebagai suami dengan merawat putriku yang sedang sakit. ibu sangat berterima kasih padamu._ "

Chanyeol sangat tersentuh mendengar ucapan Yoona. Sekarang ia tahu, dari mana sikap baik hati Baekhyun berasal."Ini memang sudah kewajibanku, Ibu."

Kali ini Yoona tertawa merdu. Membuat suasana hati Chanyeol merasa lebih baik. Keduanya hendak mengakhiri obrolan, sebelum kalimat Yoona kemudian memancing rasa penasaran pria itu.

" _Apa kau ingin tahu, tips agar demam Baekhyun lekas turun dengan cepat?_ "

"Ibu tahu caranya?" Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol terlihat antusias. Ia mendengarkan penjelasan Yoona dengan seksama, hingga perlahan raut wajah kembali berubah. Muncul semburat rona merah di pipi Chanyeol.

" _Ya sudah, Ibu tutup telepon dulu, ne. Sampaikan salam ibu untuk Baekhyun._ "

"Ne, Ibu. Terima kasih."

Setelah memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas, Chanyeol memandangi istrinya. Ia mengambil kompres dari kening Baekhyun, kemudian memeriksa suhu tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Masih hangat," gumam Chanyeol. Pria itu teringat lagi pesan yang disampaikan Yoona beberapa menit lalu. Tips untuk menurunkan demam Baekhyun lebih cepat.

 _Metode kangguru_

"Haruskah aku melakukannya?" gumam Chanyeol ragu. Setahunya, metode kangguru biasa digunakan pada bayi yang terkena demam. "Aigo, apa aku harus benar-benar melakukannya?"

Pria itu melirik Baekhyun. Cukup lama berpikir, hingga kemudian terdengar desahan frustasi yang begitu keras. "Persetan dengan rasa malu. Akan kuikuti saran ibu mertuaku."

Chanyeol membalik posisi duduknya menghadap Baekhyun. Sedikit merangkak mendekati istrinya dengan gerakan super pelan agar tidak membangunkan gadis itu. Chanyeol menyibak selimut, hampir saja melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun masih memakai gaun santai. Sambil menahan gairahnya yang mulai terpancing, Chanyeol melucuti gaun warna _peach_ tersebut. Beberapa kali, Chanyeol menahan napas ketika jemari tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit mulus Baekhyun.

 _Glek!_ Pertahanan diri Chanyeol benar-benar sedang diuji. Ia bahkan sampai kesulitan meneguk ludahnya begitu disuguhi pemandangan super menggoda. Di hadapannya kini Baekhyun hanya memakai pakaian dalam.

Sejenak, Chanyeol memalingkan wajah. Bersamaan kedua matanya yang terpejam. Geraman frustasi lolos dari bibirnya. "Astaga, lama-lama aku bisa gila!"

Ujian untuk Chanyeol masih berlanjut. Setelah pria itu menanggalkan pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam, ia berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Gadis itu agaknya masih terbawa pengaruh obat, sebab sama sekali tidak terusik dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya. Chanyeol sibuk mempersiapkan diri—lebih tepatnya menahan gairah—sebelum melakukan metode kangguru mengikuti saran Yoona.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang-panjang. "Hhhh ... kau harus menahannya, Park Chanyeol."

Pria itu mengubah posisi berbaring dengan menghadap arah Baekhyun. Ia membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya secara perlahan. Mata sebulat kelerengt itu sempat melotot lucu, ketika dada bidangnya bersentuhan dengan dua bongkahan kenyal milik Baekhyun—payudara.

"Ugh ..."

Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan fantasi liarnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sang istri terbangun.

"Ngg ... Oppa?"

Suara itu menyentak kesadaran Chanyeol. Ia dilanda kepanikan setelah mengetahui Baekhyun sedang menatap ke arahnya. _Sejak kapan gadis ini terbangun?_

"Oppa?"

Chanyeol berdeham pelan, sambil sesekali menarik napas panjang. Kemudian ia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, merapatkan posisi mereka yang kini berpelukan erat di balik selimut.

"Tidur lagi, ne?" Chanyeol mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Aku ingin membantumu untuk menurunkan demam."

Tidak ada respon apapun yang diberikan Baekhyun. Pengaruh obat kembali menyedot kesadarannya, hingga tak berapa lama terdengar kembali dengkuran halus dari gadis itu. Menyadari keheningan di dalam kamar, Chanyeol melirik wajah Baekhyun. Ia bernapas lega mengetahui Baekhyun kembali terlelap.

Chanyeol lantas menyamankan posisinya sebelum menyusul istrinya ke alam mimpi. Pria itu memandangi Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar.

 _Ya Tuhan, kuharap 'adik kecilku' ini tidak terbangun di tengah malam nanti ..._

* * *

 **.. Destiny of Us ..**

* * *

Jam 5 pagi waktu setempat, tidur Chanyeol mulai terusik setelah mendengar suara desiran ombak dari arah jendela. Maklum saja, kamar yang ia tempati bersama Baekhyun memang langsung menghadap ke arah pantai. Terkadang suara desiran ombak membangunkan mereka lebih dulu dibandingkan alarm pada ponsel yang mereka pasang malam sebelumnya.

Pria itu membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Sedikit meringis ketika menyadari kedua tangannya terasa kebas karena semalaman memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ugh ... jam berapa sekarang?" Chanyeol menggumam seraya mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia hendak mengambil ponsel miliknya yang semalam diletakkan di atas nakas. Namun teringat kondisi Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun memeriksa suhu tubuh istrinya terlebih dahulu. Senyuman lebar penuh kelegaan menghiasi wajah Chanyeol pagi ini.

"Syukurlah, demamnya sudah turun."

Ia menunduk, bermaksud melihat wajah Baekhyun. Detik selanjutnya, mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna setelah menyadari kondisi mereka yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam. Hawa panas kembali dirasakan Chanyeol—tepat di sekitar wajahnya yang kini merah padam. Buru-buru, ia memutuskan untuk bangun, berusaha melepas kedua tangan Baekhyun yang memeluk tubuhnya.

Malang bagi Chanyeol, salah satu kaki Baekhyun justru melingkar erat di sekitar pinggangnya. Seolah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai guling yang nyaman untuk dipeluk. Pria itu menahan napas ketika merasakan payudara Baekhyun kembali menyentuh dada bidangnya. Entah apa yang sedang dimimpikan Baekhyun, gadis itu malah dengan sengaja merapatkan diri dalam pelukannya.

"Oh, astaga!" Chanyeol memekik panik saat lutut Baekhyun tidak sengaja mengenai 'adik'nya. Alarm bahaya seketika berbunyi dalam diri Chanyeol—memaksa pria itu untuk segera turun dari ranjang. Namun karena terburu-buru dan kurang berhati-hati, kaki kanan Chanyeol terlilit selimut, hingga akhirnya dia jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

 _BRUK!_

"Argh!"

Suara keras disusul erangan kesakitan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata gadis itu sudah terbuka. Diikuti ekspresi kepanikan setelah menemukan keberadaan sang suami yang duduk di lantai. Chanyeol terlihat kesakitan sambil mengusap bagian punggungnya yang tidak sengaja membentur tempat tidur.

"Oppa, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol berjengkit kaget, sebelum menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi was-was. Ia terkejut bukan main, mendapati istrinya sudah bangun dan kini tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Oppa?"

"Ah ... aku ..." Chanyeol menahan napas karena pandangannya kembali pada penampilan Baekhyun. "A-Aku hanya sedikit tergelincir."

"Jinjja?! Katakan padaku, mana yang sakit, Oppa?!" pekik Baekhyun semakin panik. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya teratuh dari ranjang, pasti sakit sekali.

"Tidak perlu panik, Sayang. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh," kata Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi sang istri yang kelewat panik. Bahkan melebihi kepanikannya semalam saat gadis itu terserang demam.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kau yakin?" ia masih tidak percaya dan justru semakin cemas. Baekhyun berniat turun untuk menolong suaminya, tapi di luar dugaan Chanyeol justru berdiri dari posisi semula. Baekhyun sempat menangkap raut gugup yang begitu kentara di wajah sang suami.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar, ne?"

Secepat kilat pria itu melesat kabur ke dalam kamar mandi. Bahkan sampai tak sengaja membanting pintu hingga menimbulkan suara debuman cukup keras. Mata Baekhyun berkedip-kedip. Ia masih bingung dengan gelagat Chanyeol, tetapi otaknya justru memutar kembali rekaman memori bagaimana penampilan suaminya yang hanya memakai celana dalam.

"Oh, ya ampun. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan mataku." Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipinya yang kini terasa panas. Ia menunduk demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian merah padam. Namun Baekhyun justru mendapati hal yang aneh dengan penampilannya.

Hening.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Dan ...

"KYAAAAAAA~"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Pegawai hotel sedikit bingung saat disuguhi wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit tidak bersahabat. Setelah mengantarkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, pria berkacamata itu lekas pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka. Ia bahkan tidak peduli bila Chanyeol belum memberikan tips, karena lebih memilih menyelamatkan diri sebelum mendapat amukan.

Ketahuilah, wajah garang Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat menakutkan.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sengaja memasang wajah sedemikian rupa, hanya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan geli atas insiden yang terjadi pagi ini. Di satu sisi, Chanyeol juga merasa malu atas keterlambatannya melarikan diri dari Baekhyun. Alhasil, gadis itu melihat penampilannya yang hanya memakai celana dalam. Namun saat ia kabur ke kamar mandi, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawa begitu mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang begitu kencang.

"Oppa?"

Perhatian Chanyeol beralih pada sosok Baekhyun. Istrinya itu baru saja selesai mandi dan sudah mengenakan gaun selutut warna _sky-blue_ dengan potongan lengan panjang. Baekhyun terlihat cantik dan manis dalam balutan gaun sederhana tersebut.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Lantas berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di ruang makan. Karena masih terbayang insiden pagi ini, Baekhyun merasa canggung berhadapan dengan suaminya.

"Duduklah, Sayang. Kita sarapan bersama," ajak Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi, ne?"

Lagi, Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala. Setidaknya gadis itu sudah bersedia duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat berusaha keras mengusir perasaan canggung yang masih menggelayutinya. Beberapa kali, gadis itu kedapatan menghela napas dan mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol.

Menyadari sikap diam sang suami, lama-lama Baekhyun gemas karena terus dikuasai rasa penasaran. "Oppa, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam? Kenapa kita hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja?"

Chanyeol yang sudah menikmati menu sarapan mereka, sedikit tersedak karena pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terkesan frontal. Ia buru-buru mengambil gelas minuman.

"Ngg ... itu ...," Chanyeol terlihat kikuk. "Aku hanya ingin membantu menurunkan demammu. Dengan menggunakan metode kangguru."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Metode kangguru?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Semalam ibumu menelepon lewat ponselmu. Tapi karena kau sudah tidur, aku yang menjawab teleponnya. Sekalian memberitahu ibu kalau kau terserang demam."

"Dan mama yang menyarankan metode kangguru padamu, Oppa?" tebak Baekhyun. Ia ingat, metode itu memang kerap dilakukan Yoona padanya semasa kecil. Berbeda dengan kakaknya—Seohyun, yang lebih mudah menurunkan demam hanya dengan obat saja. Demam Baekhyun akan turuh lebih cepat jika memakai metode kangguru.

"Ne," aku Chanyeol sambil tersipu. "Aku tahu metode itu biasa digunakan untuk Baekhyun. Tapi ... aku rela melakukannya asal demammu cepat turun."

Wajah Baekhyun merona malu. Namun suatu pemikiran jahil muncul dalam otaknya. "Oppa ... tidak memanfaatkan keadaan untuk menyerangku semalam 'kan?"

Sesuai perkiraan Baekhyun, wajah suaminya langsung berubah merah padam. "Tentu saja tidak, Sayang. Aku bersumpah tidak melakukan apapun, kecuali memelukmu sepanjang malam," sangkal Chanyeol dengan cepat. Pria itu kembali fokus menikmati sarapan, berusaha menghindari Baekhyun yang dirasa masih ingin membahas kejadian semalam dan pagi ini.

Chanyeol mendongak kaget setelah mendengar tawa khas dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu rupanya sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun kemudian membuat Chanyeol nyaris memekik. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun dengan santai mendaratkan pantatnya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol, kemudian mengecup singkat bibir pria itu.

"Hadiah untukmu, Oppa." Baekhyun menunduk karena merasa malu atas sikapnya yang sedikit agresif. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan rasa bahagia atas perhatian yang diberikan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih Oppa sudah merawatku.

Perlahan suasana canggung itu mencair. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar setelah mendapat hadiah manis dari Baekhyun. Ia pun balas mencium bibir Baekhyun, kemudian menyentuh kening istrinya. Memastikan kembali suhu tubuh Baekhyun. "Masih sedikit hangat. Setidaknya demammu sudah turun dibandingkan semalam. Sesuai kesepakatan, hari ini kau tetap harus beristirahat seharian di kamar hotel.

Wajah Baekhyun berubah murung, "Arraseo."

Melihat wajah merajuk sang istri, Chanyeol terkikik gemas. Ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun, "Besok aku janji akan membawamu ke tempat yang menyenangkan."

Mau tak mau Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "Ne, Oppa. Aku pegang janjimu."

"Jja, sebaiknya kau mulai memakan sarapanmu, Sayang," bujuk Chanyeol. Namun ia terheran karena Baekhyun tak kunjung beranjak dari pangkuannya. Gadis itu justru semakin nyaman memeluk Chanyeol.

"Suapi aku, Oppa ...," cicit Baekhyun dengan nada merengek khas anak kecil. Chanyeol menatap tak percaya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun bersikap sedemikian manja—tanpa harus merasa malu seperti sebelumnya.

"Baik, Tuan Putri."

Baekhyun tergelak mendengar balasan Chanyeol. Keduanya pun menikmati sarapan dengan interaksi yang sangat manis. Saling menyuapi satu sama lain dengan gelak tawa yang menghiasi kebersamaan mereka.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, mereka bersantai di ruang tamu. Baekhyun duduk dengan nyaman sambil memeluk Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol memainkan setiap helaian rambut Baekhyun, dan beberapa kali mengecuk pucuk kepala istrinya tersebut. Tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel Chanyeol menyela kegiatan mereka. Chanyeol terpaksa melepaskan pelukan mereka sejenak untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja.

"Siapa, Oppa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ibumu." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat melihat bola mata Baekhyun berbinar terang. Ia kemudian menjawab panggilan yang masuk. "Yeoboseyo?"

Namun di luar dugaan, bukan Yoona yang berbicara.

" _DADDY!_ "

Chanyeol buru-buru menjauhkan ponselnya karena terkejut mendengar teriakan sang putri. "Aigo, Hyoje. Kau membuat telinga daddy sakit, Sayang."

Selanjutnya Chanyeol mendengar tawa menggemaskan dari Hyoje. Dengan penuh perhatian, ia mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Hyoje.

Baekhyun yang mengetahui siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol, terlihat semakin antusias. "Oppa, Hyoje yang menelepon?" tanyanya memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, "Oh, Hyoje ingin bicara dengan Mommy?" ia melirik Baekhyun yang tampak semakin bersemangat. Bahkan ketika ponsel itu berpindah ke tangan istrinya, senyuman di wajah Baekhyun kian mengembang.

"Hyoje, ini mommy, Sayang?" sapa Baekhyun dengan riang.

" _MOMMY?!_ "

Tawa Chanyeol pecah usai melihat Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya—menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga karena teriakan Hyoje yang melengking keras.

" _Kata daddy mommy sakit?_ "

"Ne, tapi mommy sudah sembuh, Sayang."

" _Jinjja? Mommy tidak bohong 'kan?_ "

"Tentu saja tidak," Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar pekikan gembira dari Hyoje. Perlahan ekspresi wajah gadis itu berubah. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan perasaan haru atas ucapan Hyoje yang mendoakan dirinya selalu sehat. Baekhyun tahu, Hyoje memang bukan anak kandungnya. Namun setiap berinteraksi dengan Hyoje, apalagi perhatian kecil yang selalu diberikan anak itu padanya, Baekhyun seolah merasakan kebahagiaan yang lengkap sebagai seorang ibu.

Perasaan apakah ini? Baekhyun tidak tahu, kenapa ia selalu ingin menangis setiap kali berinteraksi dengan Hyoje.

Chanyeol menyeka sudut mata Baekhyun yang tanpa disadari gadis itu mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan ikut menyimak obrolan mereka. Chanyeol bahkan sesekali bergabung dengan pembicaraan kedua bidadarinya yang penuh keceriaan.

Sungguh momen manis dari keluarga yang harmonis, ne?

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Lalu menatap layar komputer dengan ekspresi datar. Pikirannya berkelana, menentukan beragam cara untuk menangkap kurir paket yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol. Seperti yang sudah ia selidiki bersama Eunjung, pelaku pengiriman paket tersebut tidak lain adalah orang dalam perusahaan. Sehun tidak boleh gegabah mengambil langkah. Bila tidak ingin berakibat fatal untuk Chanyeol sendiri dan juga mereka.

"Sehunnie!"

Lamunan Sehun buyar setelah seruan keras itu terdengar. Ia tersenyum mendapati sosok istri dan putri kecilnya. Sehun lekas berdiri dan memeluk Yujie yang segera melompat ke arahnya.

"Papa, ayo makan ciang!" seru Yujie ceria. Sehun yang tidak tahan melihat kegemasan sang putri langsung saja menciumi setiap jengkal wajah gadis mungil itu. Yujie merengek kesal karena geli mendapat ciuman bertubi-tubi dari ayahnya. Ia bahkan sampai memanggil Luhan untuk meminta pertolongan.

Setelah dihentikan oleh istrinya, Sehun balas memeluk Luhan. Hampir saja ia kelepasan hendak mencium bibir Luhan di hadapan putri mereka. Andai cubitan manis itu tidak segera mendarat di pinggangnya.

"Ini di kantor," desis Luhan mengingatkan. Mata rusanya melotot lucut, membuat Sehun terkekeh geli. Tidak ibu tidak anak sama saja. Luhan dan Yujie dengan mata rusa mereka selalu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kajja, kita makan bersama di dalam ruangan," ajak Sehun menggandeng Luhan dan Yujie menuju pintu ruangan Chanyeol.

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, "Tidak apa-apa memakai ruangan Chanyeol?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Jangan khawatir. Chanyeol sudah memberikan tanggung jawab penuh padaku untuk menjaga ruangannya, beserta isinya. Lagipula, terkadang aku juga harus mencari beberapa data di ruangan Chanyeol jika aku kesulitan untuk mengerjakan laporanku," jawabnya.

"Arraseo," Luhan mengikuti Sehun yang kini beralih menggendong Yujie. Mereka menempati area yang biasa diperuntukkan para tamu. Luhan dengan cekatan menata meja kecil itu dengan aneka hidangan lezat yang sengaja ia siapkan secara spesial untuk Sehun.

Celotehan Yujie yang penuh semangat membuat Sehun tergelak. Memang, kehadiran istri dan buah hati kecilnya selalu berhasil memperbaiki _mood_ Sehun yang terkadang stress, juga lelah akibat pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Apalagi selama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bulan madu, Sehun harus menangani pekerjaan lebih banyak, termasuk menggantikan Chanyeol menghadiri pertemuan dengan rekan kerja. Ia bersyukur Siwon ikut membantu mengambil alih beberapa pekerjaan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan di sela kegiatan makan siang mereka.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Untuk apa? Mengganggu pasangan suami-istri yang sedang berbulan madu?"

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Biasanya sesama pria tetap menyempatkan diri untuk membahas pekerjaan."

Mau tak mau Sehun ikut tertawa mendengar sindiran yang diutarakan Luhan. Ia teringat kembali momen mereka saat berbulan madu dulu, di mana Sehun tetap menyempatkan waktu untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang diminta Chanyeol. Hanya yang dirasa darurat dan penting. Maklum saja, Sehun merupakan sahabat sekaligus asisten terbaik yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Tidak heran jika pria itu sangat mengandalkan Sehun.

"Tidak semua pekerjaan harus kubicarakan dengan Chanyeol, kecuali jika itu benar-benar darurat dan penting, Sayang. Aku senang Paman Siwon ikut membantuku." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Jangan berpikir kau ingin membalas apa yang sudah dia lakukan dulu saat bulan madu kita."

"Ck, siapa suruh dia mengganggu bulan madu kita," dengus Luhan sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Sehun tergelak, "Hei, itu sudah berlalu. Lagipula dia juga sudah memberikan tambahan gaji padaku. Bukankah kau paling suka jika aku mendapat bonus?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, wajah Luhan merona. Ia tersenyum malu dan sukses membuat suaminya kembali tertawa.

"Papa?"

Sehun menunduk, menatap wajah imut Yujie yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyuman lebar. "Iya, Sayang?"

"Ngg ... kapan kita pelgi jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang lagi?" tanya Yujie dengan mata mengerjap lucu.

Sehun tersenyum penuh minat, "Yujie ingin jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang?"

Yujie mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Pola tingkahnya yang lucu selalu membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa.

"Arraseo. Akhir pekan ini kita pergi ke kebun binatang," kata Sehun.

"YEAY!"

Tepukan penuh kegembiraan Yujie membuat pasangan suami-istri itu kembali tergelak.

"Ah iya, aku lupa menceritakan sesuatu padamu, Sehunnie," ucap Luhan tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat suaminya terheran.

"Soal apa?" Sehun tak melirik sedikit pun ke arah Luhan, karena Yujie minta disuapi olehnya.

"Tentu saja paket-paket untuk Chanyeol. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Sooyoung-ahjumma," lanjut Luhan. Kali ini Sehun menoleh dengan raut wajah sedikit kaget.

"Kau mengatakannya pada Sooyoung-ahjumma?" tanya Sehun memastikan dan diangguki oleh Luhan. "Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi dia terlihat sangat syok, Sehunnie. Kau tahu, aku semakin curiga jika sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu siapa ibu kandung Hyoje, tapi sengaja menyembunyikan dari Chanyeol," tutur Luhan mengutarakan intuisinya.

"Ya, kau benar." Sehun sependapat dengan Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kurir itu? Kau sudah berhasil menemukannya?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Aku masih mencoba mencarinya," Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan. "Kita tidak boleh gegabah, Lu. Sepertinya dia mulai sadar jika sedang diawasi. Hari ini, untuk pertama kali paket itu tidak datang ke ruangan Chanyeol."

Luhan mengangguk paham. "Kau harus selalu berhati-hati, Sehunnie. Aku tidak mau terjadi hal buruk padamu."

"Arraseo, aku akan selalu berhati-hati ..." Sehun mencium kening Luhan. "Ngomong-ngomong ... bukankah sekarang kakakmu sedang berada di Spanyol?"

Mata Luhan berkedip lucu, "Benar juga. Semalam aku memberitahunya lewat pesan kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berbulan madu di Marbella."

"Aku bertaruh, dia pasti langsung pergi menemui Chanyeol untuk membuat perhitungan," ujar Sehun yang langsung disambut tawa.

"Tentu saja. Gege pasti tidak terima karena didahului Chanyeol dalam hal pernikahan," Luhan kembali tergelak membayangkan ekspresi wajah kesal kakaknya saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol nanti. _Well_ , di balik perawakan jangkung dan wajah tampan bak model papan atas, kakak laki-lakinya itu memang memiliki kepribadian yang kelewat unik. Bahkan mendekati _absurd_.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _PIP!_

Baekhyun melempar remote televisi ke sembarang tempat. Ia bosan karena tak ada totontan yang menarik. Baekhyun pun memilih pergi dari ruang tamu, kemudian berpindah menuju balkon. Menikmati pemandangan indah di sekitar pantai.

"Ugh, kenapa Oppa lama sekali?" gumam Baekhyun kesal. Ia kembali masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dua jam yang lalu Chanyeol pamit ingin pergi keluar sebentar. Mengaku ingin menemui temannya yang kebetulan sedang berada di Spanyol, tepatnya di kota Barcelona. Sayangnya, hingga memasuki jam makan siang, suaminya itu belum juga kembali.

Jari lentik Baekhyun bergerak lincah mencari nomor kontak Chanyeol. Ia bermaksud menelepon pria itu, tetapi sebuah ide lain justru melintas dalam kepalanya. "Mungkin lebih baik aku pergi mencarinya keluar," gumamnya pelan. Ia pun mengambil _cardigan_ yang ada dalam kopernya, kemudian bergegas keluar meninggalkan kamar. Tak lupa Baekhyun membawa kunci kamar hotel yang dititipkan Chanyeol padanya.

Mengingat berada di tempat asing, Baekhyun selalu memasang sikap waspada. Apalagi setiap berpapasan dengan sesama penghuni hotel ataupun pegawai di sana—khususnya para pria, Baekhyun kerap mendapat lirikan mata dari mereka. Tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang mampu mengabaikan pesona kecantikan Baekhyun.

Setelah sampai di lobi, Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari lift dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama hotel. Namun karena tak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik, Baekhyun tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita yang baru saja memasuki hotel.

" _Sorry_ ..." Baekhyun refleks mengucapkan permintaan maaf dalam Bahasa Inggris. Ia terus membungkuk, sementara wanita itu hanya melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Tak mendapat respon, Baekhyun pun mendongak. Rupanya wanita itu sudah pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Kedua alis Baekhyun tertaut sempurna ketika menyadari postur ataupun perawakan wanita itu serasa tidak asing.

"Baekhyun?"

Perhatian gadis itu beralih saat mendengar suara _bass_ dari belakang. "Oppa!" ia memekik senang dan bergegas menghampiri suaminya yang baru saja kembali ke hotel. Ia melirik was-was pada sosok pria yang datang bersama Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat di kamar?" cerocos Chanyeol tanpa jeda.

"Aku bosan, Oppa." Baekhyun mencebilkan bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol berdeham pelan karena keimutan istrinya harus menjadi konsumsi publik. Terutama sosok pria yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hyung, jaga pandanganmu!" teriak Chanyeol karena pria berambut pirang itu terus memperhatikan Baekhyun tanpa mengedipkan mata.

Pria berperawakan jangkung itu tergelak. "Maaf, Yeol. Aku hanya tidak menyangka, gadis seimut dia mau menikah denganmu," tuturnya santai.

"YA!"

Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung, kembali memperhatikan Chanyeol dan pria berambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Ah, maaf kau pasti bingung." Pria itu tersenyum ramah, "Namaku Xi Yifan. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir dalam pernikahan kalian. Salahkan suamimu yang tidak memberitahuku, Nona cantik."

"HYUNG!"

Pria yang diketahui bernama Yifan itu tersenyum lebar. Sama sekali tidak takut dengan ekspresi cemburu yang diperlihatkan Chanyeol.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut heran. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan marga pria yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri kepadanya.

"Dia kakaknya Luhan," sambung Chanyeol seolah menyadari arti di balik ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Oppa. Aku—"

"Aku sudah tahu namamu. Luhan sedikit banyak bercerita tentangmu padaku. Dan hari ini aku mendengarnya lebih banyak dari Chanyeol. Harus kuakui, Chanyeol sungguh beruntung mendapat istri secantik dirimu," Yifan kembali bersikap jahil dengan sengaja mengedipkan mata untuk Baekhyun.

Cukup terkejut atas sikap Yifan, Baekhyun sedikit tersipu malu. Kontan saja pemandangan itu membuat emosi Chanyeol terpancing.

"Jangan sampai aku melaporkan pada Luhan bagaimana kelakuan kakaknya!" semprot Chanyeol.

"Santai saja, Yeol. Hawa di sini sangat sejuk, kenapa kau terlihat kepanasan?" goda Yifan semakin membuat Chanyeol emosi.

Kedua pria dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata itu kembali berdebat seperti anak kecil. Membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya pun tertawa geli. Perdebatan Chanyeol dan Yifan berhenti setelah mendengar suara aneh di sekitar mereka. Kedua pria itu kompak menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kini tengah memegangi perutnya. Bibir keduanya pun berkedut menahan senyuman.

"Aigo, sepertinya istriku sudah kelaparan," kekeh Chanyeol sambil mengusak gemas kepala Baekhyun. Gadis itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol karena merasa malu. Mengabaikan keberadaan Yifan yang harus menyaksikan momen mesra pasangan suami-istri tersebut.

"Astaga, mata suciku ternodai," kata Yifan mendramatisir dan sukses dibalas pelototan tajam oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan sok suci, Hyung."

Yifan terkekeh pelan. "Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama? Aku yang traktir," usulnya kemudian.

"Meski aku menolak untuk ditraktir, kau akan tetap memaksa 'kan, Hyung?"

Tawa Yifan kembali pecah. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol, membuat keduanya tertawa bersama. Baekhyun ikut tertawa dan tampaknya menyukai kepribadian kakak Luhan itu. Meski baru pertama kali bertemu, ia menilai di balik ekspresi wajah Yifan yang terkesan _cool_ , pria itu memiliki selera humor yang tinggi.

Baekhyun merasa sangat senang bisa mengenal orang-orang di sekeliling Chanyeol.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Usai makan siang bersama Yifan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke kamar hotel mereka. Chanyeol tak pernah melepas sedetik pun pelukan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun. Membuat istrinya tertunduk malu dengan pipi merona parah. Sebab sikap Chanyeol itu membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni hotel lainnya.

"Oppa?"

Chanyeol menoleh lantas terkejut mendapati wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Ia sempat mengira panas gadis itu kembali naik. Namun gerak-gerik Baekhyun selanjutnya mematahkan dugaan Chanyeol. "Wae? Kau malu, hm?"

Anggukan kecil Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali tergelak.

"Aigo, kenapa harus malu?" Chanyeol justru semakin memperlihatkan interaksi intimnya bersama Baekhyun. Kali ini ia mencium kepala gadis itu, bahkan berpindah ke setiap jengkal wajah Baekhyun yang segera disambut pekikan protes dari istrinya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas ingin menggoda Baekhyun.

"Oppa, berapa lama kita berbulan madu?" tanya Baekhyun di sela interaksi manis mereka selama berjalan menuju kamar hotel.

"Kurang lebih sekitar 2 minggu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja," sahut Baekhyun gugup. Pasalnya, mau bagaimanapun selama mereka berbulan madu, ia akan tetap menjalankan ritual malam pertama yang belum mereka lakukan semenjak resmi menikah.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah istrinya, Chanyeol kembali mengulum senyum. Ia mengusap gemas kepala Baekhyun, "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Sayang. Aku akan melakukannya jika kau benar-benar sudah siap. Yang terpenting, kita sekarang sudah memiliki perasaan yang sama. Saling mencintai satu sama lain."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lantas balas memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Tak lama setelahnya, perhatian Baekhyun beralih pada sosok wanita di belakang mereka. Sepertinya wanita itu saja keluar dari kamar yang berada di deretan yang sama dengan kamar mereka.

"Oh!"

Chanyeol terheran mendapati Baekhyun tiba-tiba berseru sambil memperhatikan arah belakang. "Ada apa, Sayang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aniyo, hanya orang itu ... tadi aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya di dekat pintu hotel. Jika dilihat dari perawakannya kupikir dia orang Asia sama seperti kita, Oppa."

Chanyeol memperhatikan sosok yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. Tanpa diduga, wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Mata Chanyeol nyaris tak berkedip. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan perawakan dan gaya berpakaian wanita itu—khususnya paras wajah. Chanyeol tanpa sadar melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun, hingga berjalan menuju arah yang dilalui wanita tadi.

"Oppa?"

Bahkan suara Baekhyun diabaikan oleh Chanyeol. Ia justru berlari menyusul wanita itu, setelah menangkap gerak-gerik mencurigakan.

Saat berada di persimpangan lorong, Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sejenak. "Hhh ... hhh ..." ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, lantas mengumpat kesal karena kehilangan jejak wanita tadi. "Sial! Ke mana dia pergi?!"

Masih diliputi perasaan kesal, Chanyeol menoleh kaget saat mengetahui Baekhyun turut mengejar dirinya.

"Oppa!"

"Kenapa kau berlarian, Sayang? Bagaimana jika kau kembali jatuh sakit?!" pekik Chanyeol kelewat panik, hingga tanpa sadar menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Aku hanya khawatir karena Oppa tiba-tiba berlari begitu saja," Baekhyun mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersengal. Membuat kekhawatiran Chanyeol kian bertambah.

"Maaf, aku hanya—"

"Oppa mengenal orang tadi?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol melealui sorot matanya.

Lama terdiam, Chanyeol akhirnya menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya aku salah orang. Kajja, kita kembali ke kamar. Kau harus beristirahat, Sayang. Bagaimana jika jatuh sakit lagi? Memangnya tidak mau pergi jalan-jalan denganku besok?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, Oppa! Aku tidak mau seharian di kamar hotel lagi, itu membosankan!" seru Baekhyun dengan bibir mencebil imut. "Pokoknya besok kita harus jalan-jalan."

Chanyeol tergelak, lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Tentu, Sayangku."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan segera memeluk Chanyeol. Ia membawa pria itu kembali berjalan menuju kamar hotel mereka. Tanpa tahu jika Chanyeol sesekali melirik belakang.

 _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja bila perempuan tadi mirip sekali dengan Seohyun ..._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sosok wanita itu terlihat keluar dari pintu darurat. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, memastikan situasi sudah aman. Ia kemudian bersandar di dekat pintu salah satu kamar hotel, mengatur napas yang tersengal akibat aksi kabur dari orang yang diduga mengenali identitasnya.

"Kenapa harus seawal ini bertemu dengan mereka?" wanita itu mendengus frustasi, sambil mengibas rambut panjangnya. "Hah ... sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati ..."

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, ia kembali berjalan menuju lift terdekat. Wanita itu menunggu dengan tidak sabar, berharap pintu lift segera terbuka. Atau akan ada orang lain yang kembali mengenali identitasnya.

 _TING!_

Wanita itu bernapas lega dan bergegas masuk ke dalam lift. Tanpa ia tahu pintu lift yang ada di belakangnya juga terbuka secara bersamaan. Memunculkan sosok pria yang spontan menatap ke arah punggungnya dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

Saat wanita itu hendak menekan tombol untuk mempercepat proses penutupan pintu lift, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan—menahan agar pintu lift kembali terbuka.

"Tidak kusangka kita bertemu di sini, Seohyun ..."

 **DEG!**

Wanita itu mendongak. Bola matanya nyaris keluar saat mengetahui sosok pria yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **01 Desember 2017**

* * *

 **A/N :** Thanks for reading and reviews, see you next time =)


End file.
